


Happenings of Love

by Ryane_Foxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enough angst in this to make you cry, Eventual M-Preg, F/M, Fenrir isn't as scary as everyone thinks, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heterosexuality, His bark is worse than his bite, Homosexuality, Humor, I promise you there is a happy ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, No I am not ashamed of this, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sirius Needs a Hug, Sirius needs more than hugs, Stubborn Severus, Violent Sex, WAFF, Yes I really go there, beastiality, mild D/s context
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 108,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryane_Foxx/pseuds/Ryane_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is dead,  and the Light have finally won. Never knowing what a real family or love felt like; Harry Potter sought only those things in his life. Finally having his family all together in 12 Grimmauld Place will lead Harry on an adventure where he will be more than surprised to find the love of his life. Rated M for eventual slash. Extra warnings at beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayelleJohnlock (on FF)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KayelleJohnlock+%28on+FF%29).



> So to all of those who have read or continue to read my work, who kudo, subscribe, and bookmark; thank you all so much. I really am glad that an enjoyable hobby of mine is enjoyed by others. I have finally gotten life a little more in order enough to re-read through all of HoL and edit it; as well as finish chapter 30 finally! I'll be reposting the edited chapters, with warnings at the beginning :) lemme know if I miss anything. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has read this story, kudos, follows, or has bookmarks. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this. Starting a new job after graduating college, my daughter starting school, and family getting sick has left me little to no free time to do the things I enjoy. I have made it a goal that I am determined to finish HoL and RNF before posting anything else. From there, I will freely post one shots, but have decided to no longer post chapter stories until they are completely written. I find it unfair, especially when life can take you places unexpectedly. I hope that everyone is well, they've had a wonderful holiday, and they are looking forward to a brand new year. I have edited all of the chapters, and completed the 30th. Everything has already been reposted on FF, so now I'm reposting it all here.
> 
> I do not own HP. I do not make profit. I write out of pure enjoyment, and the only thing that belongs to me are my personal OC that you will obviously recognize throughout the story by name.
> 
> Warnings: fluff, humor, family reunion
> 
> Edited: 12/13/15 3:24PM
> 
> Words: 1,979

The war was finally over. Even now, Harry felt like he was in a constant dream. Voldemort was dead; the 'Light' had won the war. The burden that seemed to lift from Harry's shoulders was noticed by everyone; an unvarying smile on the young man's face was proof of the life change. His family was alive and in high spirits; he was finally somewhere he was appreciated and loved.

"Pup!"

"Pad foot!" Harry hollered in reply, laughing happily when his Godfather picked him up and swung him about.

"Merlin Pup, you're huge! Look how grown you are!" Harry's emerald eyes shown with tears brimming right at the corner of his eyelids, yet he giggled in joy. The moment Harry's 17th birthday had passed; he left the Dursley's with the intention to never look back. Living with those people who were considered blood family left Harry with misconceptions on how family should truly be. Coming back to Grimmauld place was like coming back home for real. Living there temporarily with the rest of the Order had been cozy; the whole family together like Harry had always dreamed about. Now he was back – for good! He never had to leave again!

"Everyone's been waiting, Pup. Molly fixed all your favorites." Harry grinned, sticking close to his Godfather's side as they made their way through the huge house. After the Burrow had been destroyed, Sirius had welcomed the Weasely's to stay as long as they needed; knowing also that Harry would thoroughly enjoy having everyone around him when nothing life-threatening was happening during his life. Many of the other Order members who had their own homes came through Grimmauld place just as much as the people who resided within it, which made Harry even happier to still have those he considered family close.

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, looking up at Sirius with endless excitement. A matching grin was aimed right back at him as Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Upstairs in their rooms waiting for you; I believe Hermione raided my library when she got back and Ron said he was hiding from the twins. Those little devils make an old man proud."

"You're not old Pad foot, just experienced."

"Nice one Pup, I like that." Harry grinned, squeaking when he was swallowed into the arms of Molly Weasley. He always did enjoy the woman's hugs, they were the warmest form of affection he ever had once he met the huge family.

"Harry dear, it's been too long! Oh, look how thin you are! Now don't you worry, I'll have you fattened up in no time!" Harry flushed shyly as Sirius chuckled behind his hand, faking a frightened face when Harry glared at him. Sadly that look became too real when Molly turned on him.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Sirius Black?"

"No ma'am, I was just on my way to find those wonderful boys of yours. See you later Pup!" Sirius quickly dashed from the room, laughter tumbling after him. Molly clucked in disappointment though the small smile she held gave away her true feelings.

"I swear that man is a worse influence on those boys' if I ever met one. Like they  _need_ any more help tormenting everyone in this house. Now Harry, tell me how your summer was?" Harry indulged the woman who was like a second mother to him, leaving out the nasty parts of the Dursley's treatment. Grinning at all the food sat before him, he sent her a bright smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate it." The large smile that lit up the woman's face was enough to show how much that statement truly meant to her.

"You're a good boy, Harry dear; thank you." Suddenly chaos happened. Before anyone could react; two blurs of red followed by a black blur went speeding out the back door, as an enraged blue-haired and rainbow polka-dotted Ron ran after them.

"Dammit George, Fred! I'll kill both of you! You too Sirius, you bloody git!" The menacing laughter from the back yard mixed in with Ron's cursing took Harry to tears of laughter as Molly quickly rushed over to the doorway to lecture Ron on his language after gathering her wit from the explosion.

"I hear one more word like that come out your mouth Ronald Weasley and I'll wash it right out with soap!"

"Sorry mum! Dammit George!"

"Who said I'm Gred, right Forge?"

"You're too right brother dear, our own blood can't even curse our existence properly-,"

"What a shame." Sirius laughter echoed between the twins taunting and Ron's foul mouth.

"Honestly those boys never listen. " The smile on her face showed Harry how happy everyone truly was now that Voldemort was gone. Life could finally move on, move forward without anymore losses.

"Where are Mr. Weasley and the others?" Harry asked politely in between bites. Molly was over by the sink chopping vegetables; the dishes magically washing themselves.

"He's at work now. Ginny was last seen with Hermione in the library. Severus came back earlier with Draco and Mr. Malfoy. They left not too long afterwards, and then you showed up dear." Harry smiled brightly, thinking about his now interesting friendship he had with Draco. They'd gone from hating one another, to tolerating one another, to now finally having real friendly conversations. Though they had the occasional fight from time to time, it was all in good sport. Even thinking about Severus made him happy. The man had changed a lot after Voldemort passed. When he thought Snape might die, the man pulled the wool over everyone's eyes and somehow ended up surviving.

"Is anyone going to be coming by for dinner tonight?"

"I believe everyone is going to come by to welcome you home Harry dear." Harry felt his chest warm at the words, thinking about how great it would be to have everyone he'd grown so close to under one roof for the evening. Taking his now empty plate and cup up to the counter, he placed a one-armed hug around Molly.

"As always it was delicious, thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear." A huge smile lit Harry's face again.

"Thank you Molly." With a quick kiss to her cheek, Harry headed upstairs towards the library to look for the girls. Opening the thick door into the dusty room, he grinned when he saw Ginny curled up on the couch reading.

"Thought I might find you here." With a glance up, Ginny's face broke out into a huge grin before running up to Harry and smothering him in a hug. At this point Harry realized those Weasley hugs were family genetics.

"Harry! It's so good to see you! We've all been dying for you to get here! Ron constantly moans about how he's bored without you around." Harry grinned, returning the hug happily. Him and Ginny had spilt right before the final battle and decided it was better not to get back together; though everyone seemed to think otherwise. As Ginny had put it, - "I really do love you Harry but you're so much of a pouf I have no idea how any one missed it." His only response had been to laugh until he cried. Then his own desperate cry of, - "Wait, how did  _I_ miss that then?!" – had caused Ginny to break into her own fit of giggles. Moving over to the couch, Harry adjusted himself so Ginny could lean comfortably against him and carry on reading her book. It was nice to be close to someone without them expecting something; just another one of the things Harry had missed about being around everyone.

"So, have you seen your handsome knight yet?" Harry flushed, shoving Ginny's book out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, you don't know if he's around." Harry hissed in embarrassment, glancing around before moving to pick Ginny's book back up. The evil grin that graced her face made him swallow nervously.

"What?"

"He got here 5 minutes before you did, he's in his room." Harry's cheeks flushed darker and his heart beat increased when he thought of the older man. He'd always appreciated the other man's endless kindness and compassion. The fact that he was someone his parents had known and been close to was only a plus in Harry's books. The man was pretty much sex on legs to him. His tall, wiry frame was wrapped in tight muscle; Harry knew from the final battle. Finding out the other man had lived, along with so many others had filled Harry with such joy he'd thrown himself at the man without thought. The memory made him blush, clearing his throat as Ginny laughed.

"I totally know where your thoughts are going and I want details."

"Shut up Gin." Harry mumbled embarrassed, adjusting his glasses. Ginny had gotten them as a present for him after the final battle. His glasses had been broken beyond repair and Ginny had demanded she be allowed to choose his next pair. They were sleek, rectangular black glasses that accented his cheek bones and eyes perfectly. At least that's what she said.

"Come on Harry, I think its sweet. He's definitely a good-looking bloke, and just think about how naughty he must be behind doors if he's so polite outside of them."

"Merlin Gin, shut up!" Harry groaned, slamming a pillow over the girls' face when she began to giggle. After their little wrestle match was over, they headed downstairs when it started to get late; knowing Mrs. Weasley would be coming after them for dinner shortly. Bumping into Hermione on the steps had slowed their progress as they all talked about their summers; trying to catch up before arriving to the soon to be too loud dining room. Letting both of the girls go ahead, Harry let himself absorb the sight before him. Mr. Weasley was standing next to Mrs. Weasley, placing a soft kiss to her cheek as he braced a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder as she moved to sit next to Hermione who sat next to Ron. Fred and George were going over plans with Sirius, all three over them sitting towards the head of the table. Tonks was seated right next to George – or was that Fred? – And there were two spaces left open beside her as Molly and Arthur moved to their seats. This was his family, everything he'd ever truly wanted. Feeling a deep chill run down his spine, he knew the one person he had anticipated to see the whole time was standing right behind him.

"Good evening, Harry. It's good to see you well." Oh the sound of that voice sent ripples of lust down his spine that settled heavily in his stomach. Twisting his waist to look behind, he hoped he looked alright.

"Good to see you too, Remmy." The smile that broke out on the man's face was enough to make Harry's heart flutter.

"We should head into dinner before Molly comes looking for us." Harry tried to fight off his nervousness by chuckling.

"Too right, she can be a scary lady when she wants too." Glancing at Remus one more time with his lids lowered, Harry tugged on his lip like he always did when he was anxious before heading in. If he thought he heard a sharp intake of breath, he could have been wrong. Only because there was no way someone like Remus Lupin would be interested in a young man like him. As Remus made his way into the kitchen to join everyone, he was thinking of the many ways Fate had screwed him over in his life. Right when he thought Fate couldn't be any crueler, they had to go and make his childhood friends' son, his ex-lovers Godson; his Life Mate.

' _Bloody hell, I'm screwed.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will leave warnings at the beginning of every chapter. If I miss anything, please feel free to point it out so I can add it there as well as to my tags. Any mistakes are my own, there's no Beta for this story. I will leave a note before all sexual scenes for those who want to skip them. Just look for the next bold marking that lets you know it's safe to read again. I've made very small changes to the original story, so I hope you all still enjoy!
> 
> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> 'bold/italics' - this is Moony speaking
> 
> 'bold' - this is Remus speaking to Moony
> 
> Warnings: Again, just general context; maybe a little angst
> 
> Edited: 12/13/ 8:46 PM
> 
> Words: 1,885

Dinner went the way he hoped every dinner from then on out would go. The twins and Sirius were loud and boisterous; picking at Ron mercilessly. Ron himself was casting checking charms on his food and drinks; while Hermione was immersed in conversation with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks. Mr. Weasley was happily watching everyone interact, having bits of conversation with Remus who sat right beside him. It was so unnerving to have the man right next to him, especially after the conversation him and Ginny had in the library. He really wanted to talk to the other man, not that he was sure he'd be able to talk about his feelings; but overall he enjoyed their conversations together. While he'd been pondering talking to Remus and avoiding Ginny's naughty looks shot his way, Harry was shocked out of his dazing by the one man he'd been thinking of.

"So how are you Harry?" Harry's cheeks warmed slightly as he cleared his throat by swallowing a bit of his pumpkin juice.

"I'm doing well, Remmy. Better now that I'm finally home with everyone." Sirius from the top of the table lit up like a tree at those words, causing Remus and the older people at the table to chuckle.

"That's good to hear Harry, I'm glad you consider this place home."

"Of course, sir. I have since the moment I found out I could live here." Harry noticed Remus kept glancing away from him and fidgeting in his seat but it seems no one else noticed. Was the full moon coming up? Maybe he was just restless. After the war had ended, Harry had made it a point that all Magical Creatures should be given fair rights. Let's just say this made a lot of creatures even happier with the outcome of the war, and changed many things for others in Wizarding society. For the most part, things were changing; they still had a lot of work that needed to be done but the wheel had been set in motion.

"Is everything alright Remmy?" Harry never even thought about what Remus might be going through; the man always looking a pillar of strength, even in his weaker moments after the moon. He can't even recall when he started calling the older man Remmy; just knowing he easily picked it up from his Godfather a year or so ago.

"Yes, Harry; everything's fine. I have to go see my Alpha in a few days is all; you know, with the full moon coming up and everything. After Voldemort's death, the spell upon him had broken; he's no longer the beast we thought he was."

"Yeah Harry, didn't you know?" Everyone looked up to Sirius and Fred as George started to speak; if it was George, he wasn't sure.

"Yeah Harry, our little furry friend has his time of the month coming up." Hermione and Ginny flushed in embarrassment before Mrs. Weasley scolded them all. Harry flushed just as dark at the reference but the smile and mirth in Remus' eyes told him he wasn't affected by the joke.

"Of course I do; just ask Pad foot, I'm sure he can tell you all about." Now it was Sirius' turn to flush heavily in embarrassment as the twins broke out in laughter.

"Hey Moony, that's not fair. Children shouldn't hear those kinds of stories!" Harry's eyes widened slightly and he thought about the implications of the joke but brushed it off. There was no way, right? No, he would have known; someone would have told him if that had been the case. Seeing Ginny glance his way, Harry cleared his throat. He noticed Remus beside him immediately latch his attention on to himself.

"Thanks for everyone being here and thanks again, Molly, for dinner." Everyone smiled at Harry and thanked him in turn but few had looks of concern on their faces.

"I'm alright if that's what you're worried about. Just feeling a bit tired and figure I'll take a shower before bed."

"Good to see ya again Harry!" Tonks called out in her normal, happy way. Harry returned the sentiment with a smile as he knew she would be leaving shortly as well.

"You too, Tonks. Thanks."

Now Harry was in bed, having finished his shower not but a few ago. The jokes had spread around the table easily, making it feel even more homey than normal. It was just that one joke between Sirius and Remus that wouldn't seem to leave his mind though. Had they been lovers at a time? Were they still lovers now? Harry's stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought but he tried to brush it off. Even if Remus was single, which Harry doubted even more now, there was no way he would have been able to tell the older man about his feelings. He was still a kid in everyone's eyes, even after the war. Only a few looked at him as the man he'd truly become too early. Sighing and turning over on his side, he slipped his glasses off and laid them on the dresser. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, he hoped tonight he would sleep better. After all, even if he didn't, the silencing spells around his room would prevent anyone from ever knowing.

**(HP)**

Remus felt like his skin was crawling. His shower had been longer than normal, trying to work his head around how Harry could be his mate. He just didn't understand how something like this could happen. Since he had embraced his wolf and started attending under his Alpha, he'd learned a lot.

 _'There's no way this is happening._ _This just isn't right. James and Lily would never forgive me, and Sirius,'_ Just thinking of his best friend, ex-lover always caused a bit of sorrow. Sirius had been the first person Remus had ever slept with, the connection that helped keep him strong while dealing with his 'problem' every month. He had always felt so disconnected then, and hated the animal inside of him. Sirius helped him love himself, and cherish what he couldn't seem to on his own. When Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, Remus had been so lost. It was hard living without the only person who he had left when James and Lily died. Even though he hadn't known at the time that Peter had betrayed them all, he was quick to help Sirius the moment he found out the truth. Once they had Sirius in hiding, they'd made love one last time. It was heartbreaking at times to think about it, but they both knew it would never be the same. They loved each other dearly, and Sirius would always have a place in Remus' heart; but it would never go further than that. Sirius just wasn't his mate, and Moony would not settle for less; no matter how much Remus wished he would. The time between Azkaban and Sirius' freedom had changed Remus. Seeking out his Alpha and accepting himself and being a part of the pack had made him a healthier person all around. He didn't need someone to make him love life for hating a part of himself he couldn't change. There was nothing he hated anymore, except now that he knew Harry was Moony's mate – there was a lot to hate about that.

' _No, correction, I still hold hate for Fate.'_ The moment Harry had come back to Grimmauld, Remus hadn't known. The only thing that made him realize it now was the smell that had hit him earlier after he'd arrived. It was like having a breath of fresh air. The smell of fresh-cut grass, mingled with a bit of the earth. The only thing that really stood out and caught his attention was the underlying hint of cinnamon and chocolate. It had made his mouth water and his body come to life; his inner wolf clawing in a way Remus hadn't realized until he'd walked upon Harry before dinner. Seeing the man Harry had grown into knocked Remus back a few feet. Then the smell hit him and he almost grabbed Harry and dragged him away.

' **Must have mate; need him.'** Remus tried to block his wolf out. Ever since he accepted himself and became a part of the pack, his wolf had become an everyday part of his life. They spoke more often and he was understood more now than he had been back then.

' _ **We cannot, he is only a child.'**_

' **No child; man. Our mate.'** Remus sighed, not in the mood for fighting tonight. Curling up on his side and ignoring the semi hard-on between his legs, he forced himself to fall asleep. It hadn't even been but a few hours when he shot out of bed and ran for Harry's room. The whole house was silent, everyone was asleep, but Harry was in pain. Moony was howling and banging around, doing his best to get to Harry. Knocking on the door but not receiving an answer, Remus quickly used an unlocking spell. The moment the door flew open and he heard Harry's screams; he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. Making it over to the bed as fast as he could, he swiftly wrapped Harry up in his arms as he tried to wake him.

"Harry. Harry, its Remus. They are just nightmares, they aren't real. You need to wake up. Wake up, now Harry!" Remus' voice started to increase in worry when it seemed Harry wasn't going to respond. His own gasp of shock left him when he saw Harry's bright eyes snap open and stare right at him.

"What was that, Harry? I couldn't hear you." Harry had whispered something, but even Remus' sensitive hearing couldn't pick it up.

"They aren't just nightmares, Remmy. They're memories." Without another word, Harry pressed his face into Remus' chest and sobbed. Remus felt his chest tighten until he couldn't breathe but he didn't move. Once he had a good hold of him, he moved to lie down in Harry's bed, keeping the young man wrapped up in his arms. Running his fingers through the dark locks, he hummed softly to try to ease the pain he could feel barely radiating along his conscience. Everyone had nightmares from the war, but no one ever mentioned how Harry dealt with it. Obviously, he wasn't dealing as well as others assumed.

' **Mate is hurting, we stay.'**

' _ **Yes Moony, we'll stay until he's better.'**_

' **No, we stay forever.'** Remus swallowed the lump that rose in his throat at that thought but just rocked Harry softly. He'd have to speak to Fenrir sooner than. The fact he picked up on Harry's feelings so swiftly under such a strong silencing spell was a sign of a strong bond forming. The fact that there was no connection between the two outside of them being mates left him shocked by his own response.

"Rest now, pup. I'll be right here when you wake." Harry just clung to him tighter, his sobs subsiding into gasping breaths. He didn't know how or why Remus showed up, but he figured he'd worry about that later. For now, he would enjoy being held by the man that's starting to mean everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Fenrir is gonna react to Harry being Remus' mate?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I make no profit.
> 
> bold - emphasized words
> 
> ( ) - shows flashbacks, intimate scenes, scene changes, etc
> 
> Warnings: Again, no real warnings; just some more angst/emotional turmoil
> 
> Edited: 12/13/15 9:02 PM
> 
> Words: 2,322

Morning came sooner than either man would have liked to admit. Neither wished to express how good it felt to be in each other's embrace. Wishing to fight waking off longer, Harry snuggled himself deeper against Remus; their bodies flush together. Sometime early in the morning after he had come to Harry, he had laid flat on the bed as to hold him better. Harry had taken advantage, curling his leg over Remus' hip to keep them close as he pressed his head to his chest where his heart beat strongly. The sound of Remus' steady beating heart quickly lulled Harry into a peaceful sleep. Remus wished to stay, to never have to wake and just to keep pretending this was how things could keep on.

"I know you are up Harry, are you ok?" Harry wanted to whine and groan, pressing himself even closer to Remus.

"Don't wanna get up, don't wanna move." Remus chuckled; running his fingers through Harry's hair in what had become a natural habit just overnight. He only recalled doing such a thing one other time, right after the war when Harry was delirious with pain; the feelings he felt then were only intensified to make him feel uncomfortably overwhelmed now.

"You must, we both have too. Your friends are most likely waiting for you, and I have things I need to take care of." Harry wanted to ask what kind of things, but bit off the retort before reluctantly moving. They both fought off sighs as they moved to opposite sides of the bed to get up. Not even caring about his state of dress, Harry glanced over his shoulder at Remus' body. The man was covered in scars, but it only made him more appealing in Harry's eyes. It showed his experience, his loyalty, and his strength toward what mattered to him. Harry had his own scars, Remus noticed as the boy – no, the man – tried to discreetly change his clothes. They were smaller ones hidden by the larger ones caused from the war. When his body started to show interest, Remus cleared his throat.

"Will you be alright Harry?" They both knew what he was talking about but neither acknowledged the topic directly.

"Of course Remmy, I'm always alright." Without letting the other get in another word, Harry walked out of the room after grabbing his glasses from the dresser. Remus sighed again in frustration, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, and Remus?" His head snapped up when Harry suddenly appeared in the doorway again; shocked to hear his name.

"Yes pup?"

"Thank you." Remus wanted to moan in discomfort. The look of trust and faith in Harry's vibrant eyes, accentuated by his sleek new glasses was enough to unravel him. If his bed-head, flushed cheeks, and the lingering scent of cinnamon and chocolate didn't do it first.

' _I'm damned.'_

**(HP)**

' _Shite, shite, shite, shite.'_ Harry couldn't get his heart to stop beating so quickly, nor could he get his body to ignore how much it enjoyed looking at Remus' bare torso. Sleeping next to the man had been everything he thought it would be – warm, loving, soothing; safe. That was the biggest thing. He had never felt more safe in his life than he did curled in Remus' embrace. It had been a long time since he slept so peacefully. Before the end of the war, it was Voldemort's actions that caused his nightmares. Now after his death, it was the chaos he caused before his death that haunted Harry now.

' _Remmy won't tell anyone….he wouldn't…'_ The more Harry thought on it, the more nervous he became. No one knew about his nightmares, not even Ginny. It wasn't that he felt the need to hide it, so much that he just wanted to be  **normal**  for once in his life. He was sure some of the members of the remaining Order had hunches about Harry's nighttime activities, but no one ever asked him about it. It was one of those, "it doesn't exist if it's not spoken of" kind of things. No one liked to talk about the bad memories from the war, after all.

"Oh, hello Hermione, what's up?" Suddenly bumping into the girl had him pausing with a smile.

"Hello Harry, good to see you awake finally. I was looking for Professor Lupin, to ask him about something I found in a text. Have you seen him?" Harry tried to fight the flush from his cheeks as he thought about exactly where Remus had been.

"Err, yeah. Yeah, just saw him headed to his room. I don't think he slept so well."

"Thanks Harry. Oh, before I forget! Me, Ginny, and Ron were thinking of doing some shopping today; wanna come along?" Before Harry could even think to say no, he swallowed the reply.

"Yeah, 'Mione; sounds good."

"See ya then Harry." Without another word, she was gone as fast as she had shown up; once more leaving Harry with his confused feelings. The rumbling from his stomach broke him from his thoughts and he smiled when he heard Mrs. Weasley.

"Wondering when you were going to wake up Harry, sit; eat something." Knowing better than to argue with the woman about eating, he quickly sat down to a full English breakfast just for him. He felt a warm tingle in his chest at the thought she had set warming charms on it to wait for him to wake up.

"Thank you Mrs. Wea-," the playful glare she sent him made him stumble his words with a laugh.

"Molly. Thank you." The bright smile he received in turn was more than enough to start turning his day around.

"You're a good boy, Harry." Giving Molly another big smile as not to worry her, he headed for the backyard. It was Harry's favorite place to come earlier in the afternoon; the flowers making the atmosphere overly inviting. He had convinced his Godfather to spruce it up when he mentioned how much he loved a garden; the fact he got to take care of it was only a plus.

"I still don't see how you keep this garden so nice without magic. You'd give Mr. Longbottom a run for his money." Harry couldn't help the grin that spread out on his face at the voice of the man he'd wanted to see for months since school had ended.

"Hello Severus, it's good to see you." The teeny smile he got in return was more than enough.

"You as well, Mr. Potter." Harry cringed slightly at the words, before moving over to embrace the man. He can't quite recall when Snape started allowing him physical contact but it was pleasant coming from the stiff, cold man.

"What are you doing here? I expected you to be at Hogwarts terrorizing the new students." Harry teased, which caused another small smile from the man.

"Yes, well, that was last period. I had a free slot of time and decided to come by and see my favorite annoyance in existence." A cheeky grin was shot his way with a quick, witted reply.

"Really? I thought that might have been Draco, too bad for him." The chuckles he got from Snape were just as rewarding as the smiles.

"Yes, I suppose my Godson could be put under that category as well. I wish to ask though Harry, how have you been sleeping?" Getting ready to give another quick-witted reply, he froze in his steps; slowly turning to face the man in shock.

"He…he told you? He told you!" Harry's face broke off in horror, that someone he trusted so dearly – Remus – had told Snape about his nightmares. It could have been worse, but it wasn't even half a day yet!

"Harry, before you,-"

"No! How…how could he do this? Why did you listen to him? That wasn't…it wasn't his place to tell. You shouldn't have listened!" When he noticed Harry's magic sparking, he quickly pulled Harry to his chest and forced his struggling still.

"You need to calm down or your magic will lash out, Mr. Potter, and I do not wish for a reoccurrence of the last time." Harry immediately stopped moving, forcing himself to fight away the hurt of Remus' betrayal. He knew it was best that he calm down, or he'd end up hurting Severus again. He had never meant to hurt anyone at all, but they learned quickly what happened when Harry felt  **too** much,  **too** fast.

**(Flashback)**

_The war had ended not even 6 months ago, and the rebuilding process was slow in between the burying of their deceased. Harry kept to himself most of the time, helping when needed and seeking solitude whenever else. It had all come down to a boiling point. The pain from the war, knowing his reasoning for living was over; everything should be better now. He should be happy, jovial with the rest of his family he'd pieced together over the years. But it wasn't enough. It didn't feel like it ever could be. He'd been drifting on since the moment he killed Voldemort, after he had died to do so. It had changed him in ways he couldn't accept, and the change was a constant battle. It all exploded in a moment of anger that was regretted by both parties. They had finally rebuilt most of Hogwarts and the remaining Order members, as well as their newest members – Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa – were all gathered around to celebrate the accomplishments. Even with all the happiness, Harry felt apart from it all. As if he was inside a mirror looking at what his life should be like. Draco had changed a lot from their school days of meaningless bullying but something's just couldn't be changed at all. He'd attempted to talk to Harry multiple times, only to be cut off short or ignored. A short fuse quickly burnt out and Draco had reacted in a way no one expected – not even himself._

" _Don't you see, Potter? You're making everyone miserable. We all want to move on from the war, we_ _ **are**_ _moving on but your sorrowful disposition is only dragging us back down. Just because you want to live in the memories of death does not mean we all want too!" It had happened faster than anyone could react, expect for Snape who seemed to know exactly what was going to happen. A large flash of light blinded everyone and the howl of pain stopped Harry short. Snape had shoved Draco away from Harry, towards the rest of the people with them as he wrapped his own body around Harry's in a shield. Horror filled Harry's eyes as the sight and smell of blood hit him like a running into a wall, making him grasp onto Snape._

" _Snape? Snape?! Goddammit Severus!" Everyone wanted to step forward but was too shocked at what happened to do anything. Getting to his knees, Harry cradled Snape against him as he performed every healing charm he ever learned before the war._

" _Harry…I do not wish to be p-permanently disfigured if you happen to mispronounce a word in all the blubbering you're doing." The smile of relief that broke through Harry's sobs brought the others closer; Lucius reaching down to help Severus up._

" _Let's get you to the Mediwitch Severus, you look like hell." A dry, coughing laugh was his only reply as everyone watched in shock; Harry still locked to the floor unable to move. As Severus limped towards the doorway with Lucius, he stopped to look back at Harry._

" _I expect you by my bedside in exactly one hour, Mr. Potter." Harry had been there with not a moment to spare, not leaving until Snape was fully healed._

**(Flashback Over)**

"That's good Harry, just like I taught you." He sucked in deep breaths, allowing Severus to keep a hold on him as he calmed himself. His chest ached as he thought about Remus again, and he started to shake.

"He was worried for you. Bloody woke me up at 4 am in almost hysterics. Said that he'd found you in the midst of a nightmare but even after he got you back to sleep you were crying and begging." Harry felt himself ache in remorse on his thoughts towards Remus. Of course the man had been worried; he'd shown on more than one occasion that he cared for Harry. If Harry had seen someone he cared about in a nightmare, he would do his best to help them. Swallowing his words for a moment, he cleared his throat.

"It happens, sometimes. Not too often."

"I would hope that you do not beg for death often, Harry." He stopped still at the words before clearing his throat again.

"It wasn't easy, dying and choosing to come back. I didn't want too, but knew I needed too. Now look at what's left."

"Yes, let's recap, shall we? You live with everyone you care about, especially that mangy man you call a Godfather. You never have to return to your Mother's family, and are a free man to do as you please. How that is horrible, I do not know; only you do." Harry thought on Severus' words and really took in what was being said. It was true. He was surrounded by love and care, but he couldn't seem to make himself accept it. Not after all the death, not after all the loss.

"You are worthy of more than you give yourself credit for." Harry nodded silently, before just relaxing against Severus as they made their way to the house for tea.

"…Thank you Sev." Harry held the door open as the man walked inside.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking." The words hit Harry like a train and he wondered when exactly Remus would be back; if he'd even left already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mild bullying/teasing, mild angst
> 
> Edited: 12/13/15 9:20 PM
> 
> Words: 2,568

"So you see Professor, that's why I was wondering about exactly what the text was specifying."

"Hermione, please, I'm not your Professor anymore." She blushed in embarrassment, clearing her throat as she fiddled with the book on wards she had asked him about.

"Yes, well, that is when you are most memorable to me. I will try not to." Remus couldn't stop smiling; remembering them all as young children always did that to him.

"It is quite alright, I am glad to have made such an impression on you. As I said before though, when it comes to blood wards, it all depends on what is being specified in what you wish to ward from. Like Malfoy Manor, you can only be allowed in if you are personally invited by a Malfoy themselves, which have used their blood to key their wards; leaving them absolute in their construction – understand?"

"Yes sir that makes it clearer than this book anyway."

"You are welcome Hermione, anytime." The knock at the doorway broke them from their talk and they both looked over.

"Hello you two, you seen my Godson anywhere?"

"I saw him earlier today headed downstairs for breakfast." Sirius looked to Remus to see if he had. Fighting off the flush when he thought of how he'd slept next to Harry, Remus gave the man a smile.

"Severus mentioned coming by today for a while to see Harry, so I assume they would be in the lounge." The look of anger flashed over Sirius' face as he went on mumbling about how he hated having that man in his house made Remus roll him eyes; Hermione easily mimicking him.

"Is it me or have you noticed Sirius doesn't complain about Snape as much as he use to?" Remus heard Hermione's question but tried to ignore the fact he knew exactly why that was. Sometimes heightened senses weren't the greatest.

"I noticed, but you know Padfoot; he'll do anything for Harry."

**(HP)**

"Thank you for coming by, Severus. It's always good to see you."

"Likewise, Harry. I'll send some potions over for you as soon as they're finished." Harry nodded his thanks, but stayed silent. He knew that they could become easily addicting, but he hoped he did have to use them too often. Walking Severus towards the floo, they stopped when Sirius entered the room.

"I've looked all over for you, pup. The twins wanted you to help us with something." Harry's eye lit up in mirth and he quickly hugged Severus.

"Better see if I can help then." Without another word, Harry left the two men alone. The silence was quickly broken by Sirius.

"I don't know why you bother to come by Snivellus."

"Still being a child, I see. Maybe you can talk to me when you move past the age of puberty, mutt." Severus had tried to tone down his bantering with his old school bully, for Harry's sake. The boy didn't say it but he could tell it bothered him. The red face of Sirius was ignored as Severus tried to make his leave.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Severus paused, not even glancing back at the man.

"Talking? Is that what it is you're doing? I could have sworn you were just trying to start a fight with me, which I refuse to partake in. I'm done with your childish games, Black. Grow up." Growling like his grim form, he hurled a hex at the other man who easily brushed it off.

"Really? Attacking me from behind? How cowardice." Without another word, Severus disappeared through the floo and left Sirius with mixed emotions. He'd always hated the Potions Professor. All his life he'd tormented the other man, even after he finally escaped Azkaban; it'd been his goal to see and feel the fire that the man produced with few words and actions. The fighting had been wonderful, filling Sirius with life he didn't know he still had after that abysmal place; though it started to change as the man got closer to Harry. He loved his Godson dearly, finally accepting after a long conversation with Remus that Harry wasn't James; he never would be. It was liberating to spend time with someone who he thought of as his own son, but once Severus started to befriend him; he'd stopped fighting back. Sure, words were tossed; insults slurred, and even a hex or two. But now, it was just a few verbal exclamations and ignorance with a few insults thrown about. It was frustrating him beyond belief that he couldn't bring that fire to the surface anymore.

 _'I'll be damned if I stop trying though. I just need a new tactic.'_ With devious thoughts in mind, Sirius headed upstairs to join the twins and Harry in whatever mischief they were concocting this time.

**(HP)**

"So you see, my brother from another mother,-"

"This will work just right if you happen to convince little Ronnikins to come on through,-"

"And that you haven't seen us all day,-"

"You understand, yes Harry?" He grinned between the twins, more excited than he'd been in a while to do something mischievous. He noticed that Hermione had been acting standoffish and cold, but she refused to talk about it. Whenever he brought it up to Ron, the man busted out in frustration of having no idea why his girlfriend wouldn't even talk to him.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know what's going on between Ron and Hermione, would you?" The twins both shook their heads at the same time, grinning.

"No sir we don't,-"

"But our dear sister might,-"

"As you should know, she knows all in this house,-"

"Even more than dear mum does." Harry nodded, reminding himself to go talk to Ginny later.

"Alright, I'll bring him on through. Just no permanent disfiguration, yeah?"

"Promise Harry!" They both hollered together, hiding off on the sides of the doorway as Harry went off to get Ron. Once he found him, desperately trying to talk to Hermione who blew him off in a cold polite manner, he wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"Hey Ron, I wanted to talk to you for a bit.'Mione seems to be a bit busy, so I'm sure she won't mind if I steal you for a bit, would you 'Mione?"

"Of course Harry." The dejected look on Ron's face made Harry look to Hermione with eyes that expressed they would be talking after he got Ron to leave. Leading him down the hall back towards the twins, he tried to calm his friend down.

"I don't even know what I did, Harry! She won't even tell me!"

"I know, Ron; don't worry. I'll talk to her and help fix it." Ron sent him a brilliant smile, wrapping his own arm around Harry.

"Thanks mate, you're a life saver."

"I think you mean I saved your doomed sex life."Ron flushed as Harry laughed, patting him on the back.

"I'll meet up with you in a bit, I'll go talk to 'Mione right now and see what's up." Another smile was tossed his way.

"Thanks again Harry."

"No problem Ron." -  _'Don't thank me just yet.'_

**(HP)**

"What's going on, Hermione? And don't even think to tell me 'It's nothing Harry.' Also, before you think of redirecting me, I'll just go ask Ginny; so spill." He imitated her, shutting the library door behind him and adding silencing charms. She sat her book down, looking sad and awkward.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Hermione sighed, brushing her hair from her face. She'd matured since the war, losing some of the baby fat that never seemed to want to leave. Her chest had grown out more, her hips curving deeper. Even her hair was more tamed, pinned back at the nape of her neck.

"It's nothing to do with you Harry. It's between me and Ronald."

"Yeah, well from what he tells me, he has no idea what's going on." This caused her to flush angrily.

"No idea?! No idea! He's the one who made me look a fool Harry! Until he apologizes and pulls his head out of his arse, I have nothing to say to him!" Harry took a step back, remembering why he feared Hermione when she was angry; and beyond glad he wasn't the recipient of said anger now.

"I don't see how Ron made you look like a fool, 'Mione. He doesn't even know what you're upset about." Seeing the tears well up in her eyes made him move forward and wrap her in his arms.

"Talk to me, 'Mione. Everyone's worried, but no one wants to say anything." There was a pregnant pause where he left her gather herself before continuing.

"After losing my parents...I knew the only home I would have left would be with you and Ronald. It wasn't a bad thing; I love you both dearly. It's just...Ronald gave all the hints that he was going to propose! I even expected it to be sooner than I had originally thought. I had dressed up nicely, you know I don't do that often, but I wanted it to be special. He'd done everything that said he would ask, Harry. Then he...he just came back and said, "What's for dinner?" He didn't even mention how nice I looked; he didn't even look at me! How should I take something like that from someone I want to spend my life with? Who I expected to live my life with after the war ended?" Harry was shocked silent, he didn't realize that it had been that kind of situation. Ron had spoken to him about it before, during their hunt for Horcruxes. He had told him it was a brilliant idea, that Hermione would love it; but that he should wait until the war was over. A fresh start during a better time of their lives; which Ron had agreed to wholeheartedly. Had told Harry all about the ring he was going to buy the moment he graduated. Why hadn't Ron gone through with it?

"'Mione...I...I have no earthly idea why he didn't. We talked a time or two about your relationship and he seemed like he was in it for the long haul."

"I did too Harry, that's what I don't understand. What did I do wrong? Was I being too pushy again? Was I not noticing something?" He could feel her getting worked up again and wrapped an arm around her tighter.

"You didn't do anything, 'Mione. You know how clueless he can be. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you, 'Mione. He's just as hurt that he doesn't know what's bothering you. How bout I talk to him, but not directly tell him what's going on?" Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes, looking up at Harry.

"You-you'd do that?" He looked at her shocked, pulling her into a big hug as he rocked her. This caused her to laugh and latch to his arm, which in turn made him smile to hear her laughing.

"Duh! Seriously 'Mione, I love you. You're bloody gorgeous, if I was into your bits, I'd steal you from Ron." Hermione busted out laughing, hugging Harry tightly as she remembered walking in on Harry and Ginny when they were discussing Harry's sexuality. She never commented about it, because as she saw it; it wasn't her business how Harry chose to live his life - only that he did it happily.

"Thank you Harry, I appreciate it. All of it." This caused them both to fall into laughter before they both stopped at the yell that rang through the old house.

"What was that?" Harry chuckled, using the flick of his wrist to fling the door open. George and Fred shot by before stopping in the doorway to give Harry two thumbs up before running off in laughter when they heard Ron getting closer.

"Harry, you didn't!" Harry could only laugh as a female version of Ron ran past the doorway.

"I'll bloody castrate the both of you!"

"Ronald Weasley!" They heard Molly holler from somewhere down the hall, causing them both to tumble back on the couch in suffocating laughter.

"I can't believe you did that Harry." He could only grin, gently bumping her with his elbow.

"Why not? It's too much fun not too." They put Hermione's books away before heading downstairs, waiting for Ron to get changed back. Both Harry and Hermione knew Ron was not going to go out to Diagon Alley looking like a woman.

"Bollocks, this bites." Hermione covered her mouth to hide her chuckles while Harry just openly laughed.

"This isn't bloody funny, Harry!" Hermione bit her lip, making herself put on a stern face as the twins came back inside once the threat was over.

"Fred, George. I want you to turn Ronald back this instance." The twins pouted, batting their eyes at her.

"But 'Mione dear,-"

"We don't know how."

"That's right, it was an experiment,-"

"And who better to experiment on than Ickie little Ronnikins?" Harry had to bite back more laughter as Ron fumed; Hermione standing up.

"You two listen carefully. I will not ask again. Turn him back." The smile on her face that she struggled to hide made her seem less serious than she was attempting to be.

"And if we don't,-"

"What shall you do?

"Hang us by our toes,-"

"And have us listen to mum sing?" Both Hermione and Harry tried to bite off more laughter as Fred - or was it George? – pretended to sing like Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I'll do better. I'll have Lee stop your weekly meetings." The twins froze, their faces turning identical shades of red as Harry and Ron looked on curiously.

"Hah, didn't think I knew, did you? Well, I do. So be good boys now and turn Ronald back. Maybe then I won't have to tell your mum about…" The twins quickly did as Hermione told them, rubbing the back of their necks in embarrassment.

"Don't think this is over dear brother,-"

"Your woman may have saved you this time,-"

"But we know where you sleep." Ron was excited when he was switched back, grabbing his crotch first thing.

"Merlin, they're back." Harry busted out in laughter, Hermione flushing at the implications. Looking to Harry, she warned him he would be in trouble for assisting the twins later.

"Go on you two, before I decide to spill."

"Yes mother!" They ran off laughing, making Hermione shake her head in wonder. She never did understand how she could get the twins to listen so well. Turning back to face the other two men, she scowled.

"Don't even think I'm going to tell you how I did it, 'cause I won't."

"Awhh," they replied in unison pouting. Hermione ignored them, looking back up to the time.

"Alright, I suppose we should head out now. Ginny is going to meet us there." Harry and Ron got up to follow Hermione, heading towards the floo.

"So did you find out anything?" Ron asked quietly, looking up at Hermione with longing affection. Harry felt slightly bad for his friend, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'll talk with you about it later." Another pat to his shoulder and then Ron moved to follow Hermione through the floo.

"Thanks mate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still find it so hard to believe that I started this story back when I was still in College. Life just seems to pass by so quickly. Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos, you guys are great!
> 
> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: NOTE FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: THERE WILL ALWAYS BE SOME FORM OF MILD PROFANITY IN MY STORIES. IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ. Other than that, no real warnings :)
> 
> Edited: 9/13/15 10:05 PM
> 
> Words: 2,165

Harry leaned back in his chair next to Ron, who assumed the same relaxed position as they enjoyed their butter beers. Ginny had rambled off about having Hermione help her buy a dress and they agreed to meet up at the Three Broomsticks. As of now, they were still waiting. Harry and Ron were in no hurry though, they knew from experience that Ginny could take hours to choose something.

"I just…I can't believe  **that's** what she's been upset about! I'm a right bloody git I am, not even mentioning anything about it." Harry hummed his agreement, thoughts of presents he wanted to buy everyone on his mind for the upcoming holidays.

"I mean seriously, I noticed she looked really nice but I assumed she had a dinner date with Gin. And proposing! I've tried to build up the nerve to do it since the war ended but you know how 'Mione gets. She intimidates me when she gets all hype about something, and I fall back."

"Until you get the bollocks to say something, right mate?" Harry teased, laughing when Ron's face flushed red.

"Harry, this is serious!'Mione thinks I don't want her, what do I do?"

"Simple; propose to her. I can promise you that's the only thing that will convince her otherwise. You both love each other like mad, it took you both long enough to notice it – you even longer – and I know you both want to spend your life together so what's stopping you? No one but you at this point, mate." Ron listened to Harry seriously for a moment before nodding his head.

"You're right Harry; it's just; 'Mione is a very scary woman when she wants to be." Harry almost spit out his butter beer at the real fear expressed in his friends tone while trying to hold back laughter. They both knew Hermione's temper all too well.

"I know Ron, but you're going to marry her; so I'd get use to it fast."

"What makes you think I can when I've already spent the last 6 'n a half years trying?" Harry sent Ron a sheepish smile before patting him on the back.

"You can do it, I believe in you. Just think; you'll start getting laid again once you do." His cheeky grin was in full force and Ron could only stutter in embarrassment.

"I swear you hang about the twins and Sirius too much mate. Need to get out and do something other than be cooped up in that house."

"Hey, I happen to like that house; and spending time with the twins and Sirius." He added in quick after thoughts, finishing his drink before rising from the table.

"Let's go find the girls, Merlin forbid that Ginny trapped 'Mione in a dress shop when all she wants to do is look at books." Ron's laughter and agreement followed him out the bar.

**(HP)**

Severus rubbed his temples, listening to Lucius ramble on about something to do with Draco deciding to defy him in the worst way. It seemed to be the same argument that Severus had listened to for the past 14 years.

"What am I to do, Severus? He's your Godson, talk some sense into him. I can't  **believe** he wants  **her** of all the people in the world. Just to spite me, I swear." Severus sighed again, glaring at his long time friend.

"I may be his Godfather but  **you**  are his father, so you do something about your son. Let him be, Lucius. He has grown up to be a proud, respectable man. Whatever harlot he may choose as his wife is his choice, let the boy be."

"But Severus,-"the whining grated on his nerves just as bad in their school days.

"You are a grown man, dammit, act like one!" Lucius was shocked at his friends tone, noticing him to be more tense than normal.

"Is something going on Severus? You seem…unusually tense today."

"Understatement of the century, I swear all the dark magic has wiped your mind of all its good functioning cells." Lucius pouted at his friends terse words before fixing them both another drink.

"Talk to me, my friend. Obviously something has seriously set you back. You are normally in a wonderful mood after visiting the Boy-Wonder; what changed?" The thought of Harry brought a smile to his face, but it was quickly wiped away by thoughts of his Godfather.

"Black," he growled in annoyance, realization making its appearance on Lucius' face.

"Ahh, I see Cissy's cousin is still up to no good. Still acting like I child I suppose?"

"Again, stating the obvious. The man is a menace. What I wouldn't give to just wring his neck until he choked, but Harry would be miserable without the stupid mutt around." Lucius couldn't fight the smile from his face. Severus had changed immensely after the war but the person to change him the most was Harry Potter himself.

"Then why not just confront the man? He's obviously trying to get a rise out of you for a reason, give it to him; maybe he'll give up afterwards." Severus finished his drink before rising from the couch. There were still so many papers he needed to grade back at the castle, on top of more classes later. Black wasn't even worth another second of his time.

"In case you forgot exactly who Black was, he'll never give up." Severus turned away, his robes billowing behind him as he headed for the floo. Once he disappeared, Lucius stared hard into the fire.

' _Not everyone will wait forever.'_

**(HP)**

Sirius was scribbling notes down on a piece of paper, tangling his fingers through his hair in frustration before scratching something out and moving on.

"Everything alright there, Padfoot?"

"Ah!" The quill fell from his fingers as he whipped around in his seat, starting closely at Remus who suddenly appeared.

"Dammit Moony, don't sneak up on me like that." Remus grinned, making his way into the room to see what his friend was up too.

"What has you cooped up in here instead of terrorizing the household with the twins?" Sirius gave him a sheepish smile before trying to hide his paper.

"Oh, nothing really. Just planning some new stuff." Remus gave him a look of 'I don't believe a single word you're saying', but dropped it. Sitting in the chair next to Sirius, he contemplated if he should let him know what was going on with Harry. If the man found out he told Severus but not him; well, it wouldn't end well.

 **'Mate is ours to care for.'** Remus hummed his agreement internally, trying to soothe Moony. It seemed harder to ignore as the days went by, the way Moony made him feel; and even more scary how he was beginning to feel.

"Everything ok, Moony?" Sirius noticed the look on Remus' face. He seemed to be lost in thought, and he noticed that the man had started acting strange for a few days. Obviously leaving it alone was not working, so talking about it seemed like the next option.

"Of course, Pads. Just the moon is coming up, and we'd like to go home soon." The look that crossed Sirius' face made him feel a little guilt, but he refused to lie to his ex-lover. Sirius, Harry, the Weasley's - they were his family. To Moony, the pack would always come first; but he cared just as much about everyone as he did. Remus didn't have it in him to lie and say that he didn't care about his Alpha and Pack; he cared and missed them all equally.

"You'll come back after the moon, right? Harry would be devastated if you stayed away." The warmth that bloomed in his chest and heavy purring from Moony made Remus flush a bit.

"Of course I'm coming back, don't I always?" Remus jumped in his seat slightly, his chest aching softly the way it did in moments like these. Sirius had placed his hand over his own, grasping it softly as his thumb stroked over the scarred skin.

"You know I love you Remus, right?" Remus truly hated when Sirius called him by his name, it always felt like a wall of remoteness was put between them. The break up had been mutual, but the memories were still there. He grasped back, leaning his head to press against Sirius'.

"Of course, Sirius; as do I." Without another word, he got up and headed to the door; knowing the other man would watch him until he disappeared. After heading down to the kitchen for some tea, he thought about how he was going to approach his Alpha about Harry being his mate. The older werewolf was a strong, faithful leader. Pack was family, and family was everything. His distaste for wizards was still strong, so he was right to be worried about Fenrir taking the news badly.

**'Alpha must know so we can take mate.'**

_**'We aren't taking Harry, Moony.'**_ The loud growl of anger in defiance caused the inside of his head to feel like it was rattling.

**'He is ours! We have right to mate!'**

_**'Hush now Moony, I didn't mean that. Just relax, Harry is ours.'**_ Feeling Moony ease back with happy thoughts of Harry, Remus sighed before going to get a bottle of FireWhiskey. He was going to need a lot more to drink if he was going to deal with Moony's mating wants.

**(HP)**

Harry noticed that Ron was trying to get Hermione alone to talk but Ginny just wasn't getting the hint. Walking over to them, he tucked her arm in his.

"Why don't we go grab a bite to eat, Gin? I never did get anything waiting for you." Pouting, but relenting; Harry dragged her off with promises to meet up soon.

"Harry, this is really important; I want to look good the next time he comes by the house." Harry patted her hand in a soothing manner, leading her over to a small café. Ginny always fretted for no reason, she knew how gorgeous of a young woman she had grown into.

"You always look wonderful, Gin; no need to play dress up. You'll look fantastic as always when he comes by." Harry had teased her relentlessly when he found out about her little crush. The fact that she knew the other man returned it only made her more determined to make him fight harder to win her hand.

"You're such a suck up Harry, honestly. Why are you leaving them alone? You know Hermione is angry with him, right?"

"Of course I do, which is why I left them alone. I hate seeing Ron so upset and 'Mione so angry and upset. They'll work it out; we just have to give them the space to do so."

"Not unless she kills him first." Ginny mumbled in, smiling at Harry innocently when he stared her down.

"Only if you gave her the ideas to do so."

**(HP)**

"'Mione, look. I know you're upset about something I did. I know that you don't want to listen to what I have to say, but please, just hear me out." Hermione looked over towards her boyfriend and felt her resolve dissipating. She'd always held a soft spot for the red-head, even though he was as different from her as he could be. Even now, she felt slightly bad by the look of defeat on his face. But she'd been hurt! He'd made it seem so clear about how their future would be, yet they were still unmoving.

"Alright Ronald, I'm listening." The sigh of relief made her want to smile a bit, but she fought it off.

"I'm still not sure exactly why you're upset with me, but I think I can convince you to not be anymore. Just give me the chance, and I swear you won't regret it." The look of determination on his face was surprising and highly convincing. It wouldn't hurt to give in just a bit.

"I suppose I would be open to the idea...what did you have in mind?" The look of happiness that spread across his face made her smile and she couldn't hold back after that.

"Great! I want you to get dressed up tonight, it's important. I want to take you somewhere." Hermione felt her heart racing in her chest at his words, but she swallowed back all the question she wanted to ask. She wouldn't badger him about it, she'd let it be a surprise.

"Alright Ronald, sounds good to me."

"Thank you 'Mione, I love you!" Before she could even react, Ron pulled her into a passionate kiss before winking and heading off in the direction that Harry and Ginny went. Stunned into shock, a blissful smile made its way on her face as she touched her lips _._

_'I knew I made him work at it for a reason.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mild angst, humor, nothing else really :)
> 
> Edited: 12/13/15 10:21 PM
> 
> Words: 2,031

Hermione and Ron had joined Harry and Ginny at the café less than an hour ago. Now, Ginny was making kissy faces and Harry was making perverted remarks to the couple.

"You realize the first thing mum is going to do when she finds out you two aren't fighting anymore is to starting planning for grandchildren, right Ron?" Hermione blushed, along with Ron who started sputtering.

"She's right, Ron. Your mum can't get them out of Bill and Charlie. Even the twins have made it clear they swing for the other team. That means you and Gin are her infinite baby makers. She's been waiting to find out if you two mended your ways yet."

"That means you're going to be a part of it too Harry!" Ron exclaimed, pointing fingers between him and his sister. Both Ginny and Harry looked at one another with unsure faces, and Hermione sighed. She knew it was coming, but didn't think it would happen so soon. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell Ron about it, it was just that it hadn't come up in conversation yet.

"Ronald, you see….Harry and Ginny…well they…"

"We aren't together anymore Ron, we haven't been together since school." The look of shock on Ron's face had Harry trying to hold back laughter.

"Harry?" Ron asked shocked still, looking between his best friend and his sister.

"She's telling the truth Ron, we haven't been together. We just decided that we may love each other, but we're better off as friends."

"Well damn! I'm so slow, why didn't anyone tell me?" Everyone started laughing at that, and things seemed to settle pleasantly before the four of them settled in to eat their lunch.

**(HP)**

Remus had walked into the clearing, nodding a hello to anyone who crossed his path. He hadn't been back to the Pack since the last Full Moon, even though he had promised Fenrir he would try to make a more common appearance in the community. Things had just been so hectic with all the changes going on, and Remus did his best to help out wherever he was needed.

"Hello Tar, how is your son holding up?" The older wolf nodded his hello to Remus, stopping to talk to the other man.

"He is as well as expected. Linda had been sick for a long time, we knew it would be soon but it doesn't stop the pain." Remus understood it all too well. Linda was one of the oldest women in the Pack; her health declining even more after the war was over. The fact she had been sick for a long time was commonly known between everyone and it was a waiting game for when she would pass to the other side. It was not completely unexpected but still heartbreaking when she passed over after the last Full Moon. They'd gathered around to burn her body; holding vigil over night to make sure she passed peacefully to the other side. Their son, Tarus, was older – his mid-20's – but was taking the death of his mother hard.

"Understood, hopefully I can talk to him if I see him today." Tar put a hand on Remus' shoulder in appreciation; squeezing softly.

"You're a good man Remus."

"Thank you Tar," as he went to go on his way, Tar stopped him once more.

"Be careful around the Alpha today, he isn't in such a good mood as of late." With a sharp nod, Remus continued on to Fenrir's hut at the front of the Pack community. He had come in through the back, having taken a run to gather his thoughts before confronting his Alpha about the news he had.

**(HP)**

Looking at himself in the mirror, Sirius grinned after he finished talking to himself. This was perfect! Why he hadn't thought of it before hand to really get to Severus was a bummer, but now that he knew; there was no way the other man would ignore him this time.

' _We'll see who ignores who this time Snape!'_

**(HP)**

After his dealings with Lucius, Snape had gone back to Hogwarts to terrorize the young minds of his students.

"You are only in this class as a requirement of the schooling system, but you will not pass my class unless you put the effort. Potions are an art form that I doubt half of you will ever be able to appreciate or grasp knowledge off. Your work is on the board, I want the potion on my desk by the end of class." Without another word, Severus moved back to his desk to grade papers while keeping an eye out for anyone trying to blow anything up.

' _Stupid brats, every last one of them.'_ He growled in his head, taking his red ink to every paper that he shifted through on his desk. His conversation with Sirius kept running through his mind, especially what Lucius had to say on it.

_"Then why not just confront the man? He's obviously trying to get a rise out of you for a reason, give it to him; maybe he'll give up afterwards."_

' _If anything, the blubbering fool knows at least something.'_ It was something Severus had been contemplating but hadn't actually acted on it. There was only one problem with any possible scenario; Sirius Black could be highly unpredictable. When they were kids, it was easy to tell what the man would and wouldn't do; since Azkaban, he'd been a wild card. Severus wasn't one to act rashly, and the thought that Sirius might continue to seek him out even after he gave him what he wanted only frustrated him further. His hate for Sirius had numbed over shortly after the war, when he had stumbled across the man who was intoxicated. He'd gotten Severus to stay and apologized for everything they'd done to him in school. Explained his reasons, no matter how stupid they seemed at the time. Made it clear that even though he didn't hate Severus, he didn't really like him all that much either. It was all really complicated and left Severus feeling unsure and adrift. He could accept the apology for what it was, but that didn't mean that Black still didn't get on his last nerve. The explosion and smoke rising in the back of the room snapped Severus from his thoughts.

"Merlin forbid if you can brew a single potion right, Mr. Lawson!" He hollered, heading to the back of the room to clean up his new Longbottom's mess; again.

**(HP)**

"I was expecting you sooner than a few days before the next full moon, pup. Did you forget us again?" Remus knew that was Fenrir's way of making him feel bad; and letting him know now was not a time to argue with him.

"No Alpha, things have just been a bit busy with everyone moving into the house. I could never forget you or the Pack." The huff he received in reply was better than a hit; Remus would take what he could get. After the war, Fenrir had approached him about 'coming home'; telling him his place was with his Pack members. They'd worked out a compromise that Remus never even thought the man possible of agreeing too. His whole life revolved around hating Moony and the man who gave the disease to him. Though when Fenrir was being a responsible, caring Alpha; even if he was a little strict and hard-headed. Knowing that about him though made it easy for Remus to care for the older man.

"Well, you obviously came to me for a reason. Spit it out."

' _Bad mood lately was an understatement of the century Tar.'_

"Yes sir, you see, I came across something that left me at a loss of what to do. I am conflicted by knowing what's right, and following my instincts which tells me it  **is**  right. I felt if there was anyone I could turn to with such conflictions and questions, it would be you Alpha." The way Remus phrased it grasped Fenrir's attention wholly and he motioned for the other man to come into his sitting room. Unlike the other huts of the village, Fenrir kept his space mostly bare; only certain small possessions lying about.

"Speak then, pup; it is obviously causing you pain." Remus nodded his head and sat next to Fenrir, making sure to not look him directly in the eye.

"I believe I have found my mate. Moony has been horribly restless and the things he says are confusing; yet arousing to my inner sensibilities. It's actually starting to make me notice my own feelings growing. I feel it's wrong because the young man is my childhood friend's son, only a boy of 18 this coming year. What can I do?" Fenrir watched Remus intently, breathing slowly as he took in his oldest pup's emotions. Remus never did take to the wolf life easy and his transition into acceptance was still a long road ahead. This was another set back into his acceptance about himself. It seemed as though Fate truly wished to test his older child.

"Wolves do not just choose someone at random. There is a reason your wolf found this young man for you; whether it be his soul, or the powerful connection that your core reacts to from his own. It is never wrong to have a mate, no matter the age or gender; it is only wrong to deny yourself one." Remus bit his lip, looking to his Alpha in his indecisiveness but making it clear he wasn't challenging him.

"I understand that. It seems the more I disagree with Moony, the more upset and possessive he becomes. I know that it is wrong to deny myself mate rights, but he is just a boy! A straight one at that."

"Why don't you tell me the real reason you brought this subject to me Remus?" Hearing his name on the other man's lips was a surprise. It was rare for Fenrir to refer to anyone by name that was sired from himself. Leaning a bit closer for comfort, which Fenrir allowed with an arm around Remus and a nip to his chin; he continued.

"He is a wizard; a half-blood, but still a wizard regardless. I know how you feel about wizards, and…it's Harry Potter." Fenrir's brow rose in surprise, not even thinking that his pup would be talking about the boy everyone knew and worshiped in their own way.

"I see, I suppose that does cause a few complications then."

"It's more than a few. He's just a child, my childhood friends' kid, my ex-lover's Godson; how do I deal with something like this?" The heartbreak he heard in Remus' voice shook him slightly, making him sigh in defeat.

"I do not like that he is a wizard, half-blood or not. When we became wolves, whether we were wizards beforehand or not, changed us; for the better. I may not entirely like this situation, but there is nothing I can do, pup. He is meant for your wolf for a reason, or maybe he was chosen from day one; no one knows. All I can tell you is that you have to be with him, and platonically will not work forever. Moony, as you call him, will only wait so long before making a move. The longer you wait, the worse he will react." Remus swallowed, nodding in resignation at his Alpha's words.

"How much worse can he react?"

"You will start having primal urges. You will want to claim him, mark him; keep everyone away from him that isn't you. I can even guarantee that your Wolf will show itself outside of the full moon just to be with its Mate. You're posing a high risk for yourself and everyone you live with the longer you wait. You know what has to be done." Remus bit his lip again, a nervous habit he picked up as of late, and nodded.

"Yes Alpha, I do." Remus knew there was nothing he was going to regret more than what he was about to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of drinking, romance, drunkin' antics, mentions of homosexuality, mentions of sex
> 
> Edited: 12/13/15 10:43 PM
> 
> Words: 2,487

Ron and Hermione had already left the house to go on the surprise date Ron had planned out. Harry had wished his friend good luck, giving Hermione a big hug and wishing them both a good time. Ginny had left earlier in the day, saying something about spending time with Luna and Neville. The more people that left the house, the quieter it seemed; especially when the twins weren't there. Walking into the kitchen to get something to drink, he was surprised to see his Godfather casually sitting at the table.

"Everything ok Siri'?" The man turned at the sound of his name, smiling widely at his Godson.

"Of course pup! Just thinking about some stuff; good plans for mischief I'll be getting up to soon I'm sure." Harry grinned at the other man, hugging him as he made to sit next to him. It was wonderful being home, but even more so to finally be with his Godfather.

"The house is too quiet; I feel like war is about to happen." Sirius turned to his Godson with a look of concern, knowing that Harry didn't ever use the word 'war' lightly.

"It's only 'cause the twins are at the shop, Molly mentioned flooing to have tea with Fleur and Bill. Arthur is at work, and well; Remus went to go speak with his Pack." At the mention of Remus, Harry perked up; his cheeks flushing at bit. Sirius noticed it, but didn't say anything. It wasn't the first time he noticed him perking up at the mention of his oldest friend.

"How is everything going with Remus and his Pack? He mentioned he goes there every full moon, a few days before and stays a few days after."

"It's good for him, better for him there then anywhere else. He's slowly learning to accept something he should have accepted a long time ago, but with the parents he had and the society we lived in then – well, it was hard for Remmy. It always has been. Agreeing to spend time with his Pack and learn to become one with his wolf has been the best decision I think he's ever made." Harry nodded empathetically, resting his chin on his palm while his Godfather talked.

"He deserves some happiness, don't you think Siri'?" A curious brow was raised at the question, but Sirius just nodded with a smile.

"Of course he does pup; don't we all?" A big smile was flashed at him, making his chest ache in unexpressed happiness. Harry couldn't even begin to describe how lucky he was.

"Of course Siri', even you do." The other man ruffled Harry's hair, rising from the table.

"That I do pup. You know what'll make this old dog really happy?" Harry perked up at that, his hair falling in his face as he looked up at the other man.

"What?"

"That my Godson come into the pallor with me and have a few drinks." Quickly following Sirius from the room, Harry had a huge grin on his face.

"Only if we can play chess!" Laughter was echoed from his Godfather at the reply.

**(HP)**

Ron and Hermione had finished a nice dinner at an upper scale restaurant in Wizarding London, now they walked through a park that had been created after the war near Hogsmeade. He kept her arm tucked between his own, stroking his hand over hers as they walked. Hermione herself was on cloud-9. She never believed Ron to be very romantic, the fact that he cared about her was more than enough; but the evening had been wonderful! The high-scale restaurant they had eaten in, the rich red wine they had consumed afterwards before leaving for a nice walk in the park. It left her feeling like she was walking on air.

"You've given me a wonderful evening Ronald, thank you." She leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth and he grinned at her.

"Well, it isn't over yet." Surprised, she blinked at his as he led her over to a bench; a huge Willow tree allowing shade as the sun began to set. He grasped both of Hermione's hands in his own, kissing the top of her fingers.

"Ronald…" Hermione mumbled off in a blush, causing Ron to grin; it was rare he was able to make her speechless.

"I've been a right git, I know. I don't even know how to tell you how important you are to me without messing up." Ron let go with one hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ronald, it's ok."

"No, 'Mione, it isn't. You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met. I'm lucky to have you, I'm lucky you haven't left me for someone smarter." Again his cheeks lit up to match the color of his hair as he cleared his throat. Digging in his coat pocket, he maneuvered down to kneel before Hermione. Her eyes widened, her heart beating faster.

"Ron…"

"Look, I'm really not good at stuff like this. I should have done this sooner; I had planned to do this sooner, but 'Mione you can be very scary when you're angry." Hermione laughed at that, tears building in the bottom of her eyes.

"I really love you, and I never want you to doubt that. I want the world to know that I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me 'Mione?" The silence was almost deafening before Hermione threw herself at him.

"Yes Ron, yes!" His eyes were wide in shock and happiness as he pulled her into a kiss; her fingers curling in his hair as she clung to him.

"Took you long enough." Ron started to laugh as he slid the thin silver band on her finger.

"I'll do better to make sure you never doubt me again." Hermione leaned forward for another kiss as Ron held her close.

**(HP)**

"That's not fair; I know you cheated that time!" Sirius called out, taking another drink from his glass as Harry giggled at him.

"I didn't cheat; I just got good enough to beat anyone who isn't Ron." –  _'Or Snape,'_ thought Harry, but decided not to say it out loud to his Godfather; knowing how that outcome would end. Taking another sip from his own glass, he grinned at his Godfather as he set up the chess board again. They'd been drinking and playing chess for a few hours now; more than a little intoxicated by their efforts. The twins still hadn't returned, and Molly had come back just to get Arthur so they could both go see Charlie. Ginny was staying the night with Luna, planning some new scheme for the next time her crush came by Grimmauld. Ron and Hermione were still on their date, and Harry doubted they would make an appearance if the night went the way Ron had planned.

"So what has my wonderful Godson been up too when not assisting me and our amazing pranksters?" Harry grinned at Sirius, finishing his drink before filling both of theirs up again as they started a new game.

"Not too much, I mainly keep to myself."

"Really? Not getting up to naughty things with the youngest Weasley, are you?" Sirius teased, taking his move. Harry flushed embarrassed, not sure how he should approach the subject of his sexuality with Sirius. From obvious hints the other night, Sirius' sexuality wasn't set in stone either; but he didn't want to disappoint the man.

"Actually, err no. You see me and Gin' aren't together. We figured we're better off as friends."

"You mean to say she realized you were a poof before you did?" Harry stared in shock at Sirius as the man looked up from making his move after Harry.

"What? Shocked I knew? Come on pup, I'm a man with a good nose." He tapped the tip of his nose, winking at Harry and causing him to blush.

"You've look at about as much arse as I do."

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled embarrassed, hiding his face behind his hand as the older man laughed.

"No reason to be ashamed pup, I like a good-looking bloke myself. Nothin' wrong with that." Harry looked up, still embarrassed, but blinked in surprise.

"Really? You're ok with it?" Honestly, Harry really wanted to talk to Sirius about Remus but he didn't think he could. It was obvious there had been something there once, and Harry didn't know how they felt about each other anymore. For as long as he's known them they've been close, but he just didn't know where that closeness ended.

"Of course I'm ok with it. I love you like you're my own, pup. Just cause you wanna shag a bloke,-"Sirius grinned at the flush that worked its way over Harry's face.

"Let me rephrase that, just 'because you want a bloke to shag  **you**  doesn't make me love you any less." Harry's face lit up, even in his embarrassment, and he moved his next piece.

"Thanks Siri', that makes me feel a lot better. I just wasn't sure how to tell anyone."

"No problem, Pup. So tell old Padfoot exactly who you want to be shagged by?" Harry started laughing, even in his embarrassment. They'd both obviously had too much to drink but that was fine by Harry. He'd never had the chance to relax like this before with his Godfather, and it was more than enjoyable.

"T-there really isn't anyone specific."

"Oh, come on now! Remember my good nose? Is it Malfoy? He is pretty good-looking for a blonde." Harry busted into laughter, holding his sides. If there was  **any**  male that Harry wanted to sleep with, Malfoy was definitely not going to be the one.

"Seriously Pads, Malfoy?! Just cause we're friends doesn't mean I wanna be shagged by him, and he's straight anyway."

"Hey, he's pretty good-looking for a stuck up ponce. Even Snape looks pretty good now-a-days." Harry froze at his Godfather's next words. Was Sirius being honest, or was it the alcohol talking? Harry couldn't be sure. Though from the way he reacted to Snape's presence, he would have never known that he fancied the other man at all.

"Siri', you hate Severus."

"No I don't, I hate that he won't give me the time of day." Harry almost started laughing at his Godfather's pout, before he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, enough about the bloke's I like, what about you?" Harry bit his lip, unsure if he should tell the other man how he felt about Remus. Fiddling with a chess piece, he found a place he wanted to move it before looking back to Sirius.

"Tell me about you and Remus. I kind of gathered from the other night that you both were together at some point. Did my dad know?" Sirius' eyes took on a soft look, even under the alcohol, and he smiled at Harry.

"Yeah, I and Moony were together for a good long while. We got together in school, and we stayed together until I ended up in Azkaban. Oh, your dad knew alright, told me and Moony we were in denial. It was quite funny after we got together; everyone was surprised that I settled for him over anyone else. Your dad was our biggest support in being together."

"Is that why…you were both named my Godfather's?"

"Yes, but that was only part of the reason. Your mum and dad thought that if you ended up anywhere, it should be with people who love one another." Harry felt a twinge in his chest, from thinking of his parents and how in love Remus and Sirius must still be at this point.

"It sounds like a really serious relationship; everyone always jokes about your ability to stay serious for a long time." Sirius grinned at Harry, drinking back the rest of his drink.

"Oh don't get me wrong, me and Moony love each other. When we were younger though, it was always about how fast we could get each other naked and in bed." Harry flushed darkly, wanting to know yet feeling jealous that his Godfather had been with the man he wanted desperately to be with. That knowledge alone made him feel a little unsure but he brushed the thoughts off for later.

"Honestly, Siri', I didn't need to know that."

"Hey, you've never been with another bloke! You'll wanna know these things if you ever decide too; I did bottom for Moony after all. If anyone can tell you what to expect, it's me." Harry's eyes widened in shock at the grin on his Godfather's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Moony doesn't take well to being dominated. There were no complaints on my end; especially when he put me on all fours." Harry blushed darkly, replacing the image with Remus and himself. Just then, the man they were talking about walked in. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment to match his own.

"Padfoot, I don't believe this is something you should be talking with Harry about."

"Oi Moony! Just the man we were talking about! I didn't have a better relationship to discuss with him and our little pup needs to know what he's getting into if he ever does end up with another man in bed." Remus snapped his attention over to Harry, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Guess I have to tell you now too….I kind of like blokes, so Siri' and me were talking about it."

"There's nothing wrong with that Harry, that's a common thing in our society." The smile that broke out on the young man's face made Remus' stomach flop; Moony edging him to approach his mate and scent mark him. He didn't smell enough like himself and too much like everyone else.

"See? I told you nothing was wrong with liking other bloke's, pup. I can tell you all about the stuff me and Moony got up too,-"

"You will do no such thing." The sharp resolve in Remus' voice when he cut Sirius off surprised Harry; but also seemed to surprise Remus himself. He moved to take the man by the arm, leading him to the doorway.

"I believe I will get Padfoot to bed, I believe he's had enough to drink for the night. You'll be alright?" Remus asked, not mentioning the nightmares but letting Harry know he was concerned. Harry felt his stomach tighten at the thought of Remus going to bed with Sirius but it eased slightly at his obvious concern for him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." Without another word, Remus lead Sirius upstairs; ignoring the man's rambling about their past relationship and how Harry needed to know those things if he was going to bottom for another bloke. Embarrassed by what occurred, and unsure how he felt about not telling Sirius and watching them walk away together; he cleaned everything up before heading for a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Miss Kayelle Johnlock! If you are still reading this, I hope that you know I haven't given up! I really do look forward to finishing this, and hope that it's all that you thought it might be! I hope you've been well dearest!
> 
> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: flirting, mentions of past drinking, mild violence
> 
> Edited: 10/13/15 11:13 PM
> 
> Words: 2,852

Harry woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes to push the sleep away. It had been a better night, compared to the last. The shower he'd taken relaxed him greatly. Sadly, thinking of Remus and Sirius in the room together all night had kept him up late; making it harder for him to want to wake up. He knew he was being ridiculous and unreasonable. Sirius made it clear that even though Remus and he cared for one another; they were not together. Slipping his glasses on and brushing his hair from his face, he cast a quick spell to check the time before sighing. It was early enough that Mrs. Weasley might be awake, but no one else. Feeling the small headache behind his eyes, he took some muggle headache medicine he kept in his drawer out of habit. Not worrying about changing out of his pajamas, he headed down to the kitchen for some tea.

' _Maybe I'll eat some toast to quell my stomach.'_ He thought to himself, not paying attention to where he was walking. When he ran straight into someone, he grabbed on to wherever he could reach, making a squeaking noise when he fell on top of them. The smell below him immediately gave away who was beneath him and he blushed darkly, trying his hardest to sit up. Remus couldn't make himself move. Harry's body was perfectly molded to his own, their hips lined up. The smell of his mate was suffocating his senses, making Moony thrash on the inside to get out. The sudden overwhelming smell of chocolate and cinnamon assaulted his senses, leaving him stunned. Harry couldn't help but stare wide-eyed into Remus' eyes. They were swirling with amber and he knew the man's inner wolf was surfacing a bit. Blushing and shifting some more, he tried to move.

"I-I'm really sorry about that Remmy, wasn't looking where I was going. You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked, his voice going softer as he spoke. His eye lids lowered and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Remus noticed the movement and his sight latched to it, his own tongue mimicking the motion against his own. What he wouldn't do to just lean in and have a taste…

"I'm more than alright Harry; I know it was an accident." –  _'Come on Remus, let him go. Don't do this, you can withstand.'_ He yelled to himself on the inside, making his body slowly release its hold on Harry before helping the both of them up off the floor.

"I was just headed to your room to see if you wanted breakfast. Pads is still in bed, Molly is almost done." Harry was still flushed, not able to look the older man in the eyes.

"Y-yeah, I was headed there just now. Where is everyone?" He asked trying to change the subject as they both walked in the direction of the kitchen. Remus smelled the nervousness of the other but didn't comment on it. The deep smell of chocolate and cinnamon settled to a simmer below the smell of rain and fresh-cut grass.

"The twins are at the shop; Ginny is still over at Luna's but will be back this afternoon. Ron and Hermione I believe had a good evening, if the noises I heard from their room were any indication." Remus added with a grin, making Harry turn a grin of his own.

"I was wondering if Ron finally found the guts to propose. Good for them, they deserve it." Remus couldn't stop himself from admiring every inch of Harry as he spoke. The boy he knew from years ago had truly grown since the war, already becoming a man before he realized it. He was still small, but filled with lithe muscles from Quidditch. Harry noticed that Remus hadn't said anything so he stopped to look over at the other man. The look on his face was enough to make Harry blush as he realized the older man was looking him over.

"I…Is something wrong, Remmy?" The other man hummed a questioning noise, finally looking up to Harry's eyes. The look of want in the older man's eyes was clear and Harry felt his mouth dry; his body twitching in interest. He'd never had someone look at him like that before, but he had dreamed many times of Remus doing exactly what he was right now.

"No Harry, nothing's wrong. Just realizing a few things, it seems." Harry nodded silently, leading the other man into the kitchen for food. He wasn't going to embarrass himself. So it seemed that Remus found him attractive; that was only a good thing in Harry's book. From there, he would just have to see if the older man liked him beyond that.

"Oh! Good morning Harry, good to see you up! Did you rest well?" Harry couldn't fight the smile that bloomed on his face. Mrs. Weasley was always able to make him feel so warm and at home with just her voice.

"I slept very well, Molly. Thank you. How was your evening?"

"Wonderful Harry! Always good to hear! My evening went perfect dear, thank you." Molly bustled around, making a few more plates of food to sit on the table before moving to wash the dishes.

"Go on and eat! The others will be up soon enough!" Harry sat down, not able to fight a smile when Remus sat next to him. They both reached for the biscuits at the same time, and pulled back when their hands brushed with two small smiles.

"Sorry." They both apologized simultaneously before chuckling at their own embarrassment of the situation. Just then, Hermione and Ron came into the kitchen; both already completely dressed with huge smiles on their faces.

"How was your date last night?" Molly asked happily; glad to see her youngest son and his long time school friend having worked things out. Ron nodded his head sheepishly, allowing Hermione to say what she wanted.

"Ron asked me to marry him; I said yes!" The squeal that Molly let out before wrapping both Hermione and Ron in a huge hug had Harry and Remus chuckling under their breath.

"Oh! I'm so excited for you both! This is perfect! A wedding, just what we needed!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with Molly while Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He moved to sit next to Harry's other side.

"Good to know you finally got the balls to do it."

"Prat," Ron chuckled, punching him lightly on the arm. Harry only stuck his tongue out laughing.

"Congratulations are in order I believe. It is good to see you've both worked past your problems." Remus added after taking a sip from his tea.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin. It means a lot."

"Remus, please Hermione." Hermione flushed before nodding and sitting next to Ron to eat. Harry glanced by to Remus with a shy smile, blushing when Remus looked at him with a curious glance.

"What?" He asked softly, leaning closer cause he could tell that Harry didn't want anyone to overhear.

"Nothing, just good to have you home with us." Remus felt his chest tighten with emotion, Moony howling in excitement on the inside at his mate's happiness. Remus smiled softly back at Harry, lightly brushing hands with him before anyone could see.

Remus felt a well a sickness rise up inside when he thought about what he still had to do. For now, he tried to put it to the back of his mind.

"It's good to be home, Harry."

**(HP)**

Sirius woke up with a groan, his head pounding from all the alcohol he had consumed last night. Thinking about it all, he tried going backwards to remember exactly what he and Harry had talked about before Remus had shown up.

' _Merlin I really shouldn't drink so much.'_ He groaned again, trying slowly to get up without making his head spin again. Finally getting into an upright position without blowing chunks, he took a deep breath.

' _Oh Merlin!'_ Remembering what he said to Harry about Snape made his stomach swirl.

' _I can't believe I told him that! There's no way he'll let me live it down!'_ Sirius ranted to himself, thinking about what he would say to Harry if he did ask him about it. Smelling the food coming from downstairs, he slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. It would help him sober up and make himself ready to face everyone; mainly Harry.

' _I really hope he doesn't tell Remmy about this.'_

**(HP)**

Harry stuck his head into the fire call, grinning as Draco paced the room; still half dressed.

"I don't know why you're stressing this. You know she likes you, she just likes to watch you squirm and struggle."

"I would like a sadistic woman, wouldn't I? What's wrong with me? Why aren't my efforts working?" Draco ranted, face flushed in frustration.

"They are working, Dray. She even went dress shopping the other day for when the next time you come by."

"Seriously?" He asked, not pacing anymore. Harry couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Yes Dray, really. She does like you, she's just really spunky."

"Is it sad that that's what I really like about her?" Draco asked in desperation. Harry felt his chest ache a bit for Draco. They just gained a true friendship not too long ago and he was going through a lot with attempting to court Ginny against his father's wishes.

"It's not sad. It's good to know that you really like her for who she really is and not something she pretends to be. Look, she's coming back from Luna's today. Why don't you come on by, have lunch with us? It'll be a good excuse for you to come by without seeming desperate." Draco beamed, close to wanting to kiss Harry.

"I knew there was a reason I listened to your crazy arse ideas Harry! See you this afternoon!" Harry cut off the call with a laugh, tears filling his eyes from the humor of watching someone so up-tight run around like a chicken with its head cut off.

**(HP)**

"Good to see you Harry. I see that you've kept the Nargels at bay." Luna spoke softly in her normal floaty manner after giving Harry a firm hug. Harry grinned at the small girl, guiding them all into the living room. Ginny had come back over with Luna, Dean, and Neville; all of them deciding it would be a good day to hang out.

"Good to see you again, Harry. It's been a while. How's everything?" Dean asked, moving to sit next to Luna. From there, Ginny sat next to Dean, and then Neville sat next to her.

"Things are good Dean, just been adjusting to everything now that I'm home. I'm glad you all decided to come by. How's everything with the shop Nev?" Harry asked, smiling when Neville's face lit up.

"Everything is going great Harry; I never realized how many people generally used plants outside of Potion making."

"Good to hear Nev. I hope you guys are hungry. Lunch is going to be served after Draco gets here." No one was surprised that Draco was coming by, everyone knowing that Harry and the blonde Slytherin had worked past their differences from school. The glint he saw in Ginny's eyes though told him that something was going to happen; he just wasn't sure if it was bad or good yet. Just then the floo came to life to let Harry know that someone wanted to come through and he moved to allow passage. Ginny immediately scooted closer to Dean, placing a hand on his knee. Dean looked at her in a curious manner, asking with his eyes exactly what she was planning. Just as Draco stepped out of the fireplace, Ginny leaned over and pressed her lips to Dean's. Everyone in the room was shocked still, except Luna who seemed to be in her own little world.

"What the hell are you doing with my woman, Thomas!?" Draco hollered, moving quickly to jerk Dean off the couch and stand in front of Ginny. Harry saw the infatuated look over Ginny's face and knew she'd done it on purpose.

"I didn't do anything Draco, I swear!" Draco's face was red with anger, him still standing firmly in front of Ginny. Neville slowly got up from the couch, moving his way around Draco to stand beside Dean.

"It didn't look like that to me!"

"Dean didn't do anything Draco; it was Ginny who kissed him." Neville spoke up, blushing as he took Dean's hand in his own to let Draco know that Dean was already personally taken. Noticing that their hands were firmly locked together, Draco flushed deeply in embarrassment before turning back to face Ginny. Even though he was mortified and angry, he couldn't help but noticed how the blue summer dress brought out the beauty of her eyes and the small curves of her frame. It didn't stop the shame from burning through him though.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that a bunch of people who had witnessed his humiliating moment were still watching and listening. Ginny's cheeks were pink but she had a loving look on her face.

"You're always so restricted in your emotion around others. How am I to know that you truly want to be with me if you never express it?" The fight with his father from earlier came back to him and he rubbed his temples in frustration. Harry did feel slightly bad for him, knowing how hard all of this was. Draco was obviously stressed, and it's not that Ginny meant any harm; she just couldn't help herself sometimes. Everyone knew it was a common Weasley trait to act before you think.

"How do you know? I'm borderline disowned for choosing to court you and you ask how you should know that I want to be with you? Woman, you are insufferable! I don't know why I want to be with you so badly if this is how you're going to act." Walking from the room, Draco didn't look back. Luna was still off in her own little world. Dean and Neville looked in the direction Draco walked off in with a look of sadness. Harry sighed heavily before pinching his nose, looking at Ginny whose bottom lip was poking out. He knew she was feeling terrible about what happened; she hadn't meant for it to go that far.

"Harry, I…"

"Look Gin', Dray is having it really hard right now at home for some choices he's been making. He's trying really hard to prove to you that he's a good bloke and you just keep him on the edge and batting him around. Maybe you should go talk to him, yeah? We'll all be in the kitchen waiting for you." With that, Harry led Luna, Dean, and Neville into the kitchen. Ginny got up from the couch, heading in the same direction Draco went. She hadn't meant to upset him; just to get him to show how much he cared. He was attentive enough, he bought her whatever she wanted; but she wanted to  **feel** his affection! Finally finding Draco sitting on the front porch of Grimmuald, she slowly eased down next to him; tucking her dress under thighs as she sat. Neither of them said anything for a moment, before Ginny reached over to place her hand over Draco's. A second later, he turned his hand over and wrapped his around hers.

"You know I wasn't trying to upset you, right?" Draco took a deep breath before nodding his head slowly.

"I know, but this isn't always easy. I argue with Father every day about why I'm choosing to court you and you just seem so oblivious to the effort I put into gaining your attention. Good lord, I never thought I'd need to try so hard to get someone to pay attention to me." Ginny laughed softly as his words, tightening her hand in his.

"I know things are tough Draco, but it's just the way I am. I know you're good to me, but I just want to  **feel** more from you. That's all I want." Draco leaned over and placed a kiss to her forehead, stroking his thumb over her hand.

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell you how beautiful you look today." Ginny's face lit up with a smile and flush to her cheeks as her eyes lidded.

"I wanted to pick out a nice dress for the next time you came by." Draco beamed on the inside that she went out of her way to try and look nice for him, even though to him she always looked nice.

"Thank you, even though it wasn't necessary. How about we go have lunch with our friends, then I take you out?" Ginny nodded before kissing Draco's cheek and heading inside with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of sex, humor
> 
> Edited 12/13/15 11:37 PM
> 
> Words: 3,466

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, taking a small sip of his tea. Mrs. Weasley had gone out to dinner with Mr. Weasley when he came home; wanting to take his wife out for once. Ginny and Draco had been gone since earlier in the day, and he wasn't sure if he should be expecting her home anytime soon. Ron and Hermione had gone out again themselves, wanting to spend time alone together after being isolated from one another due to their own stubbornness. Tugging at his hair lightly, Harry keeps thinking over when he and Remus ran into one another again when everyone was around. Luna was having another one of her odd conversations with Neville and Dean about the Nargels she's always ranting on about; Ginny and Draco listening on in amusement. Harry had gotten up to go into the bathroom and ran right into Remus; the older man gripping him by his arms to keep him upright.

**(Flashback)**

_Harry stared wide-eyed up at Remus, his glasses having slid down his nose when he bumped into the older man. The hands cupping his biceps made him shiver; the heat seeping into his bones._

_"S-sorry about that, Remmy. I seem to have bad habits or running into people around here." The look in Remus' eyes didn't seem bothered, but Harry swallowed thickly as his face heated._

_"Perfectly fine, cub; accidents happen." His eyes were dilated; there was no doubt in his mind. Harry's smell was filling him with wants and needs he never even knew he had until Harry came of age. Harry felt his heart beating faster and watched Remus' pupil's contract with the change of his pulse._

_"H-how is Padfoot?" He was nervous, more nervous than he could ever remember being around the werewolf. Something was connecting them together, Harry just knew it; he just couldn't seem to make himself voice it. His fears of rejection and of his age coming up prevented him from bringing it up in conversation. He still wasn't even sure where Remus stood emotionally with him._

_"Padfoot will live; he's pacing in the library about something or another." He still held Harry by his arms, barely two feet between them. His nose twitched multiple times as he discreetly smelled him._

_"Are you headed somewhere?" Harry squeaked out, internally cursing himself for his voice cracking. Remus grinned a bit, Moony howling excitedly. Harry was aroused; by his presence,_ _**his** _ _touch. It thrilled him to know he had such an effect on Harry._

_'_ _No Moony, we won't do this; do you hear me?' –_ _**'He's ours! Can't keep mate away!'** _ _Moony growled back irritated, struggling against Remus' internal hold on him. His eyes flashed amber and Harry felt himself break into a light sweat. Remus seemed to be having a hard time with Moony recently, but Sirius said that Remus was doing better. Harry knew he didn't need to fear Remus, but who knew what kind of changes the older man was taking on with the merging of his wolf._

_"Are you…are you doing ok, Remmy?" Harry asked, true concern showing on his face. The older man slid his hands up to Harry's shoulders to pull him close; pressing his nose into Harry's neck to breathe his scent deeply as he held him. He just needed to center himself, get both himself and Moony calm; then everything would be okay._

_"I am alright cub, just having an off day." Like he thought, breathing in Harry's scent calmed Moony and Remus eased back reluctantly with a small smile._

_"Did you need anything in Diagon Alley? I was going to head out for a bit, get some fresh air." Harry felt his heart still pounding roughly against his chest; wondering if he would drop from a heart attack._

_"N-no thank, I'm ok. Thanks though." He wanted to cry out when the older man let him go and walked off with a smile._

**(Flashback Over)**

Harry sighed irritated again, a blush still smothering his cheeks.

' _There's no way that hug meant anything romantic! He still calls me his cub, just like Sirius calls me his pup!'_ The thought caused an ache in his chest, but Harry's stubborn side wouldn't give. Remus had to be attracted to him in some way more than just physically! He may not be well versed in the concepts of relationships or sex; but there was some serious kind of tension between them – especially when they were alone. Finishing off his tea, he blinked up in surprise when Sirius walked into the kitchen with a sheepish look on his face; rubbing the back of his neck.

"How are you feelin' today, pup?" Harry smiled at the older man, gesturing for him to sit while he got himself more tea and a cup for him as well.

"I'm fine, Pads; just a bit tired. You? Haven't seen you all day." He added, sitting down Sirius' tea and sipping at his own.

"I'm alright, just thinking about some things," a pause – "Look, you aren't going to tell Snape what I told you, are ya? 'Cause I didn't mean it. It was all the alcohol and frustration as of late." He murmured a small agitated flush working on his cheeks. Harry grinned behind his tea cup, not wanting to embarrass his Godfather too badly.

"I don't think it was just the alcohol talking. I mean no one is that un-civil to one another without some kind of reason. That frustration you mentioned however – could it be  **sexual**  frustration?" Harry teased, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"'Oi!" Sirius exclaimed embarrassed, slamming his tea cup down. "You shouldn't tease an old man about stuff like that!"

Harry busted out laughing, putting all of his depressing thoughts from earlier behind.

"Seriously though, I think it's kind of funny, to be honest. You antagonize him like the mutt he aims you out to be, and it's all because you fancy him."

"I  **do not**  fancy Snape! No way! He's just….dammit pup, this is unfair." He pouted childishly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Being real for a moment, you should just tell him Siri'. What's the worst that can happen?" There was an honest, serious silence between him before Sirius unfolded his arms with a slightly disconcerting look on his face.

"…He could reject me. Not in a romantic way either! If anything, I just wanna shag him." Harry felt a genuine smile appear on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want  **him**  to shag  **you** , Siri'?" The older man's cheeks tinted pink and he drank some more tea so he didn't have to answer.

"Is that why you attack him so much? To get a reaction out of him?" Sirius looked off to the side embarrassed before nodding.

"I know it may seem strange to you pup, but I don't know how to get him to notice me  **without**  pissing him off. The man has a shorter temper than my mother did, and that's truly saying something; with her being a sadist and what not. It's just; I can't seem to help it. When he's angry, his whole demeanor changes and it really makes me want to get him into bed."

"Ugh Siri', come on! That's a little too much for my virginal ears!" Sirius laughed, leaning on the table with a grin.

"Look, I promise that I'll  **consider**  talking to Snape if you promise me something." Harry's face lit up in excitement and he nodded quickly.

"Anything Siri'!" The slightly sadistic smirk that appeared on the man's face made Harry wonder if he would regret this. It also made him wonder if Sirius was the one of Walburga's children who inherited her sadistic streak; outside of Bellatrix, of course.

"Tell me why you didn't tell me you had a thing for Moony." Harry's face dropped of all emotion and he sat there in shock. How was he supposed to answer something like that? How did Sirius even find out?

"How…?" Harry asked, cheeks paling slightly. Sirius felt worried for a moment before he gave Harry a supporting smile. He tapped his nose with a legitimate smile.

"I told you I have a wonderful sense of smell. I caught you and Moons in the hallway earlier today. From the looks of things, it seemed pretty mutual." Harry's heart started to beat heavily again at Sirius' words but he was still in disbelief.

"We…we were just talking, Siri'. Nothing beyond that happened." Harry protested, cheeks heating up and returning some color to his face; for which Sirius was relived.

"I'm not mad, pup. It seems like you're trying to convince me, more than yourself. You promised, so spill. How come you didn't tell me?" Harry was silent for a moment, licking his lips to try and focus on something other than talking to his Godfather about his obsession with an ex-lover of his!

"I…don't know. It just sort of happened. I mean, I've always noticed Remmy, and then one day I started to really notice him and things just kinda snowballed from there."

"Meaning…?" Harry honestly hated when his Godfather was serious, it made things a lot more difficult to talk about.

"I've always looked up to Remus, especially after I first met him on the train. I just considered it sort of worshiping on a level or need because he was the last link I had to my parents. Then, I just realized one day how…how beautiful he is." Harry's cheeks were pink but now that he was talking about it, he couldn't seem to stop himself. Sirius had the hugest grin on his face as he listened intently.

"Even knowing he was a werewolf didn't scare me; it made me recognize him more. How strong he was, resilient. To live and keep living with something like that for so long. One day it just hit me. I liked Remmy, a lot. More than a lot, but I had no way of telling him. I mean, how do you tell someone who is old enough to be your father that you fancy them? He'd think I'm bloody crazy." Harry said, slowly starting to get nervous as he thought about all the possible negatives all over again.

"Harry, I said the feelings seemed mutual. You were both very…interested in one another in the hallway; a blind person could have seen how into each other you both are. Either you both realize it and you're in denial or you're both too stubborn to say something first. I mean, I have a great sense of smell but Moony has a top of the line sniffer – there's no way your teenage hormones got past him." Sirius added with a wicked grin as Harry flushed.

"I mean, I kind of figured that he might be a little interested in after the looks he's been giving me. I don't think that Remus likes me anywhere near as much as I like him though. Wait, are you saying Remus knows that I lust after him?" Harry blurted out embarrassed before covering his mouth with his hand.

"Look pup," Sirius chuckled; finishing off his tea. "There is nothing wrong with liking Moony. I think it's great." The look of uncertainty passed over Harry's face and Sirius paused.

"Is there some other reason you won't tell Moons how you feel?"

"…Well…after that night at dinner, when it was mentioned how you both were together for a long time…there's no way I could compete with that. I know, I know! It sounds ridiculous to talk about competing over a man who's twice my age with my Godfather. "Harry laughed, embarrassed but continuing.

"How do I live up to the best thing he ever had?" Sirius felt his heart ache for his Godson. Harry had been alone for such a long period of his life that it was still hard for him to open up and receive love to the fullest. Even though he did his best to show him everyday how much he loved him, he knew it would take Harry a long time to work past his misconceptions of family and love.

"Harry…Remus loves you. Whether that's romantically or platonically; he cares for you. We all do. There is no reason that you should feel the need to compete. Moons and I have been over for a very long time. I love him, and he loves me; but it doesn't go beyond that anymore. I have nothing left to give him that he cannot find elsewhere." Harry chewed at his lip, a nervous habit, as he digested the words.

"So you're saying…that to care about him is ok? That me telling him I care for him is ok?"

"Of course it is! What? Did you think I would disapprove? Pup, if there is anyone I would choose for you, it would be Remus. He's a kind hearted beast, but will protect you at all costs; something you deserve. He loves without holding back and I think that's something you both deserve; don't you?" Harry fiddled with his empty tea cup as he listened. It was rare for Sirius to be so deeply emotional about something but it felt good to finally get it off his chest.

"How do I tell him? I mean, I've never really had to tell anyone I liked them before." Harry flushed at that part, chewing his lips some more. Sirius grinned; the twinkle in his eye appearing like it did when he was plotting something.

"Siri'…"

"Leave it to me, pup! I'll talk to Moons for you and set it up so he can talk to you about it."

"You…you aren't going to tell him, are you?" Harry asked, feeling his nerves build back up. Sirius got up from his chair to move over to Harry; ruffling his hair before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to confront him about his feelings for you. See if I can convince him to open up to you; make it easier for everyone." Harry felt his whole body release tension he didn't realize he'd been holding through the whole conversation. Harry placed his hand on Sirius' with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Siri'." The other man grinned with a nod before heading to leave the room.

"Don't forget your end of the promise!"

"Shite!" Harry laughed as he heard the other man stumble into something in his hopes of getting away before Harry remembered.

**(HP)**

Draco guided Ginny through Malfoy Manor, her hand gently cupped in his own. She was nervous, he could tell; though she did hide it very well. After dinner, a few drinks later, Ginny had convinced Draco to take her home to meet his Mother formerly. He had agreed, though he was dreadfully nervous as well. His Mother was easier going than his Father; he only hoped the man was in bed.

"Mother? Are you still awake?" Draco called out, lightly knocking on the library door.

"Of course Dragon, what is it?" Draco slowly opened the door, peeping inside to make sure his Father wasn't there before clearing his throat; Ginny's hand still locked in his beyond the door.

"There was someone I wanted you to meet. I know it's late, but we seemed to have lost track of time; my apologizes." Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman; from day one everyone who met her became smitten with her. Not only did her beauty outstand against all; so did her kindness – something so unbelievable to the rest of the World because of whom she married.

"Why of course, come in come in." She ushered them in, flattening her palms on her dress as Draco guided Ginny into the room. Narcissa wasn't shocked to see the young woman. Her husband had ranted for months about Draco's choice in brides and she had ignored him; like she always did when it came to her son. Draco led Ginny over to his Mother, a gentle smile on his face that was only reserved for his Mother.'

"Mum, this is Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, this is my Mother, Narcissa." Ginny politely stuck her hand out to the woman who didn't look a day over thirty with a kind smile.

"I apologize for the inconvenience of time, but it is truly nice to finally meet you." Narcissa was already taken by the girl's kind words, but could see the fire in the depths of her eyes that knew would keep her son on his toes.

"It is wonderful to meet you finally as well. Draco speaks very highly of you; I'd like to get to know the woman whom he speaks so dearly of." Ginny looked to Draco with a grin who flushed.

"Yes, well…she convinced me to bring her by the Manor to meet you. We've spent the day together and it felt like a good close to an equally good evening. The two most important women in my life have to get along after all." Ginny's eyes widened in surprise but Narcissa just nodded her head with a kind smile.

"That would be a travesty if we were to not get along but not the end of the world, Draco. You are lucky your Father went to bed early, otherwise there would be a confrontation that Miss Weasley does not need to be a part of." That was his Mother telling him that the family problems stay within the family walls of the Manor. If only she knew.

"Yes Mother, I know. I really just wanted you to meet her, to understand  **why** I am fighting Father so hard about this and will continue to until he understands that I do not want anyone else." Narcissa felt her chest rise with pride and she gave a sharp nod.

"Of course Draco. Take your young lady home; it is late and very improper. I will see you soon. Miss Weasley, again, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Malfoy." With another handshake and quick kiss to his Mother's temple, Draco lead Ginny back down towards the floo to take her back to Grimmauld.

"Thank you for giving in just a bit." She added after they stepped through. Draco still held her hand, pulling her close.

"Thank you for making me," he added with a chuckle.

"It was nice to see you two together. Maybe you both can have tea sometime this week." Ginny knew the difference between a suggestion and Draco asking something of her.

"Of course, have her owl me with whatever time would be good for her. You better get back, I'm sure she's waiting for you." Draco grinned, pulling Ginny into a soft kiss. She melted right into it, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck happily.

"Thank you Draco. Have a good evening." He reluctantly pulled back, caressing her cheek as he went.

"You as well Ginny; goodnight."

**(HP)**

_**Harry –** _

_**I hope this letter finds you well. I have been rather busy the past few weeks and wished to check on your progress. Were you in need of a resupply of potions? If so, feel free to owl me whenever the need arises. I was wondering if it would be alright for me to stop by sometime later this week. I would like to see how you are holding up, and if anything; to make sure you're still alive. Let me know at the soonest possible convenience.** _

_**S.S.** _

Harry looked at the note with a smile, stroking the solid black raven's beak before pulling out some parchment and a quill.

_**Severus –** _

_**I am doing well, and from your words I can only assume the same goes for you. I am not in need of more potions; I have not finished the other ones you have sent me. Yes, I am taking them when needed and no, I will not tell you how often that is. I am glad to know that you have not forgotten me and yes, I know I'm a cheeky brat. If you still wished to come by this week, stop by some time Thursday evening; I'll be here alone. The twins have started a new project and want volunteers; of course I opted out. Hope to see you soon.** _

_**H.P.** _

Folding up the parchment, he handed it to the raven before brushing his thumb across its beak once more.

"Take this to your master for me, ok?" With a small caw, the raven was gone; leaving Harry to contemplate if he should talk to Severus about Sirius. The other man hadn't been around so he couldn't blame Sirius for not trying.

' _It couldn't hurt to push the progress along though…maybe I can do what he's doing for me.'_ With a grin, Harry began his plotting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: arguing, severe angst
> 
> Edited: 12/13/15 11:54 PM
> 
> Words: 2,569

Severus Snape was not a coward. Not only would he attest to that but many of the people who knew what he had done for the war could as well. He'd fought his battles swiftly and with intelligence more than brute force. His instinct was to survive, and hopefully one day, thrive in the process of it all. If anything, he was still waiting on the last part but that was fine by him. Many who didn't hate the very thought of his existence considered him a hero, but Severus knew he wasn't one. Everything he had done had been for his own selfish desire to live. That wasn't entirely true though, not after he realized how much Lily's son took after her. It may had started out as a promise to protect the boy but it eventually became Severus' own want to make sure he lived his life the way it should have been. Sighing as he packed up his books, he looked over at his desk where a picture of a boy with black hair and a sweet-faced girl with vibrant green eyes were smiling.

' _Even now Lily, I miss you. If only you could see how your son has grown.'_ Leaving his desk as neat as if he hadn't been grading papers at it, he headed to the floo.

**(HP)**

Sirius was pacing the library, frustrated and beyond proper thinking. He had cornered Remus earlier in the week to discuss his feelings for Harry, and the conversation had not ended how he thought it might.

**(FlashBack)**

_Sirius sat at the kitchen table with Remus, both of them drinking tea as they caught up. They tried doing it at least once a week, both busy with their own things they considered important. Remus tried avoiding Harry, but not making it obvious. Sirius spent his time plotting how to get Severus' attention and making new pranks with the twins._

_"So what did you want to talk to me about Pads? It seemed kind of serious with the way you were speaking of it." Sirius fiddled with the tea-cup nervously and Remus' brows drew in. He could smell the anxiety in the air but Sirius was always worked up about one thing or another; nothing new._

_"It's about Harry." The emotions that flew across Remus' face would have knocked Sirius out if he hadn't been expecting it. That was slightly a lie though as he hadn't been expecting emotions of that intensity._

_"What…about Harry? Is he ok?" Remus tried racking his brain for any indications he might have noticed where Harry was ill. He made it a point to know where the young man was at all times, not that he was a stalker, but it made Moony – admittedly himself as well – feel better._

_"Yeah, yeah, Pup's fine. Just wanted to talk to you about him." This is where Remus started to become nervous. Him and Sirius had been lovers at one point in time, and were still great friends. They knew everything about one another, and talked about everything – admittedly something's you just didn't talk about with your best friend._

_'_ _Like the fact his Godson is my mate.'_ _The purr Moony gave in remission made him want to blush._

_"What exactly did you want to talk about? Did you find out about his sleeping problems?" Sirius looked confused for a moment before shaking his head._

_"No, he hasn't mentioned that but thanks for telling me, I'll have to bring that up. I'll just get straight to the point Moony – I know you want him. Before you even ask, since we both know it's a lie, I mean in that sort of way." Remus was stunned silent, not sure how he should answer. He never wanted Sirius to find out. He was already working on his plans and he hadn't planned on sharing them so soon._

_"How did you find out?" Sirius grinned, tapping his nose._

_"Like I've told Harry before, my nose doesn't lie. I caught you both in the hallway this week and even a blind person could have seen the hormones raging." Remus couldn't stop the flush from working on his cheeks._

_"Yes, well, you don't have anything to worry about that because I am not going to act on it. Ever." The finality in Remus' voice worried Sirius but he shook his head._

_"That's not it Moons, I think you should."_

_"I don't think, - wait you what!?" Remus said shocked, sitting his tea cup down before he broke it. Sirius busted out into a laugh, sitting his own cup down._

_"Yeah that's right, I think you should. If there's anyone I trust to be with Harry and take care of him, it's you. I mean, who better to show him what life's really about, eh?" Remus shook his head, running his fingers through his already graying tawny brown hair._

_"No, Sirius, there's a lot of better choices; preferably not a werewolf." Sirius made a nasty face at Remus' words and cut him off._

_"First off, knock off the werewolf bullshite, yeah? We both know Harry doesn't give a damn about your furry problem. Second off, don't even pull the age card because I've talked with him and he doesn't believe age can dictate how one person feels about another. So the only problem I see here is you're too scared too. I mean, does Harry seem like the kind of bloke who would tear down a guy just for telling them about his feelings?" Remus fought off a growl, running his fingers through his hair more aggressively._

_"None of that is the point, Sirius. Don't you get it? Yes, I care for Harry; I always have. But as a magical creature, there are things about my nature that cannot be ignored and I will not put Harry through that. I won't even give him the possible notion that he has too. He's too bloody stubborn and proud." Sirius grinned at his friends words, beaming at the praise towards Harry._

_"Of course he is, and I'm almost bloody positive that's part of the reason you fancy him. C'mon Moons! It won't kill you to talk to him about it. Just do it." Feeling cornered and Moony's own natural repressed frustration finally made Remus snap._

_"I'm leaving." Was all he said as he slowly rose from the table, fists clenched. Sirius himself stood, moving towards the doorway._

_"'Oi! C'mon Moons, no need to act like that. I'm just trying to get you to do something good for yourself for once." Remus ignored him, walking towards the stairs; Sirius followed._

_"No Pads, I'm leaving. I've already started packing my things and I'll be out by Monday." Sirius froze in his tracks, only able to stare after Remus whose pace had slowed._

_"You're…you're leaving? Remmy, why're you leaving?" The sound of despair from his friend's lips made him want to change his mind but he couldn't. This was what was best for him and Harry._

_"I just can't stay here anymore Pads. I need to be with the Pack. Things are tough out there right now and I'm needed."_

_"We need you Remus. All of us do. You're like the stupid bloody rock that prevents us from killing one another." Remus couldn't help the small smile that popped on his face._

_"I appreciate that Sirius but this is best for everyone."_

_"If this is about Harry, I've sorry about nagging you. I just want to see the two most important people in my life happy, Remus, is that such a bad thing?" Feeling a twinge of guilt at his friend's sadness, he shook his head._

_"No Pads, it isn't. It still doesn't change the fact that I'll be leaving. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone. I'd like to do that myself." Without another word, he headed upstairs to his room._

**(FlashBack Over)**

At first Sirius had been depressed, going back into his ways of not eating or sleeping. Now he was just angry. Why did Remus think this was a good thing? Of course his Pack was important but  **they**  were his Pack also. They needed him just as much.

' _Stupid bloody, moody wolf. Stupid Remus.'_ He thought frustrated, pacing around the room as he tried to piece everything together. How was he going to tell Harry? He had promised Remus he wouldn't tell anyone, but Harry would be crushed by the news.

' _Dammit Moons, putting me in a right spot you are.'_ Sitting down at his desk, he did what he did best when he needed to think. He planned.

**(HP)**

Remus was pacing his room, trying to piece together his thoughts. He knew it was wrong of him to drop the news on Sirius like that then walk away.

' _He didn't leave me a choice, I have to protect Harry.' –_ _ **'No keeping us from mate! He's ours, he needs us!'**_ Remus sighed in agitation, tired of fighting with Moony over the same thing every day. His Alpha had been right; the urges were becoming stronger a lot faster than he thought they might. Every time someone in the house touched Harry he felt a growl building up in his throat. Whenever he came upon Harry and smelled someone else on him all he wanted to do was pin him up against the wall and cover him in his scent. At first he wanted to blame Moony but he realized a part of him wanted to do all of it just as badly. Stacking the rest of his things up against the side of the room, he'd asked an elf to take it over to the Pack for him. He hadn't told Fenrir exactly why he wanted to come back to the Pack for a while, knowing his Alpha would not let him stay. He'd be a coward in his eyes but in reality he just wanted to protect Harry. Heading out of the room, he bumped right into Sirius. Before he could even speak, the look of anger crossing his friend's face made him pause.

"I hope you plan on going downstairs right now and telling Harry that you're leaving. If not, I will." Without another word, Sirius walked away and Remus felt a deep ache in his chest he knew wouldn't leave for a time to come. Walking down the steps a lot slower than he had been before, he felt his heart rate increase as his mate's scent became stronger. Stepping into the den, he couldn't stop the smile that lit his face. Harry was curled up in Sirius' favorite chair by the fire, nose pressed into a book he seemed very interested in. Clearing his throat, he felt his chest tighten when Harry flushed and beamed at him; sitting the book down in his lap.

"Hey Remmy." He swallowed thickly, walking into the room to sit on the couch across from Harry.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" Another smile was beamed at him and he felt a little bit worse.

' _Come on Remus, this is for him.'_

"I am well; yourself?" Harry couldn't control how fast his heart was beating, his palms sweating against the bind of his book. He knew now that Remus had to have known that he was at least physically attracted to him, the waves of lust highly obvious at the point. The spiked smell of arousal made a pleased growl build up in Remus' throat but he swallowed it.

"I am doing well also. I actually wanted to talk to you. I and Sirius were talking just the other day and I thought it was best I come to you about it myself." Harry's heart rate picked up to an alarming level and it made Remus nervous. Sirius obviously hadn't told Harry because there was no sadness mixed in with his scent; only excited happiness. Moving one leg and then the other, Remus tried to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Whatever it is Remmy, you can tell me. There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about as well, but you go first."

"I am leaving." Everything in the room seemed to freeze and all of Harry's happy emotions fell of the radar into despair and confusion.

"You're…you're leaving? What…why?" The broken look on Harry's face made it impossible for Remus to look at him, turning his head instead to stare at the fire.

"It's something I've been thinking about for some time now. I think it would be better for me to be with the Pack so I am going to stay with them." Harry had to fight off a whine of agony. He knew he should have never listened to Sirius! There was no way Remus liked him, it was all a lie! The only comfort Harry felt was that at least he didn't embarrass himself to Remus before the rejection.

"O-oh, I see…well if you think that's what's best for you, you should do it." The hollow tone of Harry's voice made Remus feel like he was dying. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! He was doing this to protect Harry, yet right now all he could do was hurt.

' _ **Stop hurting mate now!'**_ He shook off Moony's howls of anger and sadness as he tried to focus on Harry.

"Thank you Harry. It means a lot to me that you're supporting my needs." Harry bit at his lip, adjusting his glasses as his grip re-tightened on the book in his lap.

"Of course Remmy, whatever makes you happy." –  _'Even if it isn't me.'_ Finally looking at him, Remus made it obvious he was now trying to get Harry to look at him.

"Harry? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" The feelings of depression washed over Remus ever harder and he was worried about what Harry had needed to talk about.

"Oh that? It was nothing really, just something's I've been tossing around. Nothing important….nothing at all." Without another word, Harry got up and rushed from the room; leaving the book lying in the chair. Remus felt his chest cave in a bit, knowing that he'd caused his mate such pain. Feeling Moony claw underneath the surface, he knew he needed to get out of there before Moony broke free and went after Harry. Apparating straight to the Pack's home, he was shaking when he appeared before everyone. They all looked at him wary, all able to tell that he was having trouble controlling his wolf but not sure why. Just then, Fenrir stepped forward, worry filling him at the sight of his oldest cub. He was shaking, his eyes full of madness.

"Pup – heel." Even at his stern words, Remus was frantically trying to gain a hold on himself.

"Alpha, I can't-,"

"You. Will. Heel." The loud growl followed by a pitiful whine made Fenrir realize that his pup had done something very bad. Stepping forward, he placed his palm a top of his head.

"Pup?" The utter look of loss and despair on Remus' face made him want to howl out.

" _ **Mate – gone."**_ Those were the only words Fenrir needed to hear to know Remus had done the unthinkable.

"We'll get him back." Without another word, Fenrir lead the in-control wolf back to his hut; barking at th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just try to remember: there will be a happy ending when all is said and done! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: angst, mentions of drinking, gay sex :P
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 12:06 AM
> 
> Words: 2,711

Fenrir stood in the doorway, watching his oldest cub pace the room. He was agitated, and Fenrir could understand why. If he had known this was why Remus wanted to come home he would have banned him. It was one thing to deny yourself mate-ship but it was another to run away. From what he could tell, the wizard that his pup was mated too had no idea of Remus' feelings; or of the connection. This made things more complicated. He would wait, there was no other choice. He would wait for Moony to calm down and Remus to come back; then they were going to have a very long talk.

**(HP)**

Draco stood in the living room with Ginny, Sirius, the twins, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Even Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch in concern.

"So you're saying he left? Just spoke with Harry and left?" Draco was shocked, trying to comfort Ginny who was a crying mess. Ron and Hermione looked at her in concern while Sirius paced.

"It was all my fault. I should have told him myself."

"You can't blame yourself Sirius. Remus did what he felt he needed too." Arthur added in, rubbing his wife's back who was beyond upset.

"He had to have known it would hurt Harry. The boy doesn't need any more sadness in his life." Molly added, fidgeting with her apron. Without another word, she left for the kitchen to go cook something; that always helped when she was upset.

"Had Harry spoke to you about it?" Hermione asked, looking to Ginny for an answer. She shook her head quickly, sniffling.

"We hadn't spoken about it since Harry came back to live here. I mean, I teased him about it but I didn't think something like this would happen. He won't even talk to me, he won't open the door." Ginny bit off, tears running down her face. Draco pulled her back to sit on the couch, rubbing her back to try and calm her.

"What are you all talking about?" Sirius added, his frustration over the situation and his Godson's sadness making him irritable. Ginny looked to Hermione, who nodded her consent; along with Ron.

"Harry likes Remus, a lot. He mentioned that he would never think about telling Remus, because he was worried about rejection." Sirius' face fell and they all caught it.

"Sirius, what happened?" Hermione asked, moving to the edge of the couch.

"I can't believe this! Dammit!"

"Sirius!" He snapped his head up from pacing, and bit his lip.

"I caught them in the hallway together earlier this week and the sexual tension could have made an experienced person blush. I called Harry on it, not while Moony was around of course, but I did. He talked to me about it, and I told him I would speak to Remus; get them together to talk about their feelings."

"Are you saying Remus likes Harry?" Draco asked shocked, having no idea about any of this.

"Of course Moony loves Harry, we all do. He wanted him in his bed, if there were feelings beyond that, I wouldn't know." Draco was blushing red as was Ron.

"So did you ever talk to Remus?" Ginny asked, gently wiping the tears from her face.

"Of course. He seemed disgusted with himself about it, saying he would never put Harry in a situation like that no matter how much he loved him. When I told him I thought he should talk to Harry regardless, that's when he said he was leaving. I know Harry must have thought that Moony was going to talk about their feelings and instead, he dropped the bomb on him. Now he won't talk to any of us, or open his door." Sirius said sinking into his chair defeated.

"So what can we do? We have to get Remus to come back, even if that means telling him about Harry's feelings," Hermione protested.

"I won't go against Harry's trust, no matter the situation. I won't tell Moony unless he tells me I can."

"I never said you were going to do it Sirius, but we can." Ginny added in, looking to Hermione who agreed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for Harry being happy and whatnot; but last time I checked Greyback doesn't let anyone on Pack land who isn't Pack." Draco finally added in, his embarrassment fading some.

"Your right about that. No offense, I agree with Draco but you two have a point as well. It's just there's no way we can get to Remus while he's there." Ron added stroking his thumb along Hermione's hand in a soothing motion. She smiled at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"So what can we do?"

**(HP)**

Harry wasn't sure for how long he cried. They were heartbreaking, full-body racking sobs that shook his bed as he screamed into the pillows. It shouldn't hurt this much. There was no reason for there to be so much pain. Remus had left, end of story. He'd never get to tell him about his feelings, and maybe Sirius had been wrong and there were no feelings to begin with on Remus' part. Maybe Harry even made up all the looks Remus gave him in his mind.

' _Why does this always have to happen? Why do I always have to get my hopes up to be let down?'_ He could feel his magic swirling inside of him in torrents, unsure how to cope with the rejection and loss. That was ok though, no one was able to get in the room and no one could even hear what was happening. It was all for the best. Harry deserved to be alone.

**(HP)**

Severus stepped through the floo, looking around curiously. Normally Harry would be waiting for him, a smile and a tray of tea. No one was in the room, everything was silent. Something was wrong. Pulling out his wand, he slowly made him way through the house, heading towards the kitchen. Seeing no one, he turned around to head back towards the living room. Just then, he heard crashing from the kitchen and aimed his wand in the direction. Walking back towards the kitchen, he was a little surprised to see Sirius – obviously pissed – mumbling and tossing back the bottle he'd been consuming for some time.

"Where is Harry?" Severus asked calmly, slowly lowering his wand as his school rival turned to face him. He was surprised at the look of despair on the usually happy man's face.

"S'locked himself in his room and won't come out. All my fault." Severus looked up towards the stairs in worry before turning to face Sirius again.

"Where is everyone? It is never this quiet in this house." Sirius started to laugh, a bitter one that made Severus flinch internally.

"Everyone is out trying to either find a way to help Harry, or doing their lives. I'm stuck here not able to help my Godson." He bit off, gulping down the rest of the bottle before slamming it on the table. The empty one disappeared and a new one popped in its place. Right as Sirius went to reach for it, Severus grabbed it away.

"Give it back, Snivellus! S'mine!" Severus sneered slightly, brushing the horrid name away with all the memories that came with it. This hadn't been his plan. He'd come to check on Harry, who was for some reason locked in his room. No one was supposed to be here. Severus had planned if he had run into Sirius, that he'd give him a true piece of his mind. The man before him was in no state to even deal with himself, let alone the normal temper he normally tried to spark from Severus.

"Shut your mouth, Black. You don't need this. What you need to do is sober up, clear your head, and figure out how to get your Godson out of his room." At the mention of Harry, Sirius' eyes teared up. Severus was starting to feel very uncomfortable, not in the position to deal with something like this.

"S'all my fault Snape. What am I gonna do?" The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. If he kept running into Black like this when he was drunk, he was going to start scheduling his and Harry's get together in his quarters.

"Black, I have no idea what you're going to do seeing as I have no idea what has been done in the first place." Seeing those stormy grey eyes lock to his own black one's made him want to take a step back but he held his ground.

"It's all bloody stupid, that's what. Stupid Moony and his stupid decisions." Severus pulled out a chair, placing his hands on the table in a calming manner.

"If you cannot speak clearly Black, I will leave you to alcohol poisoning." Those eyes locked to his own again and Severus felt himself swallow uncomfortably.

"Harry's bent, wants Remus to bend him in half." Severus couldn't fight the flush that rose to his pale cheeks, trying not to picture Harry.

"Black-,"

"Seriously, the hormones they gave off around one another were enough to stun an elephant. I called Harry on it and he admitted he like Moony. I knew Moony liked Harry, but when I called him on it; he left. Gone. Moved back with his Pack." Sirius sneered the last part, a huge pout on his face. Severus was slightly shocked. Not over Harry's preference but over his choice.

"Do you honestly believe that he will stay away? Do you think Harry will recover?" Sirius was staring straight at Snape, all his thoughts of his talk with Harry flowing through his mind.

"Dunno, he didn't say if he was gone for good and Harry won't talk to anyone or open the door." Snape gave a sharp nod, thinking of ways to lure Harry out of his room to talk.

"I will try to think of something, maybe get him to talk." Severus rose from the table, bottle of alcohol still in his hand.

"'Oi! Give me my bottle back, you don't need it." Severus gave him a distasteful look.

"You do not need it either, Black. You're thoroughly pissed and if I get Harry to come out, he will need you clear-minded." Sirius stood, blood pumping quickly through his veins.

"You can't come in here all demanding and good-looking and take my drink from me. S'not right." Sirius said, a slight sway to his walk as he approached the other man. Severus was frozen in his spot, not able to even take a breath. There was no way Sirius Black just called him  **good-looking**.

"You are even worse off than I thought if you are speaking things you do not mean. Go drink some coffee and take a shower, Black; you're annoying me." Severus felt his heartbeat increasing, the sound of Sirius stumbling towards him the only background noise he could hear.

"I do mean it Snape. Always so damn good-looking with that black hair and cute crooked nose. I love when you get angry at me; the only time you pay attention to me." Severus' eyes were about to fall out of his face. There was  **no**  way this was actually happening. He could feel his temper rising, the restriction of it finally boiling over at the man's taunting words.

"You make me sick! What's your game this time Black? Who put you up to it now? Or am I wrong and is this for your own sick pleasure?" Severus sneered, getting up in Sirius face in his anger. Sirius felt his heart beat racing as Severus got closer, the spark of anger he saw in the other man's eyes pushing him to the edge.

**(Alright so gay sex is pretty much about to happen. And it's not the fluffy kind :P)**

"No game, wanted you for so long. Want you to bend me over the table and take me." Snape snarled, grasping Sirius by the collar of his shirt. The other man gasped, eyes glassy from intoxication and lust; cheeks flushed with his lips parted.

"You want me to take you Black? Bend you over your own kitchen table and fuck you raw?" Severus growled low in this throat, his body turning against him and getting hot at the other man's reactions to him.

"Merlin yes~," he groaned, pressing himself closer to Severus. With a snarl, Severus locked lips with Sirius; all teeth and aggression that had been held back for so long. A long drawn out moan spilled from Sirius lips as he fell into the kiss; wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. Biting the plump pink lip between his own made Severus hiss as Sirius moaned louder; bucking his hips to get closer. Yanking back from the kiss, he stared wide-eyed into Sirius' lust drowned eyes. Both men were panting, blood smeared on Sirius mouth calling to Severus.

"Please~ don't stop. Sev~," the whine of his name shortened from his rivals lips is what pushed him over the edge. Picking the smaller man up with ease, he laid him on the table; banishing his clothes with his wand. Sirius arched off the table, moaning as the cooler air of the house breached his hot flesh; his cock twitching. Before the other man could speak, Severus used his wand to quickly cleanse and slick Sirius; causing the man to cry out and arch further from the tables surface.

"Oh Merlin, please! Just please fuck me!" Sirius moaned out, hand moving down to stroke at his cock as he stared at Severus'. Not willing to remove his own clothes, Severus opened his robe, tucking it behind his arms as he quickly undid his slacks.

"Fuck you're not wearing pants." Sirius drawled, feeling his cock twitch in his palm at the sight. Severus couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, not even giving Sirius time before he thrust himself deep into the other man.

"Fuck!" Sirius howled, arching right of the table, mouth wide open. Severus released a loud groan of his own, Sirius body entirely too tight and hot around him.

"Nnh~ m-move." Sirius whimpered, Severus abided and began thrusting with long, deep strokes that brushed right over the smaller man's prostate. Sirius' legs spread wider to take Severus in deeper, his arms grasping for the other man's arms who gripped his hips with extreme force to keep himself under control. He never thought he would be in this type of situation with the man he went to school with who made his life a living hell.

"Fuck~ Sev! M-more! Fuck me more!" Severus felt his own cock twitching in the heat of the man at his words, quickening his pace

"You like this Black? Like my cock buried in your arse so deep you can't help but beg for it." The moans and twitching hole was enough to answer his question as he continued to pound him against the table.

"D-Don't call me hah! B-Black." Severus bit his own lip, the heat pooling in his stomach letting him know that he was getting closer. By the amount of pre-cum seeping from Sirius' cock, he knew the other man was just as close.

"I want you to cum while my cock is inside you. Going to fill you up with my cum, ruin you for everyone else." Sirius could only moan as he clawed at Severus.

"Sev!" Sirius moaned out, his cum streaking across his chest in long strings. A deep groan came out of Severus as he came, the tight heat clenched around him pushing him over the edge as he filled the other man until he was leaking. Severus slowly pulled himself out of Sirius, using his wand to clean himself before closing his slacks and fixing his robe. Seeing the man sprawled out on the table, covered in sweat and leaking his cum made his cock twitch again in interest. He needed to get out of there, and fast.

"Make sure you let your Godson know that I will be seeing him very soon." Without another word, Severus turned and left; cheeks flushed in arousal and embarrassment at his actions.

' _Good lord what have I gotten myself into?'_

**(Yeah, so the chapter ends on sex. xD A bad person I am. Hope you all are still liking it.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is :D Sev finally banged the hell out of Sirius who was totally wanting it! Wonder what will happen with them next...the next chapter the confrontation will happen, so be prepared for DRAMA!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: violence, mentions of gay sex, general plot (yes, there really is plot :)) (I am currently having a Hobbit Marathon with the Hubby w/ the other Hubby downstairs *heart*)
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 12:16 AM
> 
> Words: 3,020

Fenrir had Remus pinned up against the wall by his shoulders.

"You will not talk back to me! Do you understand, pup!? If you want to be a coward, be a coward; don't use me as your scapegoat!" Fenrir growled out, eyes bleeding amber as his temper rose. Remus kept his eyes downcast, body limp in his Alpha's hold.

"You don't understand – you can't, Alpha. I will not subject that **boy**  to the curse of being mated to an animal!" His voice rose at the end but quieted when Fenrir growled in retaliation.

"You will never speak of yourself that way again, do you understand me? Talking about yourself like that is as good as talking about your Pack like that. It will not be tolerated, do you understand me Remus?" He was trying to be considerate in his oldest pup's case. He'd been raised differently in a world of ridicule where his gift was a curse; an outcast when he should have not been.

"I understand, Alpha; I apologize." Fenrir brushed his nose up against Remus' jaw; sighing.

"You have 5 days to gather your wits. Sleep, think, work, or hunt – I don't care. Just know that 5 days from now; I will personally be escorting you back home to your friends and  **mate**." Fenrir may have loved Remus as much as he loved his other children, but he would not baby him.

"…yes Alpha."

**(HP)**

Lucius tried to keep the sneer off his face while having a nice lunch with his wife, Draco out again with the Weasely's youngest child.

"I do not see why you cannot be more accepting, Lucius. She is a sweet girl and has wonderful potential as a future Malfoy."

"Don't smear our name by attempting to add her into our lives! I will never approve of this union; I will disown him first!" The cold look that was stared in his direction made Lucius immediately calm down, looking straight at his wife. Narcissa had her hands folded in her lap, head held high.

"Then what will you do, Lucius? Have you forgotten after all these years that I can no longer bear children? You would shun our – my – only son?" Without another word, she excused herself to leave Lucius feeling like a right bastard. Calling the Elves to clean up the food, he was surprised when Severus stepped through the floo.

"Well isn't this a surprise. You normally call before coming over." Lucius noticed how pale Severus looked.

' _Merlin, he hasn't looked like that since we were children.'_ Rising from his seat and grabbing a bottle with two glasses, he poured one for each of them to wait for Severus to speak. After finishing off two glasses, Severus finally looked up.

"I just buggered Black." Lucius almost spit out his drink, quickly sitting it down in his shock.

"You did  **what?** " The distasteful look on Severus' face was only so honest.

"I buggered Black, Lucius. I even did it on his own kitchen table." Lucius bit his lip before bursting forth in laughter.

"I cannot believe that you buggered Black at all, let alone on his kitchen table." Severus glared at his long time friend, sneering.

"The bastard was drunk when I showed up to see Harry. No one was supposed to be there. Supposedly something went down this week and Harry has locked himself in his room. Black has taken it upon himself to be the blame for it all and was pissed when I arrived. He called me good-looking." Severus said the last part as if there was a bad taste in his mouth and Lucius had to stifle more laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me? So how did him calling you good-looking turn to you bending him over the table?" Severus' cheeks flushed softly before he spoke.

"I berated him before laying him out on the table and taking him. I don't believe I've ever been so ashamed of losing control in my life." Lucius felt slightly bad for his friend, but had seen it coming. There was an awkward tension between the two all through school and the level of hostility between them was rather abnormal for just hate.

"It must have been good. I mean no taking sides, but from my knowledge Black is a decent lay." Lucius tried to placate Severus but it only seemed to enrage him further.

"That is not the damn point Lucius! The bastard wanted me to call him by his name. I left the moment I finished." Lucius' face broke into a grin.

"So not only did you lose all control and common sense, you buggered the bastard on his table then left him a mess? I really did teach you well Severus."

"Dammit Lucius," said man waved his hand in the air as to cut Severus off before clearing his throat.

"I apologize Severus; truly you seem to be taking this worse than I thought. Try to see it from my point of view; I told you to give into his taunting. You did. So now the only question is will he finally leave you alone, or will he want more?"

' _Knowing the greedy bastard, he'll want it again.'_ Severus tried to ignore the fact that thought made his cock twitch.

**(HP)**

A few days had passed since the incident in the kitchen with Severus and Sirius was a mess. He wasn't pissed anymore, but he was definitely depressed. Other than showering, and nibbling on food when he had too; he camped outside of Harry's room. There was nothing else for him to do. No one even wanted to be in the house with Harry locked in his room.

"I don't know if you can hear me pup, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here until you come out. I'm worried Harry…I've never seen you so lost. You're not alone anymore; you don't have to deal with this by yourself. We all love you and want to help you." Sirius talked on and on, had done so for days. He honestly didn't have any idea if Harry could hear him, but he hoped he could.

"Come out Harry please come on out, or let me in. I just want to see with my own eyes that you're alive." He heard no noise and received no response. Sighing, Sirius adjusted his back to get comfortable against the wall. From inside the room, Harry just stared at the door. He'd never seriously been in love but he didn't think it should hurt this bad. He did feel guilty for ignoring his Godfather, he knew Sirius was only trying to help but Harry just wanted to be alone; needed to be alone. Once he had some more time, he'd be able to face the world. For now, he just wanted to wallow.

' _Sorry Siri'.'_

**(HP)**

Hermione and Ron had been at the house for a few hours before they left again. They'd been looking at flat's all across London; wondering where exactly they'd want to live after they got married. Molly and Arthur decided to stay again for a while, trying to get Sirius to eat more. The twins came and went, leaving all different kinds of presents to try and cheer Harry up, as well as Sirius. Ginny and Draco were sitting in the living room with Sirius when the door slammed open; causing all of them to look in that direction. Molly and Arthur even came into the room, wondering what the commotion was about. Not one expected to see Fenrir Greyback standing before them with a head-bowed Remus following behind. Sirius was stunned silent, unsure how he should feel. Ginny was just shocked to see the older werewolf, as were her parents. Draco was the only one able to hold sense about himself as he nodded to the older man.

"Good to see you again, Greyback. I'll give my father your regards."

"You do that, Draco Malfoy. Where's the Boy?" Everyone looked at each other before looking back at him; many of them taking glances at Remus who hadn't spoken but seemed shaky; fidgety.

"I don't know who you're referring too." Sirius stated blandly, still not able to regain full control of his emotions. Fenrir sniffed heavily in his direction before nodding.

"Your Godson, the reason my pup here ran with his tail between his legs; where is he?"

"I'm afraid he's in disposed, Mr. Greyback." He looked over to the red-headed girl who spoke to him with a clear voice, giving a small grunt of approval.

"Why is that? I need to speak with him."

"Harry has refused to leave his room since Remus left. He's been locked in there ever since; we've not laid eyes on him." The mix between a whine and growl was heard behind Greyback and got everyone's attention as Fenrir huffed at him.

"What did I tell you Remus? He wasn't going to take kindly to this. Look at the position you put yourself in."

"I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't brought me here!" He snapped, eyes swirling as he fought for control. Fenrir grabbed Remus by the throat, asserting his dominance.

"You will respect me pup! I am no longer willing to put up with your cowardice! Look how you treat you wolf, your so called family! The boy is hiding away in his room probably praying for death and has no idea why." Sirius felt the urge to defend his ex lover and best friend even though he was angry with him.

"There is no need for violence here." Molly chimed in but Arthur grabbed her and pulled her back before she could make it worse. Fenrir still held Remus but looked at the woman with rage.

"Are you telling me how to deal with my Pup,  **witch**?" He sneered the last part with disgust, moving to go towards her before Remus stepped before him.

"Remus," he growled warningly; reaching his arm out to shove him out the way. Remus planted his feet harder.

"I did what you asked. I came here, I  **am**  here; leave them out of this. They don't know better." Fenrir bared fangs before looking down at Remus who removed eye contact.

"That boy will come down or I will make him come down." That caught everyone's attention. The moment those words left Fenrir's mouth, Remus' whole demeanor changed. His eyes went completely amber and his stance became defensive.

" **You will do no such thing**." The words came out deep and dark, the warning clearly there in his words. Fenrir smirked, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for Remus to attack.

"You gonna stop me, pup? I'd like to see you try." The aggression in Remus' eyes was something he'd been dying to see for years and he'd be damned if he backed down.

' _Killing two birds with one stone.'_

"Go on mutt; tell the boy who's here. I'm sure he'll come running to see with his own eyes. He won't be able to stop himself." Sirius knew he was the one being spoken to and he slowly made his way over to the stairs; noticing how Moony's eyes followed his every move and Fenrir followed Moony's.

"Harry! I know you don't want to be bothered but I need you to come down...It's Remus, he's back!" There was utter silence for a moment before the sound of a door clicked, and everyone was holding their breath; except Remus who took a deep breath and the look in Moony's eyes flashed to happiness yet it was underlined with anger. Even Fenrir could smell the despair oozing from the boy. Harry didn't want to believe it but he knew Sirius wouldn't lie to him about this. If he said Remus was downstairs, he had to be. As much as it hurt, Harry desperately wanted to see the older man; to find out why he left. To know if it was possibly something he did. Slowly making his way down the steps, it was obvious Harry had been in a true state of depression. His eyes were standing out more than normal from being bloodshot and circled in black. His hair was just as ruffled as his clothes, and everyone ached to hug him. Remus was frozen to the spot, fighting tooth and nail from preventing Moony from jumping on him. The moment they made eye contact, Harry knew that Remus wasn't there; but Moony was.

"Well, well, well; look who it is; The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nice to see you again." Harry looked over to Fenrir and the growl Remus released made everyone look back to him.

"Now, now pup; no need for jealously. I just wanna sniff him out a bit." The flush that worked its way up on Harry's cheeks only increased as Moony took a step towards Harry.

" _ **You take one more step towards him and I'll rip your throat out**_."Everyone was shocked at the sound of what was obviously a mixture of Remus and his wolf speaking to his Alpha in such a manner. The sadistic smirk that broke out on Fenrir's face made Harry shake slightly as he looked between the two of them.

"Oh really, pup? That so? I'd like to see you try. Maybe I'll just keep Harry all to myself, hmm? He's powerful, gorgeous, and smells amazing." Fenrir dragged out his words with a lick to his lips as he went for Harry. Before he could reach him, Remus had Fenrir slammed down on the floor; both men growling, scratching, and biting at one another. Harry was in shock, not sure what to do. Sirius tried to get around the two werewolves on the floor to get to Harry, but he couldn't.

"Stay back Harry! Don't get in the middle of it!" Seeing Remus struggle with Fenrir made Harry nervous. The sight of blood and claw marks on the other man made him frantic as he moved towards them where their fight came back to two legs. He couldn't just stand by and watch Remus get hurt.

"Stop this! Remus, stop it now! Moony!" Harry yelled, trying to get his arms around the older man. Shock rang out through the room when Fenrir reached past Remus and slammed his fist against Harry's face; sending him into the wall. All actions against Fenrir ceased as Moony rushed to Harry's side; Remus immediately falling back under control.

"Harry? Harry? Please open your eyes, pup. Please." Remus felt his voice cracking as he stroked Harry's hair from his cheek, blood leaking from the injury at the top of his head. Ginny in tears immediately rushed to the floo, calling Madame Pomfrey as Draco wrapped his arms around her in support. Arthur had to bustle Molly off into the kitchen, placating her with words of comfort that they would let them know what was going on with Harry when they found out. Sirius ran up to Fenrir and started to hit him.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you! You could have killed him!" Fenrir grabbed Sirius by the wrists, pulling the man up to face level while Remus was still frantically rocking Harry, making sure to keep his neck and head stable.

"You listen to me, mutt. I did you all a favor. Without Harry, Remus would go insane. That's what happens when you deny your mate." The shock on Sirius' face at the words made Fenrir continue.

"No thanks needed. When he comes out of it, let my pup now I wanna see him as soon as his mate is healed. I want him to bring him along as well." Without a word, Fenrir left; Remus frantic in trying to get Harry to open his eyes. The moment Madame Pomfrey came through, she levitated Harry to the couch; performing scans as fast as she could. Remus was sitting on the arm rest of the couch, his hand not moving from Harry's shoulder where it stroked. Draco stood across the room from them, holding Ginny close as she cried. Sirius was in shock, standing right beside Pomfrey. When she stopped scanning and cleaned up Harry's head, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why isn't he waking up? He should be awake, shouldn't he?" Sirius rambled on nervous, being forced to take a calming draught before he passed out.

"His brain is fine, no serious damage other than a concussion. He's dehydrated, a little underweight. He's also sleep deprived. I don't know why Sirius, but for some reason Harry's in a coma and I don't see him waking anytime soon. There's no permanent damage so do not fear for his life, but for whatever reason his mind has chosen to stay on lock down." The whimper of despair that leaked from Remus' mouth brought all attention to him as he frantically; yet gently stroked through Harry's hair.

"You have to wake up…you have too." Sirius hated to do it but ushered everyone out the room to give them time.

"How long do you think until he might wake up?" Sirius asked, looking back into the room and feeling his heart breaking at the sight of his best friend practically mourning the death of a loved one over his Godson who wouldn't wake up.

"I do not know Sirius; it could be months, weeks. It could just be days. Only Harry can decide that it seems." Sirius bit his lip before nodding, taking note that Madame Pomfrey was going to come by a few times a week to check on Harry. Sirius sent Ginny and Draco with the news of what was going on to Molly and Arthur before telling them to head out for a while; that he would let them know if anything changed. Walking back in the room, he wasn't shocked to see Remus curled up on the floor by the couch; Harry's hand tucked in his own.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your mate?" When solid amber eyes looked up at him, Sirius knew he wouldn't be getting his answers for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a friendly reminder that I am always okay with any kind of questions/critic :) Feel free to send me a message about the story or bounce ideas with me! I love getting people interested :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit. Remember, all mistakes are my own; no Beta
> 
> Warnings: mild depression, sweet sorrow, and fluffy love to make up for it all at the end :)
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 12:28 AM
> 
> Words: 1,725

Two days had passed. Remus had not moved from Harry's side once. All bathroom related needs had been vanished underneath easily performed spells; even though Moony was still in control. Sirius himself stayed in the room with them, only leaving to use the bathroom and to bring food for the other man to try to eat. The older man had made it a point to bathe Harry everyday and to gently put him in new clothes. It was devastating to watch his life-long best friend and ex-lover keep vigil at his Godson's beside.

"You have to eat something. You can't keep wasting away like this. He wouldn't like this." There was no reply from Remus, or Moony; he wasn't sure who was there anymore.

"Goddammit Remus! Moony! Whichever you are! Just answer me!" The tired, longing eyes turned to him and Sirius immediately calmed down.

"I'm worried about him too, Moony; but you can't let yourself waste away like this…"

"It's my fault," the rough sound of his friend's unused voice shocked him.

"It's not your fault, it's Fenrir's." Remus shook his head, looking back to Harry incase anything changed. His lip twitching, his eyelids fluttering; anything at this point to let him know he would be alright.

"If I hadn't run away, if I had just stayed and confronted him…Seriously Padfoot, if he's ok, why hasn't he waken up yet?" He moved closer, placing a firm hand on Remus' shoulder.

"He just needs time Remus. He was locked away in his room for almost a week, wallowing in his sorrow and thought to be unrequited feelings. Come to find out, he'll have more to deal with than he ever bargained for when he wakes. You're going to stay this time, right?" There was slight fear in his tone, making his firm belief falter.

"…I couldn't stay away now, even if I wanted too. Moony is determined to mate with Harry. I want him just as much, as ashamed as I am to admit it. I need him –  **we**  need him. I was cruel to deny him, myself, and Harry that." Sirius squeezed his hand against Remus' shoulder, looking down to Harry who still hadn't moved.

' _I really hope you're hearing all this, Pup.'_

**(HP)**

Ginny sat at the table, twirling her fork around in her salad as Draco sat across from her; quietly eating his own. Ron and Hermione were meant to join them but after what they heard about Harry; Hermione had immediately went into Research mode and dragged Ron along.

"Please eat something. I hate to see you like this." Ginny looked up, eyes weak and tired from crying. Harry was her best friend, close to being one of many brothers to her. It was heartbreaking that he hadn't spoken to her for over a week and now he was refusing to wake up.

"I'm trying Draco, honest. It's just…difficult. I wish it was just everything that's going on with Harry that was bothering me but…look at what I'm doing for your life. You sneak around to try to spend time with me; you and your Father are not speaking. It must make home life very uncomfortable for you." Draco sighed, putting his fork down after dabbing his mouth.

"My home life has always been uncomfortable. It's better with you in it, as hard as that may be for you to believe. I love my Father, I do; but I refuse to bow to his wishes any longer. I love you; I have no problem telling anyone. He may not like the fact, but he doesn't have too. My Mother adores you and that's enough for me." He stated, reaching across the table to take her hand in his own.

"Things do get better, I promise you. Whether he disowns me or not, I will not leave you at the risk of the possibility of losing all I've known. It's always better to make new memories anyway." He stroked his thumb over her hand.

"As for our Boy-Wonder, I'm positive he'll wake soon. Remus will not leave his side, and Harry can only play possum for so long." Ginny gave a soft smile, and squeezed Draco's hand back.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Draco lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"No apologizes needed."

**(HP)**

"'Mione, you have to calm down. There is nothing we can do." She'd been going through book after book for over two hours, having Ron do the same as well as she jotted notes down on a pad.

"Don't say things like that Ronald. Harry is our best friend; we have to help him with this." Her hair was a muss as she shuffled through books and papers. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her to a chest and holding her tight.

"You have to relax. Harry is smart; he knows what he's doing. He'll be ok, 'Mione; he always is." She leaned back into her fiancés' chest, pressing her face into his neck.

'I know, I just can't stand looking from the outside with no way to help."

"I know, but we need to trust Harry. This is his future; let him decide for once how it's going to go." With a reluctant nod, she allowed Ron to lead her down the hallway of their new flat.

"What are you doing?" Ron smiled, keeping her hand firmly in his.

"I believe a long, hot soak in the tub will do you some good." Hermione smiled, gripping his hand back.

"This is a bath for two I hope?" Ron tossed a grin over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

"Of course."

**(HP)**

"I can't stand it anymore! You have to eat Remus, this is ridiculous! He is not going anywhere, he hasn't changed position let alone breathed different since the accident." It was now exactly one week since Harry had fallen into a coma and Remus had not eaten a single bite since then. He'd only stayed hydrated by forcing Remus to drink water, but that seemed all he could get him to do.

"I will not watch you waste away while waiting for him to open his eyes."

"It is not your decision to make. I will do as I please."

"He loves you, you idiot! If he wakes up to see you in this state, it won't make things better; if anything – it'll make them worse! Use your brain for one moment; stop thinking with your instincts." Remus turned angered eyes on Sirius, rising to his full height for the first time in a week.

"I am a werewolf who cannot be with his mate! What makes you think I can act without instinct, let alone think without them!? I love him Padfoot, too much to feel so helpless in my want to care for him but he won't even open his damn eyes so that I can know that he's ok! I just want to tell him I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt him, I was only trying to protect him; why else would I leave!" Silence rang out loud and clear in the room, stunning Sirius slightly as Remus' chest rose and fell quickly with his breathing. The sudden groan from behind him had them both whipping around to see bleary, green eyes looking up at them.

"Harry…" Sirius mumbled in almost disbelief, quickly making his way into the other room to get to the fireplace to floo for Madame Pomfrey. Remus just stared straight into Harry's eyes, his own swirling with amber. Merlin if he hadn't missed looking into those beautiful green eyes.

"Harry…" Remus whispered brokenly, desperate to reach out and touch him. Harry tried sitting up, but it took him a minute; his eyes locked on Remus' the whole time. Facing him from a sitting position, Harry licked his dry lips. It didn't go unnoticed by either how Remus' eyes locked to the movement.

"Say it again," the first words Harry mumbled since he'd awoken and it lit a fire of excitement in Remus' stomach.

"Say what?"

"That you love me." The rough sound of Harry's voice seemed to sink into his bones, making him use all his strength to stay standing up.

"I do love you. I always have." Seeing Harry's eyes fill with tears, Remus was immediately at his side, taking his hands in his own; stroking his thumbs over them.

"Again." Remus couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as one of his hands cupped Harry's cheeks. They were slightly clammy from his own nervous endeavor, his own inner voice telling him to stop; that this was wrong.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again." Each time Harry said the word, it sounded more empowered and more determined than the last.

"I love you, Harry James Potter." When he saw Harry's eyes close and the tears leak down his cheeks, his only reaction was to smile. For once, they were good tears; not the bad one's he seemed to always cause.

"Please don't leave again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Leaning close, he pressed their foreheads together and breathed in Harry's wonderful scent. Sitting here now, connected in the most platonic way possible; made him question how he could have ever thought giving Harry up.

"Glad you finally decided to join us again, Mr. Potter. I hope this means I will not be seeing you in the foreseeable future." They both looked up and over at Madame Pomfrey as she walked in and Harry gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Won't promise something I don't know." She scoffed affectionately before wrestling Harry to face her so she could diagnose him.

"Good health all around. Magic is level, no abnormalities. You're good to go Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." She smiled at the boy before moving off to speak to Sirius before making her leave. Sirius stood in the doorway, watching the two fidget beside one another as they tried to figure out what to say.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while, and then I'd like to speak to you Pup." Harry looked up at his Godfather with a nod before turning back to face Remus. This was going to be a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but Harry is awake at last! :D Plus now they are going to start working things out...maybe ;P


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mild angst, general plot, gay sex, oral sex
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 12:37 AM
> 
> Words: 2,856

Remus laid propped up against the headboard, Harry nestled up against his chest; his breathing matching the older mans. His nose was pressed into Harry's dark locks, breathing his scent deeply.

"I'm glad you're awake. I felt useless." Harry just sighed in contentment, pressing himself more confidentially against Remus' warmth.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone, I just wanted to be away for a while. I'm glad I came back." Remus smiled into Harry's hair, tightening his hold around the smaller male.

"Just a few more minutes, and I'll let you go talk to Padfoot. He's been a mess of worry about you." Harry nodded, guilt welling up in his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Only if you promise not to leave."

"I won't."

**(HP)**

Sirius sat at the kitchen table, a glass of Fire Whiskey in his hand as he swirled the liquid in the glass. Harry was awake. Remus was going to mate with Harry. Harry was  _awake._ A smile lit up his face, tossing the rest of the drink back. Suddenly, Severus' face popped into his mind and Sirius' paled slightly.

' _Damn him for leaving me like that.'_ When Sirius had began to sober, a small amount of shame and embarrassment fell over him. He was lucky no one had randomly come home to find him fucked and leaking of Severus was more than he thought might happen. All he had been able to think about outside of Harry was Severus and how he could get the other man with him again; and this time, in his bed.

**(HP)**

"Hello Draco, what is it I can do for you?" Draco smiled at his Godfather, walking into his private rooms.

"Good to see you too, Godfather. I overheard Father speaking to Mother about your recent problem." Severus flushed before cursing Lucius under his breath.

"Yes, I am sure you enjoyed that. What is it you came here for?

"Not to embarrass you, but just to let you know to keep an open mind; you may be surprised. Ginny heard from Hermione and Ron that Harry was awake; thought you might want to know." Severus gave a small smile and nodded gratefully in Draco's direction.

"Thank you Draco." Draco grinned widely as he turned to leave the room.

"No problem at all."

**(HP)**

Harry was sitting across from Sirius, looking at the other man in shock. It had taken Remus over 8 hours before Harry could leave the room, with the reasoning he should go speak to Fenrir about what occurred.

"You…you didn't. When I said talk to him, I didn't…wow, I don't think I can look at Severus normally." Harry bit back a snicker, knowing it would be bad of him to laugh.

"S-shut it, Pup! This is serious." The older man whined childishly, doing annoyed hand movements.

"I realized that. You say Severus hasn't been back since?" Sirius nodded, finishing off another glass of the bright amber liquid.

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Sirius immediately worried about what might happen, yet another part of him was ready to start a fight.

**(HP)**

"Obviously your little mate is fine, I knew he would be." Remus growled in his throat, looking down at his feet when Fenrir sent him bared teeth.

"Don't start on that now pup, why don't you tell me how you left your mate again? The way you acted before, you'd be glued to his side right now." Remus flushed at the statement, knowing that it was completely honest. He had been glued to Harry's side and he hated the fact he knew Harry was right.

"He told me I needed to come speak to you about what happened, as my Alpha I should show apologies to you." Fenrir looked more than a little surprised at the little wizard's perception.

"Well then, I suppose you need to bring him next time so I can thank him properly and the rest of the Pack can meet him." Remus looked up in happiness, moving closer to Fenrir instinctively. The trail with Harry was difficult, but he planned to fix everything; having his Alpha's blessing was more than enough. Fenrir acted back, nuzzling Remus' jaw roughly; nipping the skin with affection.

"Alright then, get going. I know you can't wait to get back to him." Remus immediately left the hut with a grin on his face.

**(HP)**

Severus was looking Harry over with his wand, pulling out necessary potions he had made while Harry was unconscious.

"Severus, seriously, I'm alright; these potions are more than enough."

"I know you're alright, I'm only making sure. Pomfrey is a wonderful woman, but I'm more efficient." Harry couldn't break the soft grin from his face, his and Severus' new relationship since the War was so good for him in so many ways; he even thought it was good for the other sarcastic man.

"I'll take it into consideration to not tell Madam Pomfrey what you said." Harry teased, brushing over Severus' glare. Once the older man was satisfied, Severus sat back in the chair that was across from him.

"So why don't you tell me about this thing with Lupin." Harry immediately knew this wasn't a question, but something that was expected of him.

"I…like Remus; a lot. From what I learned, I'm his mate. I still haven't decided what is going to happen next, but…I really do care for him Severus." The man's frame relaxed slightly from its straight posture.

"I understand, just…be careful. Don't forget I will take Lupin down if I have too." Harry smiled, letting his hand lightly bump Severus'.

"Of course, I know. I think I'll go take a shower, I'm still feeling stiff from lying about. Come visit me soon Severus."

"Of course Harry, take it easy; I'll see you soon." Harry easily left the room and headed up stairs, shoving Sirius towards the stairs as he made his way to the bathroom.

"You better get down there fast, Padfoot; he'll be leaving any minute now." Sirius glared at his Godsend with a slight flush to his cheeks; Harry's wide mocking grin flashing in his mind before the bathroom door was shut behind it. Making his way downstairs, Sirius faced Severus; unsure if he should say anything.

"Uhm, hey there Snape." Sirius muttered softly, keeping his place at the doorway of the kitchen. Severus froze in place, just clipping his cloak around him.

"Hello Black, I see you are sober for once." Sirius bit back his snark at the reply, frustrated only because he knew this is how the other man would act.

"Why in such a hurry?" Severus rolled his eyes in sarcasm, trying to ignore the flashes of Black from before in his mind.

"I have responsibilities Black, unlike some people I know." Sirius tried, but couldn't hold it back this time.

"Then take responsibility." Severus froze, turning to look at the other male with a glare.

"Excuse me?" Sirius took a step forward, trying to swallow his excitement and fear.

"Take responsibility for last time, come to bed with me." The other man wasn't even sure if he could speak; there was no way Sirius Black would be saying these things to him.

**(Alright, so again, gay sex pretty much about to happen, so skip if you'd rather.)**

"Have you lost your mind Black?" Severus barked, getting on the defensive quick. Sirius noticed and took a step closer, easily unbuttoning his shirt; flipping open the button to his slacks. Severus would deny his eyes glued to each new piece of flesh shown. It had been a very long time since he'd been with someone and after the last time with Black; he couldn't seem to think of much else.

"What's the matter, Sev?" The other man growled, taking a step forward and grabbing Sirius by the shoulders.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He snarled, his control always so easily torn through by his school bully.

"I'm someone who wants you in my bed, filling me up until I can't think anymore." Severus growled, kissing Sirius roughly and biting his lip until it bled. Sirius moaned, reaching up to cling at Severus' cloak.

"Come to bed, Severus, I promise you I'll make it worth your while." Severus kissed roughly against Black's neck; pulling the other man flush against him.

"Let's hope you do Black." A shiver went through Sirius as Severus attacked his mouth once more, a quick 'snap' and they were in Sirius' rooms. Quickly spelling the other mans clothes off, Sirius frowned when Snape moved to only undo his slacks like last time.

"Oh no, the clothes leave." Severus glared at the other man, and murder flashed in his eyes when Sirius pulled his wand out and banished Severus' clothes.

"Fuck…" Sirius would be the first to admit that he tormented Severus through school, but looking at the man now. His body was still slightly lanky but mostly was covered in lean based muscle; many different scars coloring the already pale skin paler in places.

"Dammit Black, I didn't agree to this." Severus glared, tugging at Sirius' hair as the man moved in close to him.

"Nnh I'll make it worth your while, but my rules come into play too." With that, Sirius easily got Severus to release him and he dropped to his knees; immediately swallowing Severus cock down his throat. Caught off guard and pleasure washing up through him, Severus tangled his fingers back into Sirius' hair as he lightly bucked into the other mans mouth.

"Fuck Black, you – hah - teasing bastard." The smug look in Black's eyes made Severus thrust harder into the other mans throat again. Sirius moaned in the glory of it, his fingers teasing Severus' flesh. Yanking the man up from the floor, he ignored the whine that left Sirius as he pushed him back up on the bed; kneeling over the man as he looked him over.

"I hope you're prepared, I don't do gentle."Sirius could only moan, stroking his already wet cock while spreading his legs. The sight made Severus want to moan and his cock twitched in response. Sirius had an anal plug inside him; the edges glistening which let Severus know it had been in for some time.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night." Severus could only groan before he captured Sirius into an aggressive kiss; his fingers grasping the plug and teasing Sirius' hole with it. Whines and moans of pleasure escaped the man beneath him, his own mouth swallowing them.

"Fuck Sev!" He had quickly removed the plug to fill the space back up with himself; his cock twitching from the still tight heat around his cock.

"Move b-bastard." Severus smirked, easily getting Sirius to wrap his thighs around his torso as he began to pound aggressively into the male beneath him. Sirius could only hold on, rocking his hips back into the thrusts inside of him as he clawed at Severus back. Growling as he bit at Sirius' collarbone, Severus knew he wouldn't last long. Grasping Sirius cock in his hand, Severus jerked him in tune with his thrusts; paying no heed as Sirius tore the skin on his back with his nails.

"C-cant - oh fuck! Sev, hah! C-close, so close." Sirius panted and moaned, rocking his hips into Severus as fast as he could. His orgasm rushed over him before he could comprehend, Severus' name leaking from his lips in a chant as the other man filled him up. The heat burning in his backside made Sirius grin as he kept his legs wrapped tight around Severus. Breathing heavy and placing all of his weight into his palms, Severus looked down at Sirius. The other man was blessed out, lips bruised, matching bruises covering his collar and chest.

"You make me wanna go again, bastard."Sirius whimpered softly, Severus now softened cock slipping from him. He still didn't unwrap his legs from around the others waist.

**(Safe to start reading again :))**

"I hope you don't think I am staying, Black; I don't stay." The man pouted, gently rocking his body into Severus'.

"Oh come on, you know you'll want me later. Why not stay?" Severus glared at him like the answer wasn't obvious. He still didn't like Black; he just wanted to fuck him is all.

"I have things I need to attend too." Sirius stroked his fingers across Severus' back, blood smearing with his touch.

"Attend to me." Severus looked at the man in surprise again, quickly removing it from his face.

"Excuse me?" Sirius grinned slightly, a playful one that made Severus' stomach flop.

"Attend to me, take care of my needs." Severus couldn't stop the grin from working its way on his face, his cock already responding against to Black's body rubbing up against his own.

"Once more and I am leaving." Severus said firmly, easily sliding back into Sirius. A gasp and sharp arch of his back and Sirius was whimpering.

"Whatever you say."

**(HP)**

Harry had walked into his room, towel from his shower wrapped around his waist. Not bothering to dry his hair or torso, Harry almost wished he had when he saw Remus sitting on the edge of his bed. The look in the other man's eyes was of a predator ready to devour its prey and it had Harry's chest beating rapidly.

"H-hi Remus." Remus licked his lips, watching Harry's eyes track the movement. Staying in his spot on the bed was harder than he thought it would be. Harry was gorgeous and his smell was enough to push Remus to the edge.

"Hello Harry, I did what you asked so I came back with a request of your presence soon." Harry nodded; glad the other man had changed the subject while he moved to the dresser to put his clothes on; facing away from Remus.

"I'm ok with that just let me know when you want to do it…" Harry rambled off, heart beating so fast he thought he might pass out. He had just pulled his t shirt over his head when he felt Remus' arms wrap around his waist; his hands placed on the fold of his towel.

"Can I?" The deep throated question made Harry's knee shake and he placed his palms on the dresser to steady himself.

"I…"

"Can I Harry?" The shiver that worked down his spine left goose bumps in their wake.

"Y-yeah…" Remus easily undid the towel, letting it fall to the floor around Harry's feet. His palms rested warm and heavy over Harry's hips; making his body shake.

"You alright?" Harry could only stare in lustful shock of the amber eyes that stared back at him from the mirror; Remus' lips trailing over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah…" His voice was breathless and his eyes were barely open. He easily lifted his hands to take his shirt off, keeping eye contact with Remus. The older man felt Moony losing his patience at the look his was receiving from his mate.

**(Alright, more gay sex ahead, skip if you like.)**

" **Let us have mate."** –  _ **"No Moony, not just yet; soon."**_ Wrapping his hands closer into where Harry's legs connected to his pelvis; he licked a line across his shoulder.

"Let me taste you Harry, that's all I want." All he could do was moan and shake his head slightly; clinging to Remus as the older man lead him to the bed. When Remus removed his shirt, Harry had wished his eyes hadn't felt so heavy from lust; he always enjoyed looking at Remus' body.

" **Mate it satisfied with Alpha."** Remus could only grin at his other half's words as he slowly kissed and nipped down Harry's torso. The smaller male hand pushed his fist into his mouth, biting on it to try and silence himself as Remus worked a path down his body.

"Remmy, p-please." Harry panted out, flushing when Remus spread his legs wide; getting comfortable between them before swallowing Harry into his mouth. A loud moan ripped from Harry as his hands made their way into Remus' hair; tugging desperately.

"O-oh! R-remmy, nnh." Harry's body felt like it had been sparked to life by fire; pleasure pooling in his stomach to seemingly shot through his body. Remus grinned, lapping and sucking around Harry's cock; the taste of his mate driving him further towards completion. When he felt Harry begin to lightly buck into his mouth, he growled around the others cock; the vibration and heat ripping Harry's orgasm from him. It left him wide eyed and gasping, hips rocking softly from the afterglow of his climax as Remus licked him clean. He moaned in protest when he thought the man was leaving his bed but grinned sleepily when he was spooned from behind; Remus whole body naked now against him. He could feel the other mans cock pressed rock solid up against his back, but the other seemed to ignore it.

**(Safe to read. Hope you are enjoying the story so far :))**

"Thank you, cub. Get some rest; I'll be here in the morning." Pressing his face into Harry's hair, he breathed his mate's scent in deeply as he drifted off. Harry could only cling tight and snuggle back into the heat of Remus. He couldn't wait for the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it mind blowing that it has been 2 years since my hospital visit. So much has changed, yet I feel like everything is oddly the same. I hope the holidays are treating everyone well!
> 
> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: fluff, sap overload, mild angst (don't be discouraged, there will truly be a happy ending :))
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 8:26 AM
> 
> Words: 3,440

Harry hummed in his throat, snuggling his whole body back into the heat that was wrapped around him. A small smile slid across his mouth, his eyes blinking open; still heavy with sleep as Remus nuzzled his face into Harry's neck.

"Mornin' cub, rest well?" Harry arched his back harder, flushing when he felt Remus' erection tucked against his backside when he stretched.

"Very well, you too?" Remus grinned, the smell of excitement and arousal brushing against his senses and making Moony howl in happiness.

"Best sleep since I can't remember when." Harry laughed softly, rolling in Remus' embrace to face him with a smile. Up close, he could make out Remus' features without the need of his glasses.

"I like the sleepy look on you, makes you more beautiful." Harry felt his mouth run dry at Remus' words and the flush along his cheeks darken.

"Remus…"

"I don't think I've told you today that I love you, have I? I love you Harry." Harry felt his face light up and he pressed his lips together tightly to fight off tears.

"You hadn't, but it's good to hear it. I love you as well Remmy. "The older man grinned, stroking his hands down Harry's back and smiling when Harry shook lightly in his hold; accidentally grinding his own erection into Remus. A soft moan left Harry as a sharp exhale left Remus at the action; amber already bleeding into his eyes. Harry looked up into Remus eyes, his already lidding with lust that seemed to fill him quickly.

"Remus…" He could easily smell the nervousness roll off of Harry, and he leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of both of us." Before Harry could inquire how he was going to go about it, the hot, firm hand that wrapped around his cock and pressed it against Remus' had his mind going blank from pleasure.

**(HP)**

Sirius was spread out on his bed grinning, body sore and covered in marks from Severus. There was no way this wasn't going to happen again.

' _It needs to happen every day!'_ He thought, looking at the man who was now putting his clothes back on after refusing the offer of a shower. Sirius considered it a personal win on his end. He'd pleaded with Severus to stay, again, after the second round but the man had refused; claims of work that needed to be done. Shortly after everyone in the house had gone to bed, his fireplace had come to life and the man had stepped through. Shocked but not unpleased, Sirius had grinned. Severus had stayed for the rest of the evening, neither of them spending much time at all sleeping.

' _That man can do wonderful things with his cock and his tongue.'_ Severus turned to glance back at Sirius and make a snide remark but froze. The other man looked utterly debauched, sprawled out over black silk sheets. His pale skin contrasted from it, the ivory flesh covered in bruises, scratches, and bites all from him. Even from here, he could see the dampness covering the inside of Sirius' thighs from their last tumble in the sheets.

' _Damn him, this won't happen again.'_ **Don't forget Severus, you are the one who came back and stayed.**  He snarled at the little voice in the back of his head, wrapping his cloak around him he moved to take his leave.

"I hope you come back to see me soon, Severus. I'll be thinking about you." The way Sirius had drawled out the last of the words had Severus' cock already twitching again as he stormed through the floo.

' _Damn him too hell, I'll show him I won't be so easily controlled.'_

' _I'll give him 3 days, only because of his stubbornness.'_

**(HP)**

Everyone was back at Grimmuald was smothering Harry in affection and misses. Remus was only restraining Moony because he knew that Harry needed it just as much as the rest of his pack did; even though he was determined to cover Harry back in his scent once they were all gone. The way Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of his family made Remus smile, but he noticed how much brighter Harry became when he glanced at him. That was enough to keep Moony, and himself, at ease.

' **Look how beautiful Mate is, all ours.' –** _ **'Yes Moony, all ours.'**_ **– 'When can we claim mate?' –** _ **'Soon Moons, very soon.'**_ **– 'After mate meets Pack?'** Remus could no longer fight the smile off his face at the happy anticipation that thrummed through Moony.

' _ **Yes, after mate meets Pack.'**_ Harry had glanced over at Remus through everyone. Hermione and Ginny had cried all over him, smothering him in love before threatening to hurt him if he ever put him through anything like that again. Molly had cried all over him in happiness, then went right on to make enough food to feed an army. Arthur had placed a firm hand on his shoulder, giving him that smile he always had to let him know that he was always there if needed. Ron had swallowed Harry in a hug, his bigger frame consuming Harry's smaller build. Draco, who happened to be around more and more lately, had bumped Harry playfully on the back of the head and threatened to go back to bullying him if he ever made Ginny cry like that again; causing teasing words from everyone in the house. The twins had jumped all over him, attempting to taunt Remus with words of affection. The most they got was a playful growl before Sirius had come bounding in, face lit with a huge grin, and lots of hugs for his Godson. Remus had only raised a curious brow at his best friend, not able to prevent a grin when he flushed in response; knowing Remus was the only one who could smell Severus all over him.

"I never would have thought that would occur, but now that I think about it; I'm not all that surprised." Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly, leaning against the wall with Remus as everyone caught up with everything that was going on.

"Yes, well, it's a work in progress."

"Work in progress…? Padfoot, what exactly are you up too?"

"Let's just say Snape is a very stubborn man, it takes a lot of work to get through that stubbornness; I believe I'm just the man to do it." Remus just stared at Sirius, contemplating all the emotions he smelled from his friend.

"You genuinely like him, and he cannot stand you." The quick flash of emotion was noted, but he didn't comment when Sirius quickly brushed him off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Moony. We both just happen to have the same sexual appetite and we happen to be using one another to appease it, that's all." Before Remus could comment, Sirius was walking over to where the twins were; obviously ready to start back up on their mischief streak.

**(HP)**

"Good to see you again so soon, pup. How is your little mate?" The light that entered Remus' eyes told Fenrir all he needed to know. It was obvious they weren't completely mated yet, but Fenrir would inquire about it more later.

"Things are good with everyone. I am home for the moon, and then I will head back shortly to be with Harry. I was wondering if the week after next would be a good time to bring him by." Fenrir grinned, butting his head softly against Remus'.

"Of course Pup, we'll be expecting him. I haven't told the Pack about who he is, just that you have a new mate that you'll be bringing through soon. Tarus was asking about you the other day, you should make it a point to go see him."

"How has he been since the passing?"

"The days heal the festering wound, but he still takes it hard."

"Thank you Alpha." Remus left the hut, Fenrir grinning after him.

' _You do me proud Pup.'_

Remus made it a point to say hello and give affection as he made his way through the small village. It had been hard for him in the beginning to show such fondness to those he hadn't really known, but it was second nature now; and he didn't know how he could have ever lived without it.

' **Moony missed Pack.' –** _ **'I know you did Moony, I did as well.'**_ Arriving at Tarus' hut, he knocked with a heavy hand and took note of the mumbled 'I'm coming' from inside. A moment later, he had his arms full of the young man, nuzzling him in reply to his excited greeting.

"Remus, it's been forever! I missed you, how are things?" Tarus asked, stepping aside to let the other man into his home; shutting the door behind him and offering him refreshments. Submissive males were rare in Fenrir's Pack, and it had been a surprise to everyone when Tar's son had entered in his maturity as one.

"I am very well, as you have heard the news. I came to see how things were for you." The mood of the young wolf dipped a bit, but he put on a quick grin.

"Yes, we all have. We cannot wait to meet your mate. I am anxious to see if he will like me." Remus noted the subject was ignored, but figured he would come back to it.

"I think he will like all of you equally, except for Fenrir of course. He is a difficult man to like." Tarus had only grinned, a small flush working its way on his cheeks.

"Yes, well, the rest of the Pack teases me for my reliance on you. They believe me to have a soft spot of sorts for you, and tease me about how your mate will dislike it." Remus reached over to lift the other man's face to look at him.

"I know your submissive nature makes it hard for you to look me in the eye, but try; you are not my subordinate, and I am not your superior." Tarus could only grin, making quick flashes of eye contact, before fidgeting with his hands.

"What's he like?" The grin that lit Remus' face made Tarus' grin increase.

"He's…wonderful, really. That's the only way I can truly describe him. He's beautiful, kind, so giving that I find it impossible he was meant for me." Tarus felt his chest pulse in wish of having something like that.

"I cannot wait to meet him; he must be truly special to have been meant for you." Remus' answering smile was answer enough.

"I have just only begun to agree with you, Tarus. So, no changing subject, how are things?" The tears that welled up in the young man's eyes was answer enough as Remus reached over to bring him close and nuzzle him.

**(HP)**

"'Cissy, please."

"Don't you 'Cissy me, Lucius Malfoy! I refuse to speak to you until you pull your head from your arse! You alienate my son from our home, from  **me**!"

"I am only doing what is best for the family."

"No, you're doing what you think is best for you; and by doing so, ruining our family." Her words made his stomach knot. He hated when he unleashed his wife's temper, it always made him feel like hell.

"'Cissy, please listen to,-"

"If you tell me one more time to listen to reason Lucius, I will thrash you until you are on the floor!" The man flinched at her words, looking like a kicked puppy as his wife walked away.

"I believe I came at a bad time." Lucius turned at the sound of his long time friend's voice, flinching when he saw how horrible the other man looked.

"No, no, all is well Severus; come.'Cissy is just a little frustrated with me at the moment."

"I believe angry, or hurt would be more appropriate words, Lucius." The truth from his friend made him recoil as they made their way into his study; taking up seats near the fire. An Elf quickly popped in with two crystal glasses and a decanter of amber liquid before disappearing.

"Yes, well, this isn't about me. You've obviously come to me for a reason, and I hope you take this in friendliness with I tell you that you look like shite." Severus snorted as he took a deep gulp from his glass, Lucius taking smaller mouthfuls.

"Yes, well, we all can't look as glorified as Lucius Malfoy every day."

"That was a low blow, Severus. My pride can't handle your snarkiness at the moment."

"You only say that because Narcissa is furious with you, and she's right." Lucius pulled back, and stuck his nose up.

"If I want your opinion about the situation, I'll ask."

"I only have my Godson, a wonderfully kind woman, and my ex-lover; I'm only being your best friend with good intentions when I give it." That quickly caught Lucius attention. Severus never mentioned their time as lovers unless something was really bothering him. It had been a long time ago, before he married Narcissa. Severus had been a cold, aloof, needy child that had called out to Lucius. Lucius himself had needed to feel wanted, needed, and cared for in return. Then and now, they gave each other something they both desperately needed. Not pushing the matter and waiting for Severus to drink a few more glasses, which he was doing in an efficient manner, he reached over to place his hand on the other mans to stop him from drinking more.

"What happened?" The words were soft, the tone he use to use with Severus when they were still together. The other man shook, setting the glass down and tightening the hand under Lucius into a fist.

"I broke the rule, I stayed. You taught me to never stay." Lucius assumed it had something to do with Black, but he was surprised. He had only convinced Severus to stay back then because he was so broken; they had both needed that connection. After that time, Severus made it clear he didn't want nor need to depend on anyone. So Lucius had showed him how.

"Yes, I taught you to not stay unless you wished to make a deeper connection. Do you?" The glass that shattered against the fireplace didn't even make him flinch, his eyes locked onto his friend as he shook.

"Of course I don't! I can't bloody stand his annoying actions, or his whining!"

"Then why did you stay?" The silence that filled the room wasn't uncomfortable, but scarcely just bearable.

"I had left. He convinced me to stay for one more round, and then I left. Next thing I know, it's midnight and I'm flooing back to stay the whole night. What the hell is wrong with me? When I look at him, all I can think about is getting him back underneath me." The words broke towards the end, making Lucius rise before moving to sit next to the other man; keeping his hand over top of Severus' clenched one.

"I don't believe anything is wrong with you. You've been alone for a very long time, my friend. You knew eventually that you would seek a companion again. This is a good sign, Severus."

"But Black? What in Merlin's name would make me choose him of all people?" He bit out in frustration, glaring towards the fireplace.

"I tell you this only because I care about you Severus, even now. I may be a married man, but you are a dear friend of mine. The tension between you and Black, that isn't normal. Not for people who hate one another, at least. Do not take this wrong, I just believe that the level of hate between you two was only so intense because you were both fighting something more primitive. Attraction can be a deadly emotion."

"Yes, well, we've obviously established this seeing as I screwed him into his bed with enough energy to put a teenager to shame." Lucius grinned, bumping Severus' side to try and make him feel better.

"Damn, he must be better in bed than I thought." Severus snarled, not liking how his friend's words caused something in his stomach to clench.

"This is absurd Lucius! I do  **not**  do this; this is not the person I am."

"Did you ever think this might be the person you were meant to be?"

"Oh, don't start on that again or I might have to lecture you like your wife."

"I am serious Severus. The war, it made us be people we had to be, not people we wanted to be. It changed us in ways others cannot understand. The things we had to do to protect those we care for. Maybe it's time you let yourself live in peace, you deserve it if anyone."

"I have you all, I have the school, Harry; what else do I need?"

"That's not something I can answer, you just have to figure it out. It's obvious he's interested for a reason. If he's trying to get you to stay, it cannot be too bad. Just wait it out, and know that if you need anything, we're here waiting for you to come home." Severus took a deep breath, releasing his clenched fist to flip his hand and squeeze Lucius' momentarily before rising from the couch.

"Thank you Lucius, I must get back to the school." The man nodded in understanding, watching Severus walk to the floo slowly.

"Severus?"The man stopped, facing away from his friend.

"Yes, Luc?" A soft smile fell over the blonde's features.

"Don't wait too long now, not everyone waits forever." With a nod of his head, he was gone.

**(HP)**

"I thought that you were headed back to the Pack today for the moon." Harry said a smile on his features at seeing Remus. He hated to admit that he had felt sad knowing that the other man would be away for a week, but knew it was necessary. Remus smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry and pressing his nose into his hair.

"I did, I am; just wanted to see you once more before I headed back." Harry felt his heart beat heavily in his chest at the others words; making his cheeks heat.

"I am glad, I missed you." He mumbled pressing his face into the other mans chest. Remus felt Moony purring inside, and tightened his hold on Harry.

"I miss you all the time, cub. I wanted to ask if you would mind coming to visit the Pack, the week after next." Harry's face lit up in a grin, and when he glanced up at Remus; the older man felt his heart stop in reaction to the love directed at him.

"I would love too!" The excitement and pure affection in Harry's eyes made him wonder still how he deserved something so wonderful.

"Good, I'll let Fenrir know. I have to be going soon, but I just needed to see you."Again, Harry felt his heart beating so hard it might come out his chest.

"Lay with me?" Remus felt his own heart beat faster, Moony demanding they spend intimate time with their mate. With a grin, he scoped Harry up in his arms; causing the smaller male to squeak softly in complaint.

"Remmy~"

"Hush now cub, let me take care of you." He said, placing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips; causing him to happily press his lips back as he was carried to his bed.

**(HP)**

Sirius was pacing the library, a stack of new pranks from the twins waiting for his experienced eye. He couldn't focus on anything though, not with so much on his mind.

' _It's the third day and nothing! Not a word!'_ He had said three days, and Severus would be back; he'd been sure. The man was stubborn if anything, but this didn't make any sense. At first he could deal with it, but now that the third day was almost over he was practically biting his nails in anxiety. When Remus had caught scent of his feelings, he'd brushed it off. There was no way he would admit that he had a soft spot for Snape, but everyday that passed seemed to make the acknowledgement harder to ignore.

' _He has until tomorrow evening. If he doesn't come to me, I'm going to him.'_

With the determination set, Sirius set at the desk to go over the papers his tricksters have given him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: humor, fluffy-love, teasing, mild brooding ('Cause that's all Severus truly knows how to do)
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 9:42 AM
> 
> Words: 3,313

Hermione and Ginny busted into Harry's room, causing him to blush as he finished pulling his shirt down; hair still damp from his shower.

"Can I help you both?" They both grinned at him, each wrapping an arm through his.

"Well, it would be a shame if Hermione had to go by her lonesome to go pick out a dress. Mum was determined to go with us, but we convinced her to let us surprise her. We wanted you to come along." Harry's eyes lit up in affection with a soft smile, tightening his arms around the girls'.

"I'm more than flattered and privileged to do so. What are the others doing?" They had just walked down the stairs and out onto the street, heading towards the shops.

"I convinced Draco to go do some manly things with Ron. I figured they'd find something to occupy themselves, maybe some quidditch stuff." Harry laughed, all the crazy things those two could get up too filling his head. They weren't friends per say, but they didn't try to kill one another with a single look anymore.

"Let's not leave them alone too long; Merlin only knows what might happen to the magical population if we do." Hermione and Ginny both giggled in response, leading Harry into only one of the many shops they planned on visiting that day.

**(HP)**

"So Ronald, I know that we aren't particularly friends and all but I think it's important for a man to have a bachelors' party. It's like a rite of passage and all." Ron rolled his eyes at Draco's tone, that was the fifth time the other had called him Ronald, and no matter what he said; he couldn't get the blonde to call him anything else. Other than Weasel, of course. He supposed Ronald was a better choice, if any.

"I can understand that. I figured I would just do something small with my brothers, Harry, maybe Dean and Neville. Sirius would have to come of course, help keep the twins entertained." Draco nodded his head, making notes in the back of his mind.

"Yes, of course, whoever you want. My whole point in bringing this up was I think you should let me plan it."

"I mean its – wait, excuse me?" Draco couldn't stop from smirking at the dumbfounded look on the red-head's face.

"Malfoy's do not stutter Ronald; I said that you should let me plan your bachelor party."

"I hear you just fine; I'm only trying to figure out why."

"I know that if I married your sister, I would become a part of your family. Before you think to start an argument, I am not referring to that as a bad thing. I am only saying that I would like to do something nice for a future family member, and a bachelor party is definitely something I can do, and do well I might add."

"I thought Malfoy's did everything well." The grin he got in reply made Ronald roll his eyes.

"You are correct, Malfoy's do everything well; I just happen to do this even better than everything else." Ronald snickered, taking a sip of his beer as he nodded his head.

"Alright then, Malfoy; I'll let you plan out the party. Just don't do something too crazy, yeah? I don't need Hermione angry at me again." Draco took a sip of his own wine, and nodded.

"Of course, I  **do**  have class Ronald."

**(HP)**

Sirius entered the twin's shop, the parchments with his plans tucked into the folder he kept at his side. He'd made notes, threw in a few ideas, and circled important things he thought should be remembered. The boxes of product experiments he left at home, he had a bit more he wanted to add; so he'd bring them back later.

"Well, look who it is Gred!"

"Our long lost lover has finally found his way home, Forge!"

"We can finally start on making our family now!" Sirius rolled his eyes with a grin at the twins, smirking at them as customers stared in shock at the owners actions. He knew Lee must be in the office ruing his decision to be with the twins, he didn't know how one person could handle one of them; let alone both!

"Yes, my beauties, I have finally come home to you!" The twins snickered, pulling Sirius into a big hug before leading him to the back where the workshop was.

"Good to see you out and about, it doesn't happen much." George commented, shutting the door behind them while Sirius handed the papers to Fred.

"Of course, I thought I'd bring these back to you two; make things happen faster."

"Wonderful! I wanted to get started on the cream! I'm hoping that the smell really will change depending on how a person feels about others."

"Won't that be interesting…"Sirius murmured under his breath, Severus running through his mind again.

"Everything alright with you, Pads? We would hate for our needed genius to be stuck in a rut." Fred commented, sitting the papers down on the desk before turning back to face the other man. George took his place beside his brother, pressing their shoulders together. Sirius grinned fondly at them both, nodding his head.

"Things are great, just dealing with our dear Potion's Master."

"Ahh yes, Snape can be a frustrating man,-"

"Especially when you're trying to get him in bed, I would assume."

"But Forge, I believe our Pads has already passed that point, if that flush on his cheeks tells me what I think it does."

"You are right, Gred. It must mean that our Pads has a soft spot for the grouchy Potion's Master, and is being denied."

"We must lend our assistance immediately!" Sirius couldn't help but smile at the two. They always knew how to make him feel better, even by taking a serious subject and adding a little fun to it.

"If I think of anything I need, you two will be the first to know. After Harry, of course."

"Oh, you wound us Pads, truly." They both snickered, and grinned at the older man.

"I should be getting back. Your mother made it clear that if I didn't clean my mess in the library, she would starve me." The twins grinned at him, walking him back to the door.

"I would not take Mum's threats lightly; she starved us for a week when we blew up our room after experimenting with illegal potions." Sirius grinned, hugging them both before heading out.

"Don't forget to let us know if you need anything to catch that panther of yours!"

"Oh yes, we're always happy to help the dog catch the cat!" Sirius flushed, but rolled his eyes playfully as the twins hollered out to him from across the store.

**(HP)**

"So Harry dear, how are you holding up? Things have been pretty hectic for you as of late, and I'm not worried; just concerned." Harry couldn't help but smile softly in the direction where Molly stood; finishing off some pastries she was making. When he had arrived home, Molly had lunch ready for him and the girls; all of them telling her about their trip into town for the wedding. After the two had headed out, explaining they needed to find their men, Molly had stacked his plate with his favorite sweets and began a mild interrogation on him. Not that he minded; it was nice having a mother figure worry about him.

"I am doing better now, Molly. It's good to have my feelings returned, even more so to know that I was meant for Remus and him for me. Magic does wonderful things that I never thought possible and I never seem to stop being surprised by what can occur. I'm just glad everything is as back to normal as it gets around here." Molly laughed softly, finishing up some more pastries while she set the dishes to wash themselves.

"That's all good. I remember how Arthur and I got together; had to wear him down I did, but he realized it was all for the better." The wink she sent Harry's way sent him into laughter as he drank down some tea.

"I think you and Arthur are a prime example of how a married couple should be. I would say the same about my parents, if I had known them; though Padfoot tells they were deeply in love." Molly smiled a kind, soft smile in Harry's direction as she sat at the table with him; her own cup of tea before her.

"I only met your parents a handful of times. I was so young then, we all were; but the love they had for one another showed clear on their faces whether they were in the same room or not. I believe that love only grew stronger when you were born Harry. A partner is a wonderful thing, but children make it grow to levels no one without children can really understand. A family is a whole other kind of love to be cherished." Harry was caught up in her words and before he knew it, Molly was at his side fussing at him.

"Oh Harry dear, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry like that." Touching his face, he realized he had tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Oh! No need to fuss Mrs. Weasley, it's alright. It was just so beautiful, the way you put it. I never thought of it like that." He said with a smile, wiping the tears away. She gave an emotional smile to him, patting his shoulder with her arm wrapped around him.

"Oh you dear boy, you make me so proud to call you family." Harry felt his heart clench with unexplainable happiness at Molly's words; always feeling the love of family with the Weasley's he never had experienced before them.

"I am very thankful to be a part of your family." Wiping her own tears away and giving Harry one more tight hug, she nudged his shoulder.

"I have to clean up and start preparing dinner. You go clean yourself up and see if you can contact the bunch. Maybe find a guest or two to have over; it's that kind of day, don't you think?" Harry grinned, taking his dishes over to the skin as Molly bustled him out of the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, I'll go contact Tonks and Severus. See you later Mrs. Weasley."

"I told you to call me Molly, young man!" Harry grinned before disappearing around the corner; only to come back and poke his head around the door way.

"Molly?" She turned back with a small hum in her throat, waiting for him to speak.

"I think Mum sounds a lot better, don't you?" With a smile and wink, he disappeared again; leaving Molly with tears running down her cheeks.

"I think so too."

**(HP)**

Fenrir stalked around the village, checking up on everyone after the night of the full moon. Two young males had hit the middle of their majority, and as always, had made to challenge Fenrir. After failing, they had started small little fights throughout the Pack and he wanted to make sure everyone was no longer at sorts with one another. Finding Remus pacing around his hut, he walked up to him shaking his head.

"Yes Pup?" The amber eyes that turned to him made him want to roll his eyes, but he refrained.

" **I want to see mate, Lupin says no."** Fenrir placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder, leaning in to nuzzle the others jaw.

"That is because you are to spend three more days with us; it is our agreement. I know you both miss your mate, but you are needed here." Moony huffed, shaking his head as he glanced out into the village.

" **No one here need me, mate need me."** Fenrir wanted to huff in frustration but he realized this was hard for the wolf after being denied so much his entire life.

"We all need you, your mate included. He knows how important it is for you both to be here, especially Remus. Let him back, he needs to merge more into the Pack. If you do well, I might be tempted to allow you to leave early." He saw the amber eyes shift back to their normal hazel brown and grinned, nuzzling his jaw roughly along Remus'.

"Good to see you back, Pup; the little ones were asking for you." Remus smiled and with a nod, headed off towards where the children played after the moon.

"Alpha?" Fenrir turned back before he stepped into his hut, huffing as he waited for an answer.

"Thank you." With a soft smile, Remus bounded off.

**(HP)**

Sirius paced the library, tugging at his hair while he tried to think of the best way to handle Snape. The man liked his personal space, which is why no one other than Harry – or Mrs. Weasley – ever attempted to reach him in person. A private man he'd always been and Sirius felt the need to ruffle the other man a bit. Sirius felt he'd been turned inside out by the other mans hands and words, so he felt it only fair that Snape have to feel the same. Ever since the other night when he showed back up, Sirius had thought that he'd made leeway into worming his way into Snape's life more thoroughly but he wasn't convinced.

' _That's it; I'll just have to head over there and do this myself!'_ Without another word, Sirius walked over to his fire place and called out for Severus' private chambers before disappearing in the green fire. Appearing in a warm, cozy room had surprised Sirius. He knew Snape was all around a cold man, but he quarters seemed very inviting. The room was in earth tones, specific pieces of furniture in shades of forest green to offset the browns. A desk was neatly organized with stacks of papers Sirius was sure were students' works. A door behind the desk was sealed off tight, so he could only assume it was the Potions Masters' private lab. Another door was off to his left, another one further up the wall that was just an opening. Looking around, but not willing to touch anything in fear that he might be hexed; he was in Snape's private rooms after all. He then took in the huge bookshelves that seemed never ending and completely full.

' _He doesn't seem to be here, but I don't doubt his wards have been set off. I'll just make myself comfortable and wait.'_

**(HP)**

Severus growled, his cloak billowing around him in the intimidating manner it normally did as he bypassed students with a snarl when they got in his way. It was already bad enough that he was distracted from his work, and now someone had the gall to intrude on his personal chambers while he wasn't there. His last class of the day had just ended and it couldn't have happened sooner. The situation with Black was supposed to be out of his mind. It was a purely physical, mutually benefiting agreement for the both of them. Whenever he got to thinking about that, Lucius' words rang in his ears and set off his temper. He'd given more detentions in the past three days than he had since Harry had been in school; that was truly saying something about his patience as of late.

' _There is no reason for me to even be thinking about him right now!'_

 **It's only because you want him; don't keep denying yourself.** The voice in the back of his mind that seemed fit to argue with everything he had to think about Black was starting to make him short tempered. The more he thought about Black, the more pissed off he became; storming down the corridors of the dungeons as he made his way closer to his chambers. Whoever had chosen today to invade his personal space was sorely about to regret their decision deeply.

**(HP)**

Harry lay back on the couch with a sigh, laying the book open on his chest. He didn't realize how hard it would be to be away from Remus after the confessions between them. Spending time with Sirius and his friends was wonderful but the older man was always at the back of his mind; calling to him. He wondered if it was the same for Remus. Taking his glasses off, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he placed them astride the spine of the book. Harry had to recruit the older Weasley's into convincing everyone to go visit so he could have some time to himself. Every time he tried researching stuff about Werewolves and their mating rituals; everyone wanted to help. Harry appreciated it, but this was somewhat embarrassing and he wanted to do it on his own. After all, a lot that had to do with Werewolf mating was intimate.

' _I have no problem asking for help if I need it, but this is…awkward to talk to others about.'_ Harry's cheeks heated in remembrance of what he'd been reading earlier.

' _I assumed that he might need to bite me, but I didn't think it would be during sex.'_ Harry's cheeks flushed in thought as he sat the book and glasses down on the floor; curling up on his side.

' _I didn't even think that I might have to sleep with Moony as well…is that even possible?'_ Harry felt his face get so hot he thought he might burn up, so he tucked his face into the soft cushion. He'd never even thought of sleeping with someone that wasn't human before, but thinking of just Moony left his stomach in knots.

"I know I'll have to talk to Remmy about it, but how is the question…"

"Talk to me about what cub?" Harry's immediately sat up, hastily scrambling for his glasses to turn the blurry image of Remus clear.

"You're home! Why? Not that I'm not glad, but I wasn't expecting you for another two days." Harry quickly rose from the couch and swiftly making his way over to Remus to wrap himself around him. Pulling Harry closer, Remus pressed his nose into Harry's hair with a deep sigh.

"Good behavior, Alpha let me leave early; missed you too much to stay away." Harry grinned widely, kissing Remus' cheek in his happiness without thought as he clung to the older man.

"I'm glad, I missed you too." Remus returned the grin, keeping Harry wrapped up in his arms as he made his way to the couch Harry had just come from; curling the smaller male up in his lap.

"You seem to be enjoying your alone time. Where is everyone?" Harry flushed when he remembered why he sent everyone away, but just ignored the raised brow Remus had sent him.

"Bill and Charlie invited the family over for some quality time, and I am not actually sure where Padfoot went; he's been acting weird since he started chasing after Severus." Remus couldn't help but laugh, having a good idea where his best friend was. Sirius never was one to be patient, after all.

"Yes, he's pretty intent on following through with that." The silence that slowly filled the air was comforting as they just enjoyed each other's company and closeness after five long days. Lying back on the couch, Harry curled up on top of Remus; pressing his face into his neck to breathe in his scent.

"Missed you Remmy," he mumbled sleepily, dozing off into the warm embrace beneath him. Glancing down at the book Harry had been reading, Remus grinned a little before running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Missed you too Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the cuteness was hopefully enough to make up for all the angst I keep tossing in left and right. It's true a little big of happiness can make the most bleak situations look solvable. So, I hope you like the chapter, lemme know what you think! 
> 
> Alright everyone, as it is mentioned above, Harry WILL BE sleeping with Moony (yes, that means there will be beastiality) I myself am not a fan, but I do write how I feel the story should go and with Remus' furry problem, the major part of his and Harry's connection comes from Moony; so they will mate as well. Giving the heads up now, this will be in your future if you proceed!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: general plot, fluff, gay sex, Severus' being an arsehole
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 10:16 AM
> 
> Words: 3,077

"Bill, Charlie; can I talk to you both for a minute?" The two older Weasley's looked up at their younger brother Ron, who called out to them. They both made their way over to him, Hermione in the kitchen helping Molly get the food together. Everyone had decided to have a family day. The twins were outside, showing their father some of their upcoming creations. Fleur was in the kitchen with Molly and Hermione, Ginny sitting in the living room with Draco.

"What's up, bro?" Charlie asked, patting Ron on the shoulder as he moved to stand next to him outside on the back porch, Bill taking the railing across from them.

"I wanted ya'lls opinion on something. I know we don't talk much but I take your opinions into main consideration when it comes to family business. "Bill furrowed his brows, crossing his arms over his chest as Charlie turned to face Ron where he stood next to him.

"What's going on?" Bill asked taking the initiative before Charlie could.

"What do you two think about Malfoy?" The other's faces showed their surprise at Ron's question.

"In what context? Do I think Malfoy is a bastard? Hell yeah, that opinion hasn't changed; even after all he's done since the war." Charlie sprouted, Bill nodding his head in agreement before picking up where Charlie stopped.

"Do I think he's good for our sister? Yeah, I do. I've never seen someone make Ginny so happy, or do everything he can for her. I don't think anyone else can give Ginny what he does, so as much as I dislike him on past principal; he's trying to make up for it. Taking care of our sister is a big step up to me." Charlie then nodded his head in agreement to Bill's words; them already having had the conversation with their father and the twins not too long ago.

"What's up with you asking? I know that you and Malfoy never got along too well, but I thought you two were at least civil."

"Oh no, we're about as civil as long time rivals get. It's just that the girls made us hang together the other day when they dragged Harry shopping and he mentioned something that surprised me is all."

"What was that?"Bill asked inquired, Charlie also making a noise of agreement.

"He wants to plan my bachelor party, and I gave him consent too; says if he married Ginny, we'd all be family and he'd like to do something nice for a future family member." Charlie whistled, Bill reaching over to smack him on the arm.

"I think it's decent of him. If anything, Malfoy's don't do anything small so be ready for something huge." Ron furrowed his brows, wondering if he could talk Draco down into something smaller than what he might be use too.

"Thanks you guys, that's all I wanted to talk about." The older men slapped him on the back in affection, murmuring words of familial love and care.

"No worries come to us anytime. Scratch that, if it's woman problems; go to Bill. He's the one who married a Veela." Bill smacked Charlie upside the head in good humor and grinned at him.

"Jealous is all he is, can't stand being single." Ron snickered and watched as the two bigger men started to push and punch one another in brotherly affection.

"Yeah and who says I'm single?" At that moment, Ron had opened the door and Molly stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Charlie Weasley, why haven't I heard of this news yet?" Bill and Ron laughed as Charlie groaned in complaint.

"Mum~ I don't wanna talk about it!" From over on the couch where Draco and Ginny sat; the blonde rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Are all of your family members so spontaneous?" Ginny laughed, not able to stop her smile of pure love for her family.

"Yes, they are; you get use to it though. They'll grow on you just like I did." Draco groaned in fake dismay, hiding his smile as Ginny smacked his arm.

"I'd hope not, one of you is enough; I don't think I'd care for spending that sort of quality time with your family." Draco teased, causing Ginny to blush at his words right as the twins and Arthur walked in.

"Oh Draco, you know me and Gred would be more than ecstatic-,"

"If we could get our hands on your lovely arse, didn't you know?" The other finished, both with matching lewd grins; causing the Malfoy heir to blush and attempt to hide his face by turning the other direction.

"Fred! George! No trying to seduce my boyfriend!"

"No worries on that Gin', I like George's arse too much to go snooping on your man. Plus Lee is more than I can handle sometimes." Fred said dramatically, getting swatted on the arse by his brother as they headed up the stairs in laughter at their antics. Arthur rolled his eyes at his sons, heading towards the kitchen to see if he could assist with anything.

"I truly doubt I could ever get use to that," Draco murmured all in good faith, taking Ginny's hand in his own as they relaxed on the couch together. Ginny just grinned, tightening her hold in Draco's as the family finished fixing dinner.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

**(HP)**

Harry's blinked his sleepy eyes open, almost purring in happiness at the warmth beneath him and the familiar smell of Remus surrounding him.

' _I must have fallen asleep while reading.'_ His sleep addled brain completely forgetting that Remus had showed up and curled up on the couch with him. Shifting his body and knowing he should have fallen off the couch, he realized there was an arm wrapped around him.

' _Remmy showed up! How could I forget!'_ Opening his eyes wider with a grin, Harry felt a chill of pleasure shoot down his spine as hazel eyes hinted with amber stared down at him with a similar grin.

"Did you rest well, Harry?" Yawning a little, and feeling for his glasses; he flushed when Remus placed them neatly on his nose.

"I did, I always rest well when you're here. Sorry for laying on you for so long." Remus made a noise of disagreement, his arm naturally shifting to press Harry closer to him.

"There is no need to be sorry, cub; I'd be happy to keep you right where you are all day if I could." Harry couldn't stop from grinning, and still wondered how he deserved to be so happy.

"I'm glad you got to come home early on good behavior."

"I am as well, is there anything special you wanted to do today? No one seems to be home yet." The sudden dirty thoughts that came to mind made Harry blush; making him shift his pelvis away from Remus' as he felt himself throb slightly in arousal. The smell and movement told Remus exactly what Harry had been thinking and he began to sensually stroke all over Harry's back; reaching right down to the top of his ass before going back up.

"Mmm seems like you have some pretty good ideas, care to share?" Harry swatted Remus on his shoulder, sticking his tongue out childishly to hide his embarrassment. Before he could react, his lips were taken by Remus', a hot tongue stroking against his own and causing him to moan and press himself as close as he could to the taller man beneath him.

"Remus…" He whispered out breathlessly, clutching at his shoulders as the older man pulled back from the kiss.

"Yes Harry?" He replied, his voice strained from the obvious restraint he was attempting to use.

"Can we go upstairs to my room?" Moony inside howled in delight, and Remus had to agree that Harry's idea was the best he'd heard all day.

"Whatever you like." Without another word, he picked Harry up in his arms and carried him right upstairs.

**(HP)**

With a flick of his wand, Severus opened the door to his private rooms as he let his magic out to slam it behind him. His pale features flushed red in frustration as he saw Black sitting on his couches, looking him right in the face at his arrival.

"Black! What in Merlin convinced you to come into my private rooms without my permission?!" Severus snarled, making his way over to the man but not getting close enough to catch hint of his scent.

 **Only cause if you smell him, your cock will get hard and all argument will end with you bending him over that couch and fucking him senseless.** Severus demeanor went even more aggressive at his inner thoughts dialogue, brushing it off as he waited for the other man to answer him,

"I don't have all day you imbecile, why are you here?" He seethed out, making his way over to his desk when he saw Sirius rise from the couch in effort to get closer to him.

"I came to you, since you refused to come to me. I thought it would be nice to see you Sev, not so happy to see me I suppose." Shuffling through a few stacks of paper on his desk to give his hands something to do, Severus scoffed as he made a pile of what needed to be taken to his next class after lunch. He wasn't sure how to respond to any of Sirius' statement. He thought the other might try to joke it off, but it seemed he was rather serious.

"Obviously not, since if I had wanted to see you; I would have come by Grimmuald. Since I have not, I think you can take that into consideration and return yourself home. I do not have time to deal with you today." Sirius wanted to be hurt, and he ignored the small pang that went off in his stomach at Severus' dismissal; yet he pressed on.

' _Come on Black, you know him better than anyone. Just push the right buttons.'_ As he walked closer to the desk that Severus stood on the other side of, he saw the man stiffen and attempt to brush it off before it was noticed.

' _Bingo_.'

"I'm hurt Sev. Here I am, taking time out of spending with my Godson to come see you and bring you a present." The other man stiffened further and didn't try to hide it this time.

Presents from Black were not good things, and he was unsure how he was supposed to respond to this. At least back in school presents from Black weren't good things. His recent presents however, well; they were top of the line.

' _Damn Lucius and his stupid ideas.'_ Severus made a mental reminder to hex the other man the next time he saw him.

"Do not think you can guilt me Black, let alone blackmail me; you'll make yourself look more of a fool than you already do." Severus sneered back, making his way to the side of the desk in a dare to see if the other man would come close enough. Sirius immediately started walking towards Severus, standing a less than a foot away from him. They eyed one another, lust swirling in both of their eyes; though Severus' was clouded with anger as well.

"I can see my present isn't wanted then…maybe I should just take it home and enjoy it for myself." Sirius spoke softly, teasingly, as he inched himself closer. Severus was still stiff, eyeing Sirius from head to toe in effort to see if he could see what the other man was going to do. The moment he was pressed up against Severus, the Potions Master hissed out a sharp breath; his pupils dilating at the other mans scent.

"What's the matter, Sev? Not excited about your present?" The other man growled low in his throat as he stared straight into the grey orbs that seemed to haunt him in his sleep those past three nights away.

"I can't be excited about something I know nothing about Black, get on with it." The shock that went through him when the smaller man grasped his hand and placed it upon his own ass was hard to hide; just as much as the shaky exhale that left him when his hand molded to the firm shape.

**(Again, Sev and Sirius just can't stay away from each other. Skip if it's not your thing, homosexual, anal sex ahead.)**

"I guess that just means you'll need to undress me to find out then, hmm?" Before anyone could have seen – if there had been an audience – Severus had Sirius' clothes magically banished; along with his own as he pushed the other man against his desk. With a breathless laugh and a shiver from the sudden exposure, Sirius braced himself against the desk with a hiss as he was forcibly bent forward. Severus' eyes devoured every inch of skin as he looked upon the man's skin, his previous marks having faded; some of them barely left. Seeing Sirius shake his hips with laughter on his breath made him growl as he slid a leg between the other mans to spread him wider. His mouth dried, his pupils blowing out at the sight of the obvious plug that was wedged into Sirius ass. The sides were slick, letting him know that it had been Sirius' intention all along to come here in such a state. Sirius had looked over his shoulder to watch Severus' expression at the sight, his stomach flipping as his cock throbbed at the obvious arousal pouring off the other man. Without warning, Severus reached down and slipped the thick plug from Sirius' passage, immediately filling his back up with his cock. A groan and shaky breath were released from them both at the same time, Severus hands bracing Sirius hips as the man pressed back into him more.

"F-fuck Sev~ so much better with you in me." Sirius whined rotating his hips as Severus tightened his hold on the other man and slid himself out; quickly thrusting back in. A loud keening moan left Sirius as he continued to try and press back into Severus' cock; his cheeks flushed as he gazed at the other man from over his shoulder. Seeing the pleasured look on the other man's face caused his stomach to feel awkward so he began a punishing pace of deep, hard thrusts inside Sirius; his desk shaking from the rapidity. Sirius was a blissful mess, sparks of white going off behind his eyes as whimpering moans left him; knuckles pale as he gripped the desk in attempts to give himself leverage against the thrusts. His throat was almost raw from the screams of pleasure that left him, Severus' cock hitting his prostate head on brutally. Severus himself was lost inside the tight heat of Sirius, the pleasure taunting him in torment of why he would stay away from such ecstasy for so long. The fluttering around his cock with each press into the other mans spot was pushing him closer to the edge and the desperate keening from Sirius was telling him the other man was almost there; even without the direction attention to his own cock.

"You want to cum, Black? You want me to fill you up and leave you a mess? Is that why you came here?" Severus hissed in his ear, tugging on the skin until it was red and making his way down to the man's shoulder to bite down.

"Fuck! S-Sev please~" he bit out, barely able to form any words or be coherent with the pleasure quickly reaching a peak inside of him. He wanted to tell him how much it was more than that, but knew it wasn't the time.

' _Not yet, but soon.'_

"W-want it, w-want it so bad, p-please!" Sirius moaned out desperately, a silent scream leaving him as his back arched hard; his cum splattering against the dark wood of Severus' desk as heat flared his insides to life; making a whine leave his throat along with the second bite to his neck. The heavy breathing mixed with the sound of the crackling fire from across the room mixed together as Severus leaned his body against Sirius', slowly sliding himself from the other man who groaned from the loss. Trying to compose himself quickly, he flicked his wand over himself to quickly dispose of the sweat and fluids before dressing himself with another tap of his wand. Sirius was still leaned against the desk, trying to stop his legs from shaking but to no avail. His whole body was still alight with pleasure and if he was honest with himself, he wanted to stay and have Severus do it all over again. Turning to the other man, he licked his lips; the smooth skin bright red from him chewing on it.

**(Feel comfortable to start reading here again if that wasn't your thing.)**

"Mind helping me out?" He voiced his normal silky tone raspy from the screams Severus had pulled from him. With a quick nod of his head and overlooked the mild discomfort he felt for ignoring the man's obvious difficulty standing; he cleaned him and dressed him back in his clothes. The silence that filled the air afterwards was bordering on awkward when Sirius leaned over to pick up the plug and stuck in it his pocket with a small grin.

"You already know I'm going to ask if I can stay so I'll stop dragging it out. Say yes and I promise you'll come back to your rooms to a wonderful surprise." Sirius said, just wanting to find a reason to stay and if he needed to use sex as a motive; so be it. Severus was about to tell him to just leave already before he stopped. He never wanted to feel like a cheap whore, and even if Sirius and him had their differences; he didn't wish that upon anyone else.

"Do what you like, just don't touch my things." Without another word, Severus left the rooms after grabbing the stack of papers and cleaning the mess off the front of his desk. If he happened to call for an elf to bring food to his room, along with a pain relieving potion from the infirmary; it was no one's business but his own. If Sirius happened to receive it all, plus a command to use to the shower, with the biggest grin possible; well, it was no one's business but his own


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: humor, teasing, general plot
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 10:27 AM
> 
> Words: 2,532

If Severus wasn't such a stoic man, he would have gladly voiced his happy acceptance of the wonderful evening Sirius had promised – and delivered. Not that he would ever tell the man that, his ego was frustrating enough as it was. After two more horrible classes, he had come back to his rooms to find everything where he had left it; nothing had been touched like requested. The smell of his own personal body washes lingered through the rooms, letting him know Sirius had used his shower. It caused an odd flip of his stomach that he once again choose to ignore. Walking towards his bedroom, the sight before him had been enough to blow away all the annoyances of children from the whole day. Sirius had been bound and gagged to his bed, a beautiful polished cherry wood paddle lying delicately upon the sheets beside him. It had been a wonderfully, long, and highly pleasured evening for the both of them.

' _Who knew Black was such a kinky bastard.'_ Severus thought with a smirk, allowing himself to just lay there and enjoy the aftermath from such a long evening. He wasn't sure if it was him, or Sirius that had kept the other up all night though he knew it was mutual in the long run. Now here he was, laid out in bed; Sirius Black curled up against his side passed out. Amazingly enough he hadn't shoved the man out of his bed yet; and the thought hadn't even crossed his mind that he should. The thoughts of, 'why am I allowing this?' and 'when I am gonna make him leave?' were; but he had yet to act on them. Lucius words were running through his mind, making him think about the situation. Severus wasn't even sure why he choose to sleep with Sirius, or why he kept coming back to do so more frequently. Even to the point of spending the night, and cuddling; exactly what was being done right now. The last time Severus had cuddled with someone was his teenage years with Lucius.

' _You're a grown man Severus, stop brooding.'_ Feeling movement against his side, Severus continued to stare at the ceiling as Sirius slowly woke. His body was sore but in the wonderful ways he enjoyed and the warmth pressed to his side was obviously Severus.

' _I can't believe he actually let me stay, and snuggle with him in bed.'_ Blinking his sleepy eyes open, he peered up at the Potions Master, so many questions and confessions on his lips that he held back.

"Good morning Black, unable to speak this morning?" Severus acknowledged him and Sirius had to fight down a shiver of pleasure at the deep rough sleepiness of the other mans tone.

"Morning Sev, I was only enjoying the view." Completely brushing off the other mans words, he made it a point to slowly start getting up out of bed; not even worried about pulling on a robe at this point. Sirius watched the man stalk around his room; obviously getting his clothes out before heading towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to join me or just lay there?" The moment Severus entered the bathroom, Sirius jumped up out of bed excited and followed after him. It seemed things were finally looking up!

**(HP)**

"I refuse to do this any longer, Mother. Her brother will be getting married next month, and I plan to ask her hand in marriage shortly after that. If Father does not come to reality, then I will forfeit my right as heir to make matters simpler for everyone. I'm tired of the fighting." Narcissa was a strong woman, it was why she was able to be married to a man like Lucius Malfoy and live as happily as she did. Though right now her husband was making her very unhappy; and having her son just as unhappy didn't help to resolve her unhappiness.

"Just give him some more time, Dragon. I've been speaking with him every day about it; I believe he's coming around."

' _He better be or he will be looking at a divorce.'_ She smiled at her son to reassure him that he wasn't causing her any problems.

"I know how much you love your Father, Draco. I also know that this whole thing upsets you more than you let on, but don't worry; he'll come around."

"I hope so, Mother; I really hope so. I hate to think that I'm causing problems for you with this disagreement between us. I just really love her is all, I know you understand."

"I do Draco, which is why I am helping you fight for her. I wish that I had someone to help me fight for your Father back then. My Father wanted me to marry into a wealthy family, but at the arrangement handed to him from your grandfather Abraxas; he declined. Said there was no way he would hand his little girl over to such a cruel line of men like the Malfoy's for any amount of money he could give. I loved your Father dearly Draco and I made the decision to go after him; even if everyone thought I was insane for it and no one wished me well. He will come around darling, just wait a little longer." Lucius walked away from the door and headed straight to his study; he needed a drink.

**(HP)**

Harry chewed on his lip like he always did when he was nervous, flipping through the book again and writing a few notes down into his book. He'd be going to see Remus' Pack in the next 5 days, and he knew that they would expect them to be mated by then. In all honesty, Harry wanted the same thing. He was admittedly nervous about mating with Remus but he loved the older man, and knew he was loved in return; that enough was able to fight off most of his fear. Now, it was just getting past the nervousness of having actual sex for the first time. He and Remus had done just about everything else between blow jobs, and hand jobs; even frotting when Remus caught him off guard in the mornings when they were snuggled in bed together. The thing was, every time Harry tried to make a move towards pushing them towards sex, Remus seemed to just get him off and change the subject. It was really starting to frustrate Harry, only because he knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it.

' _My stubbornness has never failed me before, it won't now.'_ Harry had truly thought of everything he could think to entice Remus into bed so they could finally truly be together. He wanted to complete their bond, and he knew Remus did as well; the man just needed a little push was all. Harry had no problem giving him that little push either. Scratching out another idea, Harry flushed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

' _I know I can think of something! It can't be that hard to seduce Remus, maybe if I asked Siri…?'_ Harry flushed at the thought, and shook it off. Anyone knew that was a bad idea waiting to happen, and it seemed his Godfather was rather busy chasing his own man anyway. The thought made him smile, and momentarily distracted him. He would make sure to check up on Sirius later, make sure his Godfather was doing ok. He'd also need to check on Severus; so Harry made a mental note to come back to it later.

"What do we have here?"

"Oh looky Gred, our little Harry is growing up!" The twins had come upstairs to get Harry down for lunch when they saw how distracted he was. Of course that meant they needed to find out why. Flushed in embarrassment at what they were reading from his paper, Harry reached for it.

"Give it back, George! This isn't funny!" His face was about a red as the twin's hair, and both men grinned at him in retaliation of his embarrassment.

"Oh Harry, we aren't trying to be funny."

"No, no; never. Not to our little prankster companion."

"We have just what you need, we do."

"That's right, Forge; we know exactly what to give you to help you with your little…problem."

"Oh yes, are you thinking of the leather one Gred?"

"With the green lace, Forge?" The other twin countered, causing Harry to flush an even darker shade of red as they both looked at Harry with devious smiles.

"It'll look perfect, it will. I'll need to go get it after lunch."

"Yes, we need to do that. What do you say Harry?"

"Trust us?" They both mimed at exactly the same time, putting Harry on the spot and making him swallow nervously. The twins had never led him wrong, and if it helped him get Remus in bed; he'd try anything at this point that he hadn't already tried.

"You two tell anyone about this, and I'll make Sirius look like a puppy wet behind the ears." Harry threatened though it wasn't too dangerous sounding. Both of the twins lit up even more, and reached their hands out to pull Harry into a hug.

"You have a deal, little one."

**(HP)**

Everyone was joined around at the table for lunch. Arthur sat at the end of the table, Molly sitting next to him, followed by Ginny, Draco, Harry, and then Remus. Sirius sat at the other end of the table, Hermione on his side, followed by Ron, the twins, and Charlie.

"So we've gotten everything pretty much done at this point. All the dresses and tuxes have been ordered. The cake has been ordered, as well as a catering company to help Molly so she can enjoy the day more than being stuck in the house." Hermione added on to make sure the woman didn't feel like they didn't want her doing anything.

"The location has been picked out, as well as everything else. All the finer details are done of course."

"'Mione, this is you were talking about; no one could have lifted a finger and you would have gotten in all done in the exact time that you did with help." Ron teased in a playful manner, making Hermione reach over to swat him on the arm.

"What? It was a compliment!" Ron complained in between shoveling food in his mouth. Harry smiled at his best friends, smiling even wider when Remus gripped his hand after he moved it over to the other mans lap.

"She's your woman Ron, which means everything she says is right." Ginny added on, causing the twins and Sirius to bite their lips and fight off laughter at how red Ron's face was getting.

"I'm not even going to bloody comment on that! It'll get me in trouble no matter what answer I give!"

"Good boy." Hermione reached over and kissed his cheek with a soft smile, causing everyone to break out in laughter at her praise of his choice in answering. Harry scanned over his family at the table, grinning at the scene they all made together.

"So Harry, are you still coming with me and George to the shop later?"

"That's right Harry; you're supposed to come see how things are running now that we've got Sirius helping us." Harry smiled, flushing a little when he realized why the twins had wanted him to come along. He'd have to thank them later for not bringing it up in front of everyone.

"Yeah, of course, I'd like that." Remus could smell the nervousness and anxious feelings pouring off his mate, and sent a small glare over to the twins.

"Only because I'm curious, why would Harry need to see how things are running?" Everyone at the table locked in on the conversation because of Remus' tone and waited to see what was going on.

"Hate to out you like this to everyone Harry,-"

"Yeah, since it's supposed to be a secret; but cat's out of the bag I suppose."

"Fred, George, what are you two going on about? Harry?" Molly asked, asking what everyone was wanting too but haven't.

"Harry is the private backer of our store, has been since we first planned on opening it. Means he has a share of the store, and should know how things are running and all." George said with a twinkling grin, both of them sending Harry a thankful wink. Harry gave them a bright smile in turn.

"Really Harry! When did you even decide this? What would you have done if the store hadn't prospered?" Hermione lectured, a motherly frown on her face. Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, not liking all the attention.

"I have enough money that I could help those two open many more stores if I wanted to 'Mione, plus I know how great the twins are at what they do. Whether the store had been a hit or not, they're my family; I wanted to help." Molly got weepy eyes at Harry's words, Arthur a proud smile. Sirius beamed a proud smile at Harry, reaching over Remus to grasp Harry's hand in affection.

"That's my boy." Harry beamed even brighter, looking up at Remus with bright eyes. Remus knew that was Harry waiting for his approval even though it wasn't needed. He leaned over, nuzzling his cheek against Harry's.

"Good job love," he whispered, the love and excitement beaming from Harry was enough to almost stun him.

"So are we going to have dessert to celebrate the great news we all finally know about, or just stare at everyone with doe eyes?" George called out, flushing slightly when Fred smirked at him. Who only knew what he had planned after Harry left the shop now.

"Alright everyone, I guess since everyone is a great mood I should share my good news as well." All eyes went to Charlie, making Harry sigh in relief and Remus grin at him on turn.

"This mean you're finally going to tell me about this person you've been dating Charlie?" Molly asked in anticipation, practically bouncing in her seat. Charlie grinned at her, nodding.

"I felt it only right. We've talked about it, and they've agreed to come to the next family dinner we have, if everyone is alright with it. But - ! If work changes things, then he will for sure be at the wedding." Molly beamed even bigger, letting out a squeak of joy as she clapped her hands.

"Oh I can't wait! I need to already start planning the dinner, just in case of course! Oh! I need to clean up!" She said, rushing in the kitchen and causing everyone to laugh.

"You have no idea how excited you've made mum, Charlie. Who is this mystery lady anyway?" Ron asked, still eating as dessert was brought out.

"Who said it was a lady?" Charlie asked with a wide grin, popping a piece of pie in his mouth while Ron's fell open in shock; everyone else joining in with laughter

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having a hard time finding inspiration to get in the mind set for other chapters. I have a list of ideas written down on where I want this story to eventually go, even to how it will end; yet my mind is struggling to get back into the game. I wanna get my writing skills back on par when I have the time, and with a pre-schooler plus a full time job inspiration is hard to come by. So if you guys have any kind of prompt ideas for small one-shot/two-shots to help get my mind going and skills back up; please feel free to email/message me them - I'd like to give them a go. Though no promises on if I can make anything out of them. Hope you guys are having a wonderful start to your holiday; thanks again for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of cross dressing, gay sex, fluff
> 
> Edited: 12/14/15 11:14 AM
> 
> Words: 4,042

Harry took a shaky breath, shaking his head quickly and blushing.

"There's no way I can wear this and be seductive. I'd feel like some kind of cross dresser!" He whispered loudly in embarrassment even though no one was around. The twins chuckled, still holding the article of clothing up; if it could really be considered clothing. Quickly moving behind Harry, Fred held him still in front of the mirror while George held the sheer black fabric in green trim up against Harry's form.

"I think it brings out his eyes beautifully, Forge, don't you?"

"I do declare you are correct, dear brother of mine. He'll be absolutely edible in this, not that he already isn't."

"I'm sure Remus can attest to that."

"You guys! This is serious!" Harry scolded; cheeks flushed red as he imagined himself in nothing but the very provocative article of clothing the twins were holding in front of him. There was no way he could go through this! He'd been tremendously excited to learn oral from Remus so he could perform it himself, but this was a whole other level of intimacy. He wanted it, but couldn't fight off the nervousness that came with it all.

' _It's all to get his attention. Maybe he'll actually cave this time.'_ Swallowing thickly and rolling his eyes at the matching grins that stared right at him; Harry nodded his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright; I'll do it."

"Oh I cannot wait to see the pensive of this night in the future."

"I second that motion, brother." Harry rolled his eyes with a groan before stuffing the clothing in the bag.

"Make sure to use protection and all that good stuff!"

"Don't let him bite too hard!" Harry flushed even darker in embarrassment, more than thankful the shop was closed for the night so no bystanders could hear.

**(HP - WARNING: gay sex starts immediately)**

"Just, hah – why won't you answer my question – mmph!" Sirius moaned into Severus' mouth, clawing at the older man's back as he pounded into him deeper; Sirius' legs thrown over his elbows to give him better leverage. Not that Sirius would complain but this was the third time Severus had used sex to refuse answering his questions. Again, he wouldn't complain about the sex, but he didn't like the fact that Severus was avoiding the topic. Ron and Hermione's wedding was coming up sooner than later; he knew almost everyone they knew were going; especially Snape himself. Asking the man to go with him as a date had not ended with an answer all three attempts so far, and it was roughly a month away now.

"Ah-hah f-fuck! Nnnh S-Sev!" Sirius moaned out, biting into the Potion's Master shoulder as he came; back arching and causing Severus to slide in even deeper. Severus himself came with a growl, biting his lip until it bled as he spilled himself inside Sirius. Both breathless, Severus released Sirius' legs to allow him to sprawl comfortably on his bed. This was the fifth time that Sirius had showed up in his personal rooms within the week. He had yelled at the man, but it hadn't done any good. They always ended up sleeping together, and Severus always ended up going back to work; threatening Sirius if he wasn't gone by the time he got back. Sirius was always gone, and it always left a horrible feeling in Snape's stomach that made it irritable to fall asleep. The man had pestered him to accompany him to his ex-students wedding and he couldn't find it in himself to answer. Sirius' company wasn't completely horrible, but it was no one's business but his and Black's what they did in their free time. Them going to what was seen as a family event together would give people the idea that they were something – and Severus refused to be anything but an occasional lay with the other man.

 **If you would just admit how much you like him, this would all go easier on both of you.** Severus growled at the voice, spelling the mess away; but choosing to leave his cum inside Sirius. It always made him feel less possessive, not that he was possessive over Black; to know the man was marked by him.

"I have a teachers meeting. I expect I will you see you sometime later, but I would hate to come back to my rooms to you still loitering." Before Sirius could say anything, Severus spelled his clothes on his person before disappearing. Sirius sat up in Severus' bed with his elbows holding him up and for the first time, allowed the hurt to show on his face as the man walked away.

' _Bastard.'_

**(HP - Safe to keep reading again)**

Harry was a fidgeting, blushing mess. He told himself for three days now that today was going to be the day, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Remus was giving him suspicious looks too, and he supposed because his scent was so riddled with anxiety and a little fear over what he was going to do. At least that what was what Sirius had told him when he hinted at what he was planning. The memory was still embarrassing.

**(Flashback)**

_"So…uhm, Siri, I wanted to ask your opinion about something." Sirius turned a wide grin on his godson, wrapping him up in a hug._

_"Of course, pup! I hardly see you now-a-days as it is. What can this old dog do for you?" Harry smiled at his Godfather, fidgeting with a string from his slacks._

_"How would you go about…trying to get someone too…" Sirius was listening to Harry stutter through what he wanted to ask with a grin, the different scents hitting his nose making him leer slightly._

_"Oh Harry, you naughty boy; Remmy not giving it to you good enough?" Sirius teased with a perverted grin, and Harry elbowed him roughly in the ribs; causing him to wince._

_"You're a prat, Padfoot!" he hissed embarrassed, "we haven't even gotten that far yet…" Harry mumbled. Sirius raised a brow in surprise, a small pout on his lips while rubbing his now aching ribs._

_"Well that's a surprise if I ever heard one. What is it that you need to ask then?"_

_"How would I…how I would I get him too? I mean, I have an idea but…" Sirius grinned wide again before patting Harry on the back._

_"No worries, I know just what you need. Oi', everyone! Out the house for the evening, I wanna have a crazy sex party!" Sirius hollered with a teasing grin through the house as he went, winking at Harry as he went to explain reasons to everyone there why they needed to leave for the night._

**(Flashback Over)**

**(A male cross dressing as a female will be occurring, skip over if that's not your thing. Gay sex happens at the ending of this, skip the rest if it's not your thing.)**

Even now Harry's face burned hot at the memory, his eyes' darting nervously down at the sheer material that was laid out on his bed. Remus would be back soon, Sirius had told him before leaving himself for the evening; with promises to stay somewhere safe. Now he was trying to swallow his nerves and put the clothes on before Remus got here, then somehow seduce the other man. There was no doubt in his mind that before the evening was over, they'd be mated; it was just getting to that point that had him flushing and aching at the thoughts. Removing his normal clothes, Harry flushed even deeper at the smoothness of his own skin. The twins must have thought it a good idea for Harry to shave, without his consent of course, because he woke up this morning with no hair on his legs or arms; or between his legs. The reminder of it made his face heat up as he slowly donned the see-through material. Not that he would admit it but the silk felt good on his skin. Looking at himself in the full length mirror, Harry had to admit he looked rather good in the women's clothing. The black material hugged his slightly feminine frame perfectly, the thin straps firm against his shoulders; falling over the rest of body like a second skin. It ended just below his pelvis, the edges of the lingerie lined in a green lace that matched his eyes.

' _Why do I have the feeling the twins went out and bought this for me…?'_ Trying to push the thoughts away, Harry smoothed his hands over his hips turning around to look at himself from behind and blushing. He'd always been told he had a nice arse and the black silk covered his pale skin perfectly, the cheeks of his backside showed in a manner of temptation with the barely hidden clothing adding no form of real protection.

"Harry?" The drawn out, ragged tone of his name in the room made him snap his head towards the door; shock too much to make him think to cover himself.

"R-Remus, what are you d-doing here?!" Harry squeaked out, cheeks heating further as he saw amber fill Remus' eyes quicker than he'd ever seen; the man obviously dragging his gaze over Harry from top to bottom.

"P-Padfoot told me you wanted to see me, but when I didn't see anyone home; I came up to see if you were gone as well. I wasn't expecting this…" The light growl in his voice made Harry visibly shiver, which only seemed to excite Remus more. The smells coming from Harry were driving him to lose control, along with the sight of him. He'd never thought of Harry wearing something like he was, but the idea was becoming more appealing the longer he looked. His little mate reeked of fear, anxiety, and  _excitement_. Taking a deep breath that only made him groan as his cock twitched, he shut the door with an audible click. Harry looked around the room, feeling like the cornered prey he knew he was, but he had a plan; he was going to stick to it. Blushing, because he wouldn't have been able to fight it, Harry tucked his hair behind his ear before hooking his hands together behind his back. The louder groan from Remus must mean his attempt at looking innocent was working.

"What…what do you think?" He asked glancing up at the older man as his glasses slid down his nose a bit; making the green of his eyes even brighter than normal with the fire going in the room.

"What do I think? I think you look…amazing." Remus wasn't even sure how to get his mouth to work. It had been so hard to hold himself back from going all the way with Harry, Moony was hard enough to keep at bay and it seemed like he was constantly ready to mount Harry. Right now, all he wanted was to show him exactly how much he liked the outfit. Harry preened a little in excitement at how obviously Remus and Moony were affected by him, and he took a step closer; grinning a little when he saw Remus inhale sharply again.

"Just amazing?" Harry teased; trying his hand at what he hoped was seductive. Remus took a step towards Harry in turn, wanting to put his hands on him desperately.

"No other word can truly describe what I think of you in that outfit." Remus murmured before erasing the space between them and bracing his hands on the tops of Harry's shoulders; stroking the skin there and drinking in the sight of his mate up close. The things he wanted to do to Harry could border on illegal.

' **Need mate now!'**  Remus was shaking as his hands started too slid down Harry's arms; tugging the straps down with him and having the material catch at Harry's elbows and balance there. The blush that spread down to Harry's chest had him wanting to kiss it to see how further it could go.

"You realize what you're doing to me, don't you? How badly I want you?" Remus growled out softly, kissing from Harry's shoulder, up his neck, slowly working his way to his mouth as his hands moved to Harry's hips; smoothing his hands along the fabric. Harry's breath caught in his throat, the need to bare his neck making him tilt his head as a whimper of pleasure left him. He felt so hot where Remus touched him, his mind already fuzzing over. His heart was beating in his ears so loud he wasn't sure if this wasn't just another dream.

"I-I hope I'm showing you what I want." The deep growling moan of appreciation he heard before his lips were captured had him wrapping his arms around Remus' neck; pressing his body right up against Remus' as they kissed. The feeling of the older man's erection rubbing against his own made him moan louder and press even closer. The feeling of the silk on his cock was lust inducing and he clung to Remus desperately.

"Please Remmy~ so long…wanted this – so long!" Harry moaned out in to the kiss, not able to stop himself from rubbing his hips into Remus' in need. The older man immediately picked Harry up, wrapping the younger man's legs around his waist; the lingerie sliding up so his ass was exposed. Remus took the initiative and cupped the warm, soft globes in both hands; kneading the flesh as Harry arched into the touch; moaning out loud enough to bring attention to what they were doing if anyone had been home.

"Fuck Harry, you have no idea what you do to me." Remus groaned, carrying Harry straight to the bed before he lost complete control and just took him on the floor; or against the wall. Laying Harry out, he kneeled before him; already unbuttoning his shirt as Harry watched him with heavy eyes. His lips were kiss swollen, his cheeks flushed and his hard cock throbbing beneath the sheer material; a damp spot already appearing on the fabric.

"You'll be the death of me." He gasped out, tossing his shirt away and swopping down to capture Harry into another deep kiss; Harry threading his fingers into Remus' hair and pressing his hips up against Remus' as he arched up into him.

"Remmy, want your clothes off~" Harry whined in need, grinding his cock up into Remus' which throbbed just as hard behind his jeans. Quickly unbuttoning them, he kicked them off to the end of the bed; licking his canines as he saw Harry's eyes drag over his naked skin. He'd always been insecure because of all his scars; but they way Harry looked at him made him feel beyond cherished.

' _He's everything I've waited for my entire life,'_ The emotion that threatened to overwhelm him made him take a deep breath as he pressed his lips against Harry's neck, his hands sliding up under the material; pushing it up Harry's body to quickly remove it. He needed skin to skin; he needed to taste all of Harry. Devouring all of Harry's noises, his hands made work on teasing Harry's nipples into taunt peaks as they worked their way down to Harry's hard, leaking cock. His fingers were tangled in Remus' hair, clinging in need as his mouth was devoured. Harry's body was sparked on fire, each stream of pleasure settling in his groin and pressing him higher and higher to climax.

"Remus~ f-fuck please~" he gasped out, rocking his hips up into the firm hand Remus used to tease him in range from fast to slow. A possessive growl erupted from Remus as he pulled back from the kiss; roughly nipping at the pale skin along Harry's neck and shoulder. He used his other hand to reach for his wand that he knew fell from his pants onto the bed before he'd kicked them off. Aiming it between Harry's legs, the gasping arch that Harry gave in reply made him smirk. Tossing the wand back on the bed, he dived into kiss Harry when he was yanked by the hands once again tangled in his hair. Whatever Remus had done, he hadn't expected to feel his insides suddenly vibrate; or to feel the wetness between his cheeks. Trailing his hand back down between Harry's legs, he peppered soft kisses along his lips as he teased his fingers down between the cleft of Harry's ass; licking his lips at the small gasps of surprised pleasure that left the younger man.

"You look so good laid out before me like this." Harry flushed at the praising words before spreading his legs wider; giving Remus better access to the twitching hole that was covered in a light sheen of lube.

"Want you now, Remmy." The groan of pure desire that left Remus had Harry's cock throbbing in need as the older man's fingers once again started to stroke and drag along his hole. His breathe hitched, cheeks still pink as his hips took on a mind of their own by grinding down into the long digits in hopes they would finally enter him. Remus had used a mild stretching and lubricating spell, wanting to personally prepare Harry for what was to come. Harry deserved all the attention in the world, and Remus gladly wished to give it to him.

"Patience cub, we've got all the time in the world." Remus cooed softly, finally sliding one finger knuckle deep; making Harry keen and buck his hips down into it. It felt amazing; the small sparks of pleasure that slid up his spine. He could even feel his magic swirling deep inside of him in pleasure, making him wonder if Remus felt the same. Licking his lips to fight off the need to rush; Remus rubbed at Harry's insides curling his one finger slightly. Harry's insides were hot, tight; even with the slight stretch. Bending forward and taking one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, he quickly slid another finger in along with his first; groaning around the hardened flesh when Harry keened louder at the penetration.

"O-oh Merlin, so good…" Harry whimpered, needily bucking his hips down into Remus' fingers without embarrassment. At this point he couldn't be embarrassed anymore. Remus was inside of him, even if it was only his fingers, and soon it would be his cock. The thoughts running through his head only made him clamp tighter on Remus' fingers as the older man began to pry them apart; attempting to loosen Harry as best as he could. Biting at the peak in his mouth and ignoring his cock throbbing from the raspy gasp from above him, he moved on to the next; finally sliding in a third finger. Harry arched straight off the bed, a curse on his lips as his hips slammed hard onto the fingers.

"No more~ t-too much Remmy…" Harry gasped, Remus once or twice dragging his fingers over Harry's sweet spot and causing lights to go off behind his eyes. Unable to keep holding off, Remus removed his fingers one at a time to reduce the shock of becoming empty again so quickly before lining himself up to Harry's fluttering entrance.

"Look at me," he rasped out, voice thick with lust as his control bordered on breaking. Harry fought to open his eyes, the green practically gone behind the black of his dilated pupils as he started up at the older man. With shaky arms, he reached up to wrap them around Remus' neck; pulling the man closer for a kiss as he wiggled his hips down.

"I love you Remmy." A loud moan tore from Harry's lips, a growl emitting from within Remus as he slid himself completely into Harry with no resistance. Both of them were breathing heavily, Harry shaking from the shock of pleasure than ran through his body. Remus was finally inside of him, filling him up until he couldn't take anymore. The more his body tightened around Remus, the harder the older man's cock throbbed inside of him; dragging more moans from his swollen lips.

"Move! Merlin move Remmy or I'll hex you!" Harry gasped out, his hips already attempting to move the heated flesh inside of him. Not needing to be told twice and trying not to laugh at his mate's useless threats; Remus pulled all the way out before slowly sliding back in. The friction was tight and smooth; causing them both to release shaky moans.

"F-fuck Harry, so tight…" Remus hissed out, pulling out once more until only his head was left inside before slowly sliding back in. Harry keened in need, rocking his body into the thrusts. No real words could explain how amazing it felt, and his mind was clouded in so much pleasure he couldn't think straight. The more Harry moved into his thrusts, the deeper and faster Remus slid himself in. The tighter that Harry grew around him and the more he rocked into Remus' thrusts, the faster Remus felt himself reach his climax. Leaning down, Remus took Harry's lips in a kiss the louder he got. Harry was held firm by Remus' arms bracing his shoulders, making it so he practically bounced against his lap.

"Ahh…hah…nnyahh~ c-close…ahh!" Harry whimpered and moaned out, clawing at the tops of Remus' shoulders as his mouth was devoured in deep kisses. Without expecting it, Harry came with Remus' name on his lips; his cum splattering up against the older man's chest and his own. Remus' own orgasm ripped through him, a howl breaking from his throat as he filled Harry up with his seed; his teeth clamping down into Harry's neck as he left his mark. Harry was whimpering in the back of his throat, stroking his hands wherever he could reach on Remus as the other man laid himself on him; his teeth still buried in Harry's skin. He could feel the warm ooze roll off his shoulder, and immediately he knew it was his blood. Instead of being disgusted or nervous, Harry was excited. They were  **bonded** , finally.

' _We're officially mates_.' Not sure what to say or if he should say anything at all, he waited until Remus pulled back; licking the wound gently. It sent chills down Harry's spine, and it surprised him when he felt the trills of pleasure start to build again. Feeling Remus slid out of him made Harry whine again, not liking the feeling of being empty once more. He couldn't help but smile as Remus pulled him close; wrapping his arms around him tightly. He buried his face in Harry's neck, breathing in their mixed scents. It calmed him as well as Moony who was bouncing around in excitement howling.

' **Mate ours now. Our mate.'** _ **'That's right Moony, our mate.'**_ Hearing himself think the words himself was enough to make him grin in happiness. Harry felt the grin against his skin and laughed softly.

"I guess this means you're glad I finally got you to cave in, huh?" Remus lifted his head a little, not really wanting to detach himself from Harry too far but wanting to give his cheeky mate a kiss.

"Yes, yes; let's just hope you didn't tell Padfoot too much or I'll never hear the end of it." Harry bit his lip and tried to avert his eyes, and Remus himself laughed.

"I'll make sure you get dragged down with me my little mate." Hearing Remus refer to him as his mate made him shiver in happiness as he pressed close.

"Mmmhhh… that's okay, he's my Godfather; he'll cave at my puppy eyes." Remus laughed a little louder, knowing Harry was right. He also needed to remember to ask Harry where he had gotten the nightie from, Remus could see Harry wearing many more in the future.

"Cheeky brat, get some sleep." Harry yawned, realizing he was a lot more tired than he thought he would be. Snuggling deeper into Remus, Harry made sure there was no space between them. Remus couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he tightened his hold around Harry, burying his face into Harry's neck where his mark was; breathing deeply.

"Love you Remmy." He whispered, eyes closed and already falling asleep.

"Love you too Harry." Remus whispered back, closing his own eyes and falling into the best sleep he could ever remember having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! :D I felt the need to really dig deep and pull out that sex for Remus and Harry since it was Harry's first time :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: fluff, angst, anticipation of violence, threats
> 
> Edited: 12/15/15 9:10 PM
> 
> Words: 2,871

Harry hummed happily in the back of his throat, the soreness in his neck and lower back a pleasant reminder on how his night ended. The deep breathing he felt against his neck made him smile, eyes still closed as he leaned back into Remus' warmth. Feeling the older man's arms tighten around him only made him release a content sigh, snuggling back into him.

"Good morning my little mate, how are you feeling?" Harry felt his face light up at the pleased, raspy tone of Remus' voice.

"I feel wonderful Remmy, you?" Harry said softly, slowly rolling around in his arms to face him; still keeping his eyes closed. Remus couldn't help but smile at the serene feelings he felt coming from Harry. Sliding his hand up, he slowly started to rake his fingers through Harry's thick hair, grinning like the wolf he was when Harry whined happily and leaned into the touch.

"Someone seems to be enjoying themselves…" Remus teased softly, laughing when Harry reached out to swat at him with barely any effort behind it.

"Hush, it feels good." Harry mumbled, wiggling his body closer to Remus; leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on the other man's lips. Remus grinned and kissed him back, bracing Harry's head still to let the kiss linger.

"Love you so much…"Remus mumbled against Harry's lips, trying not to grin when Harry excitedly threw himself at him.

"I cannot wait to meet your Pack, I'm so excited." If Remus' heart beat in excitement at Harry's words; he wasn't going to say anything about it.

**(HP)**

Severus glared at his rooms as he entered; already knowing that Sirius had left. He wasn't sure if he was really happy with that decision or not; especially since it was his own fault that Sirius was gone to begin with.

' _It's better this way; I don't need him here distracting me.'_ Walking over to his desk to sit a stack of papers, he frowned when he saw a note folded with his name neatly written on it. The writing was familiar, and Severus would never admit how the sight of it made him sweat with a sudden swift anxiety that seized him. Reaching for it, he picked it up and slowly opened it.

_Severus –_

_I'm sure you'll read this when you get around to reaching your desk for the evening. I left, like you asked, but I wasn't gonna leave without saying what needed to be said. I don't know if it's something I've done recently to put you off being around me, I'd be hard pressed to believe any excuse you can come up with seeing as it only takes you a few minutes to get me naked in your bed; but we'll leave that conversation for another time. All I know is that all of my attempts to get close to you continue to be shoved in my face. At first I didn't hold it against you seeing as I was such a bastard to you in the past, but I believed we had gotten past that. I won't nag you for answers, and I won't hound you with questions; I know you wouldn't like that. It's funny how I keep answering things for myself and knowing how you'll act, never thought that day would occur. Anyways, I'm not coming back. I won't be invading your space anymore, and I won't bother showing up again since it seems to have become bothersome for you. If you want me, which you're the only one who can answer that; you know where to find me. I'm not chasing you anymore Severus Snape, I think it's finally time you started to chase me. That is if you're man enough. -S. Black_

Severus stared at the letter in shock, unsure which emotion he wanted to process first. Seeing the paper shake in his hand, he believed someone might have tampered with it until he realized it was his own hand that was shaking.

' _Fucking bastard.'_ Severus bit off internally, closing his eyes to fight of the burn of something he refused to acknowledge. Taking a deep breath, Snape folded the letter back up before sticking it into his breast pocket and heading towards his liquor cabinet. Tonight was going to be a long night, one he really didn't want to think of knowing that Black wasn't going to show back up like he had been for the past week. Maybe he'd go see how Lucius was doing before all was said and done.

**(HP)**

Ginny smiled at Draco, laughing at the look on his face.

"Oh come on Draco, it wasn't so bad; was it?" Draco looked at her like he didn't even know her, shaking his head.

"Are you insane? That was horrible! Did you see how she was looking at me? That woman was old enough to be my mother!" Ginny laughed again, tucking her arm more firmly in Draco's arm; whom had his hand braced on it tenderly.

"She does have good taste, I'll give her that." Draco pretended to gag, scrunching his face up at Ginny who continued to laugh.

"I will admit any day of the week that I am an amazing looking bloke, still doesn't mean old women have to undress me with their eyes." The fake chill that Draco did only made Ginny laugh harder, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You always know how to make me laugh when I'm having a bad day Draco." Draco only smiled, tightening his hold on her arm at her words. It had been a bad day for both of them, but they tried to make the best of it. His mother was supposed to come out with them for the morning before his father had interrupted and started another argument. His mother had told him to go on his way and have a good time, that she'd see him later. Turning down the corner of Diagon Alley, they were both immersed in their conversation that they didn't notice the three older men following behind them.

"Well look who it is; blood traitors. Lucius know his boy is hanging out with the blood traitor whore?" One man called back to the others, making the other two laugh as they followed them up in an alley off to the side. Draco turned quickly, slipping Ginny to stand behind him who was glaring; trying to stand by Draco's side.

"Ohhh~ you think we're scared of you boy? You're wrong. You see, you've done a few friends of ours an injustice and well, we've come to right that wrong. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way; your choice." All three men were of rather tall height, at least a few inches over Draco. Their build was a lot bulkier, and there was no doubt in Draco's mind that they all had their wands in hand.

"I'm sorry to tell you gentlemen, but I have no idea what you are talking about. Why not just let the lady leave, and we can handle this ourselves?" Draco reached behind him to grasp Ginny's hand, tucking a portkey in her palm; curling her fingers over it. When she tried to keep his hand in hers, he pulled away and gave her a soft look over his shoulder.

"Go to mother." He mouthed softly, before turning to face the other men.

"That isn't going to work, little Malfoy. You see, she's part of the reason our friends were slighted, and like I said; we're here to right a wrong."

"I suppose I'll have to take matters into my own hands, won't I? Drache." With a spin, Ginny was gone hollering at Draco as she heard spells be cast off. Finding herself standing in the pallor of Malfoy Manor, she did the first thing she could think of in her panic.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy please, it's Draco!" Suddenly, she saw the older woman running for the steps with wide eyes.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?" Walking over quickly to the girl, she tried to soothe her. Ginny had tears running down her cheeks, trying to catch her breath.

"He wouldn't listen! He's so damn stubborn and he's probably hurt! I tried to get him to come with me, he sent me away! We have to go to him Mrs. Malfoy!" Ginny was clutching to her frantically, not even caring when Lucius appeared from the stairs beside his wife with a disinterested look upon his face.

"You have to calm down Ginevra, I cannot understand you. Where is Draco?" Taking a deep breath, she grasped onto Narcissa's hands with her own; trying to calm down.

"We were walking through Diagon Alley. We had tea at the café and were headed back to go see Harry when these three men cornered us in the Alley. They said that we had slighted some friends of theirs and they were going to fix it. Next thing I know Draco is sending me off through portkey, and I can hear spells going off. We have to find him, there's no way he's safe." She finished off broken, hating to have been the one to put the fearful look on the woman's face. Watching her look over to her husband, it didn't even take Lucius a moment before he was apparating off.

"Let us get you some tea; I think we could both use a cup." Suddenly, an Elf appeared with a tray as they moved to sit on a couch side by side.

"What about Draco?"

"My husband is going to him now; you have nothing to worry about. He may be a stubborn man, but he loves his son. Try to relax, Draco will be back with us soon enough." Narcissa tried to calm her, stroking her hand over Ginny's.

"Tipsy." The elf appeared before them, bowing her head.

"Ma'am called Tipsy."

"Go to Severus Snape and inform him of what has occurred; he'll know what else to do."

"Yes ma'am, Tipsy shall tell Potions Master right away ma'am." With a pop, the elf was gone and Ginny continued to chew on her lip nervously. Narcissa grasped her hand firmly, trying to comfort the girl as well as herself. After all, she was the last person to have seen Draco and she knew there was no way her son would abandon the girl before her.

**(HP)**

Harry peaked into the kitchen with a frown, walking over to his Godfather who was drinking at a rather odd hour; even for him. Remus was still upstairs showering, and Harry had come down for something to eat. Throwing his arms over the man's shoulders, he pressed his cheek to Sirius'. Not expecting the touch but immediately knowing who it was, Sirius returned the affection before finishing off his glass.

"Kind of early for drinking, don't you think Padfoot?" Harry said softly, keeping his body slung over the other man. Sirius didn't brush him off but allowed the contact, lifting a hand to pat Harry's arm.

"Last time I checked, wasn't I the adult?" It would have sounded spiteful to anyone else, but Harry didn't mind it.

"Last time I checked, I was your Godson." Harry said softly, pressing his cheek harder to Sirius. He ignored the smell of salt, knowing that something must have upset the other man not too long ago.

"Haha, very true pup. No need to worry yourself, it's nothing important; just enjoying myself is all. I assume everything went well last night?" Harry knew the tactic of changing the subject but allowed it, wiggling in between the table to sit in Sirius' lap.

"Yep, I'm a mated man now." The pride that Harry expressed at his words made Sirius grin widely, bracing an arm behind Harry to make sure he didn't fall.

"Glad to hear that Moony made an honest man of you." Harry snorted at the words before carding his fingers through Sirius' hair.

"You know I'm always here if you want to talk, right Siri'? I love you, you old dog." Harry said as Sirius leaned in close to press his face against Harry's shoulder; hiding his face. When Harry felt the wetness on his neck, he didn't speak.

"Yeah, I know pup. Thanks." Remus stood in the doorway, feeling his chest tighten in so many emotions at the scene before him. Even Moony was pacing around on the inside, wishing he could help the pain of his pack mate, and the pain his mate was feeling in cause of it.

**(HP)**

"Charlie, Mum wants to know when you're bringing your man to dinner. She said she tried you at home, then came looking for you here next." Charlie snorted in between eating the meal that he shared with his older brother, his wife, and niece.

"Of course she did. Let her know I'm kinda busy over the next few weeks, as is he. Just let her know he'll be at the wedding with me and she can meet him then." Bill nodded before going back to the living room to return the message from his brother. Everyone in the family had been curious, even Bill himself. They all knew Charlie was a private man, but from what he gathered they'd been dating for a little over a year and none of them had even caught wind of it. Of course Charlie was halfway across the world from them, so it wasn't a surprise but still a mild shock. Charlie and he had been the closest growing up, so maybe he was biased because he felt a bit left out. After all, any new news in his life was told personally to Charlie before the reset of the family.

"I'm sorry, what was that Mum?" Bill said, coming from his thoughts when he heard his mother talking to him through the fire call.

"I said to let your brother know I expect a family dinner sometime soon after the wedding, and I'll expect his boyfriend then too. This way he cannot say I didn't give him enough time to warn his boyfriend. After all, no one is ever ready to meet all the family at once." Bill snorted in the true understatement of 'meeting the family'.

"'Course Mum, I'll let him know. Tell Dad I say hey, and I'll see y'all next week for dinner."

"Bye dear, give my granddaughter kisses." Bill cut the call before heading back to the kitchen to finish his dinner with his family.

"So she satisfied with that?" Charlie asked, finishing his meal before the others. Bill nodded his head.

"Yeah, and she gave a warning that she wants a real family dinner after the wedding; let your man know beforehand since she expects him there." Charlie groaned but nodded his head.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that. Thank you again for dinner Fleur, it was wonderful." Charlie said with a kiss to her cheek as he rose, moving to kiss his niece who grinned and giggled at him; making his heart flutter. The only woman in his life who could affect him in such a way, and everyone in his family knew it.

"Thank you for joining us, come again soon." She said her accent still heavy even after living in Britain for so long.

"I'll walk you out." Bill rose with a quick kiss to his wife's cheek before heading after his brother. Easily catching up to him with his longer legs, he pat his brother on the shoulder.

"Hey, I wanna know something before you leave." Charlie sighed, but it was full of affection as he turned to his older brother.

"I was wondering when you were going to start asking questions. Alright, let's hear it." Bill smiled at his brother, he'd always been easily called out by him; not that it bothered him.

"I just wanna know if this bloke's good for you. I always hear everything first, and I haven't heard a thing and you've what; been together for at least a year? Please tell me he's not some criminal or something." The way Charlie's face tightened made him regret his words, but thankfully his brother didn't lash out.

"He's no criminal, so watch what you say Bill; brother or not I'll defend him. You should be asking if I'm good for him, not the other way around. He's wonderful, really. We're an odd pair, but we're perfectly matched." Bill could hear the overwhelming affection in his brother's voice; something he never expressed about anyone other than family. Feeling more secure, Bill pulled Charlie into a hug.

"I just worry; you know that; have to look after my little brother." Charlie snorted in amusement before returning his brother's hug and heading towards the fireplace.

"Yeah well, I think I can look after myself pretty well. I do tame dragons, after all." With a wink, Charlie disappeared, leaving Bill to shake his head in frustrated amusement as he headed back to the kitchen to have dinner with his wife and daughter.

"Everything alright Bill?" He leaned over to kiss his wife, and then his daughter before taking a seat.

"Everything's great love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! :) So, I hope you all liked it, feel free to lemme know what you think or what you think might happen next -R.F.
> 
> Oh. For those curious, the term Draco used to activate the portkey - Drache - is German for Dragon. I know, corny, but I couldn't help myself :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of injury, angst, general plot, fluff
> 
> Edited: 12/15/15 9:33 PM
> 
> Words: 2,372

Hermione and Ron stood close behind Ginny who clutched at Draco's hand; body bent with her face pressed into his side crying. Lucius had immediately brought Draco home, moving him to his own rooms while Severus tended to him. He was so wrapped up in grief over his son; he could care less that all the blood traitors were in his house right now. All he knew is that he was faced with losing his son while his son was angry with him. He could blame the girl that was over by his son sobbing her eyes out, but it just didn't feel right. Glancing over towards the other side of the bed, he made eye contact with his wife whose eyes were glistened with tears. It was starting to feel like this whole situation was all his fault and he didn't know what he could do right now to make it right. Without a word, he turned and left the room. Hermione and Ginny both followed Narcissa's line of sight as Lucius left the room; both not sure what to say. Ginny had no hard feelings against the older Malfoy even though he disliked her, and attempted to kill her as a child. It made her feel the bigger person to keep herself above him. Deep down though, she could understand; it must be heartbreaking to watch his only son hurt like this. Biting her lip, she placed kisses on Draco's hand before rising to her feet. Everyone followed her with their eyes as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going, Miss Weasley?" Severus called out quietly, finally stepping back from Draco after admitting the last of the potions.

"I need to go speak to Mister Malfoy. Before someone thinks to say anything, I  **will** go talk to Mister Malfoy and no one is going to change my mind." With a curt nod, she left; ignoring the soft curses her brother spewed as she left.

"I can't let her go to him. He hates her Hermione, he'll hurt her."

"Ronald, I know she's your sister but this is her business to deal with. She'll be alright, won't she Mrs. Malfoy?" Ron looked over to the other woman at the same time as Hermione. She nodded her head softly, brushing her fingers through Draco's hair.

"He's a stubborn man, but family means more to him than anything. Draco – means more to him than anything. My son loves your sister, my husband would never do anything to harm her; you have my word." Hermione nodded her head, but Ron just folded his arms; frowning down at Draco. They may not have been friends, but he considered the other man a good acquaintance; plus he was looking at his possible future brother-in-law.

"Severus, bring me a drink, will you please?" Narcissa asked, refusing to move from her son's side.

"Of course 'Cissy, I'll be back." Without another word, Severus left his two students with his only real family.

**(HP)**

Lucius sat at his desk, furiously going through all the papers he owned; trying to find some lead on who attacked his son. When he arrived, the men were gone and Draco was sprawled out on the sidewalk bleeding. He'd never been so afraid in his life, other than when he was underneath Voldemort's rule. Draco was his whole life, and he couldn't believe he let something like the heritage of a girl get in the way of that. Now, his son was bedridden unconscious, believing that he hated him. At hearing the door open, he didn't even raise his head.

"Severus, I do not have time to talk about this right now. There has to be something I must have missed that explains what happened."

"I hate to disrupt you, Mister Malfoy, but I am not Professor Snape." At the sound of the girl's voice, his head snapped up in surprise. Not many would come after him, especially someone he had been particularly cruel too.

"As you can see, Miss Weasley, I am busy. If you need something, I'm sure my wife or the elves can help you."

"As you can  **see** , Mister Malfoy, I came to speak to you and I expect you to listen to me." Feeling his temper rise, but refusing to make a fool of himself to anyone; he slammed his hands on the desk and gave her the most polite smile he knew he could muster at this point.

"Then by all means, let yourself in." He added with a snide of sarcasm, pointing out she hadn't knocked before entering. Shutting the door behind her, Ginny tried to swallow some of her nerves. She'd never been left alone in a room with Lucius Malfoy before, and after the incident with the Basilisk in school, she made it a point to never be around him alone. Instinctively though, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

' _This is for Draco, you can do this.'_

"I hate to bother you, as you are obviously busy trying to help your son. I just had a few things I needed to say to you before I went back to wait for him to wake up." Lucius was silent, waiting for her to finish speaking.

"Draco is a wonderful, strong man and Wizard. He is brave, intelligent, and caring; no matter how many times he likes to pretend he not – caring, I mean. Anyway, I've made it a point to tell him I will leave if it means making your relationship better, but the heart broken look he tries to hide in his eyes makes it difficult to ever imagine being without him. I love your son, Mister Malfoy; but I also know that your son loves  **you**  very much. He can pretend that this whole fight between you two doesn't hurt him, but it does. He looks up to you; I only know this for as long as I've been with him, but it doesn't change the intensity in which he feels for you. The way he speaks of you is with frustration, but with adoration. I wish that you would just stop being such a stubborn man, and tell your son that you accept him. Before you think to interrupt me," she cut him off as he went to speak, and Lucius couldn't help but smirk with a little pride at the wit of the girl, "I am not just referring to Draco choosing me as his future wife. I mean in everything. He told me all about his childhood, and I mean everything. He never left out a detail, and neither did I about mine. All he's wanted is to make you proud, for your acceptance, for your love. This was just the last brick on top of a pile that has been building since he could talk. So unless you truly want to lose your son, which I doubt, you need to have a serious talk with him and tell him all those things you're afraid too. I won't let Draco give up his inheritance, but what he does without my consult is out of my control." The silence that seeped between them set Ginny's hair on end, and she finally took a deep breath she didn't realize she needed.

"Is that all you wanted to say, Miss Weasley?" He finally spat out, moving to stand in front of his desk. Ginny nodded her head sharply, standing a bit straighter which Lucius kept a mental note on.

' _Smart girl.'_

"Then let me make it a point to tell you that I have no intention of losing my son. To this incident, or under the assumption that I will ban him from our family over you; my highest priority at this moment is finding the people who did this to him and making them remember why I was in Lord Voldemort's inner circle to begin with." Ginny stared at him wide-eyed and Lucius wanted to pat himself on the back for that one.

"If that is all you wished to say, I appreciate your effort of defending my son and yourself before me alone. That takes guts that I didn't believe you, or anyone in your family to possess. I am sure my son will be expecting to see you when he awakens Miss Weasley, have a good day; I have work that needs to be done." Without another word or look in her direction, Lucius turned back to his desk to once again start going through papers. Ginny had headed to the door, and right before she walked out; she paused and turned back to him.

"Mister Malfoy?" With a sigh, he raised his head to look at her and let her know he was listening.

"I don't know if it will help you…but the other week when I was shopping with my sister-in-law, I overheard someone talking about your family and how disgraceful it was for you to tarnish such a longstanding betrothal agreement on behalf of a blood traitor…" Lucius eyes widened at her words, and he grabbed onto the edges of his desk sharply.

"Can you tell me who those people were, Miss Weasley?"

"Daphne Greengrass, sir; and I am unsure who the other woman was."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, that will be all." Quickly putting his papers back where they belonged, he knew he needed to get his wife into the office. If Lucius knew anything about the Greengrass family, it was that Mr. Greengrass was too much of a coward to attack but; but Mrs. Greengrass was not.

**(HP)**

Harry rested against the armchair in the library, gazing out the window; his book abandoned in his lap. After something so wonderful, things seem to have gotten horrible again. First with Sirius becoming depressed and refusing to tell him why. Then there's Severus who refuses to come by; even at his own personal request. Next, Draco ends up attacked and no one knows why.

' _How come every time something good happens, bad always follows?'_ The knock on the door barely caught his attention as he dragged his gaze over to the door before turning back to the window.

"Come in." Remus entered the room with a mild frown on his face. He knew everything that was going on and why it would upset Harry, and it killed him that he couldn't think of anything to do for him to make things better.

' **Mate is sad, we must fix it.'** _ **'I know Moony, but there's only so much we can do. Time is the best medicine.'**_ The irritated growl he got in return told him that his answer wasn't good enough.

"Hey Harry, it's me." The smell of Remus filling the room made Harry's heart leap and made him want to curl up in the man's arms.

"Hi Remmy." He said softly, still gazing out of the window in thought. Making his way over to the arm chair, he balanced himself on the arm and reached over to run his fingers through Harry's thick hair.

"I'm sorry to hear about Draco; thankfully Hermione told me that he was going to be okay. I even found out from Ginny that Lucius knows who might have done it and they're going to fix it. She tried talking to you, but she said you wouldn't answer the door."

"I haven't felt much like talking today." He added quickly, letting silence fill the air once more as he leaned into the touches Remus gave him. Remus had always found a way to make him feel better, but now physical contact made his whole body fall under a sense of calm. He'd have to ask later if that had something to do with them being mated now.

"I made sure Sirius sobered up and ate something; he seems to be doing better today. I thought you'd like to know." Harry chewed on his lip, nodding his head. Depressing things to do with his Godfather always made him quick to tears and he turned to lay his head in Remus' lap.

"Thank you, that helps to know he's doing better." Remus just made a noise of agreement as he continued to pet Harry's head; thrilling in the fact that Harry was relaying on him in some ways. If anything, at least he could do this to help.

"How would you like to head to the Pack early?" Harry sat up, looking at Remus with curious eyes. They weren't set to head out to the Pack for another week, though always talking about it made him excited. They spent most of their evenings talking about the Pack or getting to know the smaller details about one another's personalities.

"I know that we still have some time, but I thought it might do good to get away. I already talked to Sirius about the idea, and he thinks it's a good one. I even asked the others to let us know when Draco was better so you could go see him. I also convinced Severus to meet up with you later this week for tea, if you're up for it." Harry bit his lip, and fought of the tears he could feel building. Remus had done everything possible to help him feel better, and here he was sulking. Rising up, he wrapped his arms around Remus' neck to place kisses along his neck.

"I think that would be great, Remmy. Fenrir won't mind us coming early, will he?" Remus snorted off a laugh, nuzzling his cheek against Harry's.

"Like that would bother him, he'll be more than happy. He's been looking forward to meeting you properly since the last time, as has everyone else." Harry noticed the twinge in Remus' eye when he spoke of how Fenrir had knocked him out, but he just nodded his head.

"Let me just go pack our things, and we'll leave. Sound good?" Remus ignored at how his stomach twisted when Harry referenced their things in a mutual aspect.

"Of course love, I'll let Sirius know were heading out and remind him to contact us if he needs anything." Harry nodded, quickly placing a kiss to Remus' lips before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so sad-happy all around. For those of you who like Narcissa, you're gonna get to see the bad ass side of her next soon :3 Not that Lucius is going to stand and twiddle his thumbs though, either.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: angst, humor, fluff, mentions of pregnancy, hints of possible violence/threats
> 
> Edited: 12/15/15 9:58 PM
> 
> Words: 4,953

Molly was sitting at the dinner table with her husband, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione. Fleur and their daughter Victorie were visiting Fleur's parents, and Ginny was still by Draco's side. Sirius had opted out of dinner, allowing them their family time.

"Did they say when Draco was going to get better? Oh, I know my baby girl must be out of her mind." Molly said, face full of worry as she made sure everyone was eating before she herself started too.

"I'm sure she is fine dear, from what Hermione said Mrs. Malfoy was very accommodating in allowing Ginny to stay in the same room as Draco until he woke."

"Arthur is right Molly, Ginny will be okay. She even told Lucius off, from what she later told me. He didn't even scold her either, practically praised her on her guts to do so." Molly lit up at Hermione's words, glad she was finally calling them by their names at least and even hearing about her daughter's stubborn streak winning through.

"Try to get her to come home or at least owl me to let me know how her and Draco are doing please dear when you see her next."

"Of course Molly." Hermione kicked Ron in the shin when he made an adverse noise which in turn had the twins laughing at how 'leashed' he was; at least that was how they referred to it.

"Well I have news for everyone that will make them feel better if they'd like to hear it." That had Molly immediately perking up and facing her eldest son.

"Of course I want to hear any news you have dear." Bill rolled his eyes, before elbowing Charlie in the ribs when he made a face at him.

"Boys, not at the table." She scolded, taking a sip of her tea before putting all of her attention back towards Bill.

"Well?" He could obviously tell his mother was excited, so he rolled his eyes before making a sigh.

"Alright, alright; Fleur is pregnant again." The loud squeal of delight made everyone at the table laugh as they all went about congratulating them.

"Oh Bill that's wonderful! How far along is she? Do you know the sex yet?"

"Give me a minute mum and I'll tell you." Bill said laughing, finishing off his plate before smiling at everyone.

"She's only a little over a month along so we still have a while before we find out, but you know you'll know the moment I do Mum." Charlie sent Bill a devious look, letting his brother know he  _knew_ he would know before anyone else. Bill just stuck his tongue out and winked at his brother before listening to his mother ramble on about how first she had all these things she needed to do for the wedding and now she needed to start making baby things.

"Look at that dear sister-in-law, that'll be for you once you and Ronald start making babies." Hermione flushed, but ignored the twins' jab at her. Ron blushed at well, giving the twins a glare.

"Yeah well, once you two get married it'll be the same for you as well."

"Oh no," Charlie murmured as both of the twins grinned; evil looks upon their faces.

"Didn't you know dear brother,-"

"Forge and I bat for our own teams."

"Let's be fair now Gred and tell dear Ronnikins the truth now, he  _is_  our baby brother after all. We don't only bat for our own teams,-"

"We bat for each other. And let's not forget Lee." Fred finished off with a twinkle in his eyes, George making himself blush as Ron turned slightly green.

"Are you saying that…"

"Now Ronald, don't hurt yourself. It was plainly obvious, even I saw them. Don't make a fuss, they are happy after all." Hermione added quickly, glaring at the twins to let them know to knock it off or she'd make good on a few of the threats she had made in the past. The twins looked scolded, but stuck their tongues out childishly.

"Now boys, leave your brother alone. Pranks are bad enough; don't cause him to go into shock."

"Mum! You knew about this!" Ron looked slightly horrified still as Molly got up to gather the plates before getting dessert.

"Of course Ronald, they are my children after all." Seeing Ron swoon in his chair slightly, Hermione pulled out her wand and performed a charm to shock him back awake.

"Don't be so dramatic, it's not the end of the world."

"They're my brothers!"

"And I am your soon to be wife, man up Ronald, honestly." The others laughed at Ron being scolded but Ron could see the playful teasing in Hermione's eyes and he only smiled.

"I'll show you exactly how much of a man I am when we get home this evening." He whispered in her ear as he stood, smirking when Hermione blushed softly and drank some of her tea to cover her face.

**(HP)**

Harry fidgeted as he walked behind Remus. They had apparated towards the end of the forest, Fenrir not liking a lot of magic performed around the Pack; Harry took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"It's going to be okay, everyone is going to love you. I've told you a lot about Tar and his son Tarus; his mother passed away about a few months ago now and the wounds are still fresh." Harry nodded his head. He'd asked Remus to tell him about all the people of his Pack. Who he was closest too, who he treated closer than family. He was looking forward to meeting Tarus, the small hint of affection in Remus' voice made him feel even closer to the older boy.

' _I really need to ask Remus if there are any effects to the mating.'_ Grasping Remus' hand in his own, he walked right beside him into the village. It was a nice set up, rows and rows of small houses lined both sides of a wide dirt type path all the way through. Everything they did seemed to be by hand except for things they needed to buy. Even some of the clothing he saw on people looked handmade. Remus let out a moderately loud howl, grabbing everyone's attention to them. Harry felt himself try to curl in and hide behind Remus, but he straightened himself up. He'd faced more dangerous stuff than his mates Pack! He could do this!

"Ah! The Boy-Who-Lived has finally come to greet us in person. Nice to see you again, and not half-dead and unconscious." Harry flushed a little at Fenrir's comments, but didn't take it to heart. Walking up to the Alpha but not making eye contact, Harry reached up on his toes to try and reach the taller man's face. Grinning in pleasure and making eye contact with his oldest pup, he leaned forward so the smaller male could reach him. Shock registered on his face when Harry rubbed his cheek in affection to Fenrir's own cheek and jaw.

"Nice to meet you, Alpha; thank you for taking care of Remus." Fenrir wanted to grin in excitement. Wasn't this little male full of surprises! Not one to ignore his own nature, Fenrir placed his big hand to cradle Harry's head as he nuzzled his back; nipping his jaw in affection.

"Welcome to the Pack, pup." Harry felt his heart flutter in excitement and he looked back to Remus to show his thrill so far. Remus felt his heart pounding in his chest, and Moony was howling in excitement as well.

' **Mate is accepted! Alpha accepts mate!'** Remus couldn't stop his own smile breaking out on his face as Fenrir pushed Harry in the direction of the other members of the pack who were waiting to meet him. Walking up to Fenrir, he nuzzled at the older man's jaw as he was wrapped close with a strong bare arm.

"He's a keeper, pup. He'll merge into pack life well." Remus felt his chest puff out in pride, a smile across his face.

"Thank you Alpha, it's just in his nature to adapt. He was excited about coming along to meet everyone."

"Even better, go show him around." Butting his head against Remus', Fenrir sent him off to where Harry was being nuzzled and asked questions by everyone. He laughed, heading back towards his hut. Catching up to Harry, Remus smiled at everyone who gave him appraising looks.

"He's a cutie, Lupin." – "Please tell me you'll bring him by more often!" – "He's such pretty, compassionate eyes." – "Congrats Lupin, he's a fine mate." All the words and praise made Moony strut around, causing Remus to want to do the same. Harry was so excited! He'd never met so many people who genuinely wanted to meet him, and not care about his role in the war. They were all affectionate, making him slightly nervous because he still wasn't use to being touched so much; yet it was all calming in some ways. Feeling Remus touch his lower back, Harry leaned into him with a happy purr. Remus chuckled, kissing over his mark. It made him smirk when he felt Harry's pleasure spike, not sure if he should remind Harry everyone here could smell his emotions.

"Hi beautiful, how are things going?" Harry had made his way through all of the pack members, even to the youngest that weren't at the daycare they had set up. He hadn't seen Tarus or Tar but he was sure he'd see them soon. Harry turned a huge smile on him and the way his eyes sparkled made his heart beat faster.

"It's great Remus, they're wonderful. I can't picture how you don't love coming back here every month. They're truly great people. I haven't met Tar or Tarus yet, but I'm even more excited to do so after meeting all everyone else." If Remus thought he had a hard time controlling Moony before, it was even harder now. He was pacing, going on and on about their wonderful mate and how badly he wanted to show him how wonderful he was. Remus chuckled, wrapping Harry in his arms and burying his nose in his neck.

"I'm so glad you like them, I think I was more nervous than you. What you did with Fenrir; that took guts." Harry chuckled, leaning back into Remus' embrace happily.

"I don't really know how to explain it. I mean, I read up on a lot of things about werewolves, but it just felt…natural, and good to do that. When he nuzzled me back, I thought I was going to melt." Remus felt his heart throb in pleasure. That was how all of the pack felt when Fenrir nuzzled on them.

"It's good to hear, its means your soul truly feels apart of the pack."

"It is great to see you, my friend, but the moon isn't full for some time yet."

"Tar." Remus breathed out happily, frowning when the heavy smell of illness came off his friend. It was no change from the last time he smelled him, but it was still consistent from the last time which wasn't a good sign.

"It is good to see you Remus. Ahh, you must be the new little mate, Harry, was it?" Harry was smiling widely, looking up at the man that was slightly taller than Remus. His hair was a dark brown, but the sunlight that filtered through the trees showed the red highlights in it. His eyes were a stormy blue, almost like Sirius' but darker. The lines the creased his eyes and mouth reminded him of happy marks.

"Yes sir and you must be Tar. I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally put a face to a name." Tar smiled, making the lines on his face prove Harry right; this man had been very happy through his life.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well, you taking care of this old man here?" Remus flushed, and glared at Tar but Harry only laughed, leaning back into Remus after nuzzling the older man. It had surprised him, but he only smiled kindly at Harry.

"Of course I am; I'd be pretty lost without him myself. I hope that we can speak some more later; maybe have dinner together?" Tar smiled at the younger boy still, seeing parts of his own son in him.

"I'd like nothing more. If you'd like to meet my son, he should be with the others harvesting fruit; I know he'll be looking for you when he catches word of you." Harry nodded, and turned to give Remus a quick kiss to the lips.

"I heard something about children a while ago…I'm going to go check them out, have fun with Tar; I'll see you soon." With a nod to the other man, Harry ran off in the direction he'd been told to find the children. Remus watched him go fondly, and looked back to Tar when the man laughed.

"You're so besotted with him death could sneak upon you and you would never feel it." Remus flushed a little before pulling his friend into an embrace.

"He is everything I've waited for, and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"His excitement for children gives me hope for you, my friend." Remus flushed, but ignored the comment. It was way too early to discuss those things with Harry.

"How about you tell me why you are still sick on the way to your home, and I'll pretend to not get angry with you for not telling me sooner?" Tar sighed, but nodded his head in admission as he made his way home with Remus.

"Alright, my friend; only if you promise to not tell my son." Remus bit his lip, but nodded his head.

' _There's no way he hasn't caught wind of it either, but then if he has; I wonder why he hasn't said anything to you.'_

**(HP)**

Harry was laughing, sprawled out on his back in the dirt with three kids sitting on top of him rambling on questions and petting his hair, fiddling with his glasses, and smiling at him. His heart never felt so huge, and he couldn't help but return the head petting and keeping his arms up in case they fell off of him. The moment he showed up to the daycare, all the kids that were all playing outside in the small closed in area had swarmed him. The moment he looked at them, his heart just filled with so much joy. He really did love kids, and kids naturally seemed to like him.

"Are you really Rem'ses mate?!" One little girl with blonde hair said excitedly, bouncing on Harry's stomach and causing him to 'oomph' and laugh.

"Yes Kiai, I am; that make you happy?"

"Yes, oh my goodness! That means you'll come by more, and that means Rem'ses will be around more! Which means I have more people to play with! Oh! Are you going to be here the night of the moon?" Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh, nuzzling the girl even if she was probably bruising his ribs.

"Gosh Kiai, be quiet! I'm sure Mister Harry doesn't even wanna talk about all of that." The little boy said rudely, crossing his arms and standing off to the side of where the other kids were wrestling with Harry or one another. Kiai pouted, and started to tear up; Harry patted the top of her head to soothe her.

"It's alright Kiai, I don't mind. Yes, I'll be here for the moon."

"See Roman! Harry is a lot nicer than you are!" She hollered, leaning into Harry's soothing touches. Sitting up with the girl in his lap, he struggled to keep his balance as another boy latched onto his back. The boy had coal black hair with startling blue eyes. Just that one sentence had made him think of a young Draco Malfoy. Oh boy.

"Roman that was your name, wasn't it? I like it, sounds sturdy, strong. Did you want to play with us? There's always room for one more." Harry said politely, not trying to curb the small boy into a false sense of security. From what he could see, the boy was smaller than all the other kids. Maybe he was born early. The boy flushed now that Harry was paying attention to him, and turned his head to the side.

"No thank you, I don't want to play with strangers."

"He's not a stranger Roman, he's Rem'ses mate!" Kiai called from Harry's lap, leaning back into him the more he played with her hair.

"He's not a wolf, Kiai! He doesn't belong here!" Roman yelled; face red, before running off back inside the day care. Harry felt his chest get heavy at the little boy's words but didn't let it hurt him. The boy obviously had a problem with people who weren't of his kind, and if he wasn't meant to be there; he wouldn't be Remus' mate.

"It's alright Kiai, my feelings aren't hurt. I'm sure it's just hard for him to handle changes."

"He just doesn't like people who aren't wolves. He doesn't have a mommy or daddy either, Alpha found him wandering the woods a few months ago." The little girl said, nuzzling into Harry further. Harry frowned, but filed it away to mention to Remus later.

"Alright, who wants piggyback rides?"

"Me!" Was yelled out by all of the children, causing Harry to laugh.

**(HP)**

"Alpha?" The sound of his door opening didn't faze him as the sound of the voice calling out to him sounded worried.

"Ahh, Tarus; what is it?" He fidgeted in the doorway before closing it, standing in place before it.

"My dad, he's sick. I don't know with what, I just know it's been steady going for a while. He hasn't said anything, and I haven't seen him take anything…I'm worried. Is there anyway…anyway you could take him off patrol for a while? Maybe to see if he gets better?" Fenrir sighed, not sure what to say. He knew that Tar had been sick before even his wife passed away. When he asked on it, the other wolf had told him there was nothing that could be done about; that it was something in his blood and he didn't wish to bother anyone about it. Even now, he could smell the sickness getting worse, and he knew that taking a break from patrol wasn't going to change anything.

"I'll tell you what pup; I'll bring it up to your dad. Tell him that things have been looking good, and we're cutting back on patrol numbers for a bit. How does that sound?" Before a reply could be heard, Fenrir felt arms wrapped around him and a face pressed into his chest.

"Thank you Alpha." He ran his fingers through the young man's hair with a soft smile.

"Not a problem pup. I heard Remus' mate was in the village for a while and he wanted to meet him; you should go find him." With a thankful nod, Tarus left.

' _I'm sorry kid.'_

**(HP)**

Harry was sweating and covered in dirt but wore a happy grin on his face. He'd had a wonderful time with the kids and couldn't wait to tell Remus about it. Heading in the direction that he saw Remus head earlier with his friend Tar, he was more than surprised when a younger looking version of Tar with honey colored hair wrapped him up in a hug and picked him up.

"You must be Harry!" With a laugh, Harry held on tight as he was spun around and sniffed.

"Yes I am, and by your reaction; I can only assume you are Tarus?" The excited look in the man's eyes made Harry grin even wider. The boy was older than him by a few years, but from what Remus said; being a submissive wolf made them act more careful and playful until they were mated.

"It is so good to meet you! Remus always says wonderful things about you." The soft look that over took Tarus' face made Harry want to return the hug just as intensely. The emotion that tided over inside him surprised Harry, but he supposed it was just something else that came with being bonded to a Werewolf.

"Thank you; he's mentioned wonderful things about you and your father as well." The sad look that crossed over the older boy's face as he was put back on his feet made him take Tarus' hand in his. Looking down on their hands in surprise, Tarus looked back up at Harry.

"How about we go have dinner with your dad and Remus? They should be expecting us." The tone Harry used with Tarus made the wolf instinctively tighten his hand in Harry's.

"That sounds wonderful."

**(HP)**

Severus growled at the knock on his room, sitting his sifter down before flicking his wand to open it.

"What? Last time I checked, after classes were my personal time." McGonagall walked into the rooms, not fazed by Severus tone and ignoring that he was drinking at only 7 in the evening.

"I came to see what it is that was keeping you from dinner – for the  **third** time this week." Severus glared at that woman who taught him decades ago.

"Again, last time I checked,  **after classes** were my  **personal** **time**." He'd had more than a little drink in the hour since classes had ended, and he was becoming more frustrated that she just wouldn't leave him alone to mope in peace. It had almost been a week since Sirius had left the note, and true to his word; there'd been no signs of Sirius. No wandering around his rooms half naked, no showing up to bother him, no using his shower or sleeping in his bed.

' _Merlin be damned, stop thinking about him.'_

"If you're so interested in what I do in my free time, I continue to check on my Godson since his attack. Before you ask and waste more of my time, he is doing better." McGonagall nodded her head, still not leaving.

"Anything else?"

"When are you going to tell me what has you so depressed? Don't act so shocked either Severus, I did teach you at one point. It's almost like Lily died again." Severus stiffened, glaring at her with a fire he hadn't expressed in weeks.

"Don't you dare talk about Lily around me! She has nothing to do with this, and I won't be pestered by an old woman's worry over nothing. I am fine, and trying to enjoy my evenings without stress. Now will you leave or do I need to remove you from my rooms?" He growled out, and McGonagall just raised her brow in a serious manner.

"Your threats don't scare me, nor does your nasty temper. If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, fine; I'm not giving up though and I will bother you every evening until I find out what's going on." Without another word, she turned and left; leaving Severus moping more than usual. He just wanted to be left alone to drink in peace. His classes were going horrible on the note that his students were dunderheads and a certain dark-haired man always appeared in his thoughts against his will. Picking up his drink and tossing it, he poured himself another glass.

' _Like hell I'm going to chase Black. The world would burn first.'_

**(HP)**

The doors to the Greengrass Mansion slam open as Lucius walks in, Narcissa right beside him as if they own the place. Both of them held neutral facial expressions as they made their way through the palor. Lucius eyes flit around as if everything is distasteful and Narcissa looks bored with everything she lays her eyes on. Before an elf can pop up into the room, Mr. Greengrass comes in quickly looking nervous.

"Lucius, Narcissa; so pleasant to see you. What can I do for you?" Lucius quickly preformed a silencing spell, taking Mr. Greengrass' arm and twisting it behind his back to drop him to his knees.

"How about you tell my beautiful wife where yours is and we can get down to business?" He was looking frantic, in pain; but the silencing spell left him unheard.

"Isn't that a shame? Not a problem, I remember where she spends her time from tea…"Narcissa murmured, making her way through their home after giving Lucius a kiss to his cheek and a 'do what needs to be done, my love.' Walking deeper into the house, without a knock, she pushed the doors to the inner pallor open to see Mrs. Greengrass sitting and having tea with her daughter Daphne.

' _Ahh, the little twit who ran her mouth.'_

"Narcissa! What a surprise, I wasn't expecting you! Did my husband not lead you here?" She was the image of cool and collected, but her daughter was starting to look overly nervous in her presence.

"I'm afraid my dear Lucius has him wrapped up in some business unable to…speak at the moment." The smile she gave them was the presence of serene but it still sent chills down Daphne's frame.

"I suppose I should leave you to your guest mother." The doors quickly slammed behind Narcissa and she smiled at them both.

"Now that would be a problem, wouldn't it? Seeing as I need to speak to both of you urgently; in regards to my son."

"Ahh…yes, I heard about the incident in Diagon Alley. I pray he is recovering properly?" Mrs. Greengrass added, still calm and oblivious to the continuing nervous state of her eldest daughter the longer Narcissa was in the room.

"Yes, Severus can do wonders; as can my husband. I suppose that's why they both were in Lord Voldemort's inner circle." She saw the way Daphne's whole frame curled in at her words and how her mother's eyes twitched.

"Want to know something wonderful about all of that? I was never marked as one, but I did my…fair share of business most Death Eaters would have prided themselves on. When it comes to my family after all, I will do  **anything** to make sure they are safe. I'm sure you understand, don't you?" Mrs. Greengrass only nodded her head in understanding, glancing from her daughter back to Narcissa.

"I am still trying to understand what you want from me, Narcissa. I am sorry for what has happened to your son, but if you are assuming I had something to do with his attack; you are wrong." Narcissa smiled politely but from an outsiders aspect it would look similar to one her sister Bellatrix wore when torturing people.

"Oh, I know you had nothing to do with it; I even had to convince my husband of that as he came here to ruin you. You understand, don't you? We will do  **anything**  for our son."Mrs. Greengrass stood, moving to face off with Narcissa; framing to keep Daphne slightly behind her.

"I can understand; I would do the same for my own children. I was admittedly angry when the betrothal contract was voided after almost 18 years but nothing can be done to change it. I know that it wasn't you or Lucius' choice; what your son chooses to do is on him." Before either of them could react, Narcissa had cast a hex to bind Daphne to her chair.

"What are you doing?! Release my daughter this instant!"

"Now now, no need to holler. You see, my husband thought  **you** ordered the attack on Draco but I couldn't believe it. You're a strong willed woman, overly proud but you're not  **stupid**  enough to mess with my family. So I looked into it and behold the name Daphne Greengrass appeared on a contract signed by three men who were released from Azkaban 6 years ago for rape and murder." Mrs. Greengrass looked back to her daughter who looked terrified, who stared back at Narcissa with wide eyes.

"Is this true, Daphne? Did you order an attack on Draco Malfoy?"

"What did you expect Mother?! He ruined Astoria's image in society! No one wanted her when Draco chose that  **blood traitor whore** over my beautiful sister! You and father acted as if nothing happened; she was miserable!" Daphne hollered out, face red and strong even in her fear of what was to come. Mrs. Greengrass looked off ashamed, not able to say anything.

"We do things differently around her Daphne; you should have come to me about Astoria instead of taking things into your own hands! By law they have the right to do whatever they believe your punishment would be to level the ill-intent inflicted on their son! Nothing me or your father can do will change that!" Daphne's color began to fade from her face as her mother's words sunk in.

"I believe I can handle things from here, you may leave now." She directed at Daphne's mother, moving closer to the girl who was struggling against the binds on her chair.

"Mother! Mother, do something! You can't let her do this! It's all that blood traitors fault! MOTHER!" She yelled out, tears rolling down her face as her mother walked out the room and shut the door behind her with tears in her eyes.

"Now let's see if I can remember anything my sister taught me, hmm?" Screams filled the house that would haunt it for the rest of its days, along with Mister and Mrs. Greengrasses dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! How is that for BAMF! Malfoy's?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: fluff, mentions of angst, mentions of death, general plot
> 
> Edited: 12/15/15 10:41 PM
> 
> Words: 3,582

"Hey." The soft till of Draco's voice broke through the silence of the room. Ginny's head snapped up from her book, quickly tossing it to the floor as she practically threw herself at him.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake! I was so worried!" Draco smiled softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"Ouch!" Ginny had smacked him on the shoulder, glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you ever do that again, you hear me?! I'm not some helpless girl; I can take care of myself." Draco smiled affectionately at her, stroking his thumb across her cheek with a smile.

"I know, its part of the reason I love you so much." Ginny was frozen, laid halfway on top of him with a slightly shocked but happy look on her face.

"You're such a bastard, you know that? It won't work on me this time." Draco only laughed softly, leaning up from his propped pillows to kiss her lips softly.

"I know I am, and I know it won't. Marry me?" Ginny stopped again, frozen at his words.

"Draco…"

"Marry me, Ginny, please? Continue to make me the happiest I've ever been."With tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face in his neck.

"Of course I will. You're still a bastard though." Draco laughed once more, wrapping his arms more firmly around her. Lucius and Narcissa stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold from the moment Draco had awoken. Lucius looked down when he felt his wife's hand slid into his own, and looked up into her eyes.

"Reminds me of some other bastard I know," she said with a soft smile. Lucius couldn't fight the own smile from his lips as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

**(HP)**

Harry smiled as he took another bite of his food, turning soft eyes on Remus when he leaned over to gasp his thigh gently under the table.

"I can't believe Harry came so early to visit! You didn't even let me get everything prepared Remus, not fair." Tarus pouted, but held a twinkle of affection in his eyes towards the older man. Harry could tell that the older boy held Remus in high regards, almost as a fatherly figure. He had noticed Tar hadn't spoken much, and that his color had continued to turn worse as the evening went on, but didn't comment on it.

"So are you out of school, Harry? I don't know how things work on the outside of the Pack educationally." Tar asked in soft tones, picking at his food more than eating it.

"Mhm, yes sir; I graduated from Hogwarts when I was 17. It took a lot more effort than normal because I wished to graduate at a normal time. With the war, it set me behind but I'm done finally. I moved in with my Godfather and the rest of my surrogate family right after." Tar nodded his head with a positive noise on his lips, and rose from the table.

"Excuse me for a moment everyone." Harry watched how Tarus' face contorted in worry, and Remus tried to soothe the young man with calming words.

"I'm sure he's alright, he might have just needed to go to the bathroom 'Rus." At the affectionate name, Tarus seemed to take a deep breath and gather himself.

"So Harry, I heard from Remus that some of your close friends are getting married this month." Harry's face broke out in a wide grin when he thought of his two best friends, and he nodded his head excitedly.

"They are. We've all been close friends since we were 11, and they fought their feelings for one another until one day they gave in. I think the war might have also been a deciding factor on the choices they made, but at least it was for the better." Tarus looked sort of forlorn over the expression of love.

"It must have been wonderful to find someone like that, and have your feelings grow with them." Harry nodded his head in agreement, but looked at Tarus curiously.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I seemed sad about it, but it's all sort of a fairy tale; ya know? The kind that you hear about in books and bedtime stories that you wish for; but never will achieve." Harry glanced to Remus to try to understand and Remus nodded to Tarus when he wouldn't make eye contact.

"What did I tell you about looking me in the eye, Tarus? Look at me." Tarus looked up at Remus slowly, taking in everything his stare was telling him.

"Tell Harry, I'm sure he will understand better than you think." With a deep breath, Tarus turned to Harry and easily looked him in the eye.

"I am a submissive, well, the only  **male**  submissive in the pack. It is rare for a male submissive to even find their mate, and no one in the village is so…I suppose I'll never find them." The thought of the kind younger man not finding the one thing he obviously craved made Harry's chest tighten in emotion. Sort of like him, Tarus was.

"I understand a lot better than you think, and I'm sorry you feel that way. You should think more positively, you never know what might happen if you look out the box a bit." Tarus gave Harry the biggest 'thank you' smile he'd ever seen before he rose from the chair.

"He's been gone a little long; I'm going to go check on him." With a nod to Remus and a give hug to Harry; Tarus went to see how his father was doing.

"Remus, is Tar alright? He wasn't looking so well…"Harry said with a tone of worry. Remus reached over and took Harry's hand into his own, squeezing it.

"I think Tar is very sick, he didn't give me many details but he said that he has serious bouts like this sometimes, every few years. He did mention that this year was the worst, and I have to wonder if that is because Linda has passed on… I worry for Tarus; he's such a good young man and losing both of his parents would completely wreck him. As a submissive, that leaves him with no guidance if both parents pass." Remus said, worry etched across his face and making Harry feel his pain just as equally. Rising from his chair, he moved to wrap his arms around Remus' shoulders and kiss his temple.

"I think Tarus would be just fine as long as you're in his life; he looks up to you." Remus smiled, bracing his hand over Harry's that were laced over his chest and nuzzled at him.

"I know he does, and I care about him as if he were my own child. Speaking of kids, you reek of them. I'm guessing the daycare visit went well?" Harry couldn't help the big grin that broke out on his face.

"It went more than great. They were all so cute, and feisty; it was hard to make myself leave when I did." Remus smiled, loving the happy and excited scent Harry gave off as he spoke about the kids.

"Kiai, she was really excited about me being here. She talked about you a lot. Oh! I wanted to ask if you knew about the small boy named Roman."Remus nodded his head as he listened to Harry talk about all the different kids.

"Ahh yes, Roman; I was visiting when Fenrir brought him home to the village. Poor thing was wandering alone in the woods; beat up something bad. I later found out from Fenrir that his parents were living like their own pack and were attacked by wizards…they didn't make it trying to protect him." Harry felt bile rise in the back of his throat when he recalled Roman's reaction to him.

' _That poor kid…it must be hard on him.'_

"Is there anyone who took him in?"

"Yes, Kiai's aunt took him in the moment she found out. She lost her husband to hunter's years back, but was injured herself so she never got to have children. Everyone shines on her for it even though her health is bad; it always has been from what I've gathered. Roman has taken a shine to her though, even though he knows she's always sick." Harry nodded his head in understanding, his heart throbbing in want to fix those heartbroken blue eyes that had looked at him in scorn. Harry had seen the fear deep down, and wondered if the boy had actually seen his parents die, and how much physical damage resulted of it.

"Hey, don't be sad; he's a good kid, he has the pack here for him now." Remus soothed, reaching back to stroke the back of Harry's head. He hummed an agreement, nuzzling Remus' cheek.

"I know, I just…the look in his eyes when he looked at me Remus; I'd never felt so disgusted with myself when he looked upon me. The worst part was the fear I could literally feel coming from him, he's such a cute kid; I hate to see him like that and I only just met him." Remus reached around to pull Harry into his lap, sliding his chair back to accommodate him more.

"It's because you have such a deep, caring heart that you feel this way. If you want, try to get to know him more; I know it won't be easy, but it could help him." Harry leaned closer to kiss Remus, purring in his throat when Remus deepened the kiss.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better…" He breathed out softly, tightening his hold around him. Remus stroked his hands up Harry's back, gliding them down his arms again to hold his waist.

"I only say what my heart tells me too, you just give me a reason to do so." Harry felt his heart once again flutter at Remus' words and wondered again how lucky he was to have the older man.

**(HP)**

Sirius sat down at the kitchen table, a glass of FireWhiskey in his hand and the bottle next to him. The setting reminded him of when he and Severus first slept together and he cursed himself as he tossed another drink back before refilling the glass. It had been a few days since Harry and Remus left for the pack, and Molly had started to get on his nerves. Telling him he was drinking too much and not eating enough; threatening to get Harry if he didn't start to get his act together!

"The nerve of that woman…" He mumbled under his breath, sipping from his glass again. He'd begged Hermione to somehow get Molly out of the house, promising to eat something if she did. He had a piece of toast before he got back to drinking. Now the house was silence, a startling difference from the constant talking, running, and cooking. It was nice having everyone together again, especially after the war. Even when Severus came around-

' _Stop thinking about him, it's been a week; he's obviously not coming.'_ He tried telling himself to be patient with a man like Severus. Something like this would take time; but Sirius wasn't a patient man. He'd wanted Severus desperately and once he admitted it to himself it all just sort of started rolling on his own and next thing he knows – he's in love with him! Sirius Black, in love with the snarky Potions Master Severus Snape, the shock of a lifetime! He knew he was fond of the other man, for everything he'd risked and accomplished during the war; he just hadn't thought it was all heading towards love. Sirius himself would have been the first one to deny it, but the moment he finally accepted it was the moment he knew he had to change things. He couldn't keep crawling back to Severus in hopes the man would admit to wanting him around, would admit to liking him at least – they were false hopes. Sirius was never one to give up on false hopes though; most of his life was built from them. Finishing off another glass and knowing he shouldn't drink anymore; he poured himself another glass and once again tried to erase Severus from his thoughts. At least he had locked his floo from allowing him to go to Severus' rooms; his temptation was gone for now at least.

' _I still can't but help wonder what he's up too…'_

**(HP)**

Severus Snape felt himself almost sneeze before holding his breath and rubbing at his nose absent-mindedly. He sat at his desk, having finished grading papers hours ago and now sitting back to drink; as he had done since Sirius left. He never ate much, maybe some fruit here and there. It was always coffee in the morning, liquor in the evening and he couldn't help but wonder if Sirius was drinking also; which then brought on thoughts of the first night they slept together. He cursed himself silently, finishing his glass and pouring another. He could blame all of his frustration on his lack of sex now if it wasn't for the empty feeling that he had in his chest since he'd found the note Sirius left on his desk now a week ago. Even worse was the warmth he felt well up when he thought of Sirius at all; especially when he revisited all the images of when he watched Sirius sleep in the mornings.

' _Goddammit stop thinking about that bastard, and worry about something else.'_ McGonagall had become a new form of pain in his life, constantly cornering him and attempting to get him to talk about what was bothering him. It was no one's business what he did with Black, and he wasn't going to explain it to someone who had been a mother figure at one point in his life.

' _Bloody hell she'd never let me live it down.'_ He thought with a groan, another one pouring from his lips when he heard someone knocking on his door again.

' _I swear if it's her again…'_

"Oh, good Severus; you're here." The full out frustrated sigh left him at the sound of her voice, and he finished his drink before sitting the glass down.

"Yes Minerva, I'm here; these are my rooms last time I checked." She ignored his snark as she made her way closer to his desk after shutting the portrait.

"Yes well, you weren't at dinner  **again** and I promised to pester you until you told me why you were drinking all alone here every night. So, you going to tell me this time or will I need to come back again tomorrow? Should I remind you now that if I do not receive an answer tomorrow, I will come back the next day, and the next day…"

"Oh woman will you just stay out of things that have nothing to do with you. I would swear you were worse than that old fool, but no one can top him with meddling; not even you."

"Does this mean you will tell me?" She added on as if he hadn't raised his voice at her. Pulling out the note from his pocket that was slightly crinkled since he first held it; he glared at his glass as he poured another.

"Well I wasn't expecting this but it does make sense and explains so much." Severus rolled his eyes at her tone as he continued to drink, McGonagall folding the note and placing it back on his desk.

"I assume all this drinking means you have not gone to speak to him?" The glare she received answered her clearly enough and she sighed.

"Is it so hard to believe that he might genuinely like you, Severus? Honestly, Black was one of the neediest people I've ever met! Befriending James and Remus was good for him; it filled that affection he never received as a child in the Black family. The lust between you two was plainly evident, but you were children; I was not going to suggest you both have at it back then!"

"Are you saying you would tell us to do that now?" He stated dryly, almost choking on his drink at her reply.

"Of course! You're both grown men, and what you choose to do in your free time is your own business. This letter clearly tells me that Sirius was seeking more, and you were not providing it. He's taunting you to do something that you obviously want to do but are too stubborn too. You're only making both of you miserable with this nonsense. You need to go speak to him, whether that to be to tell him you care for him in return or you're not interested; you have to do one or the other. Leaving both of you in limbo this way is helping no one, not even each other."

"Are you finished?" Severus stated, staring her straight in the eyes as she lectured him. McGonagall glared at him and dared him to say something rude as she smoothed her hands over her robes.

"I suppose I am for now, not that I have a problem coming back tomorrow and telling you the same exact thing if you haven't done so by then." Severus rolled his eyes, and tossed back his drink; sitting the glass firmly back down.

"I appreciate your words of concern and…thought but I do not need you telling me what to do. As you stated, I am a grown man." McGonagall rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, heading back to the portrait.

"That is right Severus, you are a grown man. Now if you stopped acting like a child, we'd be on the same page. See you tomorrow evening." Without another word or allowing him to say anything else; she left. Glaring at the portrait she walked out of, Severus rubbed his temples.

' _I'll show that woman acting like a child…'_ With a flick of his wrist, he locked the portrait to prevent her from entering his rooms before rising to head to his bed; refusing to think about how right she had been in everything she said.

**(HP)**

The knock at his door drew his attention, and Lucius sat his paperwork down before calling out for the person to enter. He was surprised to see his son enter, and sat straighter in the chair. Draco walked forward and sat down a copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk.

"I've read the paper this morning, thank you."Draco snorted before crossing his arms, looking all like a Malfoy should.

"Then you read about the three men who were found in the alley that I had been attacked in this morning in critical care." Lucius kept eye contact with Draco.

"I mainly skimmed over that part, not too interested in the details."

"Of course you wouldn't be. I need you to explain this to me father, because I am confused. You attacked these men, why?"

"Because they attacked you, and you are my son." Draco felt his heart beat rise at his father's words, but held the feeling back.

"If you felt like I had ruined the image of the Malfoy's by allowing myself to be caught off guard, I could have handled it myself." Lucius scoffed, rising from his desk to move before it and stand before Draco.

"It has nothing to do with our image; they attacked you, and I dealt with them." Draco felt his heart beat get faster, but still attempted to swallow it.

"I asked Ginevra to marry me, and she said yes."

"I know." Draco blinked back, arms falling to his sides at his father's reaction.

"You-you know?"

"Yes Draco, I did not stutter. Me and your mother saw." Draco's cheeks flushed when he recalled how he asked Ginny to marry him.

"But you don't want me to marry her. You were going to disinherit me, we've argued over this for almost a year."

"I know Draco, and for that I am sorry." Draco was frozen in place. He couldn't remember the last time his father apologized to him about something.

"I am truly sorry Draco, for putting such distance between us. You are my son, and I love you; I am proud of everything you've accomplished so far in life, and if you wish to marry Miss Weasley I am not one to stand in the way of your happiness. I hope that someday you can forgive me for my actions. I was being stubborn and blind. When she appeared in our home and told me what happened, I was lost. When I laid eyes on you in that alley bleeding, my only thought was how I was going to live with myself if you died and were still angry at me for my foolish actions. I hope that someday we can move past all of that." The tension between them was thick as they locked eyes, both of them silent. Before Lucius could react, Draco had his arms wrapped around his father's torso tightly.

"I forgive you father." He mumbled softly into his father's suit. All Lucius could do was wrap his arms around Draco, and wonder he let himself become so detached to what his family truly meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Ended on a happy note, and let you with a lot of what if's - which will be answered soon! So stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: THE VERY START OF THIS CHAPTER IS GAY SEX, SO SKIP IF YOU DISLIKE. mild angst, humor, mentions of torture/animal abuse
> 
> Edited: 12/16/15 9:48 PM
> 
> Words: 3,404

Harry moaned eyes fluttering closed as he felt Remus' cock slid deeper inside of him; the water from the shower washing over them in streams of heat against the cooling air of the evening. He clawed at Remus' shoulder, biting down in attempts to silence himself. It was late enough that everyone was asleep, but Harry knew the type of hearing and smell that wolves possessed; he couldn't help from becoming embarrassed on a daily basis. Since they had arrived, Harry had thwarted Remus' attempts at getting him in bed, but Harry had finally caved under the need to feel Remus again. The lust burned fast and hard under his skin; causing Harry to melt into Remus' touch as the other controlled his body.

"Don't, I wanna hear you as I fill you up." Remus' voice was thick with his own lust, breath coming out heavy as he held Harry up against the wall of the shower without much strain. Harry moaned louder, tossing his head back and allowing Remus to attack the mark he'd left not even two weeks before.

"Ahh~ R-Remus…so deep!" Harry keened out, rocking his hips down into Remus' thrusts and biting his lip when Remus latched onto the mark and started to thrust faster. Growling against Harry's flesh, Remus' eyes bled amber as he worked himself even deeper into Harry. It was coming even closer to the full moon and Remus knew it was going to be a completely different experience for Harry as well as himself. He only hoped to work out some of his energy before then so Moony didn't hurt him accidently in his excitement.

"You feel so good wrapped around me…so hot…" Remus breathed out, locking Harry into a kiss as Harry moaned at Remus' words; working himself against Remus' thrusts even faster. Without warning and a slight surprise, Harry's orgasm ripped from him with a loud whimper as he rocked on Remus' cock; a whine leaving his throat when he felt Remus' cum splash against his insides. Allowing Remus to press him harder against the wall as he lay against him, they both tried to gather their breath in between kisses and nips. He felt so boneless, and was trying to remember why he had stopped Remus from doing this again in the first place.

"I don't wanna move…" Harry breathed out softly once he got his breath back, making Remus chuckle softly as he nuzzled at Harry's neck; slowly sliding himself from Harry and steadying him on his legs.

**(Feel free to start reading once more!)**

"I did my job then." Harry snorted a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around Remus to nuzzle at his chest. He was admittedly nervous about the upcoming full moon, but everything else had been perfect since they'd arrived in the village. It had only been three days, but Harry had never felt so at home so quickly. Taking the sponge and washing Remus in return, he sighed as they cut the water off and the chill of the air completely hit him.

"I will never understand how you all can bathe out in the open." Harry flushed, remembering that anyone could have come across them even though the showers were blocked off all the way around; there was no ceiling and there was a small gap between the wall and floor. Remus chuckled, wrapping Harry up in the terry robe and drying his hair with a towel; his own towel wrapped around his waist.

"Werewolves run hot; we enjoy the cooler air after a shower. Plus we don't get as sick as easy as others." Harry allowed his eyes to devour the sight of Remus in nothing but a towel and dripping wet. He would never be able to get over how lucky he was.

"I can't say I'm complaining with the sight I get to look at." Remus grinned, leaning down to place a kiss to Harry's lips before leading him over to where their clothes were kept in cabinets off to the dry side of the showers. After the first night they slept together, Harry become more at ease with teasing Remus and Remus had no problem returning it as good as he got. It made him happy to know Harry was becoming more comfortable with him, and he hoped that didn't change with the coming of the moon. He knew that Harry had read up on it, he saw the books; they hadn't discussed what they both knew would happen though. He couldn't help but wonder if they should address any of Harry's concerns before it was too late to do so, but it just didn't feel right to push the subject. Remus knew that deep down if Harry needed to know something or was unsure, he would come to Remus openly and unashamed.

"What do you say we go curl up in bed with a fire going? I heard that Tarus wanted to take you by the lake tomorrow, and show you around." Harry grinned at the thought of his plans with the slightly older man. They'd gotten on as quick friends, Tarus easily allowing himself to rely on Harry and tell him all kinds of things about himself. It gave Harry a sense of fulfillment, the werewolf obviously needing another comforting parental figure in his life. Harry had no problem filling that role, and it made him feel special that Tarus had sought and found it in him personally.

"I like the sound of that, I'm quite excited to spend more time with him; he's a sweetheart." Remus was still grinning, unable to stop himself when looking at Harry. He loved the fact that Tarus and Harry got on so well, and he noticed the younger wolf had connected with the mothering part of Harry's nature. He didn't think anyone in the pack realized what it meant when Harry considered you a friend, an alley, or family; they'd never have to worry about protecting themselves alone ever again. Wrapping Harry close to his side after they both dressed, they headed back to Remus' cabin which wasn't too far from the showers. He always felt alone in his cabin, opting to stay with Tar and Tarus when he visited for the moon. With Harry here, it eased the loneliness that always seemed to hover over him. He couldn't wait for them to become completely mated and to spend more time as a couple here with the pack. Remus could feel Moony running around in excitement at the thought.

"Did you want anything to drink?" Remus asked, shutting the door and taking Harry's jacket and hanging it by the door. Harry shook his head, and pulled Remus towards the back of the small cabin.

"I want cuddles; that's what I want." Remus grinned, leaning down to kiss Harry as he shut the bedroom door behind them.

"I think I can handle that."

**(HP)**

Sirius decided to lie on the floor in the main living room, not sure what to do with himself. Harry was gone with Remus, Molly was in and out of the house; buying things for Bill's next child. Ginny had come by earlier in the day to tell everyone about the engagement, slightly sad Harry wasn't there to hear it. Everyone assured her he'd be back, and they'd allow her to do it personally herself. The twins had been home earlier, but then went to work on more projects after getting a few ideas from Sirius. Sighing, he rubbed at his messy hair that really needed to be washed. Too lazy to get up and take a real shower, he swished his wand and cleaned himself up rather decent considering his inhibited condition as of late.

"It's all that bastards fault that I'm miserable…not that I wasn't miserable before, just less miserable…" He mumbled on, using his wand to create random color swirls in the air to try to distract himself. He didn't want to go out, he didn't want to eat, didn't want to talk to anyone. Sirius didn't even want to prank! He didn't think being without Severus after being given a taste would be so hard. Being allowed to stay the night with the older man, to snuggle him; was more than he ever could have hoped for. Now he couldn't even find it in him to sleep, let alone go back to his room where he and Severus had spent a lot of their time.

"Master Black, sir?" Sirius rolled on his side to look at the elf that had appeared before him.

"What do you want, Tibby? Can't you see I'm busy?" The elf looked around at the room, but just nodded its head in agreement.

"Yes sir, sorry to bother you. I has a missive from Lady McGonagall; and was requested to give it to you." He handed the letter over to Sirius before disappearing. Rolling back on to his back, Sirius tore open the envelope with a sigh.

_Sirius –_

_It has been too long since I have seen you or your wonderful Godson. I have even heard of his mating, give him and Remus my congratulations. I had a special favor to ask of you that I would not need your for until after winter break was over later this year, but I figured you above anyone else I knew would jump at the chance. I wanted to teach a special course to the children on how to go about finding their animagus form and learning how to achieve it. Who other than Sirius Black would enjoy teaching children how to do something that they've always been told they couldn't or weren't allowed? I'm sure Tibby hasn't waited for you to reply; just take the time to think on it. I'll expect a reply from you by mid-November. If I do not hear from you to at least turn the offer down, I will show up personally; and be highly offended. Hope things are going well, you should come see me for tea sometime._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Blinking at the paper in surprise, Severus was momentarily gone from his thoughts. She had to have known that Sirius would jump at the chance to do the course, but he was surprised she brought it up now.

' _It's only the end of September; I'm surprised she's done this so early…hmm…'_ Thinking of all the possible things he could add into the course made him think about what it would be like being back at Hogwarts. This then made him think about Severus; who was always at Hogwarts. Sirius groaned in mild depression, throwing his arm over his face.

' _If I taught the course, I'd be back at the castle more. I'd probably run into him more than I'm comfortable with. Dammit.'_ As he lay there, he pretended to ignore the water he felt running down his cheeks.

**(HP)**

"Hey! Your boyfriend is back with another one Charlie!" One of the men called out to the red-head as he walked by. Cursing under his breath, he rushed over to where the shorter male was standing; his arms wrapped protectively around a young Ukrainian Ironbelly. Looking up at him, he noticed the claw marks on his face and growled.

"You idiot! What have I told you about doing this? It's not your job." Seeing the other man prickle at his words, he knew he was going to be in trouble later. It was even worse when no reply was given, and his lover turned away from him to face the woman who handed all hatchlings.

"I found him in a residence that my mother visits on occasion. I heard him squalling in the back of the house; one of the older children were tormenting him with spikes. He was pretty shaken, but I've calmed him down for the most part and performed a few healing spells to stop the bleeding." He handed the dragon over after kissing its head and the woman nodded.

"Thanks again, I'm sure the little guy appreciates it." She looked at the hatchling before frowning.

"Poor little girl was taken from her mother too early." She cooed as she walked away with the small dragon, making little noises to keep it calm. When his boyfriend refused to turn and speak to him, he knew for sure he screwed up and he walked up behind him; wrapping his arms around him. His whole frame braced the younger man to him, practically swallowing him up.

"Let me take you back home and fix your face up, I'd hate for you to start looking like me." At his words, the silent man reached up to stroke some of the exposed scars on his arms.

"Alright." Charlie knew he had a ton of apologizing to do if he was going to convince his boyfriend to stay. After all, it'd been almost a month since he'd last seen him. No short-temper reaction on his part was going to ruin it for him.

**(HP)**

Harry lay back on the grass, arms propping his head up as Tarus was curled up against his side asleep; head braced on Harry's shoulder with his face pressed into his neck. The day had been wonderful. They'd had an early breakfast with Remus and Tar, everyone bright eyed and ready to start their morning. Shortly after, Harry had helped Tarus with the small bit of harvesting he had to finish before heading out to the lake; a 30 minute walk from the village. The sight was beautiful, the huge lake of water surrounded by a generous amount of green grass and thick trees; a huge set of boulders off to the other side that looked good for sunbathing. At least that was what they had used them for after jumping into the water in their clothes. After they had dried off, they started talking about things and life; both willingly parting with information they normally wouldn't speak about in normal conversation. Harry was surprised he felt so protective over Tarus so quickly; he'd always been a compassionate person but something inside of him called out to protect the older male. Shortly through their talk, Tarus' mother was mentioned and he had a meltdown; weeping and hyperventilating. Harry had pulled the young man close, tucking him against his side and cooing soothing words to him as he pet him into silence. Tarus had passed out from exhaustion, and Harry had felt his chest ache. From what Harry gathered from Remus, Tar himself wasn't doing so great and he couldn't image what would happen to Tarus if his father passed in the same year as his mother. Sighing, and reminding himself to let Remus know; Harry decided he'd protect Tarus. He needed someone to mother him, and Harry was the perfect person to do it. He enjoyed it, reveled in it; it was in his blood to care and protect those he cared about.

' _I can't believe I've already grown so close to these people…I need to talk to Remus about this later.'_ Hearing Tarus start to whimper in his sleep, Harry pressed his body closer to him. He'd always had someone willing to chase off him nightmares; it was time he did the same.

**(HP)**

Harry rubbed at his temples as he set himself off to the edge of the village. It was grassy, flowers scattered throughout the area. Fall was in full bloom, and then winter would soon follow. When he and Tarus had returned, closer than anyone could think possible, he'd heard the news that Fenrir was cutting back on patrols since the area was deemed safe. Tarus had looked more than relieved though Tar himself looked frustrated. He seemed like the kind of man who preferred to stay busy, and he obviously wasn't too happy. Remus had told him that Tar had spent most of the morning sick, but was showing improvement this afternoon; helping out in the village with menial chores. Remus himself was helping out some of the older men who were building another shed while Harry decided to sit off and watch the process of how the pack actually communicated and worked together. It was amazing how much they could relate to one another without having to actually speak. Harry hadn't thought he would enjoy being with the Pack so much, so it was all more of a surprise than he had expected. Hearing the same rustling for the third time in the past hour, Harry glanced over towards the closest house too him and once again saw a tuff of black hair that reminded him of his own. He'd noticed since he'd been at the village that Roman would follow him around; never speaking or approaching him – only watching. He assumed it had something to do with the boy's parents which still caused a twinge in his own heart. Glancing over again when he heard more movement, he saw a flash of blue eyes and he couldn't help but smile. It was obvious by now that he wasn't a threat and Roman was now just trying to figure him out. Slowly pulling out his wand as to not scare him in case it brought back memories, Harry slowly swirled it in circles; causing some of the flowers behind him to start floating. He gently spun them around him, as if the wind had picked them up and began a dance around him. Allowing them to all fall in his lap, he arranged them neatly in a small bouquet. He had some Cinquefoil, White Campion, Foxglove, Red Clover, Speedwell, and Weld. Making sure it looked neat, Harry reached into his pocket and found an old worn out white ribbon. Using his wand to bring it back to his original form, he tied all the flowers neatly together before rising to his feet. Hearing a mildly distant thud, he knew Roman must have thought Harry had caught on and was hiding against the house. Slowly and silently making his way over, he paused with enough distance not to make the boy too nervous.

"Roman?" When he didn't answer, Harry tried again just as soft.

"Roman, I know you are there. I am not mad; I just wanted to give you something." He paused for another breath when he saw one small blue eye peek around at him and his heart clenched in indescribable emotion.

' _Don't get all worked up now, he's finally coming out.'_ Giving the boy a kind smile, he stayed in place as he fully came out of hiding.

"What do you want?" He said sounding cold and rude but Harry could see the curiosity in the boy's eyes and mild nervousness. Oh what he wouldn't give to have been able to hug him just then. Reaching his hand out and pretending the flinch the boy reacted with didn't affect him, he held the flowers out to him.

"I picked these for you." Roman was speechless, staring at Harry with a slightly slack jaw and looking from him to the flowers.

"For me…?" He questioned very quietly, making Harry bite his lip before nodding.

"Yes, for you. I picked them with magic, so instead of dying in a day or two; they'll last until the magic wears off." He saw the boy's eyes widen slightly and how he swallowed heavily but he just waited. Slowly but surely, Roman inched his way closer to Harry before taking the flowers; making sure not to touch hands. Harry couldn't fight a smile when Roman pressed them to his face with sad eyes. Harry just watched, waiting to see if he would say anything.

"…I use to pick flowers with my mom…" Before Harry could say anything, Roman had run off quickly in the opposite direction with the flowers clutched tightly in his hold. Feeling his chest tighten further; Harry did his best to fight off tears. Taking a few deep breathes, Harry composed himself before heading back towards the center of the village. He needed to find Remus; he always knew how to make him feel better when he was down. It wasn't so bad really, just that knowing Roman's situation set off instincts inside of Harry he'd never been aware of before. The change would just take time to adapt too.

' _Oh what I wouldn't give to smother that boy in much deserved love.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothering Harry is my favorite! What are your guys favorite version of Harry, or personality type? :) The flowers described are actually flowers in Britain; I made it a point to stick to the origins as much as I could.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: humor, mild angst, mentions of anxiety, mentions of gay sex, mentions of exhibitionism, fluff
> 
> Edited: 12/18/15 8:54 PM
> 
> Words: 3,834

Harry jumped when he felt the hand place itself upon his head. Glancing up, he saw Fenrir standing beside him; looking out at the same sight as Harry. The full moon was a little over twenty four hours away, and everyone was doing everything they could think to make sure Harry would be comfortable; and to make sure the children didn't wander too far from them with the change. He still hadn't spoken to Remus about what was going to happen between him and Moony. He'd gotten the general idea from the books he spent the past couple months reading, but Harry had also hoped to talk to Remus about at least some concerns he had.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" He and Fenrir still faced every one as they went about getting ready for the moon; the only contact Harry had with the older man was where his hand rested on his head.

"I love it. Everyone here is amazing. You have a wonderful pack, Alpha. I am glad to be welcomed in." Fenrir couldn't help grinning. The boy knew just the way to say things to make his wolf puff out in pride.

"Good to know, hopefully this means you'll come by more and maybe convince my unruly pup to stay around longer." Harry laughed softly, watching Remus carrying stacks of wood with kids hanging on his legs smiling.

"I'll do my best, but he can be pretty stubborn." Fenrir snorted, ruffling Harry's hair and wondering how the boy kept the obviously thick mane so soft.

"He kisses after the steps you make, I have no doubt you can handle him." Sudden silence fell between them and the sounds of everyone else moved to a buzz in the background. Fenrir stepped slightly in front of Harry, before turning sideways to keep his eyes on the smaller male and the others of the Pack.

"Have you spoken to him about your worries of tomorrow?" Harry stiffened at the words, but forced himself to relax. Fenrir may not be a friend but he wasn't an enemy either.

"…There isn't much to talk about. I read up on everything there is to know about Werewolves and mating. I'm just…nervous about it, is all." Fenrir watched Harry's natural body reactions as he spoke.

"You're worried about him rutting you in front of everyone, right?" Harry stiffened again, a flush working its way on his cheeks as he tried to ignore the sudden pounding of his heart.

"…maybe…okay, yes. It's just…he's my first partner. I've never thought about letting people see me…like that. I mean, the only people who have seen me naked outside of medical professionals are the guys I went to school with – which all happened to be completely platonic. I understand it's natural for you all to be at ease in your skin; that's why I have resided myself to the fact that I'm just going to have to get used to it. I just can't work my mind around knowing all of you will have seen me having sex, letting you all see me naked is hard enough." Harry snipped at the end, his tone of voice taking a note of frustration. Fenrir threw his arm over Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his beard covered cheek into Harry's smooth one. Against his will, Harry relaxed under the action and leaned into his touch.

"Don't let it darken your opinions on us. We look human, we have the same tendencies as humans, but in reality we're wolves; we're animals. It's natural for a new Pack mate to be mated by the Alpha first; so feel lucky we've decided to skip that part." Fenrir teased with a wink, 'oomph'ing when Harry elbowed him in the ribs. The dark flush of red that spread across Harry's cheeks was only a plus in Fenrir's book, especially since Harry was still relaxed against his side.

"…you all aren't going to stare, are you?" Fenrir grinned, keeping his grip around Harry to provide some comfort even though he could tell Harry was embarrassed by his comment.

"I don't know what you consider staring, but we will acknowledge what's happening. It's important to recognize all important moments for all Pack members. Mating bonds are special; we share them as a Pack as much as we do solitary. I think Remus is most concerned with Moony hurting you accidentally. Wolves are energetic, primal; we  _take_ what we know is ours." Harry flushed a little darker still, already having thought of all the things Moony might do. It had made for every interesting nights for Harry before him and Remus had mated.

"…is that you telling me he's just going to go right at it?" Fenrir barked out a loud laugh, causing people to look over at them in curiosity. After all, it wasn't every day that the stern Alpha let himself go. Harry elbowed him once more in the ribs, mumbling under his breath about  _'stupid Alpha's'_.

"Shut up, I'm serious! I can make sure I'll be fine before; Remmy doesn't need to worry about me at all. The hardest part is still trying to wrap my mind around everything I know is going to happen. I know for sure though that Moony would never hurt me intentionally; so I have no real worries." The conviction Fenrir heard in Harry's voice regarding Remus' wolf filled him with pride and hope.

' _Maybe all Wizards aren't so bad…'_ Ruffling Harry's hair again, Fenrir nuzzled him once more before walking towards the center of the village with a casual wave behind him.

"You ever need anything, come knock on my door pup!" Fenrir called from over his shoulder, grinning when Harry smiled at him with a wave in return.

"I was wondering what you two were talking about; seems like nothing too serious, and nothing I need to worry about."

"Remmy!" Harry said excitedly, leaning up to kiss the older man when he wrapped him in a hug.

"Glad to see I'm missed, guess I'll have to run off for a few hours if I want such a greeting again." Harry playfully head-butted Remus' chin before kissing it. He really had missed Remus and it had nothing to do with him being gone for a while.

"We were just talking about some things, nothing too important. How is everything going?" Remus smiled, nuzzling Harry as he pressed him to his chest.

"Everything's good. We got the extra storage shed built, and a few of the outer fences way off fixed up in case any of the pups wandered off during the change. Speaking of pups, I saw Roman with a cute bundle of flowers that smelled like you yesterday." Harry flushed when Remus mentioned Roman and his eyes lit up.

"I found him watching me and thought I'd give him a little show that not all magic is bad. And maybe I was hoping to put a smile on his face." Harry added when Remus just stared at him with his brow raised. Remus kissed along Harry's jaw, listening to him talk about the details from how he found Roman watching him to him running off.

"You really like him." Remus stated, not questioning or trying to corner Harry with his declaration. Harry's eyes went soft, and he nodded slowly; unsure if that was a bad thing or not.

"Honestly…? He reminds me of myself when I was younger, and met strangers for the first time. It's hard, when you lose something like that. Even so, what happened to him; its heart breaking. Deep down, I can tell he's such a sweet kid and you know me; I love kids." Remus felt his chest tighten at Harry's words and he pulled him even closer; pressing his lips to his temple.

"I know cub, I know." Harry rubbed at Remus' arms that were wrapped around his waist, tilting his head to press his face into Remus' neck.

"I need to get back to work, but I thought I'd tell you what I saw yesterday when Roman got home with his present." Harry perked up at the words, picking his head up slightly to look Remus in the eyes.

"He ran up to the Lea, that's the woman who cares for him; in case you were wondering. When she came outside, he had tears running down his cheeks with the biggest smile I've ever seen. When she asked if he got the beautiful flowers from a friend, he said an angel gave them to him." Remus pressed his lips to Harry's forehead when he heard the soft sob and rubbed his hands up and down Harry's arms.

"He got that part right." Was whispered softly as Harry pressed his face into Remus' neck further to hide his eyes from the others walking around them. He felt horribly exposed as the intense emotion rushed through him in regards to Roman. The intensity was a surprise, but Harry just drifted into Remus' arms and let the wave take him.

**(HP)**

"I want to go with you today. Hermione is busy with your brother, right? Then it shouldn't be a problem." Ginny sighed, fiddling with the ends of her hair like she did when she was frustrated.

"That isn't the point. I really don't need to go out; I can go later this week. It's just to check up on my dress for Hermione's wedding." Draco came up behind her and hugged her close, kissing her cheek.

"Is there reason you don't want me to go to Diagon Alley? Does this have anything to do with what happened last time?" When he felt Ginny tense in his arms, he began to rub her arms as if to ward off whatever thoughts she was thinking.

"It's not going to happen again, no matter how worried you are. I'm okay, and no one is going to hurt me."

"You can't know that." Was the immediate reply that came from Ginny, soft and full of worry. Turning her in his arms, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You knew the risks when we got together, but you stayed. You knew the possible danger you could be in, the scorn you would receive; yet you stayed. I knew the consequences, have experienced a handful of them and guess what? I'm  **still**  staying, I'm  **not**  leaving; and I won't back down. I won't fear leaving my home every day because some twit was upset that I refused to marry her sister. I have exactly who I want to marry, and no one is going to stop me." He traced her cheekbone with his thumb, smiling when he saw her trying to fight off tears.

"Have I told you you're a bastard?" Draco chuckled, wrapping her close in his arms.

"Yeah, I think you might have."

"Good." She whispered, gently pressing her lips to Draco's.

**(HP)**

"So I see you haven't gone to speak to Sirius yet, but that's not a great surprise to me." Severus groaned, swallowing the rest of his drink and glaring at McGonagall.

"I thought I locked you from my rooms." She grinned, twirling her wand in her hand before tucking it back in her robes.

"Yes well, I think Hogwarts seems to agree with my goal to get you to pull your head from your arse." Growling, he stood and moved over to his desk to gather up a ton of his graded papers to take with him to class tomorrow.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, you meddlesome woman? Is there truly no work for you to do that you have to pester me every night?" Severus growled again, slamming his hands down on the desk. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about grey eyes and soft kisses, even in his sleep. Every time he finally could distract himself from thinking of the other man, McGonagall would show up and start nagging him. Between the dreams of Black, the chaos of his students, and McGonagall pesky nosing about; he was at his wits end.

"I did all my work for the day, plus my life wouldn't be fulfilled if I didn't pester you in some form or another. I only worry about you Severus, you've been alone for so long. You seemed, dare I say – happy – when you had whatever it was you had going on with Sirius. Is that such a bad thing?" Not saying anything, but continuing to glare at her; Severus waited until she sighed and gave in.

"Oh well, I tried." Walking back towards the door as if she had given up for the night, Severus felt great happiness in his success.

"Oh, I almost forgot; how rude of me." The smirk she sent over her shoulder made Severus shiver in fear; not that he would ever admit being afraid of McGonagall.

"I offered a job to Sirius right after winter break to teach the children how to learn their animagus. Now that I think about it though, I might ask him to move into the castle before winter break. Just to get used to being back here, and all." Severus would deny that his mouth had fallen open in shock, and Minerva just continued to walk towards the door. It seems like he had reason to fear her after all.

"Have a good evening Severus."

' _Merlin that was Slytherin if I ever saw it.'_ With a groan, he pressed the heel of his hand to his face and wondered what was going to happen to him if he had to face Sirius every single day.

**(HP)**

Hermione was sitting at the table with Fleur, drinking tea while Victorie was napping. She had come by to talk to the older woman. Fleur being married – also to a Weasley – left Hermione feeling more comfortable in asking the older witch some questions she had.

"What is it you wanted to ask me 'Mione?" Fleur spoke softly, smiling as she sat her tea down. Hermione cleared her throat, fidgeting with her hair as she did when she was nervous. They wedding was going to be in roughly three weeks, and there was no reason to be this nervous yet; at least she felt she shouldn't be.

"Were you…nervous when it got closer to when you were going to marry Bill?" Fleur smiled knowingly, nodding her head.

"Of course. I had never even dreamed that I would find someone so perfect for me that I was so blissfully unaware how nervous I really was. When the date got closer, I actually ran back home to my mama and refused to come back to Bill." Hermione stared at the woman in shock, flushing when she just laughed.

"It was embarrassing when Bill showed up to my home and demanded to see me. He thought that I had found someone else, and he came to beg for me back. He is truly a wonderful man." Fleur said eyes soft as she rubbed her slowly rounding stomach. Hermione noticed the motion and couldn't help but smile.

"I love Ron more than I've ever loved anyone. I got angry with him when he hadn't proposed to me. I've been so happy, I  _am_  happy, I'm only…oh I can't lie; I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to be sick half the time." Fleur laughed; the sound bell-like and gentle.

"That is completely normal 'Mione. Honestly that feeling will only get worse until it's actually said and done. I promise that everything will be fine; there is nothing to worry about." Fleur reached across the table to take Hermione's hand in her own.

"You will be a beautiful bride; Ronald will fall in love with you all over again when he stands up at the altar waiting for you. I promise you will feel better soon." Hermione swallowed the lump that built in her throat, and nodded her head.

"Thank you Fleur, I just didn't know who else to speak to. Everyone I normally would is so busy now-a-days, and no one has been in this situation; except Mrs. Weasley, but we all know how that conversation would end." They both laughed the tension in the air dissipating as they sipped their tea and continued to talk about the family, and upcoming plans.

**(HP)**

"Fred! George! You boys back there?!" Arthur called out, heading towards the back of the shop. His wife had called him before he left work and asked to pick up the boys for a family dinner; missing having some of her youngest children at the table. He heard a muffled noise, but ignored it in order to call out again.

"Boys, your mother wants you for family dinner tonight. I promised to stop by and get you both." He heard some shuffling before a reply.

"'Course we'd never miss that dad, we'll meet you back at home; very serious project in the works as of right now." Arthur sighed, but nodded his head.

"Alright, where's your brother? S'rare to hear one of you talking without the other." George smirked, looking at Fred who was pressed up against the wall in front of him.

"Oh he's busy making sure nothing messes up. You know how he gets about his potions." Fred was flushed red, panting softly and biting his lip.

"Of course, yes. Just make sure you both make it, or it'll be all of our heads."

"See ya then dad!" George called out, waiting until he heard the shop door close again before smirking; gripping onto Fred tighter and pressing forward sharply. Fred finally let out a keen, tilting his head back against the wall with a moan as he dug his nails into George's shoulders.

"Now brother, where were we?"

**(HP)**

Tarus walked into the kitchen, staring at his father who stood at the sink washing the dishes from the morning's meal. It was the day of the full moon, and everyone was pretty nervous about the impending bond. It was the first time a wolf in their Pack had mated a human or wizard before without the intention of turning them.

"Dad? How are you feeling today?" He called softly, hating the smell of illness the seeped from his father more and more every day. Even with the break he'd taken from patrolling, it didn't seem to be getting better like he'd hoped. Tar turned with a small smile to his son, finishing up the dishes and drying his hands.

"I'm doing well. You never come to see me this much, everything alright buddy?" Tarus felt his stomach flip the way they always did when his father called him by that nickname. He hadn't starting calling him that again until his mother passed. Thinking about her still caused a sharp ache in his chest; he couldn't picture what it was like for his father every day.

"I'm alright, just wanted to see how you were doing since you've been kind of sick. A little nervous about tonight, but I'm sure everything will be ok." Tar walked over, hugging his son and nuzzling him to leave his scent on him.

"You seem to like Harry a lot, how has your time been with him?" Tarus smiled, nuzzling himself into his father's chest. Even at twenty-four he was still shorter than his dad who stood at six-five.

"I do dad. I don't know what it is about him but he makes me feel so calm and protected. It's weird, 'cause he's not dominant but he has such a dominant standing in how he treats you; you know?" Tar nodded, keeping his arm around Tarus as they moved into the living room.

"I understand; your mother's brother was like that. I knew him before we moved on and became a part of Fenrir's pack. He was a submissive, just like you. I believe that's where you inherited it from, not that it's a bad thing. The one thing I remember about your uncle Jared and his dominant partner Lukas was how calming I always was around them. One day, when your grandfather had passed, your mother was out of sorts. I myself was torn because he had been like a sort of father figure to me. Lukas had gone to make sure your mother was okay, and your uncle Jared wrapped his arm around my shoulders and just listened to me run off at the mouth. I felt like a pup wet behind the ears, but at the same time; I felt so protected and calm. Believe it or not, he was two times smaller than me!" Tar barked out, coughing a little before clearing his throat.

"Those who are submissive have what some would call the 'mothering instinct'. They give you that sense of calm and protection you would feel from a parent or older sibling. Harry has the instinct if I've ever seen it and you two have connected on that level that older and younger submissive's connect on." The look on Tarus face looked happy yet torn. Tar wrapped his arm around Tarus, pulling him closer.

"I don't think you've forgotten your mother Tarus, I know you'd never forget her. I'm glad you've connected with Harry. You need someone you can relate too, who you can lean on when things get hard. I'm not great with understanding your submissive nature, though I do my best. Harry is obviously good for you, I haven't seen you smile so much since your mother passed. I'm glad to see you smiling again buddy." Tarus bit his lip as he felt his eyes tear up and he wrapped his arms tight around his father. The smell of illness was getting worse and worse every day, no matter how much he told himself that his father was getting better; Tarus had a feeling the end was sooner than he'd like to believe.

"Thanks dad, I really do like Harry. He makes me feel good, and he takes care of Remus." Tar smiled, running his fingers through Tarus' hair and smiling.

"I know it's alright Tarus; we all need someone like that." He cleared a cough from his throat agai and swallowed the small amount of copper he could taste in his mouth.

"I think I'm going to go find Remus and see if he needs anymore help before the moon comes. Why don't you go find Harry? I heard from Remus that he's trying to win little Roman over." Tarus grinned up at his father, and nodded.

"Of course dad, and somehow that doesn't surprise me at all. I'll see you tonight." With a quick kiss to Tar's cheek, Tarus headed out in search for Harry. Tar frowned, finally allowing himself to cough harder once he heard Tarus leave. Rising from the couch, he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth; briefly glancing at the blood before heading to the sink to wash it off.

' _Damn Linda, what am I gonna do?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you wonderful people who review, thank you so much; you totally make my days :) Another head's up, next chapter is where Moony and Harry will complete their bonding. So expect the bestiality; skip if its not your thing!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks still need to go to HPSlashAddict. This story never would have gotten to where it has, nor would I have many of the ideas without her. Lots of wonderful things to come... :) So send her some love. 
> 
> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of bestiality, mentions of exhibitionism, very brief D/s relations, fluff, shapeshifting
> 
> Edited: 12/18/15 9:35 PM
> 
> Words: 3,693

Harry was snuggled up against Remus' side, almost purring from the smooth strokes of rough callused fingers gliding from his ribs to his hip. Remus had come to him and asked him about how he was feeling, and Harry did the one thing he could think to distract him; pulled the older man into bed and gave them both what they wanted.

"Remind me to ask you why you're nervous again in the future." Remus whispered in a teasing tone, chuckling when Harry nudged him with a huff. He was pleasantly worn out but in a good way, his body throbbing from the rough treatment. Remus had tried telling Harry that the closer to the moon he got, the more Moony was in control of his more primal instincts. So after an hour of being ravished, Harry wasn't going to complain. Stroking his fingers up and down Remus' forearm, which was thrown over his naked torso; Harry sighed and leaned back into the full heat of Remus' body happily.

"I'm not so nervous about Moony, by the way; just about the others watching us." Remus hummed a word of acknowledgement, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck where he had marked him. Moony would mark halfway on it, making the marks look like interlocking circles.

"I can understand, even if Moony doesn't completely. He's just excited about finally getting to have you. He's pushed from day one for us to be together, which I am thankful for of course. I just don't want you to be hurt." Remus murmured softly, kissing along Harry's neck and grinning at the chills that trailed down the smaller male's body.

"I know Moony would never hurt me, just like I know you would never hurt me." Harry whispered, turning in Remus' arms to face him with a smile. Tightening his arms around Harry to bring him even closer, Remus placed a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"I'm glad you believe in me." Remus whispered harshly, rolling on his back to pull Harry on him to straddle his lap.

"What do you say I get back to having you ready for tonight?" Remus whispered voice thick with lust. Harry whimpered, grinding his already slick and stretched opening against the thickness that he sat upon.

"I'd say what are you waiting for?" Harry added with twinkling eyes and a voice coated in desire.

**(HP)**

"Father, do you know why Uncle Severus has been so gloomy?" Draco asked, walking into his father's study late in the evening. Ginny had asked earlier if he had wanted to attend a family dinner, and he politely declined. Draco knew he would be facing many more in the future, so why rush them now? Lucius looked up from one of the many ledgers on his desk, and slipped his glasses from his nose.

"I am sure there are many reasons for Severus to be gloomy, but why do you ask?"

"I went to see him the other day, to see if he heard from Harry; he hasn't even gone to see him. I find that weird seeing as Uncle Sev jumped at the chance to go nag him about taking care of himself. Plus he reeked of alcohol, and last time I checked; he never really was a drinker."

' _Unless he was depressed and moping.'_

"I'm sure he is just going through a tough time. The anniversary of Potter's mother is coming up, he was rather close to her growing up." Lucius added, making it a point to go speak to the other man as soon as Draco left. With a nod in agreement with his father's reasoning, Draco gave his father a small smile.

"That would make sense, thank you father. I only worry for him." Lucius smiled in turn, closing his ledger on his desk.

"I know you do Draco, I'm sure he'll be alright like always." Giving his father a small nod, he headed for the door.

"I asked Mother to attend dinner with me tonight, to discuss some things for the wedding. Will you be alright on your own?" Lucius felt a well of emotions build in his chest at Draco's concern but he didn't show it.

"Of course Draco, I will be fine. Have a good time with your Mother; I will see you both later tonight." Once Draco left, Lucius rose from the desk and had an Elf bring him his thicker robes. The air was turning colder, and the rain earlier made it even more so. Walking out of the library and locking it behind him, he quickly apparated into Severus' quarters; frowning when he saw the other man slouched at his desk. The bottle of FireWhiskey at his side was almost empty, and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"I suppose I should take Draco's word more often when he describes the pitiful states he finds you in." The groan he heard from the other man made him smirk.

"What do you want, Lucius? How come no one understands that evening time is  **my**  time and if I  **wanted** company I would  **seek**  it." He seethed, tossing back the rest of the dark amber in his glass. Lucius stepped forward after removing his robes, laying them folded over a chair. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, and loosening the top two; he quickly pinned his hair back in a small leather tie. Taking the bottle and glass, Lucius sat them off to the side and ignored Severus' grumbling and complaining. Slipping an arm around the younger man, he made him rise and lead him into his rooms; heading straight for the bathroom and shutting the door.

"I would say that I would allow you modesty at this point, but no; I don't think I will." With a quick wave of his hand, he had the shower running warm and banished Severus' clothes which caused the man to growl and glare at him.

"Your looks don't bother me Severus' and I've seen you in far worse states." Guiding him into the shower, Lucius leaned against the wall and waited for Severus to finish before helping him out; wrapping him up in a robe on the back of the door before leading him out of the small room. Grabbing a towel on the way out, he sat Severus' on the edge of the bed while he dried his hair by hand. Severus just stared at his feet, knowing from experience that if he tried to fight Lucius physically over such treatment that he'd be punished; he promised he'd never end up back on the punishment lists of Lucius. After he was satisfied with how dry Severus' dark locks were, he grabbed the brush from the dresser and began to slowly pull it through his hair; not speaking since inside the bathroom. When he was done, he grabbed a pair of boxers and tossed them on the bed.

"Get dressed and in bed; I'll be back." Heading into the main room, he made sure that everything that needed to be put away was. Making his way back into the room, he glanced to see Severus had obeyed. Picking up the robe, he headed back in the bathroom; hanging it up and spelling away any wet spots that were left on the floor. Grabbing the dirty clothes, he paused before throwing them in the bin when he heard the crinkling. Pulling out a dulled, folded sheet of paper; Lucius opened it and began to read. With a small sigh, and already a ton of ideas running through his head; he headed back into the bedroom. Placing the note on the side table that Severus faced, Lucius stripped down to his own boxers before climbing into bed next to Severus.

"You going to speak to me, or continue acting like a drunken child?" Lucius said softly in the dark silence, watching as Severus shifted slightly in the sheets to face him. Staring into the dark orbs before him, Lucius almost let his façade fall when Severus bit his lip and his eyes welled.

"…I really care about him, but I can't be weak and go crawling after him…" Severus whispered softly, still horribly drunk as he directed his eyes to the sheets. Lucius moved forward, wrapping his arm around Severus to pull him closer.

' _I wish you would understand it doesn't make you weak but strong to go after what you truly desire.'_

"Sleep my friend."

**(HP)**

"Draco dear, what was it you went to speak to your Father about before dinner?" Narcissa asked, taking off her outer robes to the Elf when they stepped back in the Manor.

"Only about how Uncle Sev has seemed really depressed and drinking a lot; to me it seemed out of the normal. I asked Father about it, and he said it had a lot to do with Lily Potter's death being this month. Though I find it odd he hasn't been groaning about Sirius who was always trying to goad him into fighting." Narcissa's brow rose at the mention of her cousin, and made a mental reminder to ask Lucius about it when he came home.

"I'm sure he will be fine Draco, your Father is probably talking with him right now. Come, let us go to bed."

**(HP)**

"We have all waited for this day to come. Accepting a new member into our Pack is always a wondrous occasion, but when one of us finds our life-mate; it is a form of new life being born into our home. I never thought my oldest pup would find his happiness, but he has with our new Pack mate Harry; let us all be thankful for Remus' blessing of finding the other half of his soul, as well as our own blessing of new family. Tonight, we change with the love of our Mother to watch over us, and we invite Remus to finally complete the mating cycle; bringing Harry fully into our life and his own. May you both be blessed by our Mother this evening!" Fenrir called out, everyone in the pack howling of clapping their hands as the sun began to slowly go down. A large bonfire had been lit in the middle of the village, allowing for sight and comfort of their newest pack member. Harry couldn't fight off the huge smile on his face, and even laughed when he saw that Remus was actually blushing slightly from his Alpha's praise.

"He does love you, you know." Harry said amongst all the chatter and laughter; the children playing together off to the side as they waited for the Moon to fully rise. Remus nodded his head, nuzzling Harry with his arm wrapped around his waist.

"I know he does, it's just so hard to hear his praise at times after everything that's happened." Harry nodded his head in understanding, rising from his spot on the ground next to Remus.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be back." Harry headed over into Remus' small house that was close by. Remus smiled after him, rising when Tar came before him to grasp him hand and hug him.

"Congratulations once more, he's perfect for you." Remus returned the affection, smiling at his long time friend.

"Thank you again, Tar. I could not be happier."

"It shows my friend." The moon slowly began rising in the sky as Harry made his way back over, intercepted by Tarus but still close by to keep Moony calm. He was anxious, dying to get out and finally have his mate after all this time.

"Me and Linda, we always loved having you come around. Tarus looked up to you from the moment he could first walk. Hell, your name was one of the first words he could say, even if you rarely came around back then."

"Tar…"

"No no, hear me out now. Please." Remus nodded his head, glad that Harry was keeping Tarus distracted enough that he wouldn't listen into what was being said.

"I love you like a brother, and I know you love Tarus like he was your own son. The bond between him and Harry, it's once in a lifetime. Submissive's don't always just click like that. I'm thankful for it, I really am. I truly do feel like our Mother was waiting all this time for all of us to meet Harry and make him Pack. He's been a life changer for us all already, and he's only been here not even a week. What I'm trying to say is that if anything happens, please will you both look out for him? He's such a good boy, a little misunderstood but he needs people who truly want what's best for him. Our Alpha will always keep him close, but he needs more; I'll never forgive myself if I can't know he's safe. I know above all else that you and Harry can give him that. Can you do that for me?" Remus bit his lip but nodded his head, pulling the man into a tighter embrace. His illness didn't smell as heavy today but it was still there, causing Moony to whine in the knowing that one of his Pack members was obviously never going to get better.

"Of course we will. I love Tarus, and Harry has grown to love him just as much. We'll always keep him safe."

"Thank you my friend, you put an old man's mind at ease." Remus nodded, putting on a smile when Harry and Tarus came over. He noticed that Tarus stuck close to his father's side, and had a feeling he would be the whole night.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked, already feeling his bones start to stiffen under the moonlight filtering through the forest. Harry nodded a confident smile on his face. He had no worries about being in a village full of werewolves. He was a part of their Pack; even if he himself wouldn't change.

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning." Harry said, placing a chaste kiss to Remus lips and standing back so he had room to change without worry of Harry getting hurt. A long series of snapping bones, grunts, groans, and howls filled the air as Harry looked around to see all the different colors, shapes, and sizes of wolves that now surrounded him.

' _Everyone I know would pass out at this sight.'_ Harry chuckled to himself; his breath catching in his throat when his eyes locked on to a pair of amber one's that had become so familiar over the past two months.

"Moony…" Harry breathed out softly, caught up in the wolf's eyes that he didn't noticed how a lot of the other wolves watched. Moony took a step forward, lowering his head to nuzzle Harry's stomach as his hands slid through his thick fur to pet him. Once Remus stopped denying him and stopped taking the Wolfsbane, his appearance changed. His fur became thicker, healthier; even his frame of body changed and became less lanky.

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered as he pet the fur, chuckling when Moony huffed against his torso. Harry hadn't even realized Moony had pushed his shirt up with his nose to smell him better. The few licks to his lower stomach made him blush, yet he felt himself becoming slightly aroused at the sensation.

' _Just relax, this is normal. There's nothing to be afraid of, it's only Moony.'_ Moony reached out to paw at Harry's jeans, growling a little in his throat to let Harry know what he wanted.

**(So you can stop right here if you are ONE: not into gay sex, and TWO: not into brief mentioning of bestiality (specifically Harry having sex with a Werewolf.)**

"Oh, how could I forget." Trying not to let himself be too embarrassed about getting naked with everyone watching, he took his shirt off before sliding his jeans off and kicking them to the side amongst some of the torn fabric around. Remus had told Harry that the whole pack normally got naked before the transition but kept clothes on this time to make him more comfortable. Now in nothing but his boxers, because he just couldn't find it in himself to take those off as well, he fiddled with his glasses that had slid down his nose some as he looked down at Moony.

"Hah!" Harry hollered out when Moony had nudged against him enough that he stumbled backwards and hit the ground. Rubbing the side of his backside, he glared playfully at Moony who was now suddenly in his face. He tried not to blush, but couldn't seem to help it. Harry knew what was going to happen, and it's not like he ever thought he'd be sleeping with another species outside of human before.

"You could have asked you know; no reason to push me down." Harry scolded softly, wondering if at any point he would get to hear Moony speak. Remus had mentioned that he spoke to Moony often, and may not speak in proper English but could make you understand him clearly if needed.

" **Moony loves mate."** Harry's breathe caught at the possessive affection he saw swirling in the amber eyes, as well as the rough voice that surprised him when it came from Moony.

"I didn't think you would speak to me, hell, I didn't even think I would be able to understand you." Harry had expressed in awe, reaching out with his hand to once again stroke through Moony's fur. He snorted at what looked like a smirk on the wolf, and leaned in to nuzzle his face against Moony's.

"I'm pretty new at this, so give me a break, ya?" Harry whispered softly, rising slightly which caused Moony to growl when he thought that Harry was going to try and get away.

"Hush now, I'm not going anywhere." Harry scolded softly, trying to ignore the eyes he felt on him as he worked himself on to all fours before Moony. His cheeks were dark red, his lips damp from him constantly licking them out of nervousness. Keeping his eyes to the ground, he held himself up on his knees as he reached back to slide his boxers off slowly. He couldn't fight off the wave of embarrassment that flushed through him. Feeling out of his element and more than awkward, he tossed the cloth to the side before bracing himself on his hands once more.

"Me and Remus didn't talk about what I was supposed to do, so don't expect – hah!" Harry gasped out, leaning forward and attempting to get away from the rough wet tongue he suddenly felt between his cheeks and pressing hard at his hole. Moony was growling low in his throat, excited from the taste on his tongue and warning off anyone who would think to interfere. He knew the Pack had accepted Harry, but he wanted Harry all to himself right now. Lapping between his cheeks harder, he even dug his tongue slightly into Harry; huffing against the pale skin as Harry keened and moaned. Harry tried biting his lip to silence himself, but it wasn't working like he thought it would. He had no idea Moony was going to start licking him, and it was embarrassing how good it felt.

"Hah~ M-Moony…too, t-too much…" Harry moaned as he dug at the ground beneath him, unsure if he should press back more or pull away. The sensations it caused through his body made him shake and his cock throb even harder. When he felt the cool air suddenly against his skin, Harry straightened himself up to see what was happening. Unexpectedly he was shoved forward and felt Moony's front paws on his hook over his hips; his claws lightly resting along the skin on his thighs. He froze, a little shocked even though he knew what was going to happen and held himself still while Moony positioned himself behind him; his hips bucking in a steady rhythm.

"Nnnh…" Harry whined out, biting his lip and holding his frame still while Moony pressed at his thighs with his paws; rocking his hips quickly.

" **Moony mark mate."** Harry was moaning and not able to help himself from giving sharp, short rocks back into Moony as he moved inside Harry even faster. The pleasure that shot up his spine was distracting him from remembering him that the others were watching. He was keening and moaning, fingers dug into the dirt with the effort of something to hold onto. As Moony's thrusts became even shorter and harder, Harry could feel his own climax building fast in his stomach. Without even touching himself, he came with a cry; flushing when Moony howled before biting down on his shoulder and filling him up. Hanging his head down and surprised he was even able to hold himself up at all, he moaned in slight pain when he felt the knot inside of him hold and prevent Moony from pulling out. As Moony began to shuffle around, after licking at the neck wound he made, Harry moved with him to help adjust them to a side lying position that would be comfortable until the knot deflated. Wincing a little when he shifted to quickly, he sighed tiredly and snuggled his back into the thick fur that surrounded him. Moony was still panting, licking at the wound he left and nuzzling at Harry's jaw to make sure his mate was not harmed.

**(Feel safe to finish out the chapter here if you skipped ahead.)**

"I'm okay Moony, thank you." Harry said voice hoarse from his cries. He would hear some of the wolves howling, others growling and rolling around. He had no idea how long him and Moony had been mating for, only that everywhere on him was sore and aching. Yawning and slipping his glasses into his hand, he leaned his head back closer to Moony and laughed tiredly when his cheek was licked.

" **Mate okay?"** Harry smiled, nuzzling back against Moony.

"I'm okay Moon's, just tired." Eyes closing in sleep, Harry easily passed out with Moony curled around him protectively. He had no idea how awkward it was going to be in the morning, only that he knew from the warm complete feeling he had felt in his chest after the bite that it would be worth it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: fluff, humor, mentions of nudity, mentions of drinking, hurt/comfort
> 
> Edited: 12/19/15 7:55 AM
> 
> Words: 4,683

A shallow groan left Harry's throat as the light from the sun flickered through the dense overhead of trees. The cooling autumn air wasn't chilling him as it normally did when he found himself sleeping outside, so he continued to snuggle further back into the radiating heat from behind him. Stifling a yawn and rubbing at his eyes, he tilted his head back when a pair of lips brushed across his neck; chills running down his spine and a small moan slipping past his lips.

"Good morning my little mate, how are you feeling?" Remus cooed softly, the feeling of their completed bond awakening feelings in him he never knew existed. Seeing Harry slowly open his eyes, his breath caught in his throat as the sun seemed to brighten the already glowing green irises.

"M'wonderful Remmy." Remus' face broke out in a quick grin and he leaned down to kiss Harry softly, knowing his mate would be reacting differently if he was completely awake. Other members of the pack were up and headed home to dress, others were comfortable walking around in their nudity; some were even still curled up on the ground with other pack members. Waking up a little more, Harry glanced down at his body as to figure out why the air felt so good on his skin. A quick shade of red splashed itself upon his cheeks and he curled his legs closer up to hide himself from others.

"I'm naked." Harry whined, biting his lip and looking for his clothes which were nearby but he would have to rise and get them. Remus couldn't help the small chuckle that left him, rising to rest on his elbow as he stroked the side of Harry's arm in comfort.

"Yes love, everyone is. You remember last night, don't you?" Remus asked, smiling when so many different emotions flew across Harry's face before a small pleasant smile pasted itself in place; a light flush still on his face.

"Moony was a lot different than I remember him being."Harry said, getting lost in the memories of how the wolf looked and acted. Remus frowned a little but it was a sorrow filled look.

"Yes, it was my fault Moony use to look so horrible. With the Pack, he has thrived to be what he always should have been." Harry leaned up, forgetting his nudity for a moment to comfort Remus with a soft kiss.

"I'm sure he understands, and is now thankful for everything you do." Remus smiled, returned the kiss before chuckling when Harry moved to quickly cover himself again as best he could; abruptly Fenrir boomed out a call to him.

"I never knew your skin was so flawless little one!"

"Shut up Alpha! Mind your own business!" He blurted out, cheeks red and trying to hide his body within Remus' taller form. Wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close; he turned slightly so Harry's body would be hidden from sight.

"No need to tease him Alpha, he's body shy." Fenrir laughed, winking at them both as he walked naked and confident towards his home.

"Well I'm sure he'll get over that quickly around here! Let's hope at least!" He teased before disappearing in his hut. Harry's face was so red it burned, and he yelped when suddenly his clothes were tossed in his lap. Looking up, he tried to hide how embarrassing it was to see Tarus in the nude; his father beside him.

"There you are Harry, I figured you'd want those as soon as you woke up." Tarus said kindly, rubbing the back of his neck at the embarrassment that Harry was expressing. He averted his eyes, wiggling in the small space of Remus' hold to put his clothes back on without possibly exposing too much skin. Remus couldn't fight the huge smile off of his face as he rose after Harry, completely comfortable in his nudity. Harry flushed still, trying hard to keep his eyes from wandering over Remus' body.

"Does everyone around here walk in the nude after the moon?" Harry asked keeping his eyes turned upward to everyone's faces to avoid looking where he shouldn't.

"Yes we do little one, right before and after. Kind of way to get back in touch with our bodies. Come though, let us get dressed so you can be more comfortable." Tar added, leading them towards his home which was a house down from Remus'. Once everyone was dressed, they headed to the middle of the village where it was set up for the Pack to eat together. It was almost tradition for the day to be spent before the full moon and the morning after as one huge family in all aspects. Eating, playing, and sleeping became a community effort which everyone was comfortable with; Harry himself was slowly adjusting but it wasn't as bad as he thought it might be in the beginning when Remus had told him.

"When are you two headed out?" Tar asked casually as they sat close together and ate, Harry picking at his food and playing with the girl Kiai who had grown on him.

"We'll head home the day after tomorrow, just to make sure everything is going well with everyone. A close friend of the family had been attacked, but is doing better now from what we've been told. We also have our clothes for the wedding we still must gather." Harry beamed a smile over at Remus, causing the other man to smile back.

"Don't forget we might have to get another set of clothes for Ginny and Draco's wedding next year."

"Harry I will not be buying another set of dress robes for the same occasion in less than a whole year." The pout Harry sent his way had Remus frowning, then sending the younger man a glare when he grinned.

"C'mon Remmy, I don't mind buying you another set. You know how picky Draco will be about his own wedding."

"…fine." Harry kissed Remus with a wide smile before moving off to the side to wrestle around with Kiai and the other children.

"If you all aren't too busy, I was wondering if you could convince Harry to get Tarus out for a bit." Remus perked up at that, glancing back at his friend once he took his eyes off Harry. The constant hum of the bond made him want to keep him close.

"That is a surprising request, when was the last time he even left the village?" Tar smiled sadly, looking at his son who was also getting in on the play time with Harry and the children.

"Not since a while before Linda's death. I can understand his reasons, but I want him to live. Ever since my sickness came back, he's lost all enjoyment in doing things other than hovering. I even found out from Alpha he asked that I be taken off patrol duty." Remus brow rose at the words, knowing how serious Tar took his job as a protector of the village.

"It's not going to be easy. Harry has mentioned that Tarus spends a lot of his time worrying and talking of you."

"I know; which is why I know you and your little mate are the perfect people to get him out of the village. Just a day or two, get him to let go; have some fun. He needs it more than ever." Remus tried not to think about what those words implied, but sighed his admission.

"Of course Tar, you know I'll do whatever you ask. Are you sure this is such a good idea though?"

"He needs to learn to live his life, and not live mine. Thank you my friend."

**(HP)**

Sirius groaned before rolling over to look towards the fireplace where a call was coming in. Moving closer lazily, he sighed when it saw it was Minerva.

' _It hasn't even been a few days.'_

"Always a sight for eyes you are Sirius, why are you laying on the floor?" Minerva asked with a motherly, yet stern tone. Sirius groaned again before rubbing his eyes.

"Comfortable, what has you calling so early?" A rose brow made him wonder how stupid his question was. He didn't keep up much with time now-a-days.

"It's one o' clock in the afternoon Sirius, last time I checked that was  _late_ in the day, alas, that wasn't why I was calling." Sirius made himself roll over and sit up, folding his legs underneath him.

"Yeah yeah, my bad. What's going on in the big ol' castle?" He asked, rubbing at his hair that he knew looked less than unkempt.

"Everything is per normal, though is it more calm since your Godson graduated." That was enough to put a big grin on Sirius' face; which McGonagall was more than glad to see. She'd been worried about how Sirius might be coping, especially since Severus wasn't.

"Chip off the old block he is." Sirius said proudly, nothing able to make him feel bad when he thought about Harry.

' _Not even the damn, irritable, bloody, miserable Potions Master himself.'_ Sirius thought with less than a twinge when he heard McGonagall clear her thought, leading him back to the conversation.

"Yes he is a good boy after all. I wanted to speak to you about the offer I made you the other day."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it. I wanted to talk to Moony and Pup before I said anything; they'll be back in the next few days."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure it isn't easy being stuck in the house with Molly all alone. She could drive anyone stir crazy." Sirius laughed and mumbled something that sounded like 'you have no idea' under his breath.

"Mhm, but I'm sure Harry and Moons would be thrilled about it. You want me after the holidays, right?"

"Actually, that's why I fire-called. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming early to mid-November. If that's alright with you of course." She added on quickly when Sirius gave her a look of suspicion.

"I wanted you to get more accommodated with the castle again, meet up with some of the new teachers, and maybe pick out your rooms, set up a schedule and time sheet. I thought it would be a good idea for you to have a little talk with the children, see who is interested in the class or answer any questions they might have."

"Alright, alright, I get it; you want me to do everything before the holidays even come around. Maybe get some of the kids interested in taking the class, right?" Minerva gave Sirius a small smile, when really she was smirking in her excitement that she knew her plans were coming together nicely.

"Of course I do, you know me; I don't accept slacking from anyone." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck in thought. He really did want to teach the class, it was something he was good at; being an animagus himself since his school years. Plus he loved teaching kids how to go against the rules, what else did Sirius Black do best? At the same time though, it would mean spending more time around Severus. He hadn't seen the other man since the morning he left, and it hurt to remember once more that he hadn't come after him. He hadn't even fire-called him.

' _Oh screw it, stop thinking about him. He obviously doesn't want you the same way.'_

"Of course Minerva, I don't see why it would be a problem. I'll talk with Moons and Pup when they get home about it then get back to you. Sound good?" Sirius added, just wanting to get up and grab a hangover potion. Possibly take a shower and nibble on a biscuit before grabbing another bottle of FireWhiskey from the cellar.

"That sounds wonderful Sirius; I thank you again for accepting the offer."

"Not a problem, I'll speak with you soon." Ending the fire-call, Minerva sat back at her desk; pressing her fingers together with a grin.

"Oh Dumbledore, you would be proud…" She thought with a grin, getting back to her paperwork while she thought about more ways to hassle Severus about going to see Sirius. Sirius himself was groaning, rising from the floor in a lazily manner as he headed for the steps.

"Sirius, I have lunch sitting on the counter for you! I'm going to be going out with the girls today to fine tune some things for the wedding!" Molly hollered from the kitchen, making him flinch and grab the side of his head.

"Yes Molly, I hear you." He called back loud enough for her to hear, but not enough to hurt his head more.

"Make sure you eat it or I'll be lettin' Harry know about your lack of appetite in his absence." She called out louder; slamming the door and making him flinch again with a groan.

"Yeah you horrid woman, I hear you." He grumbled, heading for his room without shutting the door before going into the bathroom to start a hot shower. After days of cleaning spells, he realized he'd feel a lot better if he took a real shower. Sighing as he stepped under the hot spray, he tried to clear his mind and think of all the positive things he had going on in his life; and making sure not a single thing was about Severus Snape.

**(HP)**

Ron groaned, burying his face in his arms that were laid across the table.

"I don't want to do this though." Ron whined again, huffing when Draco across from him sighed.

"Are you seriously doing this Ronald? You haven't had to plan any part of the wedding but choosing your best man, and you don't want to discuss your bachelor party?" Draco hissed, aggravated. He'd been trying to throw ideas at the red-head for almost 2 hours know, and the most he'd gotten was an 'yeah, I like that.'

"You are insufferable! If you do not start cooperating, I will just decide everything on my own and you will have to deal with it!" Draco snarled, becoming frustrated, and grabbing his arm when a sharp pain shot off. It was the only lasting effect after the accident, when he became too tense. The muscle was still healing, but it wasn't going away fast enough to appease him.

"Shite Draco, are you okay? Fuck, Ginny will kill me if she thinks I hurt you." Ron panicked for a moment, reaching out to make sure the other man was ok. Draco swatted his hand off, glaring at him.

"Like you could hurt me, what a joke," he grumbled in irritation; gathering all the papers he had brought over for Ron to look at.

"If and when you feel like taking this seriously, you know where to find me; otherwise I have plans with my mother." Draco said before swiftly leaving without another word. Ron face palmed his hand, groaning.

"Damn, Ginny is going to kill me when she finds out."

**(HP)**

"Darling, I assure you that she will approach you when things cool down. Her brother is having a wedding in just a few weeks and I'm sure she would like to get that out of the way before she starts planning her own wedding."

"I know Lucius but my baby boy is getting married! There's so much to do! Why aren't you more excited?" She grumbled well heartedly, causing Lucius to smile sweetly at her. His wife looked so cold and distant, but deep down she was a kind caring woman.

"I am excited darling, just as excited as Draco himself is acting. Everything will be fine, just give them until the wedding is over before you start planning theirs." He leaned over to kiss her cheek softly before moving back to his desk.

"Now go have tea with our son, he will be here shortly to visit you." Narcissa leaned over to kiss his cheek just as swiftly before heading to the door.

"Oh and Lucius?" He hummed a noise of agreement before looking up, and his mouth dropped open just slightly. Narcissa hadn't given him that look since their last anniversary; which would be coming back around in just 6 months time.

"For being such a good sport, I have a present for you later." With a wink and soft giggle she was gone, and Lucius was groaning at the sudden pressure that built up in his slacks.

**(HP)**

"No Mr. Thompson! We use  **Burdock**  not  **Boomslang** ; how many times do I have to tell you!?" Severus snarled before herding the class to the door; dispelling the thick cloud of purple smoke with the flick of his wand.

"Class is dismissed for the rest of the day; your things will be sent to your rooms later!" He barked, slamming his classroom door after they all left and began tediously cleaning the new mess his one of five clumsiest new years made. Huffing and mumbling under his breath, his hissed when there was a knock at the door.

"What do you bloody want now?!" He snarled, not looking back at the door while it opened. He continued to move cauldrons around with his wand; banishing the contents and using heavy cleaning spells on them until another student had detention to clean them.

"What is the problem now, Severus? I just saw all the children head to the Great Hall." McGonagall asked, glancing around the room and ignoring his overly irritated tone.

"Those damn children are menace! No talent, no listening skills; always exploding things!" He growled out, putting everything away and leaving a note in his room for the elves to return the proper material to the student's rooms later.

"I am sure it isn't that bad Severus; they're only children."

"One mistake Minerva! That's all it takes in my class to lose a limb, permanently disfigure a body, or take a life!" McGonagall huffed at his tone, taking note of the bags under his eyes. The man needed to get a hold of himself, he was obviously falling apart.

"I understand Severus; I myself have taken Potion's, thank you very much. Now you can either lose your attitude, or I'll remove it for you!" She snapped roughly at the end, swallowing back any other words when he blinked at her as if surprised by his own actions. The Severus she knew never lost his temper like this around anyone, it was becoming concerning.

"I apologize for my behavior; it has been quite a long day. If you'll excuse me," moving as he spoke; he was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"Get someone to cover your classes for the end of the day, you need to rest Severus. Do not argue with me please, I'm worried about you." With a soft squeeze to his arm, she left; causing him to lean on the doorframe and sigh. Placing his hand across his face, he bit his lip as he began to feel his eyes burn.

' _Just don't think about him and you can get through the day.'_

McGonagall watched Severus head towards his rooms after gathering himself and she sighed; leaning herself against the wall.

' _Dumbledore, what should I do?'_

**(HP)**

"What do you think about staying with me and Remus the week of the wedding?" Tarus looked up at Harry surprised, smiling at the younger man when he brought the rest of the lunch he made them over to the table.

"It's a wonderful offer, but I wouldn't want to intrude on your festivities." Tarus bumbled through his words, a flush on his cheeks while he watched Harry sit with him to eat. Remus and Tar had gone hunting earlier; Remus going with him to soothe any worry Tarus would have over his dad overexerting himself. Harry had overheard Remus and Tar talking, and Remus explained what was asked of them. Of course Harry was more than okay with it, especially if it would help his new friend; whatever needed to be done he would make it happen.

"It wouldn't be intruding; you're a part of the family Tarus. I and Remus would love to have you there. I know it seems strange that I feel so close to you all so quickly, but once you become a part of my family; you'll always be my family."

"But my dad…"

"He'll be alright, I'm sure the Alpha and everyone else will keep an eye on him while you're gone. It'll just be a week. I know he's been sick, from what Remus told me; but he seems to be holding up alright. I won't lie to you Tarus, your dad asked us to take you out for a while. He's worried about you, and we are too. I'd love to show you the rest of my family, and take you out and about to some of my favorite places. What do you say?" Tarus bit his lip, unsure how he should answer. The idea sounded wonderful, he'd love nothing more than to spend some more personal one on one time with Harry and Remus; yet his father was so sick. It wouldn't be right of him to leave his dad like this. Like Harry had told him though, he was clearly worrying his father; that alone would only make his illness worse. Harry could see that Tarus was having a hard time so he reached over to squeeze his hand.

"How about you talk to your dad about it? See what he as to say on the matter." Harry asked softly, taking a sip from his tea when Tarus finally nodded his head in agreement.

"That sounds good. I'll talk to him about it first before I give you an answer." Harry just smiled, watching Tarus get back to eating while he glanced out the window.

' _Remmy, I hope you know what you're doing.'_

**(HP)**

"Dad?" Remus had returned earlier, a bundle of flowers in his hands for Harry who absolutely loved them. He's fanned over them so much that Remus had turned to blushing, while explaining to Tarus that his father was already at home taking a shower before dinner. He'd headed straight home afterwards, wanting to make sure he was doing okay.

"Yes Tarus? Everything alright?" His smile became lightweight when he saw his father having more color to his cheeks for the first time in days. Giving him a swift hug, he moved towards the kitchen to fix them dinner, shaking his head.

"Yes, of course, everything is great. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I started to fix dinner. Rabbit sound good?" Tar just nodded, watching his son move about unhurried and easy through the kitchen. It made him ache that he wouldn't get to see his son marry, but he knew he was in good hands. Linda knew that there was a chance she would outlive him, it had surprised them both when she didn't.

"What did you and Harry do today? Anything fun?" Tarus smiled as he made the meal, chopping up vegetables while Tar sat at the table.

"We played with the children for a bit, and then Harry made us some lunch. Actually…" His chopping slowed, and he paused for a moment.

"What is it Tarus?"

"…Harry asked me to go with him and Remus the week of the wedding." He said after a moment of silence, starting to chop the vegetables again.

"I told him I appreciated the offer, but I didn't think it was such a good idea; not while you aren't feeling well." Tar sighed, rising from the table to move over to where Tarus was cooking.

"Tarus, I'm an old man. I'm not getting any younger, and yes I've been a little under the weather as of late but that isn't a reason for you to not have fun. I'm sure Harry wouldn't have asked if he really didn't want you to go; I think you should." He said, placing his hand upon Tarus shoulder; causing the younger male to stop again and look up to him.

"But dad…you've been really sick. Don't think you can lie to me, I can  **smell**  it on you. I don't like the thought of leaving you alone." He smiled, leaning in to brush his cheek along Tarus comfortingly.

"I'll be fine son, really. I've stayed by myself longer than a week before, even when being sick. Honest, I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll make sure to contact you immediately, but otherwise I really think you should go with Harry. You'll get to meet a lot of new people, and have fun." Tarus bit his lip, going back to focusing on cooking while listening to his father. He knew his dad wanted him to have a little more fun, especially since his mother passed away. After he had everything on the stove cooking, he turned to face Tar.

"…Only if you're sure. I mean, sure  _sure_. You'll call me the moment something happens, and I'll be right back here to help you. Alright?" Tar smiled, pulling his son into a tight hug; pressing his face in his hair to breathe in his scent.

"Yes sir, whatever you say." He teased, moving when his son swatted at him before sitting back at the table. Glancing out the window, a small frown pulled over his lips.

' _Just a little longer…I can do it.'_

**(HP)**

"Siri'!" Harry squealed, throwing himself at the older mad who caught him around the waist and spun him around.

"Pup! Look at you!" Sirius pulled back some, sitting him on his feet to look him all over. Harry's cheeks were bright with color, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

"You look wonderful Harry." He said, voice breaking a little. He wished his friends could be here to see their son grown up like this. Harry caught on to what Sirius was thinking and hugged him tight, ignoring the own wetness in his eyes.

"Thank you Siri'." The older man pressed his face into his hair, before glancing over at Remus who watched with soft eyes.

"How are you Pads?" He asked, coming in to drop Harry's bag next to the couch. Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm good, can't complain. Ow!" He hissed, grabbing his hair where Harry had tugged on it. He looked down at the green eyes that glared at him darkly, and paled.

"Mrs. Weasley told me you have barely eaten the entire time I've been gone. She also said you were drinking too much, what's going on?" Harry asked, voice becoming softer and less stern towards the end. When Remus saw Sirius was fumbling with what to say, he silently headed towards the kitchen.

"She also said that Severus hasn't been by at all. What happened?" He asked even softer, reaching out to grab a hold of Sirius arm when he saw him flinch at the Potion's Masters name.

"It's…nothing to concern you over pup, just an old man dealing with his demons. I'm alright, really." Harry poked his bottom lip out, wrapping his arms tight once more around Sirius who held him close.

"I don't want to lose you also Padfoot, please let me know you're going to be alright." Feeling the emotion overwhelm him again, he pressed his face in Harry's hair before the tears could fall.

"Yeah Pup, I'm gonna be just fine, I promise." He felt horrible making him worry, but he was just so tired. He was at that age where he was tired of being alone, and wanted something just for himself; Sirius didn't think that was a bad thing after what they all went through. Sadly, he always left himself with unreachable goals.

"As long as you promise." Harry mumbled, allowing Sirius to cling to him just a much.

"Yeah Harry, I promise." If there was one thing he would always do though, is be there for Harry no matter what happens.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of drinking, hurt/comfort, drunkin' antics, naughty touching ;)
> 
> Edited: 12/19/15 11:25 AM
> 
> Words: 4,021

Harry was sitting in the living room, having finished a game of chess with Sirius before Remus dragged him into the kitchen for a few drinks. All he could think about was the meeting he had with Severus a few days ago right before their return back to Grimmuald until the next full moon. The man looked just as bad as Sirius had, and he wondered if the two were more alike than they thought.

**(Flashback)**

_Harry hugged his arms tightly around Severus, trying to ignore how the man seemed smaller in his arms and smiled up at him; ignoring the rings under his eyes and paler than normal complexion._

" _Hello Harry."_

" _Hi Sev," he said with a grin, pouring them each a glass of tea before sipping his gently._

" _So you wanna tell me why you were avoiding me? Or should I say Grimmuald?" Harry asked calmly, noticing the small twitch in Severus' left eye that happened when he was irritated when someone attempted to pin his problems. They were sitting in a small café near the house, having picked up the address from Remus who had headed straight back to the house._

" _I was busy with the new students, and then Draco was injured. I felt it imperative to work on those things before I played hooky. I am here now, how are things with the wolf of yours?" The grin of happiness than crossed Harry's face had told Severus that everything was well; that Harry was in good hands and that he didn't need to worry – not that it would stop him from worrying regardless._

" _Everything is wonderful; his Pack is just as amazing as I thought they would be. Fenrir isn't so bad once you get to know him." Severus listened as Harry told him about the little boy Roman and the older male Tarus who had wormed their way into his heart. He couldn't help but smile at the limitless affection that Harry seemed to harbor for people._

" _That sounds pleasant. Does that mean the nightmares are gone? I no longer need to send you medicine?" Harry heard the small concern in Severus' voice, and smiled._

" _For the most part I'm fine. I have them here and there, Remmy makes sure to wake me up whenever it gets too bad. I would appreciate if you made me a few just to keep on hand, just in case of course." Harry added on, smiling at Severus before reaching over to take his hand which made the older man tense up but he didn't pull away._

" _I know you don't wanna talk to me about it Severus; I'm sure everyone has nagged you to death about it, but you don't look so good. I just want you to know I know about you and Sirius; and I also know that something bad happened." Right as Severus tried to pull away and stand up, Harry gripped his hand tighter and looked at him fiercely._

" _It's not my business to dig into it and demand answers. I only want you to know that I'm worried, about you and Siri'. He doesn't eat a lot, or sleep; he mainly drinks and kinda wanders around. Just…whatever it is, for both of your sakes, please figure it out soon? I'd really hate to lose two of the most important people in my life." Placing money on the table, Harry moved over to Severus before letting go of his hand to hug him._

" _Please get better, and I am here if you ever wanna talk."_

**(Flashback Over)**

Harry sighed before smiling when he heard Sirius laughing at something Remus said; Remus' laugh happening in turn and making his chest fill with warmth.

' _I wonder if Remmy will find anything out.'_ Looking back down at his book, he pulled his glasses up to rub at his nose; he'd heard of the little tiff Ron had had with Draco from Ginny; after she chewed him out for being disrespectful of course. He grinned, looking towards the clock. Draco had been meant to come by today, but instead have lunch with his mother. The promise to be by tomorrow erased any irritation Harry might have had at being blown off. He actually enjoyed spending time with Draco. He loved his family, but Draco was a whole different level of companionship he could use right about now; especially after his meeting with Severus. There was a chance Draco might know something that could be done to edge Severus along. Sirius was obviously not going to move from where he stood, and the fact that no one really knew what happened left things even further in limbo.

"Harry! Pup! Come drink wif'us! Moony is telling naughty jokes!" Sirius called out, slightly slurring as he peeked his head around the corner with a grin; making Harry in turn grin just as effortlessly. He loved when Sirius was happy like this; he just wished they didn't need the alcohol to get him this way now-a-days.

"Of course Siri', I would hate to miss out on that." A barking laugh left Sirius as he lead the way back into the kitchen, Remus gazing Harry down with heated eyes. Harry felt the whole room heat up and a blush lit his cheeks as he sat at the table with both men; pouring his own glass and attempting to swallow it between his own broken laughs.

**(HP)**

Narcissa leaned over to kiss Lucius on the lips, a smirk worthy of the man she was married to upon her face.

"I think that's brilliant, my love. He'll have no idea what hit him, and he'll fall for it. Knowing Sirius the way he is, he'll go along with it; just because he's begun to feel needy for human affection again. Maybe I should have him over for tea soon…" She thought, smiling when Lucius reached over to stroke her cheek with affection. Ever since the incident with Draco, Lucius had become a little warmer in his affection towards her and the family as a whole.

"That sounds pleasant 'Cissa; I think I'll go have a talk with Draco about it, in case I need him to run interference as well." With another swift kiss to her cheek, he left the room and she could only smirk.

' _Severus has no idea what he's gotten himself into.'_

**(HP)**

Draco knocked on the door to Grimmuald, taking a step back in shock when an obviously inhibited Harry answered the door.

"Dray, you came! Remmy, Siri'; Dray showed up!" Draco bit his lip at the cute picture that Harry made drunk. His eyes were brighter; his cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol.

"Good to see you too, Harry. Is it alright for me to come in?" He was supposed to come by the next day, but the lunch with his mother hadn't lasted as long as he thought it would.

"'Course, 'course! Siri', bring me the bottle!" Harry called out, grinning when an intoxicated Sirius Black walked into the room with a huge grin to match Harry; a bottle of FireWhiskey in his hands.

"Here it 's!" Sirius harped back, looking back to the kitchen with a confused look when he realized Remus wasn't there.

"Moons! We need you!" He called out, snickering when Harry began to do the same; reaching over to pull Draco into a messy hug. Slightly shocked by the touch, but wrapping his arm around Harry to make sure he didn't fall; Draco smiled softly. Remus himself just came from the kitchen, a little flush to his cheeks but not enough to be too drunk. At least Draco knew that someone was keeping an eye on those two.

"Remmy!" Harry called in happiness, stumbling over to the older man to kiss him. Remus chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry to kiss him back; making sure to keep him steady as Harry whined at Sirius for hogging the alcohol.

"Hello Draco, nice to see you again. I apologize for the chaos, Sirius and Harry got a little carried away." Draco chuckled with a small smile, hanging his cloak on the rack by the door before following the older man into the living room where Harry and Sirius were already laid on the floor giggling and poking at one another.

"It's quite alright; I've never seen Harry so…carefree. It's a nice change, honestly. Everything went well with the Pack I'm guessing?" The light that filled Remus' eyes told Draco all he needed to know, and he was glad. After him and Harry built the small friendship they had, he'd grown more concerned over Harry the more he got to know about his past.

"It was wonderful; he fit in perfectly. The older members respect him greatly, and the children adore him." Draco noticed the utter affection and adoration on Remus' face and couldn't help but smile more.

"That's good news; Harry always enjoys adding new members to his wild, messy family. Speaking of messy, what happened to those two there?" Draco bit his lip when Sirius and Harry began to wrestle around the floor; Sirius squawking when Harry tickled him and Harry squealing when the attack was returned.

"I don't know if you know about Sirius and Severus, but they had some form of…well something forming. It just stopped suddenly, and all Sirius seems to do is drink now-a-days. Harry has been worried, so I figured I would try to get his spirit back up. Next thing I know, Sirius is calling Harry into the kitchen to drink with us and well, there they are now." Remus chuckled when Harry ended up winning the wrestling match with Sirius and grabbed for the bottle of FireWhiskey. Before he got a hold of it, Remus snatched it from the floor.

"Awhh Remmy, I was gonna drink it!" Harry whined childishly, giggling when Sirius came up behind him to pounce on his in another attack of tickles. Remus chuckled, sitting the bottle beside the couch away from them.

"I overheard my mother speaking to father about Severus. I wasn't sure what was going on, but father was actually gone one night to take care of him for some reason. So it seems as if Sirius isn't the only one dealing with whatever happened badly. Have they tried talking?" Draco asked, watching the two out of the corner of his eye before looking back to Remus.

"No, and I know it's because Severus is too stubborn. Sirius seems like a right arse at times, but he's really sensitive. He cares so deep, and gives so much. Knowing him he left Severus an ultimatum, and Severus refuses to budge; I wouldn't be surprised if that is what truly happened." Draco hummed a word of agreement, knowing how stubborn his Godfather could be. He made a mental reminder to ask him father about it later.

"I can ask my father about it, and let you and Harry know what I find. After all, Sirius is my cousin and I'd hate to see him or Severus worse for wear." Remus smiled softly, giving Draco a small nod of appreciation.

"I would be grateful for it that Draco, thank you."

"No problem."

"'Oi! He's my wolfy Dray!" Harry whined before making his way over to throw himself in Remus' lap; locking lips and devouring Remus in a kiss. Grasping onto Harry's waist, Remus couldn't help but kiss Harry back; loving how passionate Harry got sometimes. Draco blushed before looking off to the side, noticing a brief look of despair cross his cousin's face. Making his way over, he held his hand out to help Sirius off the floor.

"Hello cousin, how are you?" Sirius grinned, letting the sad look fall from his eyes.

"Doin' good, just was messing around with the Pup all day. How are you? Ready to be married?" Draco could tell the older man's intoxication was wearing off. That there made him wonder how much of all that was an act.

"I am doing well, more than ready to be married but there's still some time. I look forward to it. I just wanted to come by to see Harry; reassure him I'm alright after what happened. Also, my mother wanted me to have you come by the manor for lunch one day." The look of uncertainty that crossed Sirius' face made Draco quickly reply before he could deny the offer.

"I promised her I would convince you to come. She misses having family to talk to. After all, we know my aunt Bella wasn't the greatest company…" Draco added on, watching how Sirius' face went from uncertainty to acceptance.

"Alright, I suppose that'd be fine. Just have her owl me 'bout it." Draco nodded, making sure to talk to his mother about all of it when he got home.

"'Oi! Don't be doin' that on my couch now!" Sirius called playfully, making Draco look over his shoulder and regretting it as he saw Harry kneeling before Remus who was trying to convince Harry about doing what he was obviously trying to do should be done in private. Draco looked back to Sirius with a flush still on his cheeks.

"Well I can see that Harry is rather busy, let him know that I'll see him later. I'll have mother owl you tomorrow, alright?" He added, smiling when the man added his acceptance of the plans again before he headed to the door.

**(HP)**

Harry groaned, rolling over and pressing his face into Remus' side that did his best to laugh silently.

"I see that your activities have finally caught up to you. Like me to get you a hangover potion love?" Harry grunted what he hoped sounded like a yes before tucking his head under a pillow.

"N'vr let me drink 'gain." He mumbled out from under the pillow, causing Remus to smile wider as he came back with the potion which Harry drank down quickly before giving the man a thankful smile.

"You're a godsend Remmy. What the hell did me and Siri' get up to yesterday anyway?" Remus just grinned widely, leaning down to place a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"I'll have to show you some pensive memories later, words cannot do it justice. Let's go check on the old dog, shall we? He isn't as young as he use to be and I'm quite sure he drank two times more than you love." With another kiss to his forehead, Remus left Harry so he could go take a shower. Finally reaching the kitchen downstairs, Remus smiled softly at Sirius who had his head propped up on his arms.

"Hey there Pads, you alright?" A similar sounding grunt that he received from Harry made him smile before he passed the extra vile of hangover potion to his friend.

"Love you Moons, love you to the moon and back." He grumbled as he tossed back the potion with a grimace before smiling.

"How's the Pup doing?" Remus chuckled before fixing some tea for all of them, making his way back to the table to sit and wait for Harry.

"Just about as bad off as you; he'll be down shortly." Sirius just nodded his head, thinking over all the things going on lately. Everyone was happily off except him; it would end like that, wouldn't it?

' _Ugh, Siri' old man, don't think about it.'_

"Good to know, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you and Harry about if you both had the time to day." Before Remus could reply, Harry came over and threw his arms around Sirius in a hug.

"Always got time for you Siri', what's going on?" Harry asked with a quick nuzzle to the older man's cheek before sitting down between the two older men.

"Minerva sent me a missive asking me if I would like to take up at teaching position at Hogwarts starting after winter break. At first she just wanted me to come up during break, but you know how through she is and asked if I'd be willing to make it in November. I haven't given her an answer yet, I wanted to talk to you both about it first." Harry and Remus both had matching grins.

"That's great Pads!" – "I can't believe you haven't said yes yet Siri'!" Remus and Harry both exclaimed at the same time. The excitement quickly spread to Sirius who grinned, and started to explain to them more about how he'd be teaching the students about finding their animagus and how he'd probably start teaching other self-finding abilities if students brought it up to the teachers.

"Siri', why did you wait to say yes? We both know how much you love Hogwarts, and how much you love causing mischief; this is a perfect opportunity!" Harry was giddy with excitement, having moved from his seat a while ago to hug Sirius.

"You and Moony are my family, Pup. It's a serious decision; you both should be a part of it. I want to do this, but only if you two want me to do it." Remus smiled as he reached over to take Sirius hand while Harry had planted himself in the older man's lap.

"You know we want you to take this Padfoot, it's a great way for you to do something with your time instead of torturing Molly into a fuss." They all laughed at that, talking about how it'll be for Christmas and all the kinds of things that Sirius was going to teach. Harry couldn't help but wonder though, what this meant for the situation between Sirius and Severus.

**(HP)**

"That's perfect dragon, I'll let you father know about everything. You just go spend some time with your soon to be wife, and I'll deal with all the details." Draco smiled before leaning over to kiss his mother's cheek with a smile. Things were going according to plan. Draco had met up with Harry earlier in the week and found out about Sirius' new position starting over the holidays. His father had spending more time up at the castle with Severus to try and push things from that end and Sirius had already had lunch with his mother twice in the almost two weeks since the day Draco stopped by.

"Hey Dray, where have you been?" Draco smiled at Ginny, leaning over to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She wrapped an arm around his waist before allowing him to guide them down the alleys to their normal lunch spot.

"Oh nothing love, just working out a few family things with mother and father. How about I take you out shopping today, hmm?" Ginny looked at Draco suspiciously but nodded with a small smile; pressing closer to Draco's side.

"I suppose that would be alright." With a grin, Draco marked himself with another accomplishment.

' _Oh yes, everything is going according to plan.'_

**(HP)**

"So you guys, this is Tarus; he is one of Remus' Pack mates and a very, very good friend. Tarus, I'd like you to meet my Godfather Sirius, my best friend Ron Weasley, my other best friend Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Mrs. Weasley." As he introduced everyone, he pointed to each of them so Tarus could match a name to a face. The taller man was slightly overwhelmed but just gave them all a shy smile; standing practically attached at the hip with Harry.

"Hello everyone, it's very nice to meet you all. Harry has told me so much about you." They all smiled at him, making him feel slightly shyer but he didn't withdraw anymore. Remus stood in the doorframe watching it all with a smile as Sirius approached the younger man.

"You're just as Harry and Remus described you, nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Sirius clapped a reassuring hand on Tarus' shoulder before he left the room. Tarus had looked to the man with a kind smile filled with excitement from the knowledge that Harry and Remus talked of him. Mrs. Weasley bustled over in her overly warm fashion and bundled Tarus up in a big hug before quickly telling him all kinds of things that she could verbally explain to him in just a few moments. After she left, he looked at Harry slightly dazed.

"Is she always so…spontaneous?" Harry could help laughing, and the other four left in the room mirrored him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Mum is just a ball of energy like that." Tarus noticed the red-headed male Ron, he recalled, talk about his mother. He sat on a couch next to Harry while he became more acquainted with all four of Harry's close friends. It was more enjoyable than he thought it might be, meeting all these new people and spending time outside of the pack village. Passing Harry a glance as they all conversed together; he gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," he mouthed silently, and Harry flashed him a bright smile in return.

**(HP)**

"Hello Sirius, what can I do for you today?" Minerva asked smiling, excitement building that things were all going as planned.

"I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to Harry and Remus about it and I've decided to take the job; if it's still available of course." It took all of her control not to act like a school girl, and she flashed Sirius a bright smile.

"Of course it is! You are the only person I felt could teach the course to its highest expectations. Is it still alright for you to move in November?"

"That will be fine; I'll start packing my things right after Hermione and Ron's wedding; if that's alright."

"Perfect, Sirius. I'll have you come through to choose your rooms before we bring your things over. I'll see you at the wedding; I must get ready for a staff meeting. Have a good day."

"Thank you Minerva, you as well." Right as Sirius cut off the connection, Minerva jumped from in front of the fire with a yell of glee.

"Old man, you would be proud!"

**(HP)**

' _The bastard actually accepted it. He's actually going to be teaching here, living here. I'll never be able to escape him now.'_ It always allowed Severus to feel slightly better when he got himself over worked with thoughts of Sirius possibly showing up and ruining his silence; though deep down he knew at this point it wouldn't happen. Even if Sirius was living and teaching in the same building as him didn't mean they'd have to interact for personal matters. If they did, well, Severus would get to that bridge when he had to cross it.

"Severus, can I have a moment please?" The potions master sighed before waiting for the Headmistress to catch up to him.

"I hate to bother you when I know you have a class to attend, but I just wanted to let you know in advance that I will need you to set some time aside for a potion class to help students brew animagus reveal potions. Will that be alright with you?"

"That is fine Minerva, I shall see you later." Without another word, Severus left and Minerva watched on in worry. Since the day that Severus had a practical full emotional breakdown in class she'd stayed out of his way as often as possible. She knew Lucius came to the school often to see Severus, but as far as she could tell nothing had really changed.

' _Please tell me I'm doing the right thing.'_ Severus had reached his classroom ten minutes before his students would show and leaned his palms against the dark wood. He could do this; there was no reason for him to hide in his own home. That is what Hogwarts was, after all; his home. He'd be damned before he let the presence of Sirius Black ruin it for him.

' _Even if every time I see him I ache, I shall prevail.'_


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: hurt/comfort, humor, gay sex, general plot
> 
> Edited: 12/19/15 11:42 AM
> 
> Words: 2,335

Harry smiled at Tarus who returned the smile as they sat across from Ginny and Hermione in the café.

"So you and your fiancé, Draco, will be married in the next year? That's wonderful news. I love seeing people happily in love." Tarus added sweetly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Thank you. Do you have a girlfriend back at home Tarus?" Ginny asked kindly, taking a sip from her own tea before taking a small bite from a muffin. The flush and slight frown that marred his face immediately made Ginny start apologizing and Harry reached over to place a comforting hand on Tarus' arm while attempting to calm Ginny down.

"It's ok to tell them Tarus, they'll understand." He nodded his head before playing with his fingers; continuing to look at his lap.

"Harry's right, no need to apologize Ginny; it was an honest mistake. I happen to be the only male submissive in the Pack, outside of Harry now of course. Sadly, no one in the Pack happens to be fated for me so…I honestly don't know if I'll ever have anyone to call my own." He said with a small smile, trying to reassure her that he wasn't upset with her.

"Doesn't that mean that there is someone out there though for you Tarus?" Hermione added in politely, honestly curious but also trying to make the outlook brighter.

"It's a possibility, but it's also a possibility that my mate could already be dead or that they aren't even born yet. We learn about our mates by scent. So if my mate has already died, it won't affect me if I haven't met them yet. The moment either of us reach majority as well as being in close enough contact that smelling is possible then I would know; otherwise there is no other way to tell. I've been outside of the Pack many times and I've never come across anyone. My mother passed away a few months ago, and my father has been sick so I've stayed close to the Pack in case anything happens. Harry and Remus asked if I would stay with them for the week of your wedding and I thought it might be nice to get away for a while and meet some other members of their family." Tarus added with a soft smile, causing the other two young women to smile warmly at him. Tarus seemed to give off such a kind aura; and they'd seen the playful side of him over the weekend that Harry had told them about witnessing.

"Enough of the sad stuff though; what else did we need to do today?" Harry added, giving Tarus' arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Not too much. We were going to go pick up the dresses and tuxes before making a few stops to the catering company to make sure everything was still ready for the end of the week. Otherwise we figured we just might go shopping for a while. My bachelorette party is starting on 5 on Friday instead of 7 because we've decided to go to the spa. That sound alright with you both?" Hermione asked at the end, finishing off her tea just as Ginny did.

"Sounds good to us, I still needed to get a tux for Tarus while we were out."

"Oh! Let me and 'Mione do it! We'll find something that looks perfect on him!" Before Harry could say yes or no, Ginny had her arm tucked in Tarus' and was leading him out of the shop with Hermione beside him going over his sizes and favorite colors. Harry could only follow behind laughing, wondering how long it would take before Tarus begged him to save him from them.

**(HP)**

"Uhm, look Draco, I'm really sorry about not showing interest, but I really would appreciate your help with planning my bachelor party for the end of the week…if you're still willing to do it." Ron added slow and embarrassed about how he had acted before. Draco just turned in his chair, running his fingers swiftly through his hair with ease.

"You're lucky that we're becoming family or I'd tell you to go ask someone else." With a flick of his wand, a small file of papers appeared in his hand and he passed it to Ron.

"I asked your sister and your brother's things that you liked and all of that; I complied all of this together so you could go through it. There are two different choices for everything that is labeled just let me know which one you want and I'll have it called in." Ron could only blink in surprise, and nod as Draco spoke to him.

"Wow, Draco, that's really great. I appreciate it a lot, thank you." Draco just rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile on his face.

"No worries just let me know by the end of the day what you want and I'll handle the rest."

**(HP)**

"Do you honestly believe that Severus will fall for that? I mean, the last man you were with darling was him; then we got married." Lucius just hummed and placed a kiss to her cheek as he pulled his traveling cloak over his shoulders.

"He knows that you would be willing to do anything for me, just as I am willing to do anything for you. If I happened to want to have a little roll around with our old school playboy, well I'm sure my endearing wife would be more than happy to let me have a onetime deal with him…" He added with a devious tone, winking when he mentioned her in flattering tones. Narcissa just laughed softly, reaching back to place a loving hand on his cheek before getting back to her cup of tea. Sirius would be by in just a few for their weekly lunch.

"Of course I would dear, and when the time comes, I'll be sure to tell Severus so if he inquires. Have a good day at the office; I will see you later tonight." Right after Lucius left, Narcissa turned back to the table to look over her file that she already started planning for Draco's wedding. She was meeting up with Ginny and her mother later in the week to go over a few things that they would need to set up in February.

"Tinky, please bring out lunch and let me know when my cousin arrives, please."

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

**(HP - Skip this section is gay sex is not your thing.)**

"Nnh, Remmy~ please." Harry moaned out, reaching back and threading his fingers through Remus' hair as he grinded his hips back lazily into Remus deep thrusts into him. They'd been in bed for hours now, Remus using his body in every way he could. Now he was tucked behind Harry, his leg thrown over Remus' hip with his face buried in his neck nipping at his skin.

"S-so deep hah~" Harry keened, rolling his hips back harder; face flushed and body slick. Remus growled against Harry's mating mark, licking and nipping roughly at the tender skin. Harry was panting and tugging at Remus' hair harder, back arching to grind himself even harder on Remus' length trying to bury it deeper inside him.

"Please~ please Remmy! Need to come…need you to fill me, nnh~" Harry's eyes were lidded and lust-filled, lips parted with short pants leaving him as his chest heaved heavily. Remus growled and increased the pace, his hips smacking sharply against Harry's backside as his nails dug into his hips. Harry's moans only increased louder and louder as his grip on Remus' hair tightened. His climax rocked through him in a soundless scream, his eyes rolling back when he felt the heat from Remus' release once again fill him until he was leaking. Their bodies lax and covered in cooling sweat, Harry snuggled back as much as he could in his boneless state; purring when Remus kissed up to his ear. Words of love and affection were mumbled against his skin, making him grin and nuzzle back into him.

**(Feel free to start reading again.)**

"I would turn and kiss you if I could move, but I can't." Remus chuckled softly, his breath finally calming to the same pace as Harry's.

"I won't hold it against you, I don't think I could move either love." Harry chuckled softly, closing his eyes and purring when Remus' magic washed over him in a cleansing charm.

"Totally more in love with you now than I was 2 minutes ago." Remus chuckled once more, wrapping his arm more firmly around Harry's waist.

"Good to know, I'll have to find a way to make it happen once more in another 2 minutes then." Harry followed that up again with another laugh, unable to stop himself from grinning. Spending time with Remus always made him feel so good and alive; even more so when they always ended up making one another laugh with small silly things. He wasn't sure how he was able to deny himself from reaching out to the older man, but now he couldn't picture life without him. The kiss to the base of his neck told him that Remus knew what he was thinking and the tender kiss placed on his mating mark told him just how much Remus thought the same.

**(HP)**

Draco took the papers from Ron, looking with them over and mumbling small reminders as he stacked the papers Ron marked to the front of the pile.

"So…that's it?" Draco looked up at the taller red-head who looked unsure, and nodded.

"Yes, all I have to do is call and have things delivered. Everything will be ready on Thursday, so there's nothing to worry yourself over. Oh, before I forget." Draco pulled out an envelope and passed it to Ron who took it with curious eyes.

"What's this for?"

"Open, you twit." Draco grumbled, shrinking the file and tucking it in his pocket while Ron opened it with wide-eyes.

"Wow! What…who…"

"It's collaboration from me and my parents. In our family it is tradition to give new family members a gift before their marriage and after; I assumed you and Hermione would like it." Inside the envelope were two tickets to an art museum showing of old Wizarding artifacts in Salisbury on Wednesday. I hope you both enjoy them." Rising from the table, he headed towards the door before stopping and saying his thanks for the tea from Mrs. Weasley.

"It was no problem Draco. I'll be seeing your mother next week about yours and Ginny's wedding. I hope to see you there dear." With a curt nod he left, leaving Ron grinning and excited to show Hermione their gift.

**(HP)**

Everyone was gathered together in Grimmuald place, all enjoying tea and company together before going their separate ways to their parties. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Tonks, Luna, Harry, and Tarus sat to one side of the room while Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Draco, and Ron on the other. The twins had an emergency at the store and would be by later for the bachelor party.

"What do you mean Harry and Tarus are going with you 'Mione? The men should be with the men." Ron complained, and Hermione just rolled her eyes smiling. She'd already talked to Harry about it and he and Tarus were completely fine with going with the ladies for the evening. After all, who knew what the twins were planning for Ron…Harry knew better than to accidentally get in the middle of that.

"While I am the first one to agree that Harry is a man, just as much as Tarus is; because of their sexual preference they are more understanding of our female nature. Plus Harry and Tarus already agreed to come with us." She added grinning when Ron looked to Harry as if he betrayed him.

"Harry!"

"What? Come on, Ginny and 'Mione beamed me the puppy eyes for 30 minutes – 30 minutes Ron - with tears! What did you want me to do?" Remus, Sirius, and Charlie snickered before looking away when Harry glared at them.

"Fine but I demand one on one time with you at the soonest available time."

"'Oi little bro, I didn't think you swung that way! Even trying while you're gonna be married; naughty naughty. Wonder how Remus feels about you trying to sneak a feel on his mate." Ron flushed embarrassed and all the others could only laugh as Ron sputtered his denials at Charlie while glaring at him.

"Before an all out brawl happens because Ronald loses his temper, we're going to head out for our spa appointment." Going over to give Ron a kiss, she headed for the door as everyone else said goodbye to the others and their partners.

"Spa? A spa? You're taking Harry to a spa? You're already de-manning him and the evening isn't even over!" Ron complained once more, making the others laugh.

"I think that already happened when Harry took it up the arse from Moony here."

"Ahh Sirius no! No visuals!" Ron flushed deeply, placing his hands over his ears while Harry flushed just as embarrassed while Remus just shook his head laughing.

"Does that mean you're de-manned as well from taking it up the arse Pads? Should we send you off with the women for the evening?" Bill bumped Remus shoulder in praise before high-fiving Charlie who was in tears laughing.

"Look here, I don't wanna hear about anyone taking anything up the arse for the rest of the evening, alright?" Ron said, looking a little puckish as he headed to the kitchen. All the men laughed except for Mr. Weasley who was fighting laughter to go check on Ron.

"I have a feeling Ron is gonna be beyond tormented before the night is over…"Hermione said wistfully as they stepped outside.

"I have a feeling you're correct 'Mione." Harry added in with a smile before they all grabbed hold of the portkey and disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the most recent chapter, and no I do not have another chapter started yet. That I will work on once I get settled with work for the week. The next two weeks are short, two days off each for the hols. Not too excited, but maybe I'll get a headway on this story. Hope you all enjoy this after such a long wait, and more is yet to come. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own HP. I do not make profit.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of drinking, mentions of mpreg, mentions of gay/straight label
> 
> Edited: 12/19/15 12:58 PM
> 
> Words: 4,612

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny all sighed in content, wrapped in their fluffy robes and reclined in their chairs while the women below them worked on their feet.

"Oh this is wonderful. I'm so glad you girls talked me into coming along." Mrs. Weasley sighed once more, relaxing more into the chair while Harry and Tarus grinned from their seats across from them; their feet tucked inside the foot massagers.

"I heard from Bill you were pregnant Fleur, how are you feeling?"

"I am doing well Harry; this pregnancy has been nicer to me.I have no morning sickness like with Victorie. I am especially thankful for that." All of them laughed softly, each adding in their own bit to the overall conversation. After a short time they all made their way to the sauna room; the ladies full bodies wrapped in towels while Harry and Tarus had their wrapped around their waists.

"I'm so glad you both decided to come along with us. We never spend enough time together anymore Harry; especially since you've bonded to Remus. Now that I'm getting married, then Ginny is getting married; I fear we'll stay completely out of touch." Mrs. Weasley was conversing with Fleur about the baby, and Ginny nodded her agreement to Hermione's point.

"I know I've been busy with Remus, but I really do enjoy getting to know the Pack. The life is very fulfilling and vibrant; I can see myself spending a lot of my time there. You two never have to worry about me not being in your life, I love you both to pieces and I'll always be here." Tarus leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around Tarus' waist. Ginny cooed softly, looking between them and playing with her nails.

"I don't know what it is but you two have this strange connection between you. Does it have something to do with being completely mated to Remus?" Hermione asked, grinning when Harry flushed. If anyone knew about the complete mating rituals of any species, it would be her.

"Ahh…I suppose it could be that. I've just been very close to him since we've met. I guess I just feel protective over him. We've similar station in the Pack, so it only makes sense." Tarus was smiling wide up at Harry, looking over to Hermione and Ginny as they spoke together.

"Actually, I found out from my father that submissive wolves have this natural mothering instinct and that with some people it's stronger than others. Father has mentioned that Harry here is a mothering submissive if he ever saw one, says they have the natural ability to make others feel safe and calm." Harry flushed at the words but felt his chest swell with love that he'd made such a connection with Tarus so soon.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ginny cooed, and Hermione couldn't help but do the same.

"It actually explains so much in regards to Harry's behavior towards those who are younger than him, and those who he generally cares for." Harry could feel his face heating up even further the more they spoke about his habits.

"Does it bother you that I'm clingy like this? I can stop." Harry tightened his arm around Tarus and smiled down at him after nuzzling his face in his hair.

"You stop thinking like that. It doesn't bother me at all, I enjoy the closeness. You're my family 'Rus, you mine as well get used to it." When Tarus heard Harry shorten his name his face beamed a smile and he snuggled closer.

"Of course Harry."

**(HP)**

Ron looked around the room surprised, looking up at how high the ceiling went. The room was bigger than probably all the rooms in the burrow put together.

"Wow Draco, this is really nice. You didn't have to go all out like this." Draco brushed off the words, reaching over to grab himself a small snack. Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were in the corner with drinks talking while the twins had yet to still arrive.

"It was no problem at all. My parents hardly use this house, and father thought it would be of good use for our get together."

"Well, thank your father, err, for me; this is awesome." The room was done in earthen tones; the furnuriture done in dark greens and blues. There was a full bar in the corner of the room with every alcohol imaginable, with a table laden with foods for them to eat through the evening.

"I gave your brother's the address and they let me know they'd be here no later than 7. I'll be back soon; I have some paperwork I needed to finish. Make sure to enjoy yourself." Without another word, Draco slipped from the room to apparate back to his office leaving Ron to join the others in conversation.

**(HP)**

"You all have a good night; I'll see you all at the wedding." Mrs. Weasley called, kissing all of them on their cheeks before heading inside the house. They'd arrived back from Paris after the spa where Mrs. Weasley offered to head home for the evening so they could all have their young bonding time together. Harry kept Tarus close to him when he felt the other man becoming uncomfortable at moments when they entered the large penthouse they were staying in for the evening. Luna hadn't made it to the spa, but she was with them now; gliding through the room and looking through everything. Harry and Tarus moved to the loveseat to sit down where there was a table full of snacks before them, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur sitting on the bigger couch across from them. Luna tucked herself beside Harry's legs on the floor, leaning her head on his thigh.

"I wonder what the boys are getting up too." Luna said in her normal spacey manner, causing all of them to laugh and start talking about their ideas of what was happening.

"Twenty galleons that the twins will turn Ron into a woman before the night is over!" Harry rose his hand in agreement to Ginny's bet; knowing for a fact that it was a common prank of the twins to play on Ron.

"I second that!"

**(HP)**

"Stop it Charlie, I'm not little anymore!" Charlie had Ron in headlock, rustling his hair while Bill snapped pictures; their father with Remus and Sirius laughing at their antics.

"You'll always be our little brother Ron!" Bill laughed as Ron struggled with their more built brother; even with Ron being the same height he had no chance.

"Charlie is right Ron; you're always gonna be the little brother to us; even if you are getting married."

"Our little Ronnikins is getting married,-"

"Oh the sorrow!" Fred and George spouted out loudly in a dramatic fashion, appearing into the room with boxes in their arms; gifts that they needed to go get for him.

"Don't even start!" Ron hollered back, finally getting free from Charlie as he moved over with Bill to take the boxes from the twins; giving them hugs in greet before allowing them to attack Ron in that manner in which they always had since he'd been big enough to handle the other two.

"'Oi! Come on you two, get off; you're heavy!"

"Do you hear this Gred?"

"I do Forge, I can't believe my ears."

"He's calling us fat!" The two chorused together, attacking Ron more fiercely with more hugs and hair ruffles; only seeming to annoy him more.

"Fred. George. Leave your brother alone now." Arthur called out, motioning to the two to release Ron who looked about to have an aneurysm. The twins snickered but let their younger brother go before going to chat with their father for a moment. Bill and Charlie both smacked Ron on the back.

"Don't be so hard on them. The day you were born was a pretty awesome day. I don't think I ever saw the twins as calm as they were when you were just a baby."

"Really?" Ron asked surprised, looking at the twins conversing with Sirius; that wasn't looking good for anyone if they three of them were up to something.

"Oh yeah, I think mum and dad loved that more than anything. They were so smitten with you, wanted to feed you and play with you together. Then you got older and became free game." Charlie added on with laughter, catching on to what Ron was looking at and had the same thoughts; someone was getting pranked tonight.

"'Oi!" They turned at the sight of Seamus and Dean, handshakes and hugs going around to the newcomers.

"Good to see ya mate, how bad has Hermione been treatin' ya?" Ron elbowed Seamus and then Dean who chuckled in response.

"She treats me pretty well actually."

"Yeah, since you pulled your head out your arse and asked her to marry you!" Fred yelled from across the room, whining when George smacked him on the head for interrupting their plotting.

"Yeah yeah!" Ron yelled back in reply, a flush working its way on to his face.

"Where's Harry at mate?" Dean asked, looking around at everyone.

"He's with the girls for the evening, only seemed appropriate for his new station in life." Charlie added with Bill following in with laughter.

"I tried to get him to come with us but Hermione and Ginny were damned determined to have him for the evening."

"Probably to grill him about his sex life."

"Ugh Bill no! That's my best mate you're talking about; don't wanna hear about his sex life."

"Yeah Bill gosh-,"

"Can't scare Ronnikins too much,-"

"I mean especially since the one that little Harry gets dirty with-,"

"Happens to be here with us this evening."

"Ugh, I need an obliviate for my mind."

"We can help with that!"

"Fred! George! No performing spells on anyone, yeah?" Arthur called out, finishing off his drink while he talked with Remus in the corner. Everyone seemed to fall out in laughter at it all, the happiness that surrounded the situation seeping into all them.

"Do you really think they'll actually listen for long?" Remus asked, drinking from his own glass.

"No, but it's worth a try. I won't be here all evening, and once I'm gone I won't have to worry about what's going on over here; that's on you all." Remus groaned at Arthur's words, blocking out his laughter.

"You're really leaving me with all of them? What will I do with myself?"

"You'll survive Remus. If I recall, you were the only one in school, outside of James, who could bring in Sirius when he got too bad. With the twins here, who knows how Ron will end up before the night is over."

"I'm just glad to see him having a good time. The past months have been hard on him, and I think it was becoming just as hard on Harry."

"True, did you all find out what was going on with him?" Remus turned to watch Sirius laughing with Bill and Charlie, the twins going between them and Ron with his friends.

"Yeah but only him and the other person can fix it; hopefully they both pull their head out their arses before it's too late."

"Of course, Severus is still a very stubborn man from what I recall." Remus froze mid sip of his drink to look at Arthur. The red headed man turned to look at Remus and laughed.

"Oh come now Remus, I had 7 children; those two always had something between them, even when they were in school." Remus swallowed the rest of his drink.

"Of course, now if they could both just get past it, they'd both be happier."

"They both deserve it."

"Moony! Arthur, it's time for the drinking games!" Sirius called out, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I believe that is my cue to leave." Arthur stated, finishing his glass and sitting it on the side table.

"Oh come on Arthur, don't you wanna play?"

"I believe there are some things a man's children should not know about him, thank you Sirius."

"Thank Merlin for that." Ron mumbled along with Bill, both looking at each other before laughing. After saying his goodbyes, Arthur left right as Draco appeared.

"So what does everyone here know about the game 'I Never'?" Sirius called out as everyone gathered on the ring of couches.

**(HP)**

"How long do you think dad stayed before something happened and he chose to leave?" Ginny called out, drinking from her own wine glass while the others sat around together chatting.

"Who knows; with Sirius there it could be anything." Harry laughed, running his fingers through Tarus' hair whose head rested in his lap.

"I noticed Sirius had been having a hard time lately, you happen to know anything Harry?" Hermione added in, putting the attention back on the dark haired male. Harry shook his head, doing a zipping motion on his mouth.

"It's not my business to share 'Mione, all you need to know is we're working on it."

"Then how about you tell us a little bit about the 'married' life Harry, seeing as you beat both of us too it." Ginny added in all sneaky, sitting up in excitement at what she could drag out of him. Hermione sat up just as straight, Fleur herself getting closer. Luna peered up at him with her dazed eyes and a small smile. Harry flushed deeply before trying to sink further in the couch and hide.

"Oh no, I am not talking about mine and Remus' private life with you harpies!"

"Harpies! Harry James Potter, how dare you! My interest in yours and Remus' private life has everything to do with werewolf heritage and nothing to do with you bottoming for him." Hermione added on the end with a devious smirk, making all the girls giggle and Tarus himself laugh softly.

"Traitor!" Harry hissed teasingly, pressing on where Tarus' ears would be if he was as a wolf. He whined before curling away on the couch, still laughing.

"Come on Harry, you know you aren't going to win. It's Hermione's night after all." Harry groaned, blushing darker and trying to hide in the couch.

"Fine! One question each, I mean it." Hermione rolled her eyes, placing her wine glass down after finishing it off.

"Like that will stop me, now let's all get comfy for this." Harry whined before snuggling back into the couch, pulling Tarus back into a comfortable cuddling position.

"I'll let Fleur go first since she is the oldest of us lovely ladies." Hermione added on, sending a devious smirk in Harry's direction that made him nervous.

"Tell me something, or a few things rather that Remus has done for you romantic wise Harry? You deserve to be pampered a bit after all." Harry flushed, swatting at Tarus when he started making kissy faces.

"The week before our mating he brought me breakfast in bed a few times, even left me some flowers."

"And don't forget that he brought you rose's right in front of everyone in the Pack when some of the younger guys were hitting on you. After kissing you senseless, of course." Ginny and Hermione squealed, Fleur cooing, and Harry flushed darker.

"You didn't need to tell them that!" Tarus just grinned cheekily before snuggling back into his side.

"Remus sounds very romantic Harry. That is the blessing of having an older lover, they think more than with just their little head." All of them started laughing then, knowing that sometimes all men thought with only that head.

"Alright, alright; now I'll let Luna have a turn. Knowing her it will be something completely unexpected." Luna tilted her head to the side, humming softly.

"Are we expecting puppies in the near future?" Luna called out dreamily, and Tarus was the only one other than Harry that seemed to catch on because his mouth was hanging wide open in shock while Harry tried to cover his face that was now blood red.

"Merlin be damned Luna, warn a guy before asking a question like that." Harry called out pathetically, biting his lip while deciding how he should answer.

"…not planned in the near future, but hopefully in the future there will be." Hermione suddenly caught on and squealed, dragging Ginny and Fleur's attention to her.

"Babies! Luna was asking if you and Remus planned on having babies!" All the woman started to squeal in excitement, the obvious look of longing on Harry's face making them want to smother him.

"Luna would be the one to ask in that way." Ginny called out giggling, finishing off her glass of wine before pouring more in everyone's glasses.

"Fleur, would you like me to get you some more tea?" Tarus suddenly asked, all the girls turning sweet smiles on him.

"I would like that very much Tarus, thank you." Rising from Harry's lap, Tarus headed into the next room; where the fridge was stocked to get another drink for Fleur.

"Okay, okay; my turn!" Ginny wiggled in excitement, leaning back further against the couch next to Hermione where she pondered which question she should ask.

"So the very first time you and Remus slept together, what did you finally do to get him to give in? And I'll know if you're lying Harry." All the girls knew that Harry had been trying to seduce Remus for weeks who kept putting it off; his nerves about hurting Harry making him reluctant.

"I am not answering that question!"

"Oh that must mean it was something good! Oh please Harry it's only us girls, I swear I'll never tell another soul! Please!" Ginny pleaded, crawling over to smother Harry in hugs. His face was still a permanent red as he struggled to get out of Ginny's hold.

"There is no way I am going to answer that! It's too embarrassing!"

"If you answer the question Harry, I'll tell you a horribly embarrassing story about Ron that you can hold over him for the rest of his life!" Harry was about to argue in denial once more but paused to think about.

"…the rest of his life, huh?" Tarus had come back into the room and delivered the drink to Fleur before taking his place back on the couch, head curled up on Harry' lap.

"The rest of. His. Life." Harry bit his lip before taking a deep breath and pinching his nose.

"…okay, okay! If any of you ever tell anyone I swear you'll live to regret it!" All the girls immediately perked up and leaned in closer to get all the details as Harry struggled to get the words out, face slowly turning back to a dark shade of red.

"I'd tried all kinds of things to make Remus give in but he still kept fighting it. So the twins had talked with me and told me to come by the shop and pick up something that was sure to get Remus to give in…it's was a black and green lingerie teddy set." The loud squeals of excitement had Harry tossing himself onto Tarus and trying to hide beneath him while the other male could only laugh and hold onto Harry.

"Merlin and Morgana Harry I can't believe you actually wore it!"

"Well it obviously worked. What I wouldn't give to see  **that**  pensive memory." Harry couldn't stop blushing and still tried to hide behind Tarus.

"You will never see it, so keep dreaming. Now I want my dirt for spilling." Ginny could only grin deviously.

"Of course, I'd never go back on my word. So when Ron was just 7 years old, he had snuck into mum's room and dressed up in her clothes. He'd even put make-up on, before strutting down the steps and asking mum and dad if they thought he was just as pretty as a girl as he was as a boy. They had no idea why he even did it or asked, but mum told me all about it once I'd gotten older." Harry and Hermione were fighting off laughter at the image of a young Ron dressed up like Mrs. Weasley.

"What I would not give to see a pensive memory of that!" Fleur giggled out, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes as they all seemed to calm down.

"Alright, I believe its Hermione's turn to ask her question." Tarus chimed in, running his fingers through Harry's hair just as Harry had done to him earlier. Harry glanced nervously at Hermione, unsure if he wanted to know her question.

"Harry, you know I'm dying to ask you this question. I read up on everything I could find about mating and werewolves and I just have to know; how was it?" Harry couldn't even find his voice, and his face was so hot he thought he might melt. Ginny looked on at him curiously, as did Fleur and Luna. Tarus couldn't fight off a huge grin, thinking back to the evening with the Pack.

"…it was the most interesting and intense experience of my life. If I had too, I would do it again without question." Hermione beamed, you could see the urge to ask more questions passing through her eyes.

"I believe everyone has asked one question each. Now I think it's time for us to get the bride completely plastered." Harry quickly added on to change the subject, Ginny chimed in right after.

"I think that's a bloody brilliant idea Harry!"

**(HP)**

There were shot glasses scattered on the table with couches and chairs all moved to circle it; many bottles on alcohol in between.

"Okay, okay, my turn; I've never given a blow job!" Charlie grinned widely, quickly tossing back a shot as did both of the twins, Dean, Seamus, Sirius', Remus, and surprisingly Bill. Ron and Draco were the only ones who didn't take a shot.

"There's no way! You're married to Fleur!"

"That doesn't mean I've never given a guy head, Ron." Ron quickly covered his ears, wishing he could erase half of the things he'd learned so far this evening. Half the things were already things he knew; he spent many years at Hogwarts with his dorm mates. It just got really awkward when he was learning intimate things about his brothers; as well as Sirius and Remus. This then got him to wondering if maybe Remus had done those things with Harry… -

"I don't think I'll survive this game! Hermione will have no one to marry tomorrow!"

"Oh come off it Ron, it's not that bad. I mean seriously, just because you and Draco are the only straight men here does not mean that you need to get all squicked out."

"I do not care who is gay and who is straight; I just really don't wanna picture certain people doing things with other people. I believe that's completely normal."

"Oh yeah, normal-"

"'Cause Ron has always been the normal one of the family." Ron glared at the twins before tossing back another shot.

"Hey! You gotta wait your turn!"

"It's my bachelor party; if I wanna drink I'll drink."

"He does have a point." The sudden silence that filled the room had Draco glaring at everyone; even at Rom who was staring at him with deer eyes.

"What?"

"You…just agreed with me."

"Yeah, so?"

"You…just  **agreed**  with  **me**."

"…why in Merlin are you repeating yourself?" At that everyone fell out in laughter, some holding their sides and others clinging to one another.

"Bloody hell that was way more hilarious than it should have been."

"This is a monumental moment! Draco Malfoy just agreed with a Weasley – Ron Weasley to be specific. The world is going to end." Draco could only stare at Ron expressionless while everyone lost themselves to laughter once more. They'd had way too many drinks at this point. No one was in any condition to go anywhere.

"You are an idiot." Bill reached over to ruffle Ron's hair as Draco glared at him, a small flush on the blonde's cheeks from all the attention on him.

"Don't pay him any mind Draco; Ron can be a little loose in the skull at times."

"Yeah, it's from the twins thinking Ron could fly and all that mess." Charlie chimed in, high fiving the twins.

"That's not true! Mum would never allow it!" The twins stuck their tongues out, grinning for all they were worth.

"What Mum didn't know, didn't hurt her,-"

"Can't say the same for you, after all." Out of the blue, a poof of purple surrounded Ron and when it faded away, a very female looking Ron was left behind. Once more everyone lost themselves to laughter, and Ron started yelling at the twins to change him back. It looked like some things never changed.

**(HP)**

Harry and Tarus were snuggled back to back against each other in the love seat. Fleur had gone to bed hours again, the discomfort from the pregnancy sending her out early. Luna and Ginny were completely wasted and passed out on the floor next to one another. Hermione herself was lying half on the couch, half off the couch passed out. The drinking had taken a turn for the better, leaving Harry to share many embarrassing pensive memories with the family later. The snuffling from Tarus had Harry look over to him, making sure he was still asleep and comfortable. Even with the drinks Harry himself had, he felt it difficult to fall asleep without Remus. After all, they'd been sharing the same bed for months now and it was strange, even if it was only for a night. Reaching up towards the ceiling with his wand, Harry murmured the spell softly under his breath, tracing the words on what he wanted to say against the ceiling. With a swish of his wand, the words were gone and off to Remus; hopefully he was still awake to receive the message. Closing his eyes, Harry snuggled back against Tarus and once more tried to let sleep claim him.

**(HP)**

Remus could only look around him and smile softly. The drinking had continued to get out of hand, leading to more pranks and memorable pensive memories that would need to be shared. The twins were passed out wrapped around each other on a pile of pillows, Dean and Seamus mimicking the twin's right next to them. Bill and Charlie had retired out to rooms that Draco had lead them too once others started passing out. Sirius had stayed where he dropped, snoring softly; whilst Ron himself was sprawled across the couch snoring loudly. Trying to lie back and relax, Remus thought on Harry like he always did. He wondered how his mate and Tarus spent the evening and if they had enjoyed themselves. He also wondered if Harry was having just as hard a time sleeping as he was.

_I miss you terribly, sleeping is difficult_

The sudden green words to appear on the ceiling before him in Harry familiar scrawl had him grinning madly.

' _Seems I'm not the only one having a tough time.'_  Picking up his wand, Remus murmured the same spell under his breath before sending a message back to Harry. Hopefully the other had found away to fall asleep; and then they'd be able to see each other tomorrow.

**(HP)**

Even in the dark, the words lit the room up from the ceiling as they briefly flashed across the paint.

_I miss you also Harry, sleep well_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now officially caught up! I wanted the chapter to be longer, but it just felt right to leave it off here. Next is the wedding :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone. It's taken me a long time to finish this chapter and I'm not even entirely satisfied with it. I might come back to it later, and touch it up; but for now here we are. I've gone back and edited the entire story. I've not posted the changes to A03 yet, but it has been changed over on FFnet. What I've changed is a few things like day and week timelines; as well as Tarus' age. Hope you all enjoy the changes, and in the direction in which the story is heading.
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for upcoming things to happen, but I'd like to know what you guys would like to see. So leave a review or send me a PM about what you'd like to see next to help motivate me! Looking forward to hearing from you guys. If you happen to have off work tomorrow, happy 3 day weekend ;)

Chapter 31

Edited: 01/15/2017 8:35 AM

Warnings: Basic plot, mild angst, happy feels

The morning had started early for both the men and woman who were expected in attendance for the wedding. Between all the drinking and other things they'd gotten up to the night before; they'd barely slept. Those who were hungover were desperately craving a hangover potion that Remus had been wonderful enough to go retrieve for everyone; for he was the only male from the party last night that wasn't hungover. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry, even with the minimal amount of sleep he'd gotten, and he would do anything right now to see him. Quietly stepping back into the room that all the men were all getting dressed in – except Harry and Tarus – Remus swiftly passed bottled potions to everyone. They'd all given thanks to Remus, who brushed them all off after quickly settling his robes on himself.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, I'm going to head over and see if Harry or Tarus need anything. Good luck Ron, congrats again." Ron gave Remus a thankful yet nervous smile as he fidgeted with his robes; face looking a lot less pale since he'd taken his potion. Shutting the door behind him, Remus took the time to take in his surroundings as he made his way to the other side of the building where the bride and her group were dressing. Harry and Tarus had stayed on that side of the building but found a separate room for them to use. It settled Moony in him to know that his mate was not being seen by anyone but him and he didn't need to worry about Tarus because he knew Harry would do anything to protect the younger member of their Pack; nothing more.

'Mhm, it seems strange to know that Harry truly is part of our Pack now.'

'Course Mate is Pack; always Pack.' Remus sent small waves of similar feelings to Moony who nuzzled in and calmed down; the smell of Harry drifting on the air now that he was close; soothing him. Knocking on the door, he waited until he was told to come in; quickly shutting the door behind him once he was in the room. Harry beamed at him, a little weak around the eyes. He made his way over to the younger male and pressed his face into his neck. He'd missed Harry more than he thought might be normal, but he had no real experience to base it on. All bonds were different, based on the Wizards themselves; even more so for Werewolves; it all came down to the strength of their magic. The way Harry clung back to him let him know he was missed just as much, and warmth finally seemed to spread through all of his limbs before settling back in his chest.

"I missed you so much Remmy; how did your night go?" Remus smiled down at Harry, pecking his lips lightly before tugging Tarus over under his arm; keeping him pressed up against Harry's side.

"The night went well; the Twins tormented Ron all night of course. Played lots of drinking games, I'll have to show you pensive memories later. You both have a good evening?" Tarus relaxed quickly under both of Harry and Remus attention; a small purr rumbling in his throat.

"Not surprising at all, I bet you learned all kinds of dirty secrets that you'd be more than happy to share with your mate." Remus could only laugh and nuzzle his cheek against Harry's.

"Whatever you ask of me, you know I'll do; and you Tarus? How are you this morning?" Both Remus and Harry turned their attention to the other male who was blushing under the sudden attention.

"I'm doing really well Remus, thank you. Everyone has been so great, and I love spending time with Harry. Have you heard anything from my dad or Alpha this morning?" It was obvious Tarus was worrying about his father. He'd been away from the Pack for a few days now; longer than he's gone since before his mother passed.

"I actually have spoken to both of them. They told me to tell you hello, and not to worry. Your father still isn't on patrol and Fenrir is keeping an eye on him. So just focus on you today, and enjoy yourself. In a few more evenings we'll head back to the Pack, and then you won't have to worry so much." Tarus flushed further in embarrassment. He didn't mean to be so fussy and worrisome but he couldn't help it.

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you Remus. Tell them both hello for me if you speak to them again before we head home then." Remus just nuzzled his cheek against Tarus' in reply before reluctantly pulling away from them both.

"No need in wrinkling all of our robes. I just wanted to come by and check on you both, see if you needed hangover potions like the others." Harry cackled and it was purely evil sounding. Remus couldn't stop himself from smiling; Harry definitely had inherited the Marauder personality from both his father and godfather – Merlin help him.

"I wish I had gotten a hold of them before you'd given them the potions; now that would have been a pensive memory worth sharing." Remus could only laugh, fighting off tears at the look of shock/concern/curiosity that flashed on Tarus' face at Harry's reaction. Giving them both kisses to the forehead, he left the room to head out to find Arthur and see if he needed any help. Harry turned back to face Tarus, brushing his bangs off to the side; tracing the light freckles along his tan cheeks that made his blue eyes shine even more.

"Now before you get all embarrassed, I even waited for Remmy to leave before I said anything. I just wanna tell you that don't be surprised if anyone tonight flirts with you. You're very attractive 'Rus, and you look even more so cleaned up like this. If you get uncomfortable, all you have to do is find me, Remus, Hermione, or Ginny and we'll take care of you. Alright?" Tarus felt his chest swelling in emotion at the pure concern yet determined affection coming from Harry. He still couldn't believe how lucky he had become to find someone in the Pack he could relate too. Leaning over to nuzzle his cheek to Harry's, Tarus' hugged him.

"Of course Harry, thank you."

(HP)

Harry was indecisive if he should intervene or not. After the ceremony, they'd all moved to another venue to celebrate the Wedding. Along the way, the Twins had come up to Harry to ask about Tarus. They seemed genuinely curious since Harry had been spending most of the evening by the young man's side. Harry happily informed them about the Pack and how he'd met the other wolf, Tarus helping to ease Harry into the Pack life. Even though he kept his attention on the twins, he was keeping an eye out to make sure no one bothered the shy man. Though now, Tarus was currently having a conversation with an older gentleman that had come with Charlie from the Reserve. The guy looked okay from a far, but Harry wasn't willing to entrust Tarus to anyone. Hence the indecision to intervene.

"Harry?" Turning when called, Harry ended up with his arms full of Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled when she beamed at him.

"I can't believe I'm finally married. Have I told you thank you? He never would have manned up if you hadn't of said something to him." Harry laughed, releasing her from the hug and eyeing Ron from across the room; surrounded by a sea of red-heads.

"You're welcome, though I have to give Ron a little credit; he would have done it eventually…after you had almost killed him of course." Harry teased, flinching slightly when Hermione shoved him with a small growl.

"Not funny Harry. I do mean it though. Today is the happiest I've been in a long time, and I'm glad you were here with me for it."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Tucking her arm in Harry's, they walked around the room; giving polite greeting when acknowledged by others.

"So how are things with Remus?" Harry beamed like he always did when someone asked him about Remus.

"They're amazing, as always. I didn't even know life could be so perfect."Hermione laughed, pausing to pass Harry a glass of wine.

"And the Pack?" Harry took a quick sip from the glass before broaching the subject of Pack life.

"It's honestly not as different as I thought it would be. I love spending time with the children; they really enjoy having an adult who wants to play with them. Everyone else, they're so kind and generous. Always willing to lend a hand with whatever's being done to keep the Pack going. I think I'll enjoy being there even more the longer we stay."

"I'm so glad you're happy Harry. That's all we've ever wanted for you." Harry hugged Hermione before stepping off to the side when Ron approached for a dance.

"Same goes to you two."

"Same goes to you two, what?" Ron asked, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. She grinned, before looking up at him.

"Oh nothing, just catching up is all." Ron had such a goofy look on his face as he gazed at Hermione in adoration.

"Of course you two would catch up without me." Ron pouted slightly before going pale at the voices of his brother's.

"Awh is poor little Ronnikins feeling left out?"

"We could fix that for you."

"Shite." With a kiss to Hermione's temple, Ron ducked out before the twins could find him; leaving both his new wife and Harry to their laughter at his actions.

"Now what could be so funny that you two are still laughing about?" Remus asked, appearing at Harry's side. He'd caught sight of him and Hermione in laughter for a few minutes before he'd approached to make sure they were alright.

"Just poor Ron being hunted down by the twins, that's always a riot." Harry beamed, leaning into Remus' side, where the older man just wrapped an arm around him to support his weight. Hermione gazed at them with soft eyes, smiling up to Remus.

"Hello Professor." Hermione teased, causing Remus' cheeks to heat and Harry's eyes to take on a teasing glint.

"You know I haven't been your Professor for a long time Hermione."

"I know I just couldn't help myself, excuse me." She dismissed herself to meet up with her parents across the room, leaving Harry and Remus alone.

"Have you seen Tarus?"

"He's fine. Fleur is introducing him to her family as we speak." The tension Harry hadn't realized gathered in his shoulders eased at the knowledge, and he fought off a yawn.

"I'm glad they're married, but I'm also glad the night's almost over. I forgot how tiring socializing was."Remus chuckled, leaning down to breathe Harry in; laying kisses in his hair.

"We will be leaving sooner rather than later. I think Tarus' is getting angsty being away too long." Harry hummed in agreement before closing his eyes; allowing the warmth of Remus' closeness to wash over him.

"I think an early night would do us all some good."

(HP)

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all stood in a semi circle near their table where it was quieter away from the music and crowd. Charlie stood before them, with a tall dark skinned man at his side, who had introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. He still had dragon scars healing along his face from the last encounter he had brought to Charlie, but everyone seemed to figure out they knew each other through Charlie's work. Mrs. Weasley pressed forward with a grin, extending her hand even though she desperately wanted to hug him. By both of their demeanors, she doubted it would be welcome.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Blaise. I've been begging Charlie to invite you to dinner, but it just hasn't worked out. I hope we get to see you a lot more in the future." Blaise grinned softly at her, leaning over to kiss her hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, it's very nice to finally meet you as well. Charlie has told me a lot, about all of you." He directed his eyes to every family member with a small grin, before turning to look at Charlie.

"I apologize I haven't been able to make the dinners. Outside of helping Charlie with dragons, I have my own estates that I run; it keeps me rather busy as they're spaced rather far apart. I'll try to find some time soon to come by. Charlie's mentioned you're wonderful cooking, I'm rather looking forward to trying it." Mrs. Weasley beamed before she stepped back, allowing Mr. Weasley to step up and shake his hand.

"Very nice to meet you, hope we see you around more." As each family member stepped away, another stepped forward to more personally introduce themselves. Once it got to Ron and Ginny, they both stepped forward together. Charlie frowned at them, sending them a glare and warning them he wouldn't tolerate anything but nice behavior.

"Chill out Charlie, jeez." Ginny scoffed, leaning over to bump Blaise on the shoulder. Blaise grinned at her, nodding his head at her.

"Yeah Charlie, we actually went to school with Blaise; so though he's a stranger, he's not a complete stranger."

"To you maybe, all the younger Gryffindor girls were always trailing after him. It was rather funny." Ginny added in, grinned again at Blaise. They'd created some weird acquaintance-ship though the growing puberty of the girls around her. They chatted in the halls sometimes about the stupidity of girls, and the struggles of liking someone in a different house.

"It was rather a struggle at times, though I must tell you your younger sister is a devious creature."Ron and Charlie looked to each other before nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ginny." Ginny beamed, moving back so Ron could reach out to shake Blaise's hand.

"It really is good to see you again. Never would have expected you to be dating my older brother, but hey; not surprised by anything that happens around here anymore." Ginny laughed at Ron's plight.

"He's always left out of the loop, it drives him nuts." Ron stuck his tongue out childishly; moving out of the way with apologizes before disappearing as the twins came over.

"You'll have to come by the shop sometime, we have all kinds of things you'd find useful."

"Yeah, just ask Harry; he knows all about it." The twins finished, and Blaise looked at them in curious surprise, while Charlie glared at them in nervous worry; before they suddenly disappeared to torment Ron. The family slowly started to dissipate around them, leaving just Blaise and Charlie alone.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would."

"You have a very nice family Charlie. They love you very much." Flushing a little in embarrassment, Charlie wrapped an arm around Blaise's waist before kissing his shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm glad you guys liked each other. Now come dance with me." Blaise took a sip of his champagne before sitting it on the table.

"If you insist."

(HP)

"I don't think I can ever thank you all enough for letting me come out with you guys. I've really enjoyed my time away from the Pack, even though…I was wondering if I could go home sooner; and maybe you guys could come visit a little bit before the moon?" Harry smiled from where he was curled up in bed with Remus. Tarus himself was tucked in his bed across the room from them, leaving him and Harry to look directly at each other.

"Of course, thank you for coming with us. I'm glad I got to introduce you to some of my family, it only seemed right. If you'd rather head home early, that's okay too. We're just glad you enjoyed yourself."

"There's no way you'll be able to keep me away." Harry teased, and Tarus beamed at him; even as his eyes grew heavy. Socializing with so many new people was fun, but overwhelmingly tiring. He was so glad to be tucked in a warm bed finally.

"Sleep Tarus, tomorrow will be here before you know it." Harry called out softly, snuggling down into Remus where the older man was already half into sleep. Tarus nodded his reply before curling up and quickly dozing off. Harry rolled in Remus arms, pressing a kiss into the man's chest where he was pressed too.

"Love you Remmy, night."

(HP)

Fenrir rested bent on one knee; hand placed a top Roman's head as they watched the healer of the village tend to Lea. They all knew she was sick, and today was just a rather bad day. Roman had come right to Fenrir's door early this morning with his worry. He'd immediately grabbed the healer, and left to the hut to tend to her. Glancing at the small boy who was staring ahead silently, he ruffled his hair slightly.

"You know, she's gonna be okay." Roman just turned to glance at him, before looking back towards the bedroom.

"And if she's not?" Fenrir felt like sighing. No child his age should carry the burden of burying his parents, and caretakers.

"No matter what happens Roman, you're Pack; we're always gonna take care of you." Without another word, Roman rushed off to the opposite side of the house. He shut the door to his room before crawling up on his bed, grabbing the bundle of flowers from the dresser beside him. Closing his eyes, and pressing his face into the petals; he gently breathed in the scent. It had been a couple weeks since Harry had given him the flowers and they still looked as fresh as they day they'd been picked. Roman knew not all magic was bad, Harry had quickly showed him that in the village. He knew the situation with his parents had been a tragic accident, and that not all Wizards were as kind or loving as Harry could be.

'I wonder when they're coming back…'

(HP)

Everyone had wished Tarus well wishes, and hopes to see him in the near future. Remus had offered to take him back to the Pack and check in on things for a few days before returning; leaving Harry to spend some time with Sirius. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking, Mr. Weasley was at work, Fred and George were at the shop, while Ron and Hermione were already on their honeymoon. Draco and Ginny were at Malfoy Manor going over wedding plans with Mrs. Malfoy, leaving Harry and Sirius alone to start catching up before Sirius left for Hogwarts.

"So…really Siri', what are you gonna do?" Sirius was hoping Harry wouldn't bring it up, but he knew logically it was gonna happen eventually. From the moment he brought up going back to Hogwarts, Harry had been giving him looks.

"I don't know yet. I've already set up a little bit of a lesson plan that I'll have Minerva look over before I even think about implementing it. I really don't have to see him, only for one or two potions lessons for the Animagus reveal potion. Other than that, I won't really interact with him."

"Don't you want too though? I'm asking honestly." Sirius ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. It'd been a few days since the wedding, and Harry hadn't let Sirius drink as much as normal. Says that being in school he'll have to get used to drinking less. He could tell it would make Harry happier, so he was putting the effort.

"Of course I want too, but he's made it clear that he'd rather not talk, so I'm doing as he asks…for once, I suppose." Harry reached across the table, gripping his hand.

"I just want you happy, Sirius. If Severus makes you happy, we'll then I hope he stops being stubborn soon." Sirius laughed bitterly before squeezing Harry's hand.

(HP)

"Before you get your robes ruffled, I am only here to inform you that our new Professor will be moving in the castle in the next few weeks. I'll be looking over his lesson plan, I expect you to give him the time he needs for the potions; whether he requests them early or last minute. Are we understood?" Severus just sat at his desk, marking papers. With a curt nod, he continued on with his work.

"Yes Minerva, I heard you."

"Thank you." Once the door shut, Severus stopped marking and ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Lucius had been by earlier, cleaning him up per normal. He was giving the same advice as always, give into Black's advances. He just couldn't make himself give in. Sirius' letter was like a constant itch that he couldn't ignore. He kept it in the breast pocket of his robes, and read it constantly. Finishing his papers, he stacked everything as he would need for classes before rising and heading out to the kitchens. Eating had become a little more manageable the more Lucius pushed him out of his depression. He had no right to be upset, he made the choice to stay away; he had to learn to live with that choice.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! Another chapter already posted! :) Enjoy you guys, leave me a review with ideas or requests!
> 
> Warnings: Basic plot, humor, sap, mild foreplay, lemon, yaoi

Mrs. Weasley sat at the table with Narcissa and Ginny. Draco was with Harry and Sirius in the library; who could only guess what they were getting up too. There were folders, color swatches, and many other brochures laid out for venues that they still needed to go through. Narcissa had demanded Draco find time for them all to sit down and work, and of course Draco would skin off to the do other things. He was so much like his father; it really didn't surprise her anymore.

"What about this color, with those flower arrangements? I think it'll bring out the overall color scheme more." Molly chimed in, pointing at the colors, and flowers to compare against the other pairings they had laid out.

"I must say those do appeal more to each other than the others. "Narcissa added in, throwing in a beige ribbon to bring it all together.

"That looks perfect you guys, thanks again for sitting down to help me battle through all this." Ginny added in, skimming through the brochures for the venues.

"Of course sweetie, it's always been planned to happen this way." Molly added, setting together another pair of flowers for the bride's maids.

"I agree with you mother, thank you for allowing me to help. Draco is rather stubborn." Both Weasley women giggled before flipping through a few more books.

"What about a tea break? Then we get back to it?" Ginny suggested, closing her book and rubbing her temple.

"Sounds like a good plan sweetie, I'll start the kettle."

(HP)

Hermione rolled over and pressed her face into Ron's neck. Ron himself reached in the region of her waist to wrap his arm around it. The sheet was a dark red, and was the only thing covering them as the moonlight sky filtered into their room. Sounds of waves crashing could be heard from the balcony doors, which were open to allow in a warm breeze.

"Ronald, have I told you how wonderful you are?" The honeymoon had been one surprise after another. They'd gone to a small island off the coast of Greece, and Ron had tried to make every moment centered on things Hermione would enjoy. Museum tours, art galleries, pottery crafters, jewelry makers. They'd even visited one of the largest libraries that Hermione had ever been in.

"About a hundred times, but I enjoy hearing it." They both laughed softly, snuggling in closer to each other as the sounds of the ocean filled their room.

"This has been a wonderful trip. I mean I'm looking forward to going home, but I'm thoroughly enjoying being here." Hermione confessed, tilting her head over to kiss Ron's shoulder. Ron pressed a kiss into her hair, rubbing his fingers along her hip and thigh.

"I feel the same way. Though I admit I could stay here with you forever, and never regret another moment." Hermione beamed softly at him, a small flush on her cheeks as she leaned up on her arm to kiss him properly.

"I've married the most incredible man in the world." Ron beamed right back at her before lingering on another kiss.

"How about I show you how incredible I think you are?" Hermione whispered, tugging on Ron's lip as her hand trailed down his chest. Ron threaded him fingers through her hair, tugging to lean down over and kiss down her neck.

"I think I would like that very much."

(HP)

Tarus wrapped himself around his father, hugging him tighter even as the older man laughed.

"What's with all the fuss? I told you I'd be alright, and I am." Tarus just smiled at him, nuzzling his chin before pulling back to stand next to him.

"I can't help it. I know, but you're still sick; that hasn't changed while I've been gone."

"I'm as good as I'm going to be Tarus; all we can hope for is the best. I've been sick a very long time; it's just finally catching up to me is all." Tarus frowned, moving over towards the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"I know…I just don't have to like it." Tar frowned in turn as he watched his son disappear into the kitchen.

'Tell me Linda, what should I do?'

(HP)

Harry threw his head back against the wood, clawing at the polished lumber and grasping at Remus' shoulder as he was fucked into the door. They'd been apart for only a few days before Remus had returned. They'd spent time with everyone catching up, but once the evening came around and they were finally left alone; it didn't seem like either one of them could keep their hands off one another.

"Remmy please…" Harry keened, rotating his hips in circles against Remus' thrusts, gasping each time his prostate was jabbed.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful." Remus growled, kissing Harry roughly; thrusting up into him all the harder.

"I just w-wanna cum~" Harry whined, nipping at Remus' lips from each kiss, his chest heaving with each gasp. Remus tilted Harry's hips slightly and began a rapid pace; causing Harry to curse and flail as pleasure raked his frame. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, he as cumming hard between their abdomens; his hole clenching rapidly around Remus who growled and held Harry down hard as he came. Harry immediately went limp against the door, and Remus easily held his weight; pressing his forehead against the door. Fingers threading through his hair had him opening his eyes and he pulled back far enough to look at Harry. Those green eyes sparkled at him with all the love and affection he could ever have hoped for.

"I love when you show me just how much you missed me." Remus grinned, kissing him and easily lifting him over to the bed. With a quick cleansing spell he had both of them cleaned of sweat and bodily fluids before curling up together in bed. They just laid there for a time, wrapped up in each other; just enjoying each other's prescience and company. Remus breathed in Harry's scent deeply, keeping Moony very mellow in the background as he thought on what he'd been wanting to talk to Harry about since he'd returned. He was still indecisive over it, but he'd promised Fenrir he would discuss it with Harry and return shortly before the moon with an answer.

"Harry?" Remus breached softly, nuzzling his face into Harry's hair; body curled around Harry's protectively.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, eyes closed; enjoying being in the moment with Remus. He had felt the older man tense slightly and knew that something had been on his mind.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I'd been hoping to tell you all evening, really; cause well the longer you have to think about it, the better I suppose." Remus rambled on, stroking his palms up and down Harry's back in a soothing motion as he spoke. Harry leaned into his hands, listening intently to Remus' words.

"Well, I'm more than happy to listen Remus, you know that. I'm here now, with no interruptions, so what would you like to talk to me about?"

"The woman in the village who cares for Roman, Lea; well, she's getting worse. Fenrir says since the moon she's had more bad days than good, and he doesn't think she'll make it through the year. This would leave Roman without a care taker, and even though everyone in the Pack cares for him; no one is looking to pick up another child; especially one so young." Harry could only feel his chest tightening with each word. Roman would be losing another person that he cared for, and this time once more, left alone with no one to care for him. When would cruelty stop for him? It brought back Harry's own feelings of insecurities of being left alone and having no one. There's no way he could let that happen again to Roman.

"This is terrible Remus. Roman needs someone, what can be done?" Remus felt his chest ache at the heartbroken look in Harry's eyes as he gazed up at him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about also. Fenrir mentioned that he asked Roman if he had any idea who he would like to be with, and he mentioned us; more specifically you." Harry could only look on in surprise and shock before his heart melted a little bit.

"He asked that we be his guardians?"

"From what Fenrir told me, yes. I didn't give him an answer, because this would mean moving to the Pack village and I know how happy you are to finally be living with Sirius." Harry felt his heart melt a little more as he reached up to stroke Remus cheek. The older man made it apparent every day how much he loved him, and it warmed Harry all the way through to be under such devoted care.

"As much as I love living with Sirius, I love you just as much Remus. I've very much come to like the Pack, and the children. They are a part of you too, and I believe we would have been spending lots of our time there anyway, so this just solidifies a reason why we should move there. You already have a home there; it's just a means of moving our things now to make it permanent. And, when the time is right, we can take Roman in." Remus could only stare on in shock, still not processing how someone could be so loving and caring; so selfless and fearless.

"You mean it? You're just going to up and move us to the Pack and make us guardians of a 6 and a half year old?" Harry could only pull the puppy eyes, snuggling closer to Remus.

"You know that as long as I'm with you, you'll never regret a moment." Remus leaned closer and kissed him; humming his agreement.

"Of that I'm most sure."

(HP)

Roman sat pressed up against the bark of a tree, watching all the other kids play together. Most of them didn't like him because they still considered him an outsider. Others tried talking to him, but when he wasn't very forthcoming, they gave up. He never felt like he had much in common with them, and it was so hard to just be so carefree when he'd seen so much.

"You kids have 10 more minutes before we have to go back inside and continue our lessons. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all chorused together, going back to their activities. Roman reached inside him pocket, pulling out the ribbon that Harry had tied around his bouquet of flowers. He hadn't wanted anyone else to see the flowers outside of Lea; they were his special present that Harry had made just for him. The flowers were still as alive and vibrant as the day they had been picked. Even the ribbon that Harry had tied around them still glowed with its own magical essence. It made him feel calm, and content to feel the warm waves that flowed from the ribbon. The flowers gave off the same feeling, so Roman caught himself snuggling them often at home.

"I heard that your aunt isn't doing so well. Where do you think Roman will go if that happens?" Roman tensed when he heard a kid nearby talking, the young Kiai frowning at his words.

"I know she isn't doing well, everyone knows that. Aunt Lea's been sick a long time, even since before I was born mama says. I don't know what will happen to Roman, I'm sure Alpha will take care of him." The kids started to gather back towards the building as the teacher called them back in; leaving Roman alone with his turbulent feelings.

'I know they'll be back soon. Tarus just came back from being with them, and mentioned them visiting.' Roman stewed on his thoughts, tucking the ribbon back in his pocket as he reluctantly made his way back inside.

(HP)

Harry squeezed his arms around Sirius tighter, pressing his face into his neck.

"I'm so excited for you, but I'm going to miss you so much." Sirius held Harry close, rubbing his back. They'd all sat down to discuss Sirius going to the school, and Harry moving him and Remus to the Pack village.

"I'm going to miss you too, pup. You and Moony will have to come see me, even bring that little boy Roman you mentioned; I'm sure he'd love the castle." Harry could only beam at him, and smile as Remus came up to hug Sirius also; making sure he had everything he needed. He'd already said his goodbyes to the Weasley's, reminding them he was more than okay with them staying in Grimmuald. The twins he had met up with at the shop, giving them his last bundle of plans; with a reminder that if they needed more, they only need ask.

"Make sure you write us, Hedwig will come to you as soon as you're settled." Sirius could only look on at Harry proudly, and stunned at how fast he had grown up. As always, he wished every day James and Lily were here to see him.

"Sirius? Sirius, everything okay?" He blinked, gazing at Harry's worried face.

"Sorry pup, just got lost in thought is all. I'll make sure to write, I promise." With a few last hugs, Sirius stepped his way through the floo into the Headmistresses office.

"Hello Sirius, so good to see you. I assure you the House Elves will have your things moved into your rooms by the evening." Sirius watched the floo close, acknowledging Minerva.

"It's good to see you too Minerva, thank you again for the opportunity to teach this class; I've very surprised you were even given permission to do so."

"Things have changed greatly after the war, all in thank to your Godson. It's very important that we teach all children, all forms of magic."

"I'm in agreement, as always. Here are the plans I wrote up, and a schedule I made out for each year that's being taught. I'm sure we're only starting from third year, and up correct?"

"That is correct Sirius, these look wonderful; I can tell you spent a lot of time on this. I eagerly look forward to seeing how your classes go." She stacked the pages back together and used her wand to make a replica stack that she could keep in his file.

"Do you know of when you would like to set up the potion for your class?" Sirius did his best not to flinch at the mention of the potions master.

"I actually thought Snape could just add the potion into his curriculum, and have them bring it to my class with them when they time comes. There should be a page in there for him on when he should look to schedule making the potions." Minerva skimmed through the pile, finding the page and working through it.

"Hmm, it seems you have everything well in order then. I'll show you to your classroom, and then to your private rooms. I hope you don't mind being near Gryffindor Tower?" Sirius grinned at her, moving behind her to follow her out of the tower.

"Of course not, it'll be like old times. I suppose breakfast, and dinners are still the same time?"

"Yes, of course, not much has changed in that aspect over the years. I'll give you the list of your students tomorrow, that way you have all of Saturday and Sunday to figure out how to you want to go about setting up." Arriving at the classroom, she opened the door and showed him in.

"It's big enough to hold any kind of animagus transformation. If you do not believe this room to be suitable enough during that time in your course work, I advise use of the Room of Requirement." Sirius looked around the room, taking in the space. His desk was back towards the back wall, multiple desks and chairs stacked in rows before him.

"This will do fine. Depending on how it goes, we could use the room. I assume my rooms are close since we are not too far from the tower."

"You are correct, come with me." She led him down the hall, and took three left turns before they came to his room.

"This is where you will stay. The Elves should already have brought your things. Let them know if you need anything, I believe your Godson's friend, the elf Dobby still helps out from time to time; so you can ask for him anytime as well."

"Thank you again, Minerva. I will see you later possibly, and then tomorrow with my class sheets."

"Good evening Sirius." He turned and made his way into his rooms, checking everything out. He had a main den area with a fireplace, a small kitchen counter space with a cold cabinet. Two doors lead to the bedroom and bathroom respectively; both furnished and colored in nice warm tones. Everything was welcoming, and being back in Hogwarts brought back such heartfelt memories that even the bad ones couldn't overshadow them. Grabbing a glass of FireWhiskey, he moved to sit before the fire and relax. He hadn't run into Severus yet, but that didn't mean that he might not at dinner. It was a possibility that he needed to keep in mind; and how he was going to handle that.

'Like I'm not hurt and waiting for him still, that's for sure.' He thought bitterly, sipping his drink. Gazing into the flames, he decided maybe he wouldn't attend dinner just in case. He didn't need to rush running into Severus, which would happen soon enough on its own.

(HP)

Harry smiled at Tarus and Tar, greeting both men with a hug. They were the first ones to greet them upon entering the village. They were headed to speak to Fenrir about what they had decided, but stopped to greet the other men first.

"How are you both?" Tar inquired, patrolling armor strapped back on him.

"We are good, just coming to speak to the Alpha about a few things. How are you both?" Remus inquired back, watching Harry and Tarus catch up.

"We are fine, taking things one day at a time. Everything okay?" Tarus inquired, keeping his voice low to keep anyone passing by from hearing.

"Just a few legal things in regards to Roman, and we'll be moving to the village." Tarus clapped him on the back in congratulations.

"I know Tarus will be ecstatic. Come, you two should have lunch with us before you meet with the Alpha. He's been rather cranky as of late."

"More so than normal?" Remus joked easily, thinking on how Fenrir's general demeanor is cantankerous.

"Very much more so than normal."

"What are you too talking about so intently?" Tarus chimed in, gathering both older men's attention to them.

"Oh nothing, just catching up," Tar added quickly, leading Tar towards his home. Harry looped his arm in Remus', walking behind them.

"How is Tar?" Remus pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, stroking his hand over Harry's.

"He seems to be having a better day today, but he's mainly the same from what I can tell."

"At least he's doing good today. Do you think Fenrir will be okay with us coming by so soon?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Harry." Remus assured him, leading him into the house for lunch with their friends.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Basic plot, plotting, anger, hurt/comfort, cute fluff, hints of sexual tension if you squint
> 
> A/N: So glad to have another chapter out for you guys. I'm already taking my time going back through RNF and re-editing. I'll only repost it once I have the next chapter complete, but know it's in the future works! Enjoy!

(HP)

A few weeks in and Sirius was holding up a lot better than he thought he might be. He'd run into Severus a few times in the halls, once or twice in the Great Hall, and there was an odd moment they shared when a student was late going from his class to Severus'. Overall, Sirius was miserable but only a little less. They barely said a word to each other when they had to speak, but when they did; it was nothing but polite, bland words. Seeing glances of Severus was as painful as it as pleasant. He still looked the same, acted the same; only there were darker circles under his eyes than he remembered seeing. It made him ache in hope that maybe the separation was just as hard on Severus as it was on him, but there seemed to be no other give away that it might be true.

"So I want you all the read the next 3 chapters of your book before next class. There will be a test, and we'll be discussing it our next session. You're dismissed." Settling back to his desk, he skimmed through the essays he had requested from the class prior. The older students seemed just as excited as the younger students for the class schedule. No one was whining that it was taking too long, or that learning all about it before they tried it was boring. They were listening to him when he explained how dangerous this could be, and how to be smart about it; they needed to learn all they could. Acknowledging the knock on the door, he looked up once the person had entered.

"Malfoy, what a surprise seeing you here; what can I do for you?" Sirius asked, rising from his desk. Ever since the war ended, Lucius and the other Malfoy's had been getting on rather well with everyone. The few lunches a month he had with Narcissa, sometimes included the elder Malfoy; though it was oddly an okay time. During the times he wasn't there though, Narcissa filled him in a lot on her family and who they really were; giving him all kinds of ideas as to why Lucius would be here to see him.

"Is it so odd that I would come to see my family?" Sirius raised a brow in curiosity, moving to lean against the front of his desk in disbelief.

"Everything that just came out of your mouth is odd; meaning you're up to something. The question only remains what that is." Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgment of his actions, glad that Narcissa and her cousin had become closer once more.

"I suppose you could say I'm up to something. Though it doesn't benefit me, really, so who's to say I really am?"

"Let's just cut to the chase then, you've never been one for small talk; especially with me. What do you want?"

"I want to know if you'd like to have Severus back in your bed again." Sirius could feel his face pale, and he cleared his throat before continuing; his palms already sweating slightly. He knew Harry and Remus knew of the situation, and the Twins had ideas; but he had no idea that Malfoy knew. Knowing that he does, it makes him wonder how he found out; and his only source would be Severus.

'Fuck.' - "I don't know what mine and Severus' relationship has anything to do with you."

"Oh come off it, Black. My son heard from your Godson and his wolf about how mopey you've been, and Merlin forbid if Severus hasn't been just as awful as you." Sirius was almost frozen in shock. Severus had not only told Malfoy about them, been telling Malfoy all kinds of things in reality; which really wasn't as surprising as he was finding it. They'd been close in school, even dated if rumors were to be true. It still didn't explain why Severus was miserable, if he was the one staying away.

"So I've been a little upset. It doesn't matter. I gave him a choice, and he made it; that's sadly something both of us have to live with." Sirius replied stiffly, keeping his arms crossed defensively against his chest. Lucius noticed that motion, and stayed where he was; not moving closer.

"Severus is a very complex individual. I won't try and explain him to you, because that could take years; that's time we don't have. I do though have it on good authority that you both have become rather pitiful people, who spend most of their time drinking than anything else. I will give credit where credit is due though; you both keep up with your classes fantastically, if the grades are anything to brag about."

"I don't see what you doing here has to do with Severus avoiding me."

"He cares for you, obviously if his behavior is anything to go by. He has a hard time caring for people, and understanding how caring for someone won't make him lose himself in the process. You both were enemies for a long time, that's a hard mark to get rid of; even under the circumstances. I think Severus wants to be with you, but with you being who you are and him who he is; well as you can see - here we are." Sirius took in what he was saying, and thought back to all of their encounters. Each moment with Severus from that one day had only brought them closer, and made the potions Master more exceptive to his advances. He started staying overnight, he allowed Sirius to stay overnight. Severus allowed him in his personal space more than once, but his harsh words of protection always were meant to push him away; not let him to close. Those moments had been the hardest.

"So he hurts me, because he knows if he doesn't keep me away, that I'll just keep getting closer?"

"That's a good way of putting, sure. Severus is a barbed man; he's prickly on the best of days. He has a good heart, and forbid you ever tell him I said that; I would never hear the end of it."

"But why are you doing this?" Sirius was baffled. Lucius had been right, he received no benefit of this situation; and then why was he doing it again?

"Once upon time I loved Severus with a ferocious intensity that left me bereft when we parted ways; it was a mutual decision and not regretted by either parties. Things changed for both of us, but we grew together. He is my best friend, my confidant when all my problems seem helpless, and I've never met someone as fiercely devoted to their loved ones as he is. By helping you, I am helping him; and there's nothing more I can do for him but that." Sirius was shocked by the older man's admission. He was a very closed off individual, very cold and standoffish on the best of days; it was like almost seeing a miracle, hearing the admissions from him in regards to their mutual companion.

"How does telling me that he's affected by this too change anything?" Lucius moved to step forward at the question, cane tapping lightly against the stone floor with his movements.

"Ah, you see, this is where I come in." Sirius looked on in curiosity, aware that Lucius was moving closer into the room. He wasn't too nervous because the door was open, but still; there was no need for him to get closer than he was.

"And how do you come in?"

"Have you ever noticed that Severus is a very possessive man? He doesn't like his things, or what he considers his things, being touched. Therefore, we need him to see you becoming close with someone, and who better to do so than me?" Sirius' would later admit that he wasn't embarrassed that his mouth had opened in shock.

"Are you kidding me? How would that accomplish anything?"

"It would push Severus off his rear end and make him see reason. You won't wait around forever; I keep reminding him that every time we speak of you. Oh yes Black, he does talk of you often. It takes him a while, but the topic always comes back to you." Sirius couldn't keep the flush from his cheeks at the knowledge that Severus actually talked to someone about him; even if it was Malfoy.

"So you think flirting with me is going to make him see reason?"

"Of course, I hate to gloat but I know Severus better than anyone. If you'd like, we can even get started today?" Lucius moved even closer so now he stood before Sirius. He placed a hand on his folded arms, gently pressing them down to drop by his sides.

"What does that even mean? And what does your wife think about this?" Sirius was a little baffled, but allowed his arms to be maneuvered out the way.

"It means, expecting you to agree to my idea, I asked Severus to meet me up by Gryffindor Tower in about…2 more minutes. And my wife, well she's looking forward to all the new pensive memories I'll be bringing home." Sirius could only scoff, shaking his head.

"She's always been such a sadist, female Black family trait if I ever saw one." Lucius laughed, reaching up to cup Sirius cheek in his hand. Sirius' eyes widened, glancing up at Lucius.

"You're sure this is going to work then? I'll…do anything at this point just to not be left in limbo anymore."

"Like a charm."

"Is there a reason you've brought me here, Lucius?" Sirius could only jump back in surprise, feeling Lucius' palm slide from his cheek. Severus stood in the doorway, eyes burning like fire. Sirius couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen Severus look at someone like that; and right now it was aimed at both men.

"Ah, yes; I wanted to catch up, but I just needed to stop and have a little chat with Sirius beforehand."

"Then if you're ready?" Severus growled out, sweeping his arm open to point down the hall and let Lucius know they could go; Lucius sighed dramatically.

"So bossy Severus, really now; and Sirius, I'll be seeing you real soon, like we talked about."

"Of course," Sirius murmured, trying to make it convincing. Severus looked like he was ready to beat Lucius to a pulp. As the elder Malfoy headed for the doorway, he watched as long blonde hair disappeared and he was left with a fuming potions Master. Severus eyes were looking him from head to toe, but he noticed his eyes kept coming back to his cheek. For good measure, he reached up to touch the cheek Lucius had and Severus looked ready to explode. Maybe Lucius had been on to something.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor Snape?" Sirius watched him bite back words, swallow, then clear his throat.

"No, Professor Black, that'll be all." With a sweep of his robes, he was out the room and down the hall. Sirius leaned back against his desk with a huge sigh, rubbing his fingers through his hair. He had no idea that Severus could still make him feel that way. The way his eyes had roamed over him left him feeling shakey. Settling back against the desk, he crossed him ankles as he tapped his heel to the wood. It seemed like Lucius had the right idea, and that maybe getting Severus to talk to him again would be possible. He hated to admit it on any day, but he really missed the feeling of Severus wrapped around him in the mornings; and even in the evenings. He just missed the sour potions master in general, but now he had hope that they would be turning a new leaf soon.

(HP)

Ginny gazed around the ballroom, taking in all the natural light pouring in from the windows. The floor was a natural white marble that seemed to go on for miles in the spacious room. Draco was over off by the corner, setting up a record player. It'd been embarrassing when she had admitted she really didn't know how to dance. Draco had been more than excited to be the one to show her. He'd set up a place for them in one of the Manor's ballrooms.

"Are you sure you're up for this? I should warn you, I step on toes." Draco could only grin at her, moving towards her after the music began to play. It filled the room with a soft, sweeping melody; perfect for the waltz he planned on showing her.

"I think I will take my chances." He reached out for her, taking her hand to place it on his shoulder, and then took her other hand to hold in his. Tilting his head to look at her, he smiled softly; his other hand gripping her waist firmly.

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Draco laughed as he slowly started to move her around the room. It was slow and a little unsteady at first, with a few slips and almost stepped on toes; but soon they set a steady pace. They glided around the room to the pace of the song, Ginny's dress flaring out with each spin and turn. Draco led her easily around the room, and when the song ended; they were both slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The grin on Draco's face and sparkle in his eye had Ginny mesmerized; all she could do was lean forward and kiss him.

"Not at all."

(HP)

Harry sat back against the tree on the edge of the open field; all the flowers were starting to wilt due to the weather change, but the scenery was too good to pass up. It had been one of the warmer days as of recent, and Harry found he enjoyed the peace and quiet he found in the field behind the village while everything as up and doing chores. Harry had helped with some harvesting before everyone had been dismissed for break. Remus went to help on patrol, something he'd been doing more of as of late. It helped keep Tarus calm to know that Remus was out there with Tar; just in case anything was to happen. Hearing shuffling over towards the village, he saw a tuff of dark hair disappear behind the house closest to him. Not able to fight the smile on his face, Harry shifted to sit in Indian style; leaning forward.

"You know you can come out, no need to be shy Roman." Harry called, patiently waiting for the boy to come forward. The talk with Fenrir had gone well, and they'd even started inviting Roman to come by the house and spend time with them. It'd only been a few times that week, but this was the first time Roman had sought him out on his own. Just when Harry thought he wouldn't come out, Roman peeked out from the corner of the building; slowly creeping forward. Staying seated as to not spook him, Harry could only smile as the shy boy came forward. It was then that Harry noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks and a frown fell upon his face; worry immediately filled him.

"Roman..? Is everything alright? It isn't Lea, is it?" The boy wouldn't look directly up at Harry but he shook his head quickly; sniffling a little.

"What's the matter then? Can I help?" Suddenly, Roman had reached into his pocket before pulling out a torn white ribbon that was smudged with dirt. At first, Harry didn't recognize it but there was some small stitching at the end that was familiar.

"The ribbon I gave you? What happened?" Roman sniffled some more, clutching the ribbon tightly.

"S-some kids saw me with it, and tried to take it. T-they ripped it, and stomped o-on it." Harry felt anger fill him, but he didn't express it to Roman; in fear of him thinking it was directed towards him.

"Well, that wasn't very nice. We can't have that, can we? I'll make sure to talk to your teachers before the day is over, okay?" Harry spoke soft, but firm before reaching out to Roman.

"Now how about we dry those tears? This is something I can fix, ya know." He waited until Roman dropped the ribbon in his palm before pulling out his wand.

"Shh," with a wink, and a flick of his wand; Harry had the ribbon looking brand new once more. Roman could only watch in surprised shock as the magic returned the ribbon back to new.

"There you go, good as new." Harry passed the ribbon back to Roman, who could only beam at him with a huge smile.

"Thank you Harry." Feeling his heart melt at the sincerity and excitement in Roman's eyes; Harry could only smile at him.

"You are very welcome Roman. This will be our little secret, hmm?" With a giggle, Roman nodded his head before quickly turning to look behind him at the sound of a howl. Harry looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at, but didn't see anyone. The howling happened so often that Harry really didn't pay it much mind anymore.

"Everything alright?" Roman turned back to face Harry after a moment.

"Yeah, it was just Lea calling me for dinner. I should probably go." Harry could see he was relucatant to leave, so he waited to see if he needed something else.

"You probably should, I'd hate for you to get in trouble. I can walk you back, if you want." Harry made to slowly get off the ground, brushing off the legs of his jeans as he stood. Roman shook his head, fidgeting with the ribbon that was sticking out of his pocket now.

"I think I'll be okay." Before Harry could react, Roman ran forward to wrap a hug around his waist. Arms in limbo, Roman pulled away before Harry could return the affection.

"Thank you again!" Without another word, he ran off; leaving Harry with a full heart and happy smile.

(HP)

"I promise you, you'll have a good time. My mum promised it would just be her and dad, so you don't have to worry about being swarmed again by everyone."

"You know they really aren't as bad as you make them out to be."

"You try living with them for a period of time; then tell me that." Blaise could only laugh, leaning over to kiss Charlie's cheek.

"You're so dramatic, but I suppose I can't understand; I never had siblings, I couldn't imagine having 6." Charlie snorted, leaning into the kiss with a smile.

"I'll share them with you. We can more than make up for any missed shenanigans you missed out on."

"Oh I think I can survive without that. I grew up rather well as an only child, wouldn't you agree?" Charlie could only groan before leaning over to steal another kiss; this time on the lips.

"You know I would. Can't we just reschedule? We haven't had alone time in what feels like forever."

"It's only dinner, then we'll come back and you can have your way with me; how does that sound?"

"Sounds like dinner needs to be over now. Let's get this over with." Blaise laughed once more at the sound of dread in Charlie's voice before following him in the floo over to dinner. When they arrived you could hear plates and dishes clanking in the kitchen; a light filtering down the hall that lead in the direction of the sounds.

"Come on then, hopefully she's in a good mood." Blaise rolled his eyes, allowing Charlie to take his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"Oh! You finally made it! Welcome, welcome. Please, take a seat; I'll get your drinks." Blaise smiled at Mrs. Weasley as she pulled away from hugging him; bustling over to the counter to grab mugs for them.

"Just tap your glass and whatever you want will fill it dear." Charlie could only roll his eyes at how his mother shined on Blaise.

"How are you doing this evening, Charlie? Work going okay?" Arthur asked, walking into the room and greeting Blaise too.

"Everything's about the same. Mating season is coming up so some of the Studs are getting aggressive. Otherwise we just had two nests hatch, 3 pups each; I'll have to bring pictures next time." Blaise just watched on in silence, how Charlie interacted with his parents. He was nothing like that with his mother, but that didn't bother him. She was never a very emotional woman, and Blaise had just learned to live without that level of affection – until Charlie.

"What about you Blaise? How are your estates running?" Blaise looked up at Arthur when he was spoken too, clearing his throat.

"It's going well, everything pretty much runs itself; I just check on the processes to make sure they're running smoothly. I did find another infant Ironbelly I brought to the reserve just last week, poor thing was terrified."

"That's right; you mentioned you help Charlie out with the Dragons." Molly moved the rest of the plates to the table before taking a seat herself.

"I do. I've come across many Purebloods who keep them to torture them, sadly. I take them as often as I can and return them to the reserves where they belong."

"That's very noble of you. I can see your injury from when we last saw you has healed well." The scar across his face was almost completely gone, barely noticeable in certain lighting.

"It has. Charlie takes good care of." Molly beamed proudly at one of her oldest, setting food on her plate and passing the bowl to the next person to take.

"That's good to know. I'd take him over my knee if he wasn't."

"Mum, come on!" Blaise laughed softly, taking in the family interaction. It was a nice, warm feeling that took over the room. Everyone was happy to be in one another's company, and the conversation wasn't forced either.

"I'm your mother, I'm sure Blaise is not surprised to know that I'll still spank you if I need to. I mean that Blaise, if he's not treating you right; you just let me know."

"I will Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

"Oh please dear, it's Molly."

"Well, thank you then Molly." The older woman beamed before going back to her meal, discussion randomly breaking through dinner. Once the meal was over, Blaise helped Molly clean up; even against her wishes.

"You're such a sweet man; make sure you both come to see me again soon. I mean it Charlie."

"Yes mum, we will. No worries. Thanks for dinner." He kissed her cheek before moving over to hug his father. Blaise was pulled into a tight hug from Molly and firm handshake from Arthur.

"You boys have a good evening, we'll talk soon." Without another word, they stepped through the floo and ended up back in Blaise's' apartment. Shutting down the floo for the evening, Blaise leaned back into Charlie's embrace when arms wrapped around him.

"So what was that about having my way with you?" Blaise laughed, turning in Charlie's embrace to kiss him.

"I'm ready when you are." With a quick crack, Charlie dissaperated them to the bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I sadly was in a car accident a week ago and things have just been crazy, especially since I have to buy a new car by Sunday...I'm a little disappointed with this chapter, but I'm eagerly already working on the next one. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: Basic plot, humor, WAFF, emotions controlling actions, plotting

Hermione sat across from Ginny in the café, having lunch. She and Ron had been back from their honeymoon for almost 2 weeks and they had yet to see Harry. It left her feeling a little hurt, and slightly worried. From all that Ginny was telling her, it seemed like they missed out on a lot.

"Are you sure he's not rushing things? I mean, I know they're bonded and that's different than marriage, but he's only 17. He just moved in with Sirius and he was over the moon about that. Now he's moved to the Pack village, and taking on guardianship of a 6 year old! I mean honestly, they've only been together for almost 4 months." Hermione knew she was rambling, but she did that when she got nervous about something. Harry had sometimes been a rash person, but this seemed a little extreme. Maybe she needed to read up more about Werewolf bondings, and how they differed when one person was human.

"Harry has never seemed happier, or clearer headed for that matter. He's done nothing but say wonderful things about Roman, and they don't even actually have guardianship of him yet; he just comes to spend hours with them during the week so they can all adjust to the inevitable change. Though from what Harry tells me, next week they're going to try a sleepover. Remus seems happy with everything as long as Harry's happy; they've both been very smart about everything Hermione. Maybe if you just see him you'll feel a lot better about it. He's supposed to be by late next week, 'cause all of Sirius' students have Professor Snape for their first basic course on the animagus reveal potion."

"Oh right, I still can't believe Sirius is a Professor. I bet the students adore him."

"From what McGonagall has told Mum his classes are going perfect, and all the students do well and show up on time. She's not had one problem, not even a detention."

"With Sirius? I'll admit that surprises me a little. Do you know if he's drinking less, or if the depression has gotten better?"

"Harry said he spoke to him the other night through floo and he seemed rather put together and his normal self. Harry thinks he's up to something, says something about some kind of glint in his eyes."

"That doesn't surprise me with Sirius, always the Prankster." After finishing up their meals and tea, they headed out for some shopping for Ginny's wedding.

"How is the wedding plans going?"

"They're going. It never seemed like so much when you were doing it. Narcissa and Mum have been great about it. Draco just tells me what he likes and then says, "whatever you like, I'll like". It's driving me bloody mad."

"Ronald did the same thing. I think it's a man thing, honestly."

"Ha, can you imagine if I told Draco that he and Ron had something in common?" Hermione and Ginny both busted out into laughter as they made their way into the dress shop.

(HP)

Harry lay curled atop Remus, head tucked under his chin. They were both skin to skin, a light sheet draped over their bodies. Even with the weather turning colder, Remus kept them both plenty warm in bed. The fingers that stroked up and down his back gave him chills, but in a good way. He every so often tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Remus' chest as they laid together; fire crackling in the background.

"Do you think Roman will do okay with the sleepover? Do you think it's too soon?" Harry asked softly into the silence of the room. It had been on his mind for days. Roman would be spending the night with them tomorrow and Harry didn't know how to feel. He was always happy when Roman came by and spent time with them. He was quiet, played well by himself, and with Remus and Harry. They did well on their hourly visits but Lea was getting worse. Sadly they needed to rush things a little, but Harry wanted this to go well for Roman. He didn't want him to be uncomfortable during the process.

"I think he'll do okay. If he doesn't, Lea is just right down the way and a healer has moved in for the time being; so they're never alone. I don't know what too soon really is for him; he seems a little apprehensive, yet excited about the idea of a sleepover. I suppose we'll find out tomorrow." Remus tightened his arms around Harry as the smaller man snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I suppose you're right. Goodnight Remmy, love you." Harry closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Remus' chest as he allowed sleep to take him. Remus could only stroke him gently and hold him close.

"I love you too Harry."

(HP)

"I suppose if we add 3 more grams of color, it might be enough to make the change."

"And if we needed to add more than 3 grams?"

"We'll have to change the whole component of the potion, and re-start."

"This'll be the third time, really Forge."

"I'm trying Gred, give me a break. We'll try it and see what happens."

"And what are my lovely genius' up too today?" Lee walked into the back room, shutting the door quietly behind him. They were closed for lunch, and he came back to check on what the twins were working on now.

"Hello lover, we are attempting and failing to change the "What do you see in your soul mate?" potion. The colors aren't changing right, and the meanings are a right terror at the moment." George explained, moving to stop the burner and with a flick of his wand; disappeared the potion. Fred walked over to Lee, leaning up on his tip toes to get a kiss.

"'Oi, where's mine?" George called, pouting from across the room. Lee rolled his eyes with a snort before walking over to give him a kiss as well.

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?"

"That sounds familiar Gred. Where have I heard that before?"

"In bed yesterday Forge, if I remember correct?"

"And you're cheeky too, I like that." Lee leaned in for another kiss and George happily fell into his demands.

"'Oi, I need another kiss too." Lee snorted again, waving his hand over as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Then get over here and join in; I'm sure George can use some extra love today; he's been staying late for count."

"Traitor, you aren't supposed to tell." Fred came over and gave them both kisses before leaning into the mutual embrace.

"We will have to fix that. I say we call it an early day today, and go home for some cuddles. I could use some cuddles."

"Fred does have a good idea George, what do you say?" Lee leaned over to kiss them both once more. Fred and George smiled at him.

"I say lets go home."

(HP)

Narcissa pulled her head back from the basin, grinning when Lucius pulled back to stand beside her.

"That went perfect Lucius. He seemed truly livid. Did he say anything to you, when you two were in private?"

"Just that he wanted to know what I needed with Black. I told him you had me relay him a message about having lunch with us the week after next. Though the heat I felt in his eyes told me my touching was not appreciated." Narcissa laughed softly, vanishing the memory from the basin and with a flick of her wand; storing the stone bowl back in the wall slot where it came from.

"Sirius seems game for what's to come. How long do you suppose it will take before he caves?"

"With Severus? It's a waiting game for sure. I know I'll have to bump things up from here. Maybe show up unexpectedly. I'll have you send Severus a floo call after you receive a missive from me that I'm with Sirius. That will get the ball rolling for sure."

"Darling, you're picking up on Harry's muggle phrases again."

"Yes, well, some of them are rather good. Makes my business meetings more entertaining that's for sure. Bastards have no earthly idea what I'm talking about." Narcissa laughed once more, tucking her arm in Lucius' as he led her to the dining room for lunch.

"As long as you're enjoying yourself darling, that's all that matters." He lifted her hand for a kiss, before tucking it back in his arm. Pulling her chair out, he slid her to the table before moving to his own seat. Raising his wine glass to her, he toasted.

"Indeed dearest."

(HP)

Severus took a deep breath, keeping in time with his stirring to make sure he didn't ruin his batch of potion for the Infirmary. It was his second batch of Pepper-Up this week, a rough bout of head and chest colds going around with the incoming cool weather. Turning off the flames, with a flick of his wand he had the potion fill the row of glass bottles along the table. Once all the vials were full, he corked them by hand before placing them in the case he would use to carry to Madam Pomfrey. Glancing at the clock, he realized he had a while before his next class, so he sat down to grade essays. After making it through almost half of the stack, he stopped with a sigh; pinching the bridge of his nose. These were the students from Black's Animagus classes. No matter what happened, it always came back to Black.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to focus any longer, he got up from his desk and moved to sit by the fire. Down in the dungeons it was rather cold, and with the snow soon to be on its way; it would only get colder. Staring into the flames, he got lost in thought. Ever since Black had come to the castle, things had been tense. They didn't squabble like they used too, rather they had stifled conversations in regards to students only. Damned if he would admit it, but he missed finding the other man in his rooms after a long day; the evenings were the hardest it seemed. Right when he seemed like he could get his thoughts on track, his mind drifted right back to Sirius. Even now, Severus didn't know why he hadn't gone to the other man to at least tell him to his face that it was over. He had run away, something that he was good at even now it seemed. Lucius' words played on repeat in his mind. Wanting Black and wanting to keep Black away was a constant battle; one he hadn't decided which side to be on yet. How could he after everything that they were together and apart? How come he was the only one who saw all the possible changes that would happen?

Trying to push the other man from his thoughts, he decided maybe staying busy wasn't such a bad thing. He'd toned down on the drinking a bit with Lucius help, which was helping with his personal stock of hangover potions. Getting up from his chair, he grabbed the case of vials he needed to take to the Infirmary. Heading up from the dungeon, he'd made it to Madam Pomfrey with no interruptions thankfully.

"Here is the second batch you had requested. They are ready to be administered whenever needed."

"Thank you again Severus, everyone really appreciates it."

"Yes, I'm sure they do." Ignoring his snide remark, Pomfrey moved to stock the potions in the cabinet, giving Severus back his case when she was finished.

"I'll let you know if I run out of anymore, thank you again Severus." With a nod of his head, Severus swept out of the Infirmary and headed back towards the dungeon. Not even halfway there, he paused around a corner when he caught a glance of Minerva, and Black. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. With a small flick of his wand, he extended his hearing outward to them; still hiding behind the wall.

"Don't you tell me it's none of my business! You are both Professors in my castle, and I am only concerned about the both of you."

"There's nothing to be concerned about, cause there's nothing going on. Severus has made it more than clear that my feelings aren't even on his radar, so I'd appreciate it if you would drop it, and quit bringing it up every time you catch me alone."

"Severus is only being stubborn. If you would only talk to him…"

"I do talk to him, almost every other day about a student. That's enough."

"Sirius…"

"I mean it Minerva, stop bringing it up. Even if miraculously my feelings did matter, Severus has made it clear he has no interest in me. Goodnight."

"Sirius wait…!" Before he could be caught listening in, Severus covered himself in a disillusionment charm as Sirius stormed past him; quickly disappearing around the corner. Glancing back around the wall, he saw the rejected look on Minerva's face as she slowly headed back towards her office. Waiting until he was sure no one was around, Severus made his way back towards his rooms.

Sirius had seemed very hurt, if the tone he had spoken in could be anything to go by. Severus never expected that Sirius' feelings had made it into the equation; he had assumed it was a build up to just another prank. They had only been sleeping together, something Severus thought would be completely harmless. Yet the sex had turned to staying over, and allowing Sirius around whenever the other man wanted. Feeling a little overwhelmed and his frustration building, Severus quickly made his way back to his rooms; seating himself before the fire with a glass of FireWhiskey. It seemed that keeping Sirius from his thoughts was gonna be a lot harder than he had anticipated.


	35. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually did a re-edit of this chapter. Changed a small few things, they're not too noticeable. But they were needed.
> 
> Hey Everybody! So sorry for the delay. Between getting sick, the little one got Strep, then the flu - lo and behold I'm sick again so I haven't caught much of a break to sit and just write. Hope you all like the update, I'm semi satisfied with it. Lots is happening, let me know if you have any questions.
> 
> Warnings: Basic plot, WAFF, family cuteness, fluff, plot spoilers, hints of yaoi if you squint ;)

Harry was practically bouncing in place as Remus walked up to wrap an arm around him, quelling the bouncing motion that Harry had been locked into.

"What if he changes his mind? I know it's early, but I really want him to enjoy staying here."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Harry. Roman likes us very much, I'm sure everything is going to go well." The sound of a knock at the door had Harry almost squeaking out as he quickly made his way over. At the doorway stood Fenrir and Roman, a blue backpack held in his small hands.

"Please come in." Remus was already nearby, standing with a welcoming smile as Harry shut the door.

"Afternoon Alpha; good afternoon to you too Roman." The smaller boy peaked up at Remus before averting his eyes again with a small nod of acknowledgement. Fenrir placed a hand on Roman's head while Harry kneeled before him.

"Hello Roman, thank you for coming to stay with us this evening. I have a lot of fun things planned for us, but before that; would you like me to show you your room?" Roman glanced up at Fenrir, before reaching out a hand to Harry. Trying to quell his excitement, Harry grinned at Fenrir before gently taking Roman's hand and leading him toward the hall; which they both disappeared down a moment later. Remus moved over to speak to Fenrir.

"How is she?"

"Not doing any better, that's for certain. They healers give her a few weeks, a month at the most. Your mate seems to have taken to Roman well."

"He adores him. Not having the proper childhood, I think that drives him to support Roman so much. They're good together."

"It'll be good for the both of them then. You know where I am if you need anything." Remus reached up to nuzzle his jaw.

"Of course Alpha, thank you again." With a grunt, Fenrir showed himself out.

(HP)

Harry stood in the doorway, watching Roman take in the room. It was rather spacious room with a closet closest to the window, a twin bed laid opposite of the window and closet, a dresser closest to the door, a bookshelf by the bed, and a desk opposite the bed - all in one. There were already books on the bookshelf, coloring books and crayons on the desk, and a few spare outfits in the dresser from their play dates.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable, all of this is yours to use as you want. Do you need help unpacking?" Harry watched him slowly make his way over to the bed, placing his backpack on the bed. He turned to face Harry slowly, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.

"Did you wanna ask me something Roman?" Blue eyes turned to him from the window, and he smiled softly at him.

"…Is it okay that I let Lea borrow your flowers? They always make me feel better, so I thought she could use them while I visited tonight." Harry felt his heart melt a little more towards the young boy.

"Of course Roman, they're your flowers to do with whatever you wish." Harry noticed him pull the ribbon out of his pocket to hold, and it only made his heart swell more.

"I'll leave you to unpack while I and Remus finish dinner. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us, okay?" Roman nodded his head quickly before making his way over to the desk to color. Cracking the door behind him, Harry made his way to the kitchen. Remus was already over by the counter chopping vegetables when Harry came up and wrapped arms around him. Pausing in his actions, Remus turned around in the embrace to return it.

"Everything going okay?" Harry smiled into Remus' chest when he felt the other man press a kiss to his head.

"So far, so good; he was coloring when I left." Remus hummed an affirmation before turning back to the counter to finish his task.

"Mate good with child. Mate strong. Strong child." Remus preened a little under Moony's sudden swell of love and possession towards not only Harry but Roman as well. It didn't make him uncomfortable like it used too. Instead it filled him with determination to make them work even more. Their lives were becoming even more deeply intertwined together, and Remus was eagerly looking forward to the changes; as was obviously Moony too. Harry moved over to the sink to wash the few dishes that had already been used while dinner simmered on the stove, and Remus got lost in thought. The rhythmic sound of chopping and scrubbing was the only thing that could be heard in the silence of the kitchen. Harry could easily get used to this. Just knowing that Roman was in his room settling, made Harry's chest fill with warmth. He never really thought to ask before this what Remus thought about kids, but the older man had been a teacher at one point; so it couldn't be anything too negative. Harry himself had always wanted siblings, and the older he got; the more he looked forward to possibly having children one day. Roman was a great start, Harry felt, to making them more of a family than they already were. All their play dates had gone successful so far, and hopefully their first sleepover would follow suit. In the back of Harry's mind, he registered that his drive for children had amplified since he and Remus had completed the mateship. It was something he would need to find out about also, in regards to his mating.

"…Uhm, H-Harry?" At the sudden soft sound of Roman's voice, both Harry and Remus turned to check on him. He stood by the kitchen table, barefoot and fidgeting with the ribbon now hanging out of his pocket.

"Yes Roman? Everything alright?"

"Could I have some water..?" Roman asked softly, glancing between Remus and Harry. Noticing the tension in Roman rising with all the attention on him, Remus turned back to his task to hopefully ease him. Moony had once more sent out another swell of emotion, leaving Remus feeling proud of his decision to leave Roman to Harry when he was nervous or overwhelmed. Harry himself had already started filling a glass of water for Roman the moment he asked, and now he was carrying it over to him.

"There you are. Dinner will be done in about half an hour that okay?" Roman took the glass with a soft thank you, before taking a big sip.

"That's okay, I'm not really hungry yet." Harry just smiled at him with a soft nod, before making his way back to the sink to clean up. Glancing over his shoulder every now and then to see what Roman was doing, Harry couldn't fight off a smile when he had come back from his room with his book and crayons. He pulled out a chair at the table before sitting in the kitchen with them, just enjoying their company. Harry's eyes met Remus and they both acknowledged the progress of the moment they were sharing together, Roman himself making the step to just be in the same room as them.

A few hours later…

"Do you think he's been in there too long?" Harry asked Remus, sitting pressed side to side on the couch while Roman got ready for bed in the bathroom.

"I think you're more anxious than he is. If he needs us, all he has to do is call for us."

"I know, but I just want it to be perfect. The evening has been so wonderful so far."

"It has, and it'll only get better. Try not to stress so much, Roman seems like he's enjoying himself." Remus pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, feeling the younger man lean into his embrace.

"Harry?" They both turned on the couch to look back at Roman, who stood in the hall clad in his pajamas.

"Everything alright Roman?"

"…Would you tell me a story?" Remus felt how Harry relaxed even more into his embrace, his scent turning warm and brushing up against him. Harry nodded; rising from the couch to follow him down the hallway. Once they were in his room tucked in, Harry pulled his desk chair over to sit beside his bed.

"So you want me to tell you a story, huh? Any specific requests?"

"I heard from the older kids that you went to a magical school." Harry smiled at the wide eyed wonder Roman portrayed.

"I did go to a magical school – she's called Hogwarts."

"It's a she?" Harry could only stifle a laugh at the confused curiosity he spoke with.

"In many wondrous, unexplainable ways, yes she is. She's the biggest, most magnificent castle in the whole of Britain. I lived there for 7 years, and went to school to become a trained Wizard."

"Is that where Remus use to go too?"

"Yeah, he was a student there once. He was even a teacher there too."

"That's kinda cool really." Harry leaned closer with a small smile, and ruffled Roman's hair.

"It kinda is, isn't it? Would you like to visit with me there one day? Not soon, but in the future, maybe go see this cool magical castle?"

"I could really go?" Roman looked unsure, but eager, and Harry was glad he had brought the idea up.

"Sure, of course you could. My Godfather Sirius, the friend me and Remus told you about, he teaches there now too. I think you'd like him, he can even turn into a big dog."

"A dog, really? How big?" Harry could only watch in amazement how Roman opened up and became more curious and comfortable the more they talked.

"Almost half my size he is. Loves belly rubs too." Roman busted into giggles the moment Harry reached out and tickled his sides at the last statement. Remus stood in the doorway, watching the two interact. He had come to investigate when he heard the giggles, and it left his heart bursting full. It was so beautiful how Harry's scent seemed to warm up the more he was with Roman, and how content and happy he smelled with Roman there with them.

"Do you think he would let me ride on his back?...my father use to do it all the time." Harry noticed how Roman's eyes seemed to fade off a bit at the mention of his deceased father, and he frowned slightly; trying to think of what to say to help.

"Believe it or not, I know firsthand Sirius loves to give piggy back rides to little boys who give him pictures. Maybe you could draw him one and I'm more than sure you could get that ride." Remus had stepped in, seeing how distraught Harry was beginning to become in the face of Roman's sadness. He might not be the best with children in his own opinion, but he knew he could interact with Roman comfortably at this point.

"I'll have to draw a pretty good picture then. Will you help me Harry?"

"Of course Roman, first thing tomorrow we will. We'll put it in your desk for safe keeping until we go." Roman was fighting off a yawn as Harry tucked him in; ruffling his hair with a few mumbled things that could be found at Hogwarts; filling his mind with sweets and wonder before bed. Before Harry knew it was Roman was asleep, and Remus was cutting off the lights; moonlight filtering in through the window and dimly lighting the room. Harry silently followed him out of the room, leaving the door cracked before following Remus the few doors down the hall to get to their own room.

"I would have to say that this evening has been a success, wouldn't you agree?" Remus asked, stumbling slightly in surprise when Harry threw himself at Remus to embrace him tightly.

"It was a perfect evening Remus. Thank you for allowing us to take in Roman. I can't wait until he's here all the time!" Remus had to lean in and kiss Harry to quiet him, in fear of waking Roman up. He carried him over to the bed, laying him out before lying atop him; kissing him again. Harry easily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck; fingers tangling in his hair. They kissed and explored each other for what seemed like hours before they both pulled away; Harry quickly and quietly banishing their clothes to the bin, leaving them in their boxers. Remus spooned up behind Harry, tucking his face into his neck; breathing his scent in. Harry snuggled back into Remus' warmth, nuzzling into the kisses also his face.

"I love you Harry."

"Thank you for loving me Remus. I love you too."

(HP)

"Tar, what can I do for you?" Fenrir stepped back, allowing the older man in before shutting the door. It was rare that any of his border patrol came with new information, so he knew this visit was something different all together.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything Alpha, I just wanted to come speak to you; seek wisdom." Even from across the room where Tar was seated, Fenrir could smell the sickness on him. While he hadn't gotten any worse lately, he wasn't doing much better than he had been months ago when the sickness settled in.

"What is it I can do for you?" When he realized Tar was silent, Fenrir turned and was caught off guard by the fierce eye contact Tar was making with him. It sent him on edge, and a light growl formed in his throat.

"I hope I'm forgiven for the disobedience, Alpha, but I must come forth with some thoughts I've been having."

"And you dare look at me in such a way?" Fenrir bit out, getting more and more aggressive the longer Tar kept eye contact with him.

"I see the way you look at him, I'm sure I'm the only one who noticed; but I see you watching Tarus. I may be a sick old man but I'm not blind. Why?" Fenrir felt his stomach curl uncomfortably at being so blatantly approached on a subject of such a matter. Refusing to back down, Fenrir kept eye contact.

"I never remember calling you old, or blind for that matter."

"Don't be stubborn with me. I'm not here as a Pack member, I am here as a Father. Tarus has not mentioned ever finding a mate, and now suddenly I notice more and more your eyes follow him. What does this mean for him?" Fenrir immediately understood his worries. As the Alpha, he had the right to pick and choose whomever he wanted to bed; not that he has ever picked from the Pack, but it was well within his right to do so.

"It means nothing. I've just finally noticed how mature he's become, and how much he's growing into a fine young man. His scent has changed recently, and I'm noticing. Now if there's anything else?" Tar knew when to pick and choose his battles, and he realized that it was the end of that discussion – for now.

"No Alpha, that's all." Fenrir moved to open the door, and waited as Tar made his way over.

"I only worry for him. I know I'm not long for the world, and I just want him to be loved. Remember that for me Alpha." Without another word, Tar bowed his head in submission and Fenrir cupped the back of his neck firmly; letting him know he understood and wasn't angry at his disobedience. After a moment, Fenrir released Tar and he left; leaving Fenrir to think of what they had discussed.

(HP)

"Hermione, I don't think he can breathe." Ron mumbled, watching as Hermione suffocated Harry in a full body hug.

"I've missed you so much! Why haven't I seen you until now?" Hermione pulled back, looking at Harry slightly betrayed. Not liking when she pulled that card, Harry tucked her arm in his before sitting her on the couch next to him. Sirius had gotten back earlier, and they'd all gotten their greeting out of the way before Remus had dragged him off to the kitchen to help with lunch.

"I'm really sorry I haven't been by to see you guys. Things have just been so busy, and scattered that I haven't kept up like I should. I hope you can forgive me Hermione."

"Of course I can, you Oaf! But a child Harry, are you sure?" Harry squeezed her hand in his own before nodding firmly with a soft smile.

"Roman needs a family. His caretaker is barely alive at this point, and no one else has the means to take on a child. He asked for me, for us specifically when it came to where he would end up. I couldn't turn him down." Hermione felt her heart pull at the hopeful look in Harry's eyes. The one thing he had always wanted was a family, and he was finally being given that chance.

"I understand Harry, really. As long as you're happy." Harry pulled her into a side hug, relief seeping through him.

"I am. Very. But enough about that, how was the trip?"

"Oh Harry, it was so beautiful. He took me to all kinds of museums and art crafters."

"Hello, I'm right here."

"Hush Ronald, I'm talking to Harry about our trip." She focused her attention back on Harry, who looked to Ron with an apologetic look and Ron just shrugged with a dopey smile. They both knew how Hermione could get, but it seemed to be a trait that they both loved in her.

(HP)

It was late in the evening and Severus was laid back in his armchair by the fire, a glass of FireWhiskey in hand. It had been a stressful week since he had overheard Black and Minerva arguing. It made him look at Black in a whole new light, noticing more now the stress lines, the mark of overtiredness, the look of loneliness. Severus growled, tossing back the glass of FireWhiskey as he tried once more to get Black off his mind. It hadn't helped that he had caught Lucius being overly friendly with Black on more than one occasion since he started teaching here, and it was becoming more frequent as the weeks went by. It left him burning with a jealous rage to think that Lucius was touching the other man in ways only he was used too, hearing the sounds that poured from him in the throes of passion. It was enough to almost make him curse his long time friend, and that reaction alone was enough to stun him. It was obvious he felt some kind of way about Black that was bordering on affection of some kind; though the thought alone was enough to confuse him. He had only meant it to be sex, and then the other man had somehow turned it into something more. At the sudden incoming call from his floo had him cursing before moving forward to answer.

"It is rather late, what can I do for you Narcissa?"

"Hello Severus, sorry to call at such a late hour but Lucius has not come home yet and I just wanted to know if I should go ahead and head out for dinner with the ladies."

"I wish I could help you but Lucius is not with me."

"He said he might go see you after he met up with Sirius but that must have been hours ago." Severus felt like ice ran through his blood at Narcissa words. If Lucius had come to the castle hours ago, and was meant to possibly see him but hadn't come by yet…it could only mean he was still with Black doing who knows what.

"If I see him I will let him know that you're looking for him, but I must be going now; potions to brew and all that." Without a proper goodbye Severus cut the call, quickly rising and heading up towards Gryffindor tower. The thoughts of Black's pale skin on display while Lucius runs his greedy hands all over what belongs to him sends a raging fire through him. The longer it takes him to get to Black's rooms, the more crazy the images in his mind become; filling him full of rage and other conflicting feelings. There was no way Lucius was going to get away with touching what was his. And Black was going to learn that he belonged to Severus and that a Snape didn't share.

(HP)

Lucius could only take another sip of FireWhiskey, glancing at his pocket watch and humming with satisfaction.

"As of right now Narcissa should be feeding him the story of me coming to see you. Give it about 10 minutes and he'll be up here raising hellfire." Sirius sat on the opposite end of the couch, his own glass in hand. They had been discussing some contracts from Sirius' bank vaults that he had come across and Lucius had been willing to take a look at them and help him re-evaluate his decisions.

"Are you sure this was the smartest idea? He barely says a word to me edgewise when we do talk. I doubt he has anything personal to say to me anymore."

"Oh Sirius, you don't know Severus Snape the way I do. If I'm correct, which we all know I generally am, he'll be giving me a piece of his mind before reclaiming the lost time you two have missed." Finishing off his drink, Lucius rose before once more checking his pocket watch.

"I say about 3 more minutes and he'll be here. How about you walk me to the door, hmm? That way I can at least avoid a hit if it's coming." Sirius couldn't stop a chuckle at the thought of what Lucius was possibly risking as he lead him to the door; standing just outside the painting with him.

"Thank you again for the help. I never would have made it through those without your help. Give 'Cissa my love as well."

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll be seeing you soon hopefully." Lucius leaned in to brush a kiss along Sirius lips and said man could only stand there stunned; when suddenly Lucius stepped back out of the way of a hex that came barreling at him from Severus. Quickly maneuvering around the corner, Severus cornered Lucius near the opposite wall where Sirius was frozen in place; watching.

"You ever even think to touch him again and we will be having serious problems Lucius. You're married, keep your hands off what's mine."

"Yours? Last time I checked, Sirius was a free man to make his own choices." Lucius calmly replied, brushing his hair back over his shoulder as he nodded to the other man.

"Isn't that right Sirius? What do you have to say about this?" Sirius could only look at Severus in reluctant hope and slight confusion.

"I belong to you? When did this happen, and how come I didn't know about it?" Severus slowly looked from Sirius to Lucius, and then growled.

"You stay away, and for your information; your wife was looking for you." Quickly walking over before he could shut him out, Severus grabbed Sirius by the upper arm.

"I think we have some things to discuss Black." Without letting the other man get a word in, he leaned in and roughly kissed him; guiding him back into his room. The portrait door shut behind them, and Lucius could only stare at the painting in smug pride.

"Seems like I know what I'm doing after all."


End file.
